Ultricorn: The Ultimate Alicorn
by SaiyanUltima
Summary: Josh is no ordinary human, he had strange color changing eyes and hair and hated for it. Now he goes to Equestria but two princesses say he's the Ultricorn and heir to the throne and Equestria is his real home. Can he accept the hard truth when old and new enemies try to make him a dark king, can he protect Celestia and Luna, his true loves, while protecting himself and Equestria?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of this.**

**I know you guys don't like restarts on stories but this things needed work and so I am starting over on it. Don't worry though because I still have all the chapter saved and will have them redone sooner than you think...and possibly add more chapters by next Thursday.**

**Please comment or message me after you read it.**

**To Zamairac, thank you my friend for pointing out the flaws and I hope this revised version will please you and the other readers, please leave a comment or message I say again and don't worry on the last comment I put on this story because that comment was not an insult towards you, that was for some asshole that tried to act all Stephen King on it.**

**Now enjoy the beginning of Season Five MLP Fanfiction**

Info Pane

Dark Equestria: Land created from the darkness of ponies hearts and the increasing darkness from when evil beings are defeated, it is inhabited by the dark spawns: ponies of the dark.

Utricorn: Legendary breed of alicorn born with near unlimited potential but look no different from any other Alicorn or human; only difference is level of magic displayed and the true wielder of the four legendary talents.

Dark Elements: Wielded by the Dark Six.

Elements of Disharmony

Element of Dark Magic: Dark Fusion

Element of Manipulation: Soul Breaker

Element of Destruction: Shattered Peace

Element of Chaotic Evil: Broken Harmony

Element of Hatred: Desecration

Element of Darkness: Agony

Rulers of Dark Equestria: Princess Sun Terror and Princess Nightmare Moon

Dark Fusion's Assistant: Black Heart

Black Heart: Spike's Twin Brother

Mystery info on Spike the Dragon: Son of deceased Dragon King, Sunfire and deceased Dragon Queen, Star Tempest. Last remaining of his rare breed: the Equestrian Dragon.

Equestrian Dragon: Legendary dragons that exceed all other dragons, rulers of the sky, guardians of life and death, and faithful companions to friends and family; as strong as an Alicorn and extremely gentle to weaker creature They were guardians of the Ultricorn long ago before the great genocide. Physical features when grown are as tall as Alicorns when they are in their normal form, walk on two legs but can morph to a full dragon, scales are indestructible and Immortal, scale color is differed by their soul and power is ranked by color…two colors are rarest and highest rank.

Equestrian Dragons True Form: Full sized dragon that is the representation of all dragon kind, gold or silver scaled with jewels etched into their body and lined from their tail to their back, arms, and legs; wings are not scaly or bat like but like an eagles with their feathers sharp enough to cut down a mountain, their dragon fire is a blue flame that is more like a beam. Abilities are quick regeneration, foresight to things in the distance, near unlimited magic, call upon other dragons at will.

My Little Pony, Season five, starts now.

Peace: a long earned time relished by all ponies of Equestria, nourishing their minds of stress with silent waves washing calmly through their subconscious; a time earned by Princess Twilight Sparkle and her fellow Element Bearers as they rested on a blanket out in the meadows with a couple of picnic baskets.

They were chatting and enjoying their quality time as true friends.

"Sure is relaxing when you think about it, we haven't used the elements in months" Twilight pointed out with her friends agreeing in a synchronized nod as they ate their food.

Spike enjoyed munching on his bowl of gems while giving his opinion "yeah, after all that work; must be nice not having to use the Elements of Harmony so much" he replied and chewed on a good sized diamond but something came to Twilight's mind about her morning greeting with the princesses.

She remembered her mentor and friend reading a book that was not in any archives at Canterlot.

_"They were acting strange when I saw that book, I wonder what knowledge is inside it"_ She thought while munching on a hayburger.

"Today...was weird" she said with a mouthful.

"What was weird?" Rainbow Dash asked with a full mouth of salad, disgusting Rarity while Spike was intentionally staring at a small spark on the ground that appeared and was beginning to grow.

"Celestia and Luna were telling me to take the day off but I saw them reading a strange book I never saw; when I asked about it, they sent away" Twilight answered and stirred her curiosity with the minds of her friends. They wondered what this about and became worried when it was a secret to even Twilight, she was always Celestia's first friend to inform of anything.

_"What could they be hiding?"_ they thought together and pondered it.

"Ah wonder if it's another mission they'll be sending us on" Applejack spoke aloud but their giddiness of questioning was halted by the scream of their favorite little dragon that was now huddled under Rarity's legs.

"What the heck is that?" he screamed and pointed at the spark he first saw as a speck but it was now a gaping hole into a light of some sort.

Twilight assumed he did something...like usual.

"Spike what did you do?" Twilight asked, accusing the baby dragon and receiving a glare as the light began to whine and pulsate.

Lightning was now cracking at a dangerous reach of their picnic "I did nothing, it just showed up and now this" he answered but before Twilight could get close and examine the strange anomaly... it had exploded into stars. The light was beyond blinding but that didn't catch their attention, it was the charcoal furred alicorn that floated down unconscious that caught their interest and made the day a bigger mystery "is that an alicorn?" Rarity asked as the pony landed with a thud and was engulfed in another form of light. They were in awe of this strange outcome and approached the unconscious creature that mysteriously changed into a bipedal creature with nine extremely long pony tails that were almost fox-like, his ears were of a pony's but the cutie marks on his arm were something that shouldn't exist twice.

Rainbow Dash was the first to see it and lifted the creatures arm, cocking a brow at the marks while the others examined the rest. Rarity and Fluttershy were curiously poking the tails that twitched, Pinkie Pie was giggling all too much while flopping it's strange ears with her hooves, Applejack and Twilight were not touching the creature at all for many reasons of safety but stared in curiosity of his mane being a complete charcoal color that had a color changing streak.

"Do ya have any idea what that is Twilight?" Applejack asked and turned the purple for answers but she shook her head in return while their loyal Pegasus friend gasped and spoke up.

"Hey it's got Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's cutie marks" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"What!?" the others yelled and surrounded the her while holding the arm up "yeah look, that's definitely the princesses cutie marks" Rainbow Dash replied and pointed at the marks. This was too confusing for Twilight Sparkle, in all her studies she never came across of a creature of such figure or have the ability to change into an Alicorn; this was something only two ponies she knew could probably have the answers to but right now they were inside Canterlot keeping up with the royal duties "what is it Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen something like this in my books" she replied while Rarity turned it over and blushed a crimson red.

"Oh my...well for a euphoric creature it certainly is handsome" the Fashionista admitted.

"Yeah it is pretty cute" Rainbow Dash added while Fluttershy examined the burn spots and cuts across the front side of it's body, she released a cute gasp before talking "oh the poor thing is hurt, wherever it came from it must have been in a fight" she pointed out and obliged herself to rubbing her hoof over the wounds but now they had to come to a decision of what to do with it. Twilight wondered they should leave it out here in the meadows, send it back into the everfree forest or take it home with them and have the princesses look at it for proper study.

"What do ya wanna do with it Twi?" the farm pony asked but the purple alicorn already came to a decision while lifting it with her magic.

"It can change into an Alicorn so it's royalty, we'll take it back to my place and inform the princesses" she replied and turned away to begin her walk back home with her little dragon riding on her back as usual.

"So before the princesses are told of this, we need to figure if it is a stallion or a mare?" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Oh, oh, oh I'll figure it out!" Pinkie Pie spoke up and slid her hoof under the creatures pants before anyone else could.

The examination was not long though for they watched her turn a deep red with a shocked look written across her face "he's a stallion…and huge" she answered and hopped off the male creature but they were not understanding the last part that caused her to remain quiet "what's huge darling?" Rarity asked.

"His foal-maker, it's massive" Pinkie answered and they all blushed during the walk into Ponyville, they were not alone in curiosity of the creature for the ponies that were outside had now seen the creature and slightly gawked while he floated in front of Twilight. She was silent and serious while heading inside the library "come on girls let's hurry up, Applejack lock the door; I don't want anypony coming in"

"Got it Twi" AJ answered and turned the deadbolt while the creature was laid down on Twilight's new couch and covered with a large blanket by the yellow Pegasus that was now taking it's temperature "the poor thing has a fever, Twilight do you mind if I make some vegetable soup for him?" Fluttershy asked while feeling his forehead against her own. Twilight only nodded while Spike got a scroll and the others surrounded the creature, patiently waiting for him to wake up but all he did was lightly snore and breath heavily "well it's alive, that's a good thing…I think" AJ said aloud but questioned herself of the last part while Twilight told Spike what to write "ready Spike?"

"Ready" the baby dragon answered with the quill held high in his claw.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_I write to you not about a friendship lesson or a lesson in being a princess but of something important that my friends and I discovered during our picnic. A strange light appeared before us but disappeared and left a male Alicorn in front of us but he was, and still is, unconscious; we are curious of this for the alicorn unconsciously changed into a bipedal creature with nine long pony tails and pony ears but his skin is pasty and furless except for his strange mane that is pure black but has a streak that I believe changes colors constantly. We are unsure of what to do but Fluttershy is tending to his wounds and making soup for he has a fever, we've taken him back to the library and is now resting here but I ask for your advice when I say he has your cutie mark and Princess Luna's cutie mark on his right arm…awaiting for your answer._

_Your faithful student/ Princess Twilight Sparkle_

"Send it Spike" she ordered and the baby dragon saluted in recognition before sending it away, holding the scroll up high and sending it in a green fire that dissipated into a traveling green magic before leaving the house "alright girls, Spike just sent a letter so it should be soon that we get a reply"

Meanwhile in Canterlot

"Sister did you feel that wave of magic?" Luna asked curiously while filing through the papers her older sister would spend all day sorting. It was a long day for the two Alicorns spending time together with nothing but their secretary telling them what must be done before relaxing, they were stuck sorting through the demands the UDDK wanted or war would be raged throughout the lands.

UDDK (Underground Diamond Dog Kingdom)

"Yes I felt it as well Luna but it's probably Twilight practicing more magic on her day off" Celestia replied near subconsciously but she kept an open ear for anything that was around. Luna was certain though it wasn't Twilight for she focused on sensing that the wave of magic given off was not normal and definitely not Twilight for it surpassed her and Celestia's magic put together.

"_That magic was far greater than Twilight, maybe it was him" _Luna thought and became excited at the mystery magic possibly being the sign, she pressed on the matter with her older sister.

"Sister do you think maybe it's the-"

"Luna I am busy, I don't have time for your talk!" Celestia angrily retorted, interrupting and hurting her little sister emotionally while the guards and secretary remained still at the tension between them. It was now a full week of receiving no break from the demands but it was driving Celestia near insane of all the miniscule requests and demands and now it affected her sociality with the one closest to her with her spiteful words breaking her heart. She was in self-hatred mode as the night alicorn stared sadly to the ground with a tear allowing itself to escape, her one tear brought the sun princess back to a calm state but now scolding herself in mutters for yelling at the mare that looks like an adult but emotionally and mentally she was still a teenager from the banishment stopping everything…even her maturity.

"Luna….I'm so sorry" she apologized and quickly hugged her little sister, wrapping a wing around and nuzzling the cheek of her blue furred sister that began to cry. The guards looked over this with the secretary but Celestia was wanting them to witness no more of their emotional distraught "leave us now" she ordered and the two guards did so but the secretary remained with a stern look.

"Princess if I may advise you-you-" she was unable to answer to the sun princess that slightly glared at her, inflicting a slight fear but implying not to challenge her authority as Equestria's Co-Ruler. The secretary finally disappeared in a blur towards the corridors and leaving them alone in the throne room; Celestia only returned to holding her little sister that was sobbing into her chest and tossed the paperwork to the ground "Luna I'm sorry for yelling, I know this work has been hard on you as well"

"It's not that sister!" Luna yelled and confused her a little as she removed herself from the throne seat, standing at the bottom steps not with anger but with deep sorrow and self-pity over their gifts that were also a curse.

"You are my sister and I love you but that love isn't enough anymore, it's not enough to keep us both going forever and I know you crave the same thing we never been able to have because were immortal…..we can't love somepony"

Celestia held her head low, remembering the pain she felt with Luna but kept it locked away until now "yes sister I know, I crave a mate as well; one that we can shareand call our husband and king" she replied.

Luna furiously nodded her head while a wisp of dragon magic came through "we're over two millennia old and well…I'm tired of waiting for the legend to come and be our lover, I want him now sister!" Luna finished speaking her mind but it only made things worse for her inside as the sun princess approached; she dropped to the floor and crying her eyes out with both hooves over her face, praying inside for a higher power to make their hopes a reality "I want him now Tia, I want our mate now"

"I know Luna and so do I" Celestia replied and took a spot next to her on the cold tile floor with a wing around her back.

It was a moment of sorrow Celestia knew all too well for she had the same tantrum months ago but in private, she shed the same meaningful tears quietly with her little sister now nuzzling into her chest without the care of someone seeing them so unbecoming with means of sisterly affection "why….why must we wait sister…how much longer must we wait?" Luna asked but Celestia was now distracted by the parchment that appeared in front of her and unrolled itself. Luna was a little insulted of being ignored and decided to look up in a glare at her sister but the look Celestia had while reading was one only expressed before when Chrysalis defeated her during the changeling invasion. She was stunned, shocked, but also extremely happy as the aspects of their future husband was explained in the parchment, her eyes began to water again as a smile crept its way across her cheeks but blue alicorn was curious of the writing that made her change attitude so quickly.

"Sister why do you smile?" Luna asked but the Princess of Day only responded by standing up and smiling down at her before replying "get up Luna, we have to go to Twilight's immediately"

"What...why?" Luna asked and the princess of day closed her eyes to imagine the smile that  
would creep along Luna's face when they headed to Ponyville.

She raised her head high and sighed while reopening them "he's here, our mate has finally arrived"

Luna's breath left her body.

"Y-y-you're serious!?" she yelled and Celestia nodded in return which brought mounds of joy to the night alicorn that began to bounce like Pinkie Pie and laugh almost hysterically "he's here, he's finally here, our mate is finally here!" she yelled joyfully but this matter became serious when the legend repeated in their minds and fear set in place.

The two stopped smiling and nodded with a serious tone before taking action to the plan their parents devised so long ago.

"Guards come quick" Celestia yelled and the first to arrive was one that just became the next captain of the guards, his armor showing rank as he ran inside to make sure they were alright "what's wrong princesses?" Flash Sentry asked.

"Captain Flash Sentry, tell Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor to come to Princess Twilight's home immediately" Celestia ordered.

"Is Twilight okay, is she hurt?" Flash asked worriedly, pondering in worry what damages could have happened to his marefriend while he was away from her but the two Alicorns shook their heads.

"No Flash she is fine but it's time…..the legend is here" Celestia replied.

A deep shiver went down the Pegasus spine, his legs almost gave out at the thought of the true heir now coming to their world but he snapped out of his shocked state and nodded before running towards the bedroom of the Crystal Rulers "Flash wait!" Celestia ordered again and the captain turned around to a glaring Sun Princess and Night Princess. He was slightly confused as their horns touched together and an orb of light appeared in front of him, glowing brightly in his right hoof until it withered away with a large object now floating inches from his hand. He was now holding a chest plate and helmet that was floating right in front of him, he was mesmerized by the rainbow platinum armor until it glowed once again and reappeared on his body but doing so positioned him to a far greater role in life as not a guard of the castle now. He was uncertain of the armor and looked up to the approaching princesses that continued to glare but Celestia was the one to answer of his new role he rightfully earned by showing how much of a peaceful guard he was to any enemy, showing mercy and giving them a chance to surrender but should they not then he was left to do something he hated with a passion….resort to violence.

It was at that moment the rest of the guards entered but they saw Flash in the most royal of armor and bowed at him while Celestia touched his shoulders with her horn before speaking loud and proudly.

"Flash Sentry, Shining Armor is guard like you but cannot wear this armor for his position as a husband and a father limits him but he has also not earned such a right anyways"

"I don't understand" he replied and Luna took her turn next.

"Flash Sentry we have noticed you grow to be a powerful symbol of peace and harmony like your marefriend, Twilight Sparkle, which is why we honor you as the prince Harmony and…leader of the secret guard we have kept from Equestria for the arrival of Celestia and I's mate, who will become our loving husband"

Flash Sentry couldn't believe it, in five years of hard work he had become a captain but was now a prince and the leader of the secret guard he was told was a myth.

Celestia spoke this time "Flash Sentry, Prince of Harmony, we hereby make you leader of the Kings Guard"

"Princess…..I-I-I don't know what to say" he replied as calm as possible but inside his inner colt was wanting to scream and yell in joy of this position; however he kept it in control and saluted in his new armor "awaiting orders princesses" he answered.

"Fetch the crystal rulers and tell them to meet us at the library immediately, then go to the lower basement and tell the guard there it's time; bring the Kings guard with you to Twilight's so we can safely retrieve Luna and I's mate…..hurry prince…we only have so much time before darker forces of unknown come for him"

"At once princesses" the Pegasus finished and took flight through the corridors while Celestia and Luna turned to the sun guards that were awaiting for further action "I want half of the sun guards and half of the moons to come with us to Ponyville; four of you go prepare the chariots" Celestia ordered and they all saluted back before taking off. The two mares were once again alone but now Celestia was writing a letter and sent it out at a quick pace before turning to Luna "come sister, let's get the castle ready; begin with shield spells on that section and I'll take this half.

"Yes sister" Luna replied and the two dispersed.

Back in Ponyville

(Two hours later)

"Look girls he's waking up" Rainbow Dash yelled and the entire group huddled around the male but Fluttershy was smart to turn off Twilight's oven before leaving the homemade soup to simmer and cool off. He was groaning at first of the headache that splashed in his mind and rubbed his head to bring some relief, his body was extremely weak but the wounds and harsh burns across his chest were what kept him down as he became curious of the surroundings before him "where am I?" he asked himself and the six mares gasped.

"He talks, that's amazing" Twilight stated and the half-human turned to her but his vision was still adjusting, all he could make out was colorful blurs that were staring back before his eyesight returned to normal. His eyes widened at the six ponies before him "I wonder what he is besides an alicorn" Rarity spoke and the half-human rubbed his eyes again to make sure they were not playing tricks on him like a mirage in the desert, they were not and this only made him a little more scared "I must be insane or did you really just talk?" he asked.

"All ponies talk darling but I am Rarity, I run Carousel Boutique here in Ponyville" she replied but that only confused him more as Fluttershy left the group to fetch him a bowl of her homemade soup "Ponyville…..what's that?" he asked and the blue pegasus now spoke up.

"Uh dude….it's where you're at, Ponyville is a town and right now you're in Twilight's home" she answered.

He only stared in more confusion as the yellow Pegasus returned with a bowl of hot soup and Twilight took her turn with a more formal greeting "forgive us but I'm Princess Twilight, we found you unconscious in the meadows and brought you here for further information; before you eat can you tell us your name for starters?" she replied questioningly and the half-human nodded while taking the bowl Fluttershy offered.

"Yeah my name is Joshua, I mostly go by Josh for short or by the nickname my classmates gave me"

"Joshua…..a strange name, however it's quite lovely but what's your nickname?" Rarity asked as he took a spoonful of the soup. His mouth was punched hard with heavenly flavor but remained focused on the strange talking ponies around him "they call me Titan in school"

"Titan…what for?" Rainbow Dash asked and he scooped another portion into his mouth.

"I go by that because I beat the hell out of people for picking on others that are mentally disabled or physically disabled"

"So you're a bully?" Pinkie Pie assumed but Josh shook his head "no I beat up the bullies, I protect the ones they pick on" he clarified.

"Sorry but what ya'll mean by disabled mentally or physically?" Applejack now asked but even Twilight was unsure what he meant so she began doing what she does best….writing down notes as he answered "well on earth, I'm assuming this isn't earth anymore, our species developed disorders that affect the brain and cause someone to grow physically but mentally they are stuck being a five year old or even younger…..we call it aspurgers to those that have this disorder but can function like normal people but there are those who are born worse and have the function of a baby….we call that autism"

"You sound pretty intelligent, tell us what you are and how you know these things please" Twilight beckoned, receiving another nod before he gulped the last of his soup and Fluttershy took it to get him more without asking if he wanted seconds.

"Well I'm a human and I know these things because my brother, who died a year ago, was severely autistic; I grew up living and learning to cope with it but I grew a powerful defensive side against those that pick on others that are aspburgers or autistic"

"How are ya'll not affected with it but yer brother had it?" Applejack asked.

"I was lucky, the gene pool chose me to be normal I guess but he wasn't so lucky; however it was quite an experience because it does have benefits if you look deeper into the matter"

"How so?" Rarity asked as the yellow Pegasus returned with another bowl but with a few crackers this time "thanks, who made this?" he asked and went totally off the conversation with Fluttershy smiling weakly at him "I-I-I did sir" she stuttered.

"What's your name?" Josh asked and she only blushed harder while hiding behind her mane "I-I'm Fluttershy" she answered and he startled her with a gentle stroke behind her neck, smiling warmly as Spike approached "cute name for a cutie like you, this is really good…..thanks" he stated and the yellow mare went crimson red with her friends seeing how deeply fond she was of Josh already.

"Now back to your question Miss Rarity"

"Oh my…..a gentlecolt with manners, I'm sure we'll become good friends" she replied, emphasizing how much Josh impressed her with a flirtatious wink but said good friends to make the jealous baby dragon calm down as he spoke again.

"Now it has benefits for those that not born with it but live with someone that has it, you learn to see the world in a different view and learn to appreciate what you have while they won't ever experience those thing; it's strange but Autism and Aspurgers hides how smart they can be, I use to catch my brother reading books only savants could understand and sometimes he would surprise me with sign language that he learned from watching a movie with me and my mother"

"What's sign language?" Rainbow Dash asked and he placed the bowl to the side table before showing and explaining "it's English but for those who are born mute or autistic, like my brother, they tell us words by showing signs with their hands or bodily expressions; it's speaking without speaking by moving your hands in a sequence"

"Can you show us?" Pinkie asked but was barely able to keep her excitement in for her new friend that started showing what he meant. It was a good minute of him pointing at himself a few times between different hand signs but it was amusing and confusing for the six ponies as he finished "what did you say?" Twilight asked.

"I said….hello I am Josh and I am a human from earth; it's nice to meet of all you and thank you for taking care me but I wonder…..what are your names and what are you Twilight because I have never seen a pony with wings and a horn" he answered.

The girls laughed with him before she answered for everyone and herself "well you already know Fluttershy and Rarity but this is Applejack"

"Howdy Sugarcube"

"Rainbow Dash"

"Sup, I'm the Fastest Flier in Equestria and new Captain of the Wonderbolts; I'll show you around when you're feeling better"

"This is Pinkie Pie"

"Hi new friend, oh by the way it's really nice to meet you even though you're a strange looking creature but it doesn't matter because you are really cute; I'm glad to meet you but today I'm going to throw you a big party and mmph-mrf, mmmhmm"

"Easy Pinkie Pie, you're making him nervous" Rainbow Dash pointed out after muffling her with a hoof but Josh was already paying attention to Twilight as she explained her appearance "well I'm what's known as an alicorn, I was once a unicorn but became this after completing part of my studies about friendship; I'm just a regular alicorn but Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were born true alicorns; they are the goddesses and Co-Rulers of Equestria but alicorns are a near extinct race with me and four other ponies being the last few"

_"Okay this is mind blowing but I better ask why I have tails and these funky ears" _Josh thought.

"Interesting but can you tell me why I have tails and strange ears?" he replied in question and pointed at what he meant, implying that he knew what he had but kept calm about it and joined in the confusion as they cocked their brows at him "you mean humans don't have tails or ears like that….wait so then that means you don't know you're part Alicorn?" Twilight asked.

He cocked a brow in return.

"As far as I know I'm only human but humans don't have tails or ears like this and what do you mean not know I'm part Alicorn?" he replied questioningly.

"Well when you appeared in front of us, you were an Alicorn but changed back; I guess you could say, you were an Alicorn for maybe ten seconds" Rainbow Dash explained but before anything else could be asked or stated they were surprised with Spike giving out a large burp that turned into a scroll mid-air that Twilight was the first to catch it.

"What's it say sugarcube?" Applejack asked as she unrolled it.

"Isn't that a little rude to ask, I mean privacy is privacy" Josh pointed out but they shook their heads before Rarity answered "the letters are addressed to us six, we're the Elements of Harmony so the Princess writes to all of us"

Now Josh was stupefied but before asking anymore he was listening to Twilight speak out loud…about himself.

_Dear Princess Twilight_

_I am most grateful of this information you gave me for this creature is no unknown species to Luna and I for he is the one of legend and our mate, he changed from looking like an Alicorn but in truth he is no Alicorn. You say he has nine pony tails and pony ears but pasty skin, that means he is half-human and half-Alicorn…or in better terms he is a rare breed known as the Ultricorn: a breed of pony that is far above Alicorn but only one is able to exist. He looks like an Alicorn but will undergo transformations overtime and achieve magic that exceeds even my parents put together before they died in the Discordian War, he will also achieve super forms that range to five stages or levels of power but right now Luna and I are grateful that you have taken care of him and informed us for he is our future husband. We have waited all our lives for somepony to be immortal like us and take us as his queens and true loves but know this …..he is the future king and must be put under extreme protection for there are dark forces of unknown that will want him and his power._

_Now do as I say for the time until Luna and I arrive to bring him, you, and your friends back to Canterlot_

_Lock all your doors and windows, close the blinds and tell your friends to pack up their belongings and what they wish to bring as amusement for you will all be staying at the Castle for awhile. I know they can't leave their precious things but I have already set up places they can feel at home._

_Miss Applejack I have the garden made into an apple garden where you can feel welcome, harvesting apples and other fruits to sell._

_Miss Rarity I have a room set up for your dress designing talents but I will need you to prepare a royal attire for your new friend, something that shows he is the next king._

_Pinkie Pie you have the kitchen and are head chef._

_Captain Rainbow Dash I have set up the training room for you and the wonderbolts._

_And Miss Fluttershy the Canterlot Royal Gardens is full of animals that await for you….just keep calm this time and they won't run away like back then._

_Twilight I have your old room set up and the library is ready for you._

_Once we arrive, be sure to have everyone and everything ready; we'll be coming very soon with multiple air chariots. Shining Armor and Cadence will be with us but your coltfriend, Prince Flash Sentry will be there first with the Ultricorn Guardians…..The Kings Guard._

_Hurry my little ponies but keep him under protection, time is crucial now._

_Sincerely/ Princess Celestia_

Twilight rolled the parchment back up but was stunned of the words she spoke to her friends, they were staring in shock at Josh and unable to speak as he looked back in worry and confusion "y-y-you're…..the ultricorn!" Twilight yelled.

"The what?" he replied questioningly and the purple mare rushed him with a wide-eyed look as her friends listened "the ultricorn, the legend of legends, the fifth breed of pony and true heir to the kingdom; you're Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's future husband and the most power pony in history" she explained in a loud yell while towering over him on the couch, her mind in a frantic pace as no one understood what she meant.

"Twilight what's the ultricorn?" Rainbow Dash asked, receiving the same shocked look by the Princess of Magic before she calmed down and took a spot on the floor "I read it when I was a filly starting as Celestia's student but it's a legend that was supposed to myth" she replied and took another deep breath "A long time ago, before Queen Galaxia and King Chronos were killed by a draconquess and before Celestia and Luna were born, there was a pony that aided in defeating the numbers of Draconquess that ravaged Equestria and almost killed off the alicorn race; he was a creature of two legs in one form but alicorn in the other and defeated the greatest monster using the Elements of Harmony"

"What!?" the girls yelled and she nodded in return.

"Yes back then he was known as Prince Universe, he was a pony that had the four legendary talents that he passed onto Galaxia, Chronos, Celestia, and Luna before sacrificing his life to nearly wipe out the Draconquess race….Space, Time, Light, and Darkness"

"Sounds powerful" Josh pointed out and the purple mare agreed with him in a nod.

"Yes he was so powerful that he created the universe, hence his name, but the stars, moon, and sun were left to the king and queen; when Celestia and Luna were born they were born with the talents of light and darkness thanks to powerful magic before Prince Universe died…..hence why they have cutie marks of the sun and moon but when Celestia was a filly, she found his old journal and Chronos read a page saying he mated with a human female before the war and had a child born with even more power than him, however it was too dangerous to keep him so he sealed his own son away in a time slumbering spell until the time was right and he would return to Equestria as a grown stallion to take his rightful spot as the King of Equestria"

Twilight was silent now, her long explanation was now the stun of their lives with Josh feeling the same way as he sat up and revealed his over-toned chest to them.

It made Rarity and Fluttershy blush but answers were still needed "well I was adopted so that would explain who my parents are but me as a king; no way" he revealed but denied what was fitting in description of him.

Twilight approached with a hoof on his hand as the sound of multiple hooves were heard outside in the background of a trumpet but none of them listened for it "Josh you're the ultricorn, you're the true heir plus you're Celestia and Luna's future husband; you're the only one they can love because you are immortal, plus they have obviously been waiting for you"

"But-but-"

He was silenced with a hoof over his mouth.

"It's okay" she reassured him and gently wrapped her hooves around his neck, giving him a comfort hug "I'm confused as well and you're probably scared but don't worry, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are the most beautiful mares in all of Equestria; they're also very kind and sweet and I'm sure they are eager to meet you"

"Yeah…..plus they'll be happy knowing their future husband is really cute" Rainbow Dash added but that only made him blush again as the door knocked and a familiar voice to Twilight spoke up.

"Twilight it's Flash, can you let me in?"

"Oh it's Flash, I'll get it" Pinkie gestured and bounced to the door.

"No Pinkie!" Twilight yelled and stopped her with a binding spell that stopped her immediately.

Said pony that know glared at her after she fell face first "hey that hurt, what was that for?"

_"That was freaking hilarious" _Josh thought while quietly snickering.

"Sorry Pinkie" Twilight apologized and stopped at the door but had her gaze still on them "Josh is the future king and Celestia's letter said there would be dark forces of unknown that would want him and his power, we have to be careful and suspect anypony is not who they are…even our loved ones"

"Good thinking Twi but how do we know that's Flash out there?" AJ asked.

Twilight smirked at her quickly devised idea "simple, only the real Flash Sentry would know this" she replied and turned to the door "If you're really Flash Sentry then tell me what you got me for my birthday last year"

"Simple, at first I bought you a diamond necklace from a jewel clerk that turned out to be a cheat that sold me a spell enchanted rusty necklace chain; I missed your birthday because Celestia helped me catch him plus she helped me craft a real necklace with her magic, it's a gold necklace with a diamond in the middle" Flash answered but that wasn't good enough to Twilight so she continued "what other gems are on it and be specific"

"The left side has two just like the right side, meaning five jewels in total if you count the diamond as the first one but the left side has a ruby then an emerald and the right side has a sapphire then a garnet and the underside says "To my purple jewel: Love Flash Sentry"

"Okay that's definitely him" Twilight finished and they all sighed in relief as the door opened and Flash entered in his new armor but had quite a few guards behind him that were not sun or moon guards, they were in pure black armor that was etched in rainbow glowing symbols but the unicorns had larger horns than normal and the Pegasi had wings that were twice the size of Rainbow Dash's. The guards of Canterlot never had weapons on them but these guards were entirely different with them each hilting a sword that was of not any normal blacksmith crafting.

Twilight was stunned of this appearance "Flash what is this armor and who are all these guards?" she asked.

He responded with turning to the guards that saluted him.

"Nopony, unless their royalty or family of the princesses or the Elements of Harmony, is allowed to enter here; should anypony try to break through you capture them"

"Yes Prince Flash Sentry" the guards answered and in a flash of magic or flying they took off in different spots for lookout while twelve remained behind and surrounded the house, four were pegasi flying for air look out, four were normal ponies standing guard at the door while four unicorns were in the corners of the tree and producing a shield. Flash closed the door and removed his helmet before the purple mare kissed him on the lips "honey what was that?" she asked.

"That was the secret guard from myth, The Kings guard and the Princesses made me their leader, they saw that I represent so much of Peace and Harmony that they made me the Prince of Harmony" Flash answered proudly.

Twilight went wide eyed of this, her shock becoming joy after a few seconds while the others approached "that's incredible honey congratulations"

"Indeed, congratulations darling" Rarity added and shook hooves.

"Thanks but we have a job to do and I am here to help keep guard of our new ruler while you five go and get what you need, don't worry though because you'll be watched every second so hurry and get your stuff because Celestia and Luna were only twenty minutes behind me"

"Ya heard him girls, let's get our things; don't want the princesses waiting when they arrive" Applejack spoke for them all and ran outside to her farm, followed by three Pegasus guards while the others dispersed and left the two ponies alone with a now scared Josh. Twilight introduced them but Flash bowed before the human as he fought the racing heartbeat in his chest by controlling his breaths "Josh this is my coltfriend, Flash Sentry"

"It's an honor to meet you sir" Flash greeted.

"Nice to meet you to but now you all have me terrified; I'm worried that someone or something is going to get me" Josh admitted but the pegasus prince only laughed and patted his knee.

"Don't worry dude, this town is on lockdown; nothing is going to get you"

"I hope you're right" Josh said aloud and laid back down on the couch, he pondered all his emotions for the moment and ignored the two ponies as they watched him. Twilight assumed he was having a scare but it was deeper than that, he felt alone in the new world and a traitor to himself for not knowing his strange heritage that was pressed up on him in less than a day.

"Josh" Twilight said and touched his shoulder.

"Who am I?" he asked aloud and turned away from them.

Time skip 30 minutes

"Where are they; the princesses will be here soon" Twilight pointed out, frustrated of the time schedule they were on now and groaning in annoyance of her friends tardiness. She was pacing around the room again with Flash only paying attention what was happening outside through the windows while Josh went back to sleep but he had a little friend resting on top of him. Twilight saw the two and couldn't help but smile resting on his chest, snoring lightly with the half-human's tails as a blanket and pillow.

"Spike" she giggled.

"What's up with Spike?" Flash asked in curiosity but it was redundant since he didn't turn from the window until Twilight tapped his side and pointed at the two resting quietly on the couch, now Flash was chuckling at their little friend that already befriended Josh "isn't he like ten years old now?" Flash asked.

"He's nine but a dragons maturity ages ten times slower than a ponies so I would guess he's like a baby with a male aspect in his slow maturity, plus he'll be a baby dragon until he grows more" Twilight replied and held wings with her new prince as they watched the two but no longer waited for their friends to come back since the door opened with a creak and the other Element Bearers came in, confused and a little lost at why they were being taken to the castle but agreed to it. Rainbow Dash was about to speak her mind loudly like usual but was stopped by Rarity.

She pointed at the half-human sleeping with Spike on his chest "oh….that is so adorable" Fluttershy stated, grinning over the scene of their new friend as he turned over to his side but with subconscious instinct he rolled over slowly with the little dragon on the couch now and wrapped his arm under Spike to give him a pillow.

He blanketed him again with his new tails.

"Okay I'll admit it…..that is cute" Rainbow Dash said but their moment of cuteness was ended fast with the sound of a horn being blown and fast moving hooves were coming at them.

Twilight's eyes widened at the sight through the window, Ponyville was now full of guards but the number of sun guards and moon was approaching near to a hundred in total behind two chariot's that were carrying four very recognized ponies and a filly being carried in wings "they're here" Twilight stated as the three princesses and prince left their chariots and were bowed by the entire town that was still confused of why there were so many guards around in the first place.

She was beyond nervous as they walked inside but the two sisters were smiling motherly.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna" Twilight said happily.

"Princess Twilight it is good to see you are all okay, it warms Luna and I greatly that you informed us of the creature that is our mate" Celestia replied but the purple alicorn was still questioning such a statement, especially when they haven't even met Josh yet.

"Forgive me Princess but you call him your mate and yet you haven't seen him yet" Twilight pointed out, receiving a chuckle from the two alicorns before a reply "yes it is a little strange but Luna and I have waited for this legend since we were very young; he is the only one that we can love and marry…..and be happy for he is immortal but let's just say we met him when he was a baby" Celestia answered.

_"They've seen him as a baby, so then that would mean he really was in a time slumbering spell" _Twilight deduced as Luna searched the room.

"Where is he, I wanna see him, tell me please" Luna excitedly beckoned, not caring of her princess status needing to be upheld but even Celestia was a little jittery at the man they would call their husband in the future. Twilight questioned no more and pointed at the sleeping Josh, setting the two princesses sky high in happiness before they approached the half-human that was still sleeping but protectively holding Spike with his other arm under his tails and over Spike, it warmed Celestia and Luna to see he was so loving to the baby dragon even on his first day to the strange world but what made them certain he will be their husband was not his handsome figure but the personality his soul gave off. Expression was a good way to show your true side but they felt with their magic and sensed he was a gentle and kind person, a little temper sided but it was focused on those that wish to cause trouble, sensitivity was another piece he had as well but the light inside him said what the two needed to know.

"He's very handsome" Luna pointed out.

"Indeed Luna and very caring, it seems Spike is very fond of him" Celestia replied and implied, what needed to be done, to those in the room by pointing at the baby dragon that turned over but now snuggled against the human "I don't want to wake them but it must be done, Shining Armor will you take Spike?" Celestia asked and the unicorn prince nodded.

He obliged to her request and moved Josh's tails away, he readied to pick up Spike but the little dragon was startled by the close up Shining Armor.

He only gasped and Crystal Prince was lifted off the ground before slammed hard to the floor by his throat with a wide awake half-human giving him a glare of fury and gritting his teeth while Spike was held in the other arm. He towered over the shocked prince and held the dragon like a father bear protecting his cub, the crowd was stunned at his incredible strength but also scared to approach Josh in fear of receiving the same pain.

"Who are you and why did you try to take Spike!?" he yelled hatefully and released his grip enough to let the unicorn breath but Twilight spoke up for her brother.

"Josh hurt don't him, he's my brother and was only putting Spike aside so you could meet the princesses" she yelled in fear, catching his attention as he looked around at the others that surrounded him. His deep breathing was threatening but the two Alicorns that stood tallest were not afraid as he began calm down from looking at the purple mare that was on the verge of tears. He continued to glare at Twilight as she reached out to him with her hoof and beckoned not in words but with pleading in her eyes; she begged for him to release Shining Armor "Josh please…..let him go" she whispered.

He slowly let down his guard, slowly releasing the unicorn to make sure he wasn't going to surprise him.

Josh finally let Shining Armor go after a few seconds and took his spot back on the couch with the prince being lifted and kissed by the pink mare "I'm sorry" he apologized, feeling terrible now and hanging his head in guilt of harming the peaceful unicorn that was actually laughing. Josh was entirely confused but everyone around him knew what it meant as he approached "wow…..I thought I was strong but nopony can lift another pony, you're pretty strong"

Now Josh was baffled.

"Wait you're not mad?" he asked and the Crystal Prince shook his head while holding out a hoof, reaching out to him with a gesture of shaking hand and hoof "not at all, anypony who can knock me on my rump has my respects; I'm Shining Armor: Prince of the Crystal Empire and this my wife: Princess Cadence"

"Hi" Cadence greeted and waved a hoof, receiving the same from Josh as the two tallest alicorns approached with gentle smiles.

The room became silent for a few moments as they stared without end, blushing at the sight of their mate but he also blushed back and spoke his mind without thinking.

"Beautiful" he said aloud and made them both giggle before the tallest one replied "a compliment for us both, thank you our mate"

"Mate?" he questioned and they both nodded in return.

"Yes but we'll explain that back at your new home, back at the castle after introductions" Celestia replied and cleared her throat with a with a gentle cough "I'm Princess Celestia and this is my little sister, Princess Luna; we are the Co-Rulers of Equestria and you are our mate, a being we have waited for a very long time" Celestia explained and introduced but it ended there with Luna making the him blush a darker red as she nuzzled his cheek.

"He's so handsome sister…..and very soft" Luna pointed out.

"Luna you're making him blush, I know you're excited but right now we have to head back" the sun princess pointed out then turned to her loyal protectors "guards is the chariot ready?" she asked and they all saluted before nodding "good, now Josh I believe we should get going"

She placed her wing around his back but it wasn't the same as a friendly gesture as he choked up in embarrassment to the alicorn that was bold in her affection. She licked his cheek only once and her little sister snorted in frustration before doing the same though as they left the library with Twilight and the others already on their chariots.

"Please make a path for the future king" Flash Sentry ordered and the entire town went into whispers of Josh as he hopped onto the air chariot, their worry of so many guards was replaced with shock and confusion of him being the future king even when he isn't a pony.

The platinum gilded chariot took flight back to Canterlot but this flight was now carrying a very precious luggage; for Josh this was a ride to a life…..a life with two princesses claiming him as their mate. It was a long and painful wait but after over two millennia of waiting…...Celestia and Luna could love but the shocker of it...was they already fell for the half-human that was tightly wrapped in their winged grasps.

_"No more waiting, you're finally here"_ they thought together.

**And so I give you my revised Chapter One.**

**A big thank you to Zamairac for pointing out my flaws; I am most grateful for this and I do hope you will comment on this revised chapter with honesty of whether it was good or bad in grammar, tell me if you enjoyed it but most of all I want everyone to tell me what they think of it so far.**

**Until then...Chapter Two.**

**Stay pony my friends.**


	2. Ch 2 Origin of Magic and the Elements

**I give you Chapter Two fellow readers, I would have had it up at noon but I forgot to save it and had to revise it again and this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I'm still revising but they are just minors and fixable.**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story and if you...then leave a comment, message me, favorite the story or become a follower.**

**Mainly comment or message, I hope the grammar is much better...please tell me if it is or not.**

**But here's some inside info some of you wanted to know. Okay Celestia and Luna met him when he was a baby but found him after Nightmare Moon was beaten by Twilight and the others, they sensed him and used their magic together to make a rift to his area that would allow them to watch him until Prince Universes spell wore off...hence why he strangely showed up in Equestria.**

**Now to you all asking how they are already in love with him...hello...they have been watching him for basically two years, hence why they were not seen in the cartoon so much, but they fell for him overtime.**

**And when they were having a moment in the throne room, they were talking about him.**

**Now...please enjoy and comment or PM me when you're done.**

It was a quick flight to Canterlot, the place where it all began for Luna and Celestia in the best and worst way they were on the verge of tears while watching the Ultricorn, they met so long ago, look down to the brick layout that was beneath him.

_"We have watched you these last two years, but now we no longer have to wait"_ Luna thought as she held back the desire to leap at the half-human and kiss him all over.

"Oh sweet, sweet ground" Josh yelled.

Without a second thought of the distance between him and the brick floor, he removed himself from the two affectionate princesses and jumped the remaining five feet that distanced him from the sanctuary of his paranoia about heights; it was a strange moment for everyone as he padded the brick with his foot but Celestia and Luna were a little distraught that he removed himself from them with flustered cheeks and pouty expressions as they attempted to step down.

Celestia was the first to get off but was stopped by the half-human snapping back into reality and showing his mannerly side "need a hand-I mean hoof…off?" he politely asked and held his hand out.

"Such a gentlecolt" Celestia stated and took his gesture with her right hoof in his hand but was too focused on looking at and caused a scene where she slipped off.

She began to tumble towards the ground, this was not a good sight as everyone gasped but she was caught quickly with the other hand under her necklace and on her chest; she opened her eyes and looked to Josh, who smiling warmly as he helped her regain balance "good thing I got you" he chuckled but the princess of day was not one to laugh at the man she fell for less than hour ago.

Instead, she blushed and felt her heart race as the soft touch of his palm became intoxicating with each inch of it sliding off.

_"You've grown so handsome and kind"_ Celestia thought while he turned away and walked to blue alicorn.

He was hiding his feelings while helping Luna next but emotions were something they could sense and right now he was literally in love with the two mares, this brought joy to them both "thank you" Luna said and nuzzled him with her head against his chest as the rest of the group got out of their chariots and Flash Sentry approached with a stern look, he broke the moment of affection and received a pouty glare from the princess of night but paid no attention.

He pondered what he was about to say should be kept secret and moved his gaze to Josh, he was uncertain of what to do for a moment but realized he had the right to know.

He turned to Celestia.

"Princesses it's not safe out here, especially with his majesty being new here" he stated worriedly then signaled the guards to take the luggage inside while answering for his statement "why is it unsafe?" Celestia asked and turned to Luna, giving her a slight nod that she knew of immediately.

Her little sister wrapped a wing around the ultricorn.

"One of the guards informed me that while he was helping keep watch of Applejack he noticed a group of Changelings outside the forest, one of them was Chrysalis"

The two sisters looked at one another, nodding at what must be done to ensure their mate's safety while explaining to him his new life and role of Equestria in the throne room; they spoke to one another but in a way only they do.

_"She must have sensed his arrival Luna"_ Celestia thought and received another nod from the night princess.

**_"Indeed sister, what do you wish to do?"_**

_"I'll take more precautions for the day, the night is your domain so I will leave that to you"_

**_"Very well"_**

She agreed with Luna and returned to the Prince of Harmony that was waiting for his next line of order.

"Prince Flash have Prince Shining help you set up the protection of this castle, he knows every spot but you have a gift for time frames for guard watch"

"Yes Princess Celestia" he replied then left the two but now Josh was fearing this outcome as they turned to him and guards surrounded the three like a barrier. His life was now in their hooves and that only frightened him more as they walked, he was almost shaking at the thought of being taken for dark purposes "what's going on?" he asked as they held his sides again with their wings and led him inside the castle.

"Chrysalis has sensed you, she knows you're here" Luna answered and inflicted him with more fear as they entered and the doors closed fast with enchantments and square logs locking it tightly "who's Chrysalis?"

"A monster Shining Armor and Cadence defeated two years ago but she was never found; she was once the queen of her children: The Queen of the Changelings" Celestia added and tightened her wing around his side more.

"What does she want?" Josh asked, pondering his thoughts of why she would want him while the group followed but their luggage was dispersed fast by the sun and moon guards as Celestia answered in truthful fear "power and a male to breed her so she can create another army but not any male, she probably wants you because she sensed how powerful you are" she replied but wasn't done there, she inhaled a deep breath "she lost many of her children for not being able to get them food but some still remain loyal and will help her in capturing you, she'll do anything to rape you of your essence and power"

Josh was silent her answer, what else could he say when there was already fear plaguing him like a wildfire devouring a forest.

He was alone in this world and scared greatly in the last few hours with the only comfort of knowing an entire castle was filled with a small militia to protect him. The Princesses sensed it and knew only to bring his nerves down to a calming state by comforting him and remaining as close to him to benefit his emotion but mostly so their time to bond with him increased at a faster rate.

The idea was tickling them while entering the throne room and setting him in the chair between them.

Josh was in awe of the entire room but the glass etchings to his left were the most intriguing, he wanted to ask about them but the sound of armor was heard and he looked back to every guard bowing.

He was confused and flattered at the guards but when they did this, he saw the throne room numbering possibly over three hundred guards now.

"Rise" Celestia ordered and they did without hesitation, standing up and looking up directly to Josh with calm expressions as she spoke for him.

"Faithful guards of Canterlot, today is a momentous day for Equestria, today we celebrate the honor Luna and I have waited for so long; we announce to you that we have found a pony to love and take as our husband in the future.

"Husband?" Josh questioned but the idea wasn't as bad when he thought about it; Celestia now stood up.

"Today we have before you a male of human stature but this shell of his true-self will break away as he grows and learns to be the ruler we all deserve, becomes the lover Luna and I have waited since the death of our parents over two millennia ago"

She turned back to Josh, giving her warm smile to him and allowing herself to shed a tear before placing a hoof on his shoulder.

"Sun guard, Moon guard, King's guard, and our protectors, The Elements of Harmony, I give you the Ultricorn and your future king by his true name his father and human mother, Prince Universe and Princess Light Rai, gave him so long ago...Prince Galaxy Flame"

"Hazaa, hazaa, hazaa" the guards cheered repeatedly while Twilight and the others had their own way of cheering by yelling, clapping their hooves or whistling loudly. Josh was embarrassed at this respectful acceptance, his ears became hot as they continued to cheer and the two Princesses pecked his cheeks surprisingly but now Luna had her turn to speak.

"We will rejoice and celebrate but now we ask that you resume your duties while we schedule and prepare a party"

The guards made quick haste of this request left the throne room to resume their work, leaving the place to the rulers, element bearers, and the now future king for discussing of his life change in the castle that was now his home "we have much to discuss with you our mate but now we must come to a decision of your protection"

"Decision?" he asked the sun alicorn, who only smirked deviously at him while her hoof and Luna's hoof slid down the middle of his legs, they were expressing much intimacy in front of the others but didn't care. Luna took her chance now and explained what they meant "we've come to a conclusion that you cannot sleep alone, it is best that you sleep with one of us for we are the most powerful alicorns and any enemy is less likely to try and take you if you sleep with one of us"

"So you must decide who you wish to sleep with, tell us….who…..hmmmm?" Celestia asked but gave him the seductive look, making it a more difficult for the half-human that was now blushing at the thought of sleeping with a female, he never had a good relationship with a girl and now this would be his first time sharing a bed with not just any female but a princess of another world…..a pony world.

He scratched his neck at the thought and cleared his throat "well you're both very…..beautiful and I've never slept with someone" he answered and this brought the two mares a little closer and more tempted to express their newfound love in bed with him, for him to never have done such things meant he was still had his innocence and now they wanted to take him of it.

"If I chose one of you then the other will be hurt…so I think it's best that…..we just shared a bed together, all three of us" he finally answered with the two sisters staring wide-eyed and speechless at the idea until his pointers came in.

"It's strange but if you are both the most powerful and I'm with both of you then likely no one will try to attack"

Celestia and Luna stared back at one another, they wanted to share a bed alone with him but not together for there was a deeper meaning as to why he should sleep with them. It was a common practice used by mares when they have a mate and married, they would secrete them in their scent to mark as their mate but for the two alicorns it would be different for no mare would touch him if he was covered in their scents.

They wanted to say no but came to the conclusion of agreeing only to make Josh more comfortable around the castle.

"That does make sense, our powers combined are unstoppable almost" Luna pointed out with her sister agreeing.

"Then it's settled, we'll share a bed with our mate" Celestia replied and they nodded together, agreeing to the idea before letting go of themselves and snuggling his body that was slightly cold anyways but now it was Josh's turn for answers.

He wanted to know first off what it was with his physical changes.

"I have some questions"

"And we will answer them" Celestia replied.

"Okay well why do I have ears and tails that like a ponies tail but a fluffy like a fox's and why are they each a different color?" he asked.

Celestia knew that answer already, she wanted to speak but found it would be too confusing as to why he had those tails so she decided it was better shared with the book her and Luna were keeping secret.

She made it appear before him and levitated it into his lap as the pages turned, it stopped on one particular page "read this and you shall understand" she replied.

Josh didn't argue and turned his interest to the writing before him.

**Page 123: The Nine Tails of Magic**

**Back in the beginning of Equestria there was a valuable necessity to unicorn and alicorn life that was not easily shared amongst others unless something of equal value was traded...this valuable necessity was a currency known as magic.**

**In the beginning the magic was separated into nine categories that were possessed by unicorns commonly but the true knowledge and power was owned by the four most powerful of alicorns, Prince Universe and Princess Light-Rai.**

**Prince Universe wielded the four legendary magics that were really talents only he could control and Princess Light-Rai was the only one able to use Light and Darkness at her free will in the use of good so those magics were not sellable; however, the last four were very valuable for their magic origin started from the four elements of Equestria and it's creators were unicorns changed into alicorns by Prince Universe.**

**Burning Fury: The Fire Alicorn and creator of Tartarus: the realm of death where bad souls go to suffer forever.**

**Tsunami: The Water Alicorn and creator of the seas.**

**Core: The Alicorn of Earth and creator of all plant life.**

**Windstorm: The Alicorn of Air and creator of the sky and wind based disasters.**

**These four magics were commonly traded until war broke out, these four alicorns were then known as The Four Mustangs for their sacrifice and creating a magic few knew but now it is a magic that only Prince Universe's son wield.**

**The Four Mustangs created a magic that anypony could use if they were worthy; it allowed one to conjure a more powerful magic that was summoned by saying it's tome and focusing from the core of their soul, it allowed one to fight without using energy...allowing the wielder to remain in battle until fatigue happened.**

**This was known as Nerokai Magic: meaning zero effort.**

**The tomes are Fire, Earth, Water, and Air but they are only categories to the near infinite number of spells that are now only known to the lost prince.**

**This power was hated for it devastated the enemies of Equestria but their dark ruler was very determined to gain that knowledge, the four Mustangs, the Ultricorn, and the human princess decided the newborn, Prince Galaxy, was too valuable of an heir to remain in Equestria. They decided to send him away from their world until the time was right and ended the war with the sacrifice of their souls but two great moments happened... through powerful rituals they fused their infinite knowledge of the nine magics and the tomes to his soul that became symbols as tails but the Elements of Harmony were also born then.**

**They chose to live as trinkets of power that were born from the very center of their souls, thus turning them into objects that are known as the Elements of Harmony.**

**It is myth of his son but many still believe Galaxy Flame will return as Equestria's true heir and the one that will drive the corrupted darkness out.**

Josh closed the book, he watched it disappear as the world around him pressured his mind. He hung his head low and felt like doing what most humans do, he wanted to deny the truth of his heritage but couldn't and held his head as a migraine welcomed itself.

He looked back to Celestia, who was smiling weakly but behind that expression was a sorrow she felt when the death of their parents and his were witnessed by her.

"So my parents really are dead and are now these Elements of Harmony?" he asked.

"Yes but know that they loved you Galaxy Flame, I watched your mother cry when she gave you to me and ordered Luna and I to send you into that portal" Celestia replied.

Josh felt his migraine worsen, he felt a little abandoned but it was within reason so he just reacted in a blank expression and rubbed his head.

"I have a headache" he groaned.

SOMETIME LATER

It was late evening now as Josh walked throughout the castle with Shining Armor, the two were silent during their walk but nothing needed to be said since their friendship developed over a quick counter that put the unicorn on his backside; Celestia and Luna were busy working the staff to the bone to schedule a grand feast for the party and setting up a room for them to share but Josh had a different motive after reading the book, he desired to know more about his power.

"So what do you want to know?" Shining asked, trying break the ice as they entered the library that was already being attacked by a certain purple Alicorn sorting her books while Spike continued to get a nap.

"_If I can do all of what that book said then I need to learn how to defend myself, I don't want to be protected when I'm a fighter at heart" _he thought while watching Twilight fly to the highest shelf

He looked back down to Shining Armor.

"Right now I want to know just how much I can do, I want to be able to do magic to defend myself" Josh replied then turned to the Princess of Magic that was completely unaware of their presence.

"Hey Twilight can you come down, I need to ask you something?" Josh asked and caught the mares attention, bringing her to floor level as the books landed in their correct locations.

"Sure Josh, what do you need?" she asked while folding her wings.

"I was curious about knowing how to do magic and Shining said that's your area of expertise, do you think you can teach me?" he asked.

Twilight's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

Josh didn't need to ask anymore or differently since he asked the right mare and now it was a benefit that he would grateful for but kind of regretted already for her eyes and sparkled brightly while a proud grin crept its way onto her.

"Come sit down" she yelled and choked him with a tug of her magic to the nearby desk that was used for quiet reading but now she would be using as a desk for Josh to sit in and listen. Shining Armor already saw where this was going and took his leave to resume his work and check up on his wife and foal and the alicorn sisters that were working fast to see and hold their mate again.

Twilight was beyond ready, she was always organized and prepared for anything but this was an exciting moment for her when Josh took his place in the desk; she was jittery at the thought of teaching someone magic but it was better when the one asking was the one that is royalty of above her mentor.

She cleared her throat before starting "There's no way to do notes on magic so I'll speak what you must know about in magic" she started off and stood proudly with her wings stretched and a hoof on her chest like a proud professor but crept the corner of her eye open to make sure he was paying attention to what she was saying.

Surprisingly he was.

"Okay…now magic is something we do in desire and need, it's a force of focus mixed with emotions that manifests into our horns but in your case it's a test; Magic is a powerful tool for everyday life but can also be used as a weapon or shield when needed but it's also power that can corrupt those that desire more and are not careful"

Josh crossed his arms and pondered a question she knew already only by his expression "so it manifests from your horn…..but where does the energy to summon the magic come from?" he asked.

"A good question, magic is channeled from our own energy but also from the natural energy from the world around you; it can come from the air, the grass and sometimes bugs, its everywhere but the more spells you learn the larger your pool of energy becomes"

"_Sounds like Dragonball Z"_ he thought while the purple alicorn levitated an unlit candle from another desk.

She approached him and placed it on the table in front of him "my first basic spell was lighting a candle, try and light the candle" she started off as his first lesson in magic.

Josh nodded in return but for it to work was going to be different since he had no horn.

He closed his eyes and controlled his breathing to clear his head of any distractions, he stuck both of his hands out and face his palms to it "okay, let's give it a shot" he said and the alicorn watched with anticipation of some sort or progress. Nothing really happened over the first ten minutes but she could sense his energy beginning to pool and course his hands, glowing a sea blue now as he focused harder and began to sweat "Josh you're doing it, just a little more" she pointed out excitedly and waited for the candle to ignite. Her small teachings were progress that made her even more proud as a blue orb began to form before his hands and crack lightning, whining and pulsating.

She was slightly confused of the magic appearing and cocked a brow for it.

"That's not supposed to happen" she pointed out while shaking her but Josh already knew what it was, he remembered it from his favorite cartoon he watched as kid.

He quickly turned from the candle and got out his seat in a mad dash to the balcony with a confused Twilight right behind him but before she could ask what he was doing, she witnessed his first level of magic and sensed it surpassed even Celestia's highest mastery of magic in combat; her mouth was agape while watching him release a powerful blue wave into the sky that wasn't magic at all but really his energy inside, it caught the guards attention but it was over and Josh fell onto one knee with deep breaths and Twilight next to him "Josh you okay, what was that?" she asked while few guards pinpointed it.

_"I can't believe I did that"_ Josh thought while staring back at the worried Princess of Magic.

"It was my energy, I produced an energy wave" he replied but it only confused Twilight more as he stared at his hands, his mind was still in a massive process of what happened as the guards came to the scene with their weapons drawn. But it wasn't over as he stood up and theorized what he could do with more practice of magic and training his body.

"I wonder" he said to himself and crouched down with his hands cupped, Twilight only watched in confusion as the same energy came again but he chanted words she never heard of, his heart was racing as it got stronger but he didn't know how much power was in it.

"Ka Me Ha Me" he chanted and the orb in his hands crackled with energy before he released it into the sky but now it was twice the size of the wave he released at first.

"Ha he howled and released the grip of the energy between his palms in a pointed release with his wrists touching and his hands stretched opposite direction."

Twilight was stunned at this, her studies of magic were phenomenal and her talent was magic but now she was surpassed by the half-human that unknowingly was glowing a yellow aura with his hair a gold color but part of it was a fusion of normal hair and fire, his tails became a gold color like his ears and she sensed his power multiply definitely ten-fold before he returned to normal.

He turned around with a big grin on his face.

"Did you see that, I-I-I did a Kamehameha" he yelled excitedly.

"A what?" she asked.

"It's a technique from a show called dragonball z, a show I use to watch but that shouldn't exist at all; doing that should be impossible"

Twilight wanted to question this logic, she was clueless of what he was talking about but bit her tongue on it since there were so many questions she wanted to ask and Josh was probably wanting to learn more magic.

She just went along with what he said but would later find out more about him.

"Well Equestria is a world of magic and possibility, maybe it's different here but you are the Ultricorn so maybe anything can be possible" Twilight replied, hiding from him the form she saw as the guards left knowing it was only him training of whatever. She was now slightly concerned of this new power and felt the princesses should know until he glared at the candle. He snapped his fingers this time and the candle ignited with her just baffled at Josh as he scratched his neck "you're right about focus…but I learned that you have to let go" he pointed out but what did he mean by letting go.

She had to know and asked "what do you mean by letting go?"

Josh's smile disappeared, it was replaced with a frown before he turned away and stared endlessly at the fire he conjured, his mind repeating the memory over and over again as it became visible in the small flame on the table "I let go of my guilt…..the guilt of thinking I could have done better to make my brother happy" he finally answered then turned to her with the same expression "I think that's enough for today, can we resume tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes we can start up again tomorrow if neither of us is busy, I'll be in here for awhile so why see what everypony else is doing" she replied.

Josh nodded and turned away, his walk led him to the door as she resumed her work of sorting the books while Spike continued to sleep but for him to remain out could was a mystery to her "honestly, how did he sleep through that?" she asked herself and readied to resume her organizing but was interrupted again by Josh at the door.

"Hey Twilight"

"Yes" she acknowledged and the half-human smiled at her "thank you"

"For what?" she asked.

"Being my friend, back on earth I don't have friends; everyone hates me on earth but you all accepted me so quickly even though I'm different so…..thank you" he explained but through admitting his gratitude he brought the spark inside him to life before leaving the room with a smiling Alicorn.

"_Celestia, Luna…you're both very lucky to have him now; just don't break his heart"_ she thought and went back to work.

Josh was alone now in the corridors, thinking to himself of the possibilities of whatever power he wielded while following the sound of a sewing machine and a slight humming in the background; he was curious of the noise and crept the door open to see Rarity was doing dress work but Rainbow Dash was her victim in the process with a strange outfit on "come on Rarity, I need to fly" the Pegasus complained, unaware of Josh snickering and holding back the urge to laugh.

_"Oh dear god, just breathe, just breathe"_ he thought while covering his mouth to muffle the snickering.

"Just be patient Rainbow Dash, I have to finish up before you can fetch Josh and I can make his outfit" Rarity replied but it was easier said than done since the Pegasus was moving every second to escape the mares grasp on her wing. The two continued to argue until the sound of the door closed and Josh stood there in curiosity of the dress designing.

"Josh" they both said happily and he waved in return and Rarity became distracted enough for Rainbow Dash to escape the dress but didn't leave the room for she was interested in Josh and what his life was like on earth "just the stallion I was needing, come and sit down so I can take your measurements" Rarity said and nudged him to the mirror.

"Measurements?" he asked and the fashionista nodded while levitating a measuring tape across his arms that were held out in her magic "yes the princesses requested I make you some clothes for normal attire when you're relaxing but also an outfit for the party in your honor"

"That's pretty generous of you, thanks" Josh replied and she responded his gratitude with a deep hug around his neck "it's no trouble darling plus you must look your best for your mates and only your friend of fashion can provide a suit to show those upper class ponies that you are the royalty of royalty" she pointed out, partially implying her skills while jogging notes down and allowing him to be free and sit on the couch with Rainbow Dash next to him and asking questions.

"So what do you think of living here now?" she asked.

"Well it would be better if I was unaware that a Changeling Queen might be after me; then I wouldn't be as tense right now….but I did learn a bit of my powers thanks to Twilight teaching me a little"

"Yeah she is the pony you wanna see to learn magic but tell us…what's it like on your world, must be pretty cool and all" she replied questioningly, assuming life for humans was like Equestria with so much peace but she was beyond wrong and was about to hear about it from her new friend that was saddened at the thoughts of how dark life was for human society.

"It sucks honestly, right now they're at war with another country that aided in bombing the twin towers" he replied, confusing them both and bringing a slight depression to Rainbow Dash; she felt guilty for bringing it up.

"Twin Towers?" Rarity asked while sorting through her fabrics.

"They were buildings that were symbols in a city in New York; a group of radicals took control of machines we call airplanes, objects that carry people and fly, and intentionally killed themselves and the passengers by flying into the towers, it resulted in thousands being killed and many were trapped under rubble for days"

"That's horrible" they yelled.

"That's terrorism: a form of violence from people in another country coming to our country to cause harm but that's not all, back in the 1940's we were in world war 2 because the Japanese were aiding the enemy in weapon supplies so we cut our food trade with them; days later they came with bombs and destroyed a place called Pearl Harbor and killed thousands of soldiers out of cold blood"

Rarity and Rainbow Dash were stunned, how could such violence and hatred exist "what did you do?" Rarity asked.

"That was back in the 1940's so our president back then, he's the leader elected in our country and considered the most powerful in the world, declared an attack on the Japanese in their own country; bombing two places called Nagasaki and Hiroshima before the Japanese declared surrender"

"How can you live in such violence, doesn't anypony care?" Rainbow Dash asked, hoping for the right answer but Josh only shook his head and leaned back into the couch with his eyes shut.

He crossed his arms "It was over 70 years ago but I don't know girls but all they care about is money and power; it's what drove our country into another market crash that put thousands without jobs and homes, our government is to blame much because they love money and have too much power…..but enough about this….let's talk about something else"

"Agreed darling…..so are you excited about your new role as the future king?" Rarity asked and completely changed their depression to a more happy atmosphere. Josh pondered the idea of being a ruler but it made him nervous to think of being some leader for millions of beings, he controlled his breathing to remain calm but also collected his thoguht's before answering "pretty nervous but I think I'll be fine once I get use to this new place"

Rainbow Dash now butted in and sat closer with her hoof around his neck, befriending the half-human before Rarity snatched her back into an outfit "you'll love it here, Equestria is really peaceful and fun; we have awesome times all the time plus you're the princesses mate and that's an honor that comes only once in forever"

"I'm still stuck on mate…..why is that?" Josh asked and they both cocked their brows at him, silent at the cluelessness he was in about the princesses and their true nature as true alicorns, they looked back at one another then to him "you mean they haven't told you about….the alicorn instinct?" Rainbow Dash asked and he responded with shrugging his shoulder while answering "I only know I'm in a world full of talking ponies so perhaps you should explain more since it sounds like you both already know" he replied.

The two mares gazed a quick glance to one another before nodding and Rarity was the one to answer for she knew it best from the Princess of Magic; she quickly sat next to him and placed her hoof on his hand before answering what would be a big change for his relationship with them.

"Josh….Darling….The Alicorn Instinct is something only true alicorns, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, go through when they find their special somepony; I only know this because Twilight told us"

"Okay well what is it?" he asked and the fashionista cleared her throat, collecting her courage to give such an embarrassing answer.

"Well...it's a powerful feeling alicorns unwillingly gain when they find their mate or basically their lover, they truly fall in love with their destined one but undergo some changes; they become so very protective and very possessive of their mate that they must be around him/her constantly to ensure themselves their mate is not harmed or touched by another pony in a more than friendly way but it also brings them to a sexual state that only worsens the longer they fight the need to make love with their mate, they must have physical contact very often to control themselves and fuse their souls together"

Josh choked up on that one, he felt his heart jump into his throat for a minute as the thought of such intimacy came to mind; he was unwillingly imagining his innocence being taken by Celestia or Luna but everyday for him could possibly be a love making day. He was nervous but liking the idea of making love on a daily basis when they had a relationship.

"So…..I'm going to become their husband in the future but also their need of relief when wanted?"

"Exactly but they already have fallen for you" Rarity clarified but it made nothing better as the half-human became red and stood up with a massive nose bleed happening, the two mares were a little worried of his quiet reaction but resumed their dress making in a forceful manner with the blue pegasus moaning and groaning even more as Rarity powered her face.

"I need some fresh air" he said and waved back at the two before leaving the room.

"Somepony put me out of my misery" she complained.

"Tata darling!"

"Enough powder Rarity!"

Josh wondered the castle some more, he curiously wandered from hallway to hallway with guards passing by and bowing their heads which only annoyed him more but he remained quiet about it and continued his stroll through the fortress that was now his new home.

"This a nice place" he said to himself and came upon the throne room once again but this time it was different for the place was darkened from the night sky that now shown through the windows. It was almost a bad idea to walk inside but Josh did so without a second thought and ventured into the large room with his eyes gazing upon the window etchings, he noticed the mane six in two of them but Spike was in one and Cadence was with Shining Armor in another. He was a little impressed but became curious as to why the last four were blank but had gold plaques that were blank; curious of the blank slates, he slid his hand over the glass for maybe a reaction but nothing came to his touch as the gaze from him shifted through the glass and he peaked out to the night sky glowing brightly before him. The moon was shining brightly, it was beyond beautiful with not a cloud in the sky as a blue alicorn now appeared from behind in silence.

She gave him a startle by sneaking a lick to his cheek before asking "do you enjoy my night sky?"

"Don't scare me like that please" he replied and made her giggle.

Luna was enjoying her lovers personality and only grew more lustful by the second as he looked back into the night sky and mesmerized over the stars that were ten times more beautiful than back home, he felt like a person caught in a web of light while answering the princess "it's amazing, far more gorgeous than the night back home"

"Thank you, I worked very hard on it" she pointed out proudly, feeling giddy over her art with a sense of pride to the sky that was her constantly changing canvas. She was happy to tell over it until he pointed at the first glass window with a full carving of her greatest downfall but greatest rise into light "what is this?" Josh asked and she frowned at the carving, sinking into the guilt that was inside still but deeply hidden; Luna knew he had the right to know so she prayed to fate that he would not hate her after speaking the darkness that almost took over Equestria two years ago "that pony was me when I was evil"

"Evil?" Josh replied questioningly and averted his gaze to the Princess of Night, he looked to her and back to the window repeatedly with disbelief that she was evil but the look of sorrow on her face proved enough that she was not lying.

Luna stepped closer to him in test of his feelings for her, hoping that he was not afraid of her now and thankfully he didn't budge an inch from where he stood.

_"Thank goodness"_ She mentally sighed.

Her wing touched his hand and the two held in a firm grip which told blue mare he judged her no different and still desired her. The Princess of Night was one not to be bold but with Josh she felt brave and happy to express herself for he is her mate, she and Celestia owned him but he owned them.

Without an inhale of breath, she began speaking the truth of her worst mistake.

"One thousand years ago I was very young like Tia, I was a teenager then and learned to control the night; at first I loved it until nopony would stay up and watch it with me and I became angry….so angry that my negative emotions made my dark half known as Nightmare Moon that took control of me and locked me away inside my own mind" she paused and took a deep breath this time "this happened and I became powerless when she fought Celestia for control but lost and were both banished for a millennia, we returned and lost again but thanks to Twilight and her friends for they wield the Elements of Harmony, I was freed from my dark prison; I've lost no power but now I'm a holiday love to the colts and fillies but still seen as a monster to many ponies….even my own nephew, Prince Blueblood, told me I should have died off on the moon"

"That's messed up" Josh stated and Luna agreed in a nod but what they didn't know was a certain alicorn of the day was listening as she approached them in silence to hear more.

"Yes it is very hurtful but sometimes I believe they are right that I should-"

"no way!" Josh interrupted in a loud tone, startling her slightly before he gave her a slight glare; a look only few witnessed and dared not to challenge for it meant he was being serious and ready to show someone up of how wrong they are.

"_You are no monster and don't deserve to die" _he thought.

His hand was still holding her wing but it shifted at his movement when pulled her closer to his chest, Luna was a little confused until the soft touch of his lips were felt on her head and she blushed while Celestia gritted her teeth and muffled a scream to the sea of her mind; Josh wasn't letting go and began to caress her cheek while talking "no one deserves to die, not even you no matter what you did wrong"

Luna gasped but became guilt defensive "B-But I- MMPH"

She was silenced with his finger over her lips.

She couldn't speak now, her sense of talk was paused by the lustful desire she felt when her lips were shut by his finger; they were both silent for the moment but no longer alone for sun alicorn made herself visible with a fake smile Luna knew was hiding jealousy behind it "I don't see a monster at all, nor do I see a mare that deserves to die, I see more than a beautiful mare with certain desires"

Celestia agreed in a nod but she was as confused as her little sister, what did he see without seeing and how could he be so calm and caring when he just learned the deepest darkness in Luna's life.

The sun princess had to know.

"What do you see?" she asked and the half-human turned to her, sending a warm smile to her as his hands went around their backs and they looked to the window together "I see a mare that wanted to be appreciated for her work, loved and acknowledged for being the one that brings a sky of brightened darkness"

He was dead right on her desires.

"H-H-How did you know that?" Luna asked, baffled at his mental theorizing and emotion outlook but Josh only chuckled at the blue mare and returned to staring out the night sky that was sending shooting stars now, his gaze fixed on the window but he was staring at the two gorgeous mares in the reflection "having an autistic brother teaches you many things about the mind, I've learned to read emotions and guess them

"Autistic brother?" Celestia asked.

"It's a brain deformity some humans get, it causes them to never grow up here"

He pointed at his head and answered "they grow into adults but their brain is stuck on a certain age of maturity; my brother had the brain function of a baby so I had to help take care of him, I missed much of my life helping him"

"You didn't get out much?" Luna asked and Josh shook his head but kept that same smile on as they watched together the shooting stars that were passing "no but that smile he gave off made it all better, I wouldn't trade him for anything for he taught me many things without even talking and I plan to follow in hope that others will understand and follow me through my differences as something different here"

Now they were stunned of Josh, a 21 year old human that was not even human had become so wise and it shocked them how much he could show in knowledge even for his little knowing of Equestria. They wanted to know more, they needed to know more about his intellect but respectfully held back for he is a god like them but was probably tired from his mental shock and the physical changes draining him; he was still in the human aspect physically and needed his rest.

"Tired?" Luna asked and he agreed while yawning deeply but now the big question was how are the two rulers going to be about sharing him in the same bed.

They both stared not as sisters but as rivals now for his love, they're eyes sending sparks of competition while the curious human pulled an object he felt vibrating in his pocket. The vibration was not loud at all and they didn't notice it until the light brightened in the darkened room, they're glares of rivalry were now curious looks to the strange object but Josh's expression was a stern worry as the picture showed up on his I-phone.

"Pray tell, what is that object?" Luna asked and attempted to take it for a better look but he pulled away and stared at it more as it rang a second time "it's a phone"

"Phone?" they asked and he held it up to show the man on the picture as it rang "it's a device that connects with another phone through an electro-magnetic signal, it allows us to talk through this speaker and listen to what the other talker says through this one; I should answer it but I don't want to"

"Why, wouldn't you disrespecting the one that is trying to make contact?" Celestia asked but this case was different for Josh, the one calling him was a man he despised all his life and wished was never around; he licked his lips of the nervous dry on them and slowly unclenched his fist to touch the answer option.

The video option came on and he was now facing the signal recording of the worst man to be in his life.

"Dad?" Josh answered and the emotions stormed now with the two Alicorns sensing it all for they were already connected to his soul and only growing closer to him.

**"Son where the hell are you, you've been gone all day"**

"Dad I'm not home anymore"

**"What are you talking about?"**

"Dad I'm in another world, I'm in a place called Equestria"

**"Son what are you talking about, just get your ass home now"**

_"Ass...why would he would him to get his mule home; maybe ass has a different meaning in human language" _Celestia thought.

"Dad I can't, I'm in another world with ponies; I'm apparently some legend and right now I'm standing in front of-"

"Your fiances" Celestia clarified but with that statement she brought in a whole new setting of drama for the two.

**"Son who is that, put her on the phone" **

Josh gave a deep sigh over his situation, he was slightly annoyed of what was happening but kept himself in a blank expression to the man that was furious in the recording.

"Okay dad but get ready, you better sit down for this" Josh replied and turned the camera around to Celestia and Luna, they were curious of the picture but not expressing as much emotion as his father for he lost his breath and stared at the two while falling back into his chair "Um….hello sir, we are Celestia and Luna: the Co-Rulers of Equestria and your son's fiancés; a little strange how we're talking through a-"

**"What the hell, you're talking horses"**

_"Horses...how dare he call us that" _Luna thought and was about to say choice words of her own but was beaten to it by a still calm Celestia.

"Ponies sir, now I believe we must explain your son's position so-"

**"What did you do to my son!?"**

"Sir calm down please, we will-"

**"You will send him home right now, that's what you will do"**

Celestia and Luna were not fond of being interrupted, they felt very strong about it and when someone back talked but their frustration was not to happen for the demand he made about Josh sent shivers down their backs; Celestia kept calm but Luna was already shaking in fear and tightly holding onto Josh, possessively holding onto the Ultricorn with him returning a little to her by rubbing his hand on her neck while his father glared angrily at the two. They were unable to speak and only watched as Josh turned it around and he faced his angry father "Dad stop yelling at them, besides I'm fine"

**"I don't care, you are not staying there and you sure as hell are not staying with a bunch of horses"**

"Dad I-"

**"Don't argue with me, get your ass home so you can get me beer and-"**

Josh finally had enough, he snapped.

"Dad I'm not coming home, I am not human plus I have ears and tails like a pony" Josh finally yelled in release of his long pent up anger for the man that ruined his life greatly, he held the phone higher and showed his father the black furred ears and nine pony tails that were changing color in reaction of his emotions. His father sat down and looked in worry as his son's eyes also changed color.

**"Son come home, we'll get ya fixed up and-"**

"Oh shut up you worthless sack of shit"

Celestia and Luna gasped at Josh, disrespecting one's father so greatly was something they never did; not even to their dad but the truth about Josh's life was about to come out when his eyes watered up and tears rolled down his cheeks "you want me to cook and clean for you and so you can waste my paycheck on drugs, well I'm sick of you; ever since I was a kid you would beat on me and mom but when she died then you took it all out on me, well guess what...I'm not coming home because I like it and I'm falling for Celestia and Luna"

_"He's falling for us"_ Celestia and Luna thought together, their jittery happiness becoming ecstatic joy

**"How dare you talk back to me, I am-"**

"You are nothing to me, my real dad was a man unlike you; he gave his life to protect me but all you do is hurt me but no more because I'm back where I belong and I'm going to do what you can never do"

_"_**And what is that!?"**his dad retorted.

"When I do marry I am going to be a loving husband and father, I'm going to be there for my family and protect them; when I have kids I will be their best friend but their enemy when they become teenagers because I won't let them go do stupid things but I will love them and protect them...these are things you'll never do because you're so damn stupid and too self-centered" Josh finished and lowered the phone.

His adopted father already knowing what he was about to do.

_"Wait, don't you dare-"_

And without a lick of regret, Josh hung up the phone but did something that could block out all his calls, he took out the chip and broke it in half, he set in on airplane mode for extra measures and placed it back in his pocket with the two princesses just watching his anger flux and his pain beginning to show.

They could see he was hurt and upset from the tears continuing to roll down his cheek, they knew he needed comfort after what he just did.

Celestia was the first to try and bring him close but it was not needed when he rubbed his eyes with his arm then stared directly at her.

He came to the sun princess and wrapped his arms around her body and quietly cried in her chest, he became cocooned in her large wings while his cries were loud but muffled for he buried himself in her soft chest while falling onto his knees with her following. Luna was a little heartbroken at the sight of their mate crying uncontrollably, his hiccups and whimpering were tugging her heartstrings while Celestia just held him closer and nuzzled his head "it's okay honey, let it out; I've got you, Celestia has you" she whispered so smooth and gentle in his ear, those exact words repeating in her mind when she held him so long ago.

Her touch of love and comfort was the touch of her tongue moving across his cheek when he turned his head but continued to cry; she cared not if others walked in and saw him in such a distraught state, he was in pain and even gods have emotions.

"Come on honey, let's take you to bed; rest will help" she stated and led him with Luna to their new bed chambers in the castle.

Josh was unable to calm down but kept his cries into sniffles and tears as they walked through the dark corridor that was secretly full of guards using spells to be hidden and quiet in the darkness, ready to strike should their future king be in any danger. Josh was tormenting not those around him but only himself with the phone spinning in his hand, each spin weaving a memory of pain as he walked through the halls with Celestia and Luna but one of them was curiously staring down at it then to him; Luna put two plus two together and knew it had to go "do want us to dispose of it?" she asked.

Josh looked down at the device, staring at the screen with a sense of obsession for the device as it went dead in front of him while they entered the bedroom but he was unaware that they did while holding it out.

"Destroy it please, I have nothing to go back to and I don't want to possess anything from my old home that will be a reminder of my old life"

Luna obliged to his request.

With little effort of magic she lifted the phone into her night blue aura, possessing it in her magical grasp for a moment before the second layer of her aura appeared on her horn with sphere closing in on the device.

She began to crush it.

The battery spat little acid but it was no effort for the Princess of Night as it became nothing, not even dust in the air and now Josh had nothing to look back at as a reminder except for the memories he had buried deeply in his mind; he knew his father would sell all his possessions for drug money but wouldn't be able to get a job from drug testing and somehow that made him smile in a revengeful way, the thought of karma coming back on his dad in the worst of ways when cops finally got him for drugs and the disappearance of his son. He knew he would be let go for no evidence would show but he would go to jail for drug possession and this thought was slightly enjoying as the fireplace glistened his eyes with the flames.

"Coming to bed?" Celestia asked, her voice echoing for a second in his mind before he came back to reality and turned away from the fire burning brightly in front of him.

_"You have got to be kidding me"_ he thought while adjusting his pants to the sight before him.

His gaze betrayed him in the worst of ways with a deep arousal happening when he saw the two mares laying on their sides with no crown, necklaces, or slippers on while their manes and tails were still wavy but he swore they were intentionally teasing him when by swaying their tails and revealing parts of their themselves no one has ever seen.

They were intentionally arousing Josh with their seductive positions, smiling deviously while patting the spot that was between them to imply where he would sleep.

"Coming our prince?" Luna asked.

He swallowed hard of the nervous clench in his throat and removed his pants to allow himself a little more freedom of movement with only shorts on; the two alicorns were surprised of his physique that was sending them almost to an uncontrolled state of lust, his slightly over-toned body being a tease as he crawled onto the bed and slid under the covers to barrier himself from them. It would have worked if they had not joined him under the covers as well and cocooned him in their bodies.

The fall chills in the castle were not pleasant to Josh but Celestia and Luna had him completely warmed with their bodies. they had their legs intertwining one of each while Luna's wing went under his head and Celestia's went over his body "warm" Celestia questioned and he nodded nervously as the touch of her muzzle in his neck aroused his lower regions. He never had a relationship or slept with a girl but now that changed and he was trying to sleep with an arousal in his pants, he closed his eyes to find some sanctuary of sleep but reopened them to the touch of their lips taking turns on his.

"Goodnight our love" they said together.

**And so I give you guys Chapter Two, did you like it?**

**Did you like the twist about the Elements of Harmony and about how magic started off, did you like all that stuff?**

**Tell me please by leaving a comment of messaging me, I'll be on Monday-Thursday because those are my days off. **

**If you like the story then I repeat, please comment of message me but if you are loving the story then join the growing army...become a follower and join our growing Mlp army.**

**I'll be on the entire time my friends...**


	3. Ch 3 Fluttershy's Protector

**Okay my friends I give you a revised chapter three, took me a little bit but it's better than having it uploaded at 5:00 in the evening. I spent much of last night and this morning fixing the grammar problems.**

**Please comment or message me about it, if you idea's for the story then let me know.**

**Also I have a facebook page...my name is Josh Crocker so if you want to talk then look it up and find the picture of the super saiyan ten, that's my profile picture.**

**I'll be on all day to revise more so hit me up if you have ideas or want to talk.**

**Now I give Chapter Three of Mlp Season Five Fanfiction.**

**Enjoy**

Morning: the time of awakening from your dream and your unconscious relaxation, it washing away against your will as your mind comes back to your conscious control and you heavily yawn or sigh in annoyance as the light fits between the curtains. This was a feeling Josh felt as he woke from his first full sleep without the nightmares coming to him but something else was the true cause of his awakening in his new bed that was draped in pure black curtains around his cloud soft, burgundy colored mattress that was five times larger than the average bed.

His night of sleep was perfect for he went out-cold and didn't waken once; the very breath that escaped his lips natural, it wasn't forced by the two princesses squeezing his body as usual.

He felt rejuvenated.

"Wow…..I feel good" he happily groaned while stretching his arms and grasping his new reality a little more with the awareness that Celestia and Luna were not snuggling him like the last two nights. That was awfully strange since they were always around him but that didn't mean his life was any less interesting during his morning.

"He heard something in the bedroom.

His new ears twitched at the sound but it wasn't hooves or wings, it was a familiar voice he adored for she was like a little sister to him.

"Crying?" he questioned himself and listened some more to make sure he was not having a morning mind trick with his brain still trying to wake up from the groggy hug of slumber, it continued on so he decided to locate where this sound was coming from.

The stranger was now hiccupping and this only made him more curious as his tails unwound from the knots of tossing and turning in his sleep.

Curiosity took full control.

He hung over the bed and looked under it to see it was Fluttershy hiding and crying uncontrollably with her tears soaking the fur on her front hooves.

She cried with her eyes closed for a moment before reopening them and gasping at the sight of Josh staring back at but worriedly "Fluttershy why are hiding under my bed, are you okay?" he asked but the shy Pegasus only scooted deeper into the beds underside of darkness.

It was not normal of her to cry so hard, she had grown quite fond of Josh of the last days but to see her crying was not normal to him since she was practically an angel to everyone.

_ "Why is she crying, did someone hurt her?"_ he thought and came down to solve this mystery.

He left his bed and got down to her level; he laid on his stomach with his hands crossed, right palm over left knuckles, as a pillow to his chin and tilted his head in confusion with one ear folded but the other was straight up.

"Fluttershy what's wrong; talk to me sweetheart" he beckoned the yellow mare with a soft and gentle tone, it was his voice of kindness that caught her attention and melted her emotional pain enough to allow her voice freedom. She breathed in once and collected her thoughts with the one causing her such sorrow now stuck in her mind, he was a tormentor and an arrogant stallion of many names the mares gave him for his charm that masked the true ugliness in his personality; she wanted to cry again and was about to until her hoof was touched by Josh with his hand not grasping it but it laid over her soaked hoof as he smiled warmly "sweetheart…..can you come out and talk to me?" he asked politely and smoothly rubbed his palm over it to soften the hardship she was experiencing right now.

She didn't answer except in a small nod.

"Okay, come up on the bed and I'll listen" Josh continued and stood back up while she crawled out from under with some struggle.

The wings of her feathers were catching and pulling from the gap of the frame to the mattress. She lost maybe five feathers but finally reappeared and hopped onto the bed with the reveal of her eyes bloodshot slightly and a small bruise on her left cheek.

This caught the Ultricorn's attention in the worst of ways.

_"Who the hell hit her, I'm going to kill them"_ he thought as the anger built up inside.

"Fluttershy who hit you?" he asked and tried caress but the yellow mare turned away in fear of the pain worsening than what it was already, she hid shamefully behind her mane. Josh knew this was no small matter to his new friend, she was fragile like an expensive crystal glass set and the cracks of her emotional distress were showing through the few tears rolling down her cheeks and the ruffling of her wings. Fluttershy was scared to answer for it would cause trouble that she might fall victim under but mainly because Josh was only four days into Equestria and he didn't deserve to have stress inflicted on him when he was stressing a little on getting acquainted with everything and everyone around him.

"Fluttershy" Josh repeated but she shook her head and whimpered, telling him in that response she didn't want to talk; however, Josh wasn't one to let these things pass by.

_"Josh please stop, you don't deserve this trouble"_ she thought as the half-human pursued.

He reached out through his kindness.

He gave the same smooth touch she was already enjoying, he was acting like her big brother.

He made his attempt; his hand reached over and through the crying mares mane to turn her sight to his, his hand touched her cheek so he slowly turned her to him while his other hand moved her mane from her face. She was a little confused of how nice he could be and wanted to ask but was stopped by the warming smile that was there when her mane moved away from her eyes.

He chuckled.

"There we go, now I can see that beautiful face" he softly complimented, causing a gasp to escape her body but it wasn't over there when he crossed his legs and lifted her into his lap. She was not afraid but curious of why he was now hugging her as his tails made their around their bodies, wrapping around them and cocooning the heat they were sharing to beat the morning chills of fall, she was enjoying this in secret and laid her head against his naked chest but the kiss that touched her head was the ticket to getting the truth.

"Tell me what is wrong sweetheart, I'm listening" he whispered.

Fluttershy couldn't hold it back anymore; her emotional control was cracked at his kiss to her forehead but it finally shattered when he called her sweetheart.

He finally received the honesty in quiet crying and with the tears now rolling down his chest.

"He-he-he called m-me a hideous peasant and-and-and hit me when no-nopony was around" Fluttershy finally replied and snuggled harder into his chest, she found her comfort zone being the man she just met and right his heartbeat was a soothing sound to her emotional pain.

_"I'm going to kill whoever hit her, no one hurts Fluttershy" _Josh thought in the midst of his blood curdling anger, he went silent for a minute and this made her worry.

"Josh are you okay?" Fluttershy asked but there was no response; she looked up to him and saw his expression was contorted to a mixture of rage and confusion while his arms tightened around her but when he tightened his hug, she felt something no ever gave her, not even Rainbow Dash when she was defending her.

She felt safe and secure in the man's arms as the warmth of his body reached her and he lifted her chin, she looked up again and saw that his eyes changed to one color that meant anger in a color chart.

They were a darkened red with his tails and ears expressing the same color; obviously whatever color he took was reflected from the emotions he expressed mostly and right now he was expressing a blind fury that wanted to burst out and attack the culprit of her pain "who did this honey?" he asked and she almost answered in denial to his request but when the look of anger was mixed with such care, she took in another deep breath while one thought only came to mind about her two legged friend.

_"Be brave Fluttershy, Josh will protect you from him"_ she thought and used this as a means to gather her courage.

"Prince Blueblood, he did this when I was out in the gardens and tending to the animals" she replied

"When?" Josh growled but it was any normal growl she heard before, his voice was there but it background a demonic tone.

"He did this after I tried stopping him for destroying my garden patch" she answered.

_"Blueblood I don't who you are but your ass is mine"_ Josh thought.

He questioned it with every ounce of his fiber, how could someone be mean to Fluttershy when she is the kindest friend anyone could have, he now wanted to break the mystery pony in half but first he had to fix the first problem that was in his arms and feeling insecure.

Josh had to give Fluttershy confidence for no girl wanted to be called ugly, any girl called such a word or it being said in a different way still felt like the same sting that impacted their self-esteem and right now she was very insecure about how her looks were so he made things right on his own free will; he told her something she never heard from a male "Fluttershy you are not hideous"

This caught her attention.

"I-I-I'm not" she stuttered and felt his warm hand caress her cheek again after it pulled her head back to his chest, he kissed her head a second time and laid his head on hers while his right thumb moved up and down repeatedly on her bruise "you are the opposite of that sweetheart, you are a very gentle and kind mare with natural beauties that would make everyo- everypony jealous and insane"

Those words impacted the mare greater than he anticipated.

"You t-t-think so?" she stuttered in embarrassment but that smile she always showed had crept her face once again and she felt a glimmer of hope in her beauty return as he spoke and held her so lovingly "I know so Fluttershy, you're very beautiful and very kind and these are things that cannot be found back on my home world; when a guy finds a girl, he only sees the looks and is fooled by her beauty which he later regrets when seeing how mean she can be but you're the opposite of the girls back home Fluttershy…...you are gorgeous, caring, loving, gentle, and kind, and any man or stallion would kill to have you"

No one ever said such words to Fluttershy like that in her entire life, she was never complimented in such a way and immediately felt a warming love that was overwhelming inside as she smiled back at the Ultricorn that was touching her so softly and gently on her bruised cheek. Fluttershy was never one to bring up family for many reasons but now she realized something that she never had in her life….she had a big brother that would protect her.

_"Josh...I love you"_ she said in her mind and expressed that thought through a loving nuzzle to his neck.

Josh continued reminiscing this moment with his friend, he loved it every second as she nuzzled him but something was amiss with his hand when it came off her cheek.

"Josh" Fluttershy said questioningly but he was just as baffled as her when his hand glowed a bright green and warmed his hand a little more than usual, he felt it tingle greatly as the glow increased to a forest green with pink sparkles dissipating from his fingertips. He knew things were going to be different but this was a little too much as Fluttershy watched without end and tilted her head in curiosity but then the worry kicked in and she looked at him for any expression of pain.

He was not in pain at all, just shocked and trying to find words to say about this mystery.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"He shook his head in response before an idea came to mind with this glow, he turned his palm and saw that the cut on it had disappeared and this immediately clicked something in his head. He looked down to the yellow Pegasus and startled her a little with touching her bruise but the second he touched it she felt her pain disappear. Josh was stunned at what he did and looked at his hand again as the glow disappeared at the same rate of the bruise but realized he just did magic and healed his friend.

Fluttershy was curious of why he looked at her in such confusion.

"Josh" she repeated and he pointed at the mirror to the left; she looked and saw nothing new for a couple seconds until her right cheek showed behind her mane and it was it's pure yellow color again, she saw the bruise was no longer there.

She wondered how that happened but put two plus and figured it out before Josh could, he healed her with a magic but Fluttershy knew this was a magic not even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna can do for it shouldn't exist.

"Josh…..you used magic" she pointed out but the half-human was still dumbfounded and staring at his hand that was still it's normal skin with the green glow no longer radiating around it. She was amused at his cute reaction but needed him to snap out of his own little world so she gave him a little lick on his knuckles, bringing him back to reality before she moved out of his lap and stood up to hug his neck.

"Thank you Josh"

"For what?" he asked, receiving a giggle from the mare before she gave her gratitude in physical touch with her lips brushing his cheek; a little shock for him when she did it but now he was wide awake and remembered something had to be done about this Blueblood creature. He didn't reply in words but pecked her back on the cheek, forcing a blush to slip its way across her face as he stood up not for breakfast but to go find this Blue Blood and give him an example of how kind humans can be but also how dangerous one can be when you harm one of his friends, especially when they are like family.

Fluttershy was no ordinary friend to Josh; she reminded him of his brother, she was shy and fragile just like his brother and this brought him to a deeper friendship with the mare than what she knew.

He felt protective of Fluttershy like a lion protecting their cubs and Blue Blood was about to feel that same protective nature from the Ultricorn but at a more dangerous level of emotion for human anger was a very violent and merciless feeling; however, it was deadly with Josh for he was a god with human emotions.

Ultimate power mixed with human emotion...was about to be witnessed.

He stood up and noticed in the mirror that he only in boxers which made Fluttershy yelp in embarrassment of seeing him a little more naked than usual, she shut her eyes and hid under a pillow but Josh cared not for revealing his over-toned physique while putting on a pair of pants Rarity made for him. They were pure cotton and beyond comfortable as he looped the belt and checked himself in the reflection with the same slight glare still expressed "I look good in these but I'll love myself later" he dryly joked and made his way to the doors.

Fluttershy looked back up and tilted her head.

"Josh where are you going?" she asked just before he left the room, his gaze directed from the Kings guard bowing at him to the yellow mare; he was beyond angry inside but collected it and kept it hidden deep in his mind as she witnessed a look only few saw back on earth, she saw his look of enraged determination but now his red eyes were mixed with a blue shade that trebled to his pupils. He stared at her like that for a moment then turned away in silence, Fluttershy wasn't too fond of this silence or being alone so she hopped off the bed to follow since he would keep her safe but also his silence was a worrying thing to her "Josh where are you going?" she repeated and followed him out the door with the guard leading him to where everyone was at while his mind said one thing.

_"I'm coming for you Blue Blood"_ he said in his mind while staring down at the nervous mare.

"When we met Fluttershy, I told you I beat the hell out of bullies…remember?" he replied questioningly.

She wondered where he was going with this subject.

"Yes I do but…why are you asking me if I remember?" she asked but the sound of his knuckles cracking when he clenched them was a very good hint to what was about to happen as he answered.

"Because I'm about to show you why no one picks on my friends"

NOW IN THE DINING HALL

It was quiet between the two as they entered the dining hall with everyone already having breakfast, Josh was silent as death with Fluttershy already knowing what he was going to do but she didn't dare to try to stop him; fighting was something she hated seeing between anyone but seeing such anger written across him was more frightening than everything she went through and was certain that even the enemies her and her friends faced before would cringe in fear at his anger expressed in the color of his eyes and tails. The dining hall went silent with every maid and guard bowing as he approached the two princesses that were eager to see him and give him a couple of good morning kisses, Fluttershy took her spot at the table between Rainbow Dash and Applejack while he remained standing with everyone, except Shining Armor and Flash Sentry, smiling at him.

The two Princes knew something was very wrong as he stood in silence and didn't even greet the group.

"Good morning our love" Celestia greeted and, even with his arrival only being four days, pecked his lips then nuzzled his side.

Luna got her kiss in and did the same but Josh was not responsive as he looked around the table for any male that was unknown to him, he searched for a moment then caught sight of a unicorn with a blonde mane and tail that was back staring at him in disgust before turning his head away and resuming breakfast.

_"That must be him, get ready asshole"_

"You down the table" Josh stated then pointed directly at the unicorn "are you Blue Blood?"

He looked back up at Josh and snorted "that's Prince Blue Blood you peasant" he retorted and now angered the entire group with Celestia ready to send him away. She was about to order him to his room for the remainder of the day but her sensory of magic kicked in and she looked over to Josh that was seething with controlled anger, she looked over to her little sister that was feeling the same output of magic in their mate as he walked away from them and approached the arrogant prince at a safe distance not for himself but for Blue Blood to have a chance at forgiveness.

The ponies stared without question as he stood in front of Blue Blood, opposite side of the sectioned table with his glare mysteriously replaced with a smile; confusion was the room setting as he leaned over the table to the glaring prince and spoke strangely in kindness.

"Hey I heard what you did to Fluttershy and that was real mean, so how about you apologize to my friend and we forget about it ever happening?"

Now they were baffled at Josh.

"Did I miss something, what's he talking about Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked but the yellow mare wasn't responding except scrunching a little more in fear as Blue Blood turned to her and glared angrily. She was unable to speak and hid under the table while Josh's fake smile began to curl and his eye began to twitch, he remained quiet though as Blue Blood looked back at him and responded foolishly to him in such disrespect.

"I am a Prince of Equestria and I may do as I see fit you ugly animal, if I wish to do what I did to her than I will do it and to anyone else I wish to; she was in my way so I moved her and spoke the truth" Blue Blood answered.

"Josh what is he talking about?" Twilight asked but received the Ultricorn's silent treatment still as he unshackled his protective side from the mental restraints.

Josh wasn't one to be violent, he despised violence but when his friends or loved ones were being hurt then he chose the greater evil of becoming violent for the right reasons. His smile faded and the glare shot on him once again as his hands clenched even tighter and lightning cracked around them with the background of his anger being expressed by his tails lashing out , he then spoke again but in a more threatening tone with his title as his first part.

"Dude…I am the future king of Equestria, I amd Celestia and Luna's mate but I am telling you as a human to apologize to Fluttershy" he ordered.

Blue Blood only smirked and leaned into his ear.

"Make me apologize to that hideous whorse" he whispered and that was all it took for Josh's trigger to be pulled.

Without warning of his actions, he raised his fists and slammed them down on the table with every ounce of his strength snapping the section in two, he gripped each one and hurled them to the wall.

Everyone was stunned at his strength, no one could be so strong but he proved them wrong and stepped toward to the fearing Blue Blood as both pieces barely missed one of the sun guards and shattered against the stone wall behind him. He looked over to the broken wood then back to Josh with his eyes as wide eyed as saucers like everyone else's, the half-human was already radiating a rainbow colored aura and holding Blue Blood by his throat.

"Nobody hurts my friends, especially Fluttershy!" he screamed angrily, accidently spitting on the prince but he didn't care.

Celestia and Luna were stunned as he unknowingly used his new powers to move at lightning speed to the nearest wall and slam the prince into it, his shriek of pain echoed as the mane six, Princes, and Princesses realized why this was happening.

He made Fluttershy his next victim and angered someone that was no ordinary being, he was a prince but worst of all, for Blue Blood, he was a god with ultimate power and now treating Celestia's nephew like a man.

"Don't...ever...touch...my friends...again" Josh stated between each punch to his stomach and muzzle, quickly drawing blood from the prince that already swallowed a couple of teeth.

Celestia and Luna dared not to interfere of this confrontation, they were a little afraid to try and stop Josh but mostly amused of seeing their nephew being treated like a real stallion with his nose dripping blood and his ribs being cracked.

_"Sister should we do something, Blue Blood is suffering"_ Luna said questioningly in her mind but the sun princess shook her and drank her tea.

_"Nope, just let it happen little sister; Blue Blood was needing this for a long time"_ Celestia replied in her thoughts while putting her drink down.

Shining Armor was about to stand up and put a stop to the violence but remembered what happened when he startled Spike.

_"I better sit this one out"_ he said in the back of his mind and gestured Flash to remain seated as well.

He remained seated by his smirking wife that enjoyed this display like the others, Josh's blows were beyond powerful but now he caused the stallion more pain by repeatedly slamming him against the same wall until a crater was left in it. He wanted nothing more than for him to suffer for hurting Fluttershy but knew he was going to kill him if he didn't calm down, he saw how much damage was done now realized the prince had enough so he allowed some humanity to come through before giving one last punch.

He tossed Blue Blood in the air and clenched his fist, waiting for him to come back but when he did...Josh swung with all his might and hurled him to another wall with a now cracked jaw and fractured skull

The wall broke and crumbled on Blue Blood in chunks and pebbles but nothing big enough to kill him.

The punishment ended and the ponies stared at their young ruler breathing heavily as the spoiled prince laid in the pile of rubble unconscious with his breath in loud wheezes and his leg twitching. Josh was gritting his teeth as the anger seeped through him more but he began to calm down by using the oldest trick in the book that children used for anger control.

"One, two, three, four, five six…." he counted until coming to twenty and was calm enough to speak amongst the crowd staring in amusement and shock.

His anger was a scary sight but to see him calm down so fast was even more terrifying to the gang except for Celestia and Luna for it was a display of self-control, plus it turned them on greatly when he acted in such righteous fury for his shy friend.

_"I better apologize"_ he said in his mind and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry breaking the table Celestia and Luna, I also apologize to all of you for seeing me so violent and" he admitted then turned to yellow mare that finally reappeared from under the table.

He smiled warmly and pointed at her "I did such actions in Fluttershy's defense when I woke up to her crying under my bed, I found out that she was minding her own business out in the gardens and was insulted by Blue Blood before being assaulted by him with a bruise on her cheek"

Twilight looked over to Fluttershy to see the bruise but nothing was there.

"I don't see a bruise" Twilight pointed out as he sat back down and the guards took Blue Blood to the infirmary for a long nap and recovery while the maids cleaned up the mess.

"Yes that's because I somehow used magic to heal her; I'm not sure how but the point is this….if anyone tries to hurt my friends or….my mates….then they will experience extreme pain by my hands and I say that as a promise to whoever you are, are we clear on that?"

They all nodded

Known location: Dark Equestria

Peace was silent like its ally: Death; it roamed the dark lands of Equestria's opposite with ponies of jagged horns or bat-like wings but appearance is only a brim of what dwells inside a pony of evil. It was daylight in the dark world but it was touched with a red sun that had the glow of blood over Dark Forge Castle with its princesses staring out in the distance to that one speck of light that glowed disgustingly to the dark rulers with its ponies of light enjoying their time.

"How much longer sister, I tire of being a Princess of Eternal Night; I wish to be a queen" Nightmare Moon pointed out in her frustration but inside her heart was a hole of darkness that craved the revenge from being locked away and stripped of her good side that she fed off of for power. The mare of black was only answered with a deep snort from her older sister but it was no normal snort when blue fire came out and her look of evil shined in that one second of light that passed from a bolt of lightning.

She chuckled at Nighmare Moon.

"Patience my sister, in due time we shall take what is rightfully ours and exact our revenge on our opposites" the mare of white answered while her armor glistened it's gold color. They both watched with the same intentional desire as their subjects of darkness reigned havoc in the streets on a stallion stealing meat from a market mare, he made it only around the corner and was caught before being stabbed to death without a show of mercy for his crime.

His blood was drank by the stabbers while others separated his body into pieces for food.

The alicorns of darkness were amused at such savagery "look sister, look how monstrous they are with no king to rule them; they need to be in fear of a king that will show no mercy and do as he pleases," the taller one stated with Nightmare Moon nodding in agreement.

"Indeed, which is why we must act soon if we want our lover to become the darkness we need"

"Patience my sister" the mare repeated but wasn't done there in her amusement of watching what goes on around her, she stepped back into the dark room with Nightmare Moon and took her place in her throne seat while a crystal orb glowed a sinister green. She smiled wickedly as the dark alicorn sat next to her and focused her magic into a foresight of what goes on in Canterlot with their counterparts being the first thing they saw through the crystal orb; their day only starting as Celestia and Luna's lover got dressed and cleaned up for a new day in Ponyville with his friends all there for his support. She licked her lips at the sight of Josh and touched the orb with her hoof, imagining that her touch was on his cheek.

"Look at him Nightmare Moon; he's so handsome and innocent, his physique is beyond that of an Ursa Major and that raging inferno of anger burning hotter than the very sun is simply intoxicating; he carries so much rage inside and it just arouses me"

Nightmare Moon smiled evilly in return as the view of the Ultricorn turned with him walking out of the castle and taking off on a chariot with Celestia and Luna while the mane six followed in another air chariot.

The Dark Sun Alicorn continued in her lustful confession.

"Doesn't he drive you insane with lust sister; he does for me and I just want to rut his brains out, I want to mate with him forever and bear his foal that would be our little prince of darkness!"

"I feel the same way sister" Nightmare Moon replied

The older alicorn imagined her bed being taken up by her body and his, she was having a sick and twisted thought of sucking his blood while being deflowered by Josh.

She only aroused herself more while imagining last of being dominated with aggression "oh I just want to make him our king so badly little sister but time is needed for our Element wielders have to find the last five elements before action can be made"

"Agreed sister but what will we do when they acquire them?" Nightmare Moon asked curiously.

The dark alicorn told her nothing of the plan that hatched in her mind so long ago but it was about to be revealed when she turned and smiled a smile that was a nightmare for nightmares with every tooth being a sharpened fang like a bedtime monster and her eyes glowing that bright white while her mane glowed it's blue fire.

She laughed through her teeth then licked her lips with her snake tongue before answering.

"Simple my little sister, when they have the Elements of Disharmony we will take the Ultricorn and use them to corrupt his soul into a blackness that nopony has ever seen; it will make the Elements of Harmony useless for he is the son of the creator of the elements, those trinkets are the very souls of the six saviors and they won't dare hurt him when he is the one that use them all and control the seventh element"

"Seventh Element, does she mean the Element Crown: The Element of Love; that one hasn't been seen since father and mother passed away" Nightmare Moon said in her mind and pondered just how much potential Josh truly had.

She was now intrigued of his power but needed to know something else.

"And what of our counterparts?" she asked.

"What of them, they'll be powerless and unable to stop us; I'll leave Celestia to writhe in heartbreak when he becomes the King of Darkness but you can do as you please with your opposite"

(Doors open)

"Princesses, Princesses"

"What is it you little maggot of a nephew in law!?" the Dark Sun Alicorn replied in spite of his appearance.

The dark unicorn bowed before them without a care of the insults since he married the Princess of Lust and impregnated her all the same like Shining and Cadence, it was a time he enjoyed for he loved his mate and enjoyed each day of the dark sun alicorn hating their marriage "I bring news of my wife and the Dark Six"

"Well then, Speak up Captain Black Helm or be killed and eaten where you stand" she ordered.

"Yes Princess Sun Terror" he answered then cleared his throat to make it clear of what he was about to say in good feeling for himself and possibly for his in-laws.

"Broken Heart has just given birth to an Alicorn, a beauty of evil; we've named her Blood Cloud" Black Helm answered and received nods of approval from the two while the image in the crystal orb faded away and was blank again for their focus was on their new great-niece and the matters of their dark six.

Sun terror nodded again in slight joy of this news, she was slightly tickled at the thought of now having a great niece that is an alicorn "this is excellent news my nephew but what of my Dark Elements?" she asked and the reason for his name showed when he removed his helmet and his very appearance was of darkness like Sombra.

He had a horn that twirled, his coat was a pure black with a blood red streak going from the bottom of his chin to his underside, he had a dark glow of yellow in his demonic eyes while answering for his sister of dark magic.

"Your student, Dark Fusion, has located her element in the Grotto of Night Furies; their at battle with the weaklings right now and will be retrieving the crown very soon"

**And so comes to the end of Chapter Three, did you guys like this one better?**

**Please tell me in a comment or message. **

**I know I added the last part from the next chapter but I decided to keep it like the cartoon where the villain immediately shows up but I've made it a setting to where it's a patient wait for the dark alicorns. And so we have now witnessed the first two villains...Nightmare Moon and her sister...Sun Terror but now it's only going to get better and I'll give you a hint of why it will.**

**Alicorns are obsessed of their mate and will fight to the death to keep him so what will happen when Celestia and Luna go on a rampage fighting their counterparts to protect Josh.**

**That is something that will happen but much later in the story, now I must revise chapter four and be warned...it's the dirty one for Celestia experiences her first heat cycle and as the story said...Alicorns don't go into heat unless they have a mate.**


	4. Ch4 Protected Love

**I give you a revised Chapter four, hopefully it's better so let me know if it needs work.**

**And to Zamairiac: your work is the bomb; I don't know how you write such emotion in your stories but it is awesome and I am glad to have you point out the flaws or praise my work.**

**Hopefully you'll comment on the story so far, maybe on this chapter or point out what's wrong with it. The readers motivate me but your words drive me to do better man...a little cheesy but it's true man. As I said, hopefully you'll comment or message me the flaws or just to praise my work.**

**Now to the readers, I am not one with such emotional touch to the stories but I have quite an imagination and hopefully it's entertaining you.**

**Please comment or message me about the story while I work on chapter five.**

**Oh yeah...tell me everyone, do you want the villain in chapter five or chapter six; tell me and I will make it happen because many are saying redo chapter five with the villain in it.**

**Your choice and Zamairiac, hope to hear from you.**

**Now enjoy my friends.**

"He's so handsome" Roseluck sighed lustfully.

The intoxicating sight of Josh making the day better for the mares as he walked through Ponyville with nothing but his pants, socks, and shoes on while Celestia and Luna were at his sides a little closer than usual with their wings around his back. It had been nine days now since Josh's incident with Blue Blood but the arrogant Prince's appetite returned on day two and he started talking again which brought Celestia to some relief since he dropped five pounds and was spending all day in the infirmary without a word to say to anyone.

Today Josh was himself again, without the slight depression of his parents being trinkets that his friends wore; he was even waving back at the ponies and actually smiling.

"Good morning your majesty" a couple of mares greeted but it was no friendly greeting as they walked past him and intentionally shook their plots to grab his attention and whispered to intentionally annoy the princesses.

"I so want him right now, why can't they just leave him alone for an hour" Cloud Chaser whispered but kept the corner of her eye on the Ultricorn.

"I don't know but I wouldn't, I heard a maid tried to sneak in his bed and rut him; now she's a maid at the Griffon Kingdom" Daisy whispered back.

Their flirting would have worked if he wasn't interested in Celestia and Luna but his feelings for them were already sky high so it became a failure as the young prince walked to city hall to meet the mayor for a little hello before his day of training in magic, he was curious as to why they were going to train him and decided to ask "why are we going to Twilight's for magic training?"

"Because Twilight told us of your attempt to ignite a candle but instead you gave off a beam to the sky that could have done much damage; you are obviously not in control of your magic and need proper teaching" Luna answered as they walked up the steps but were already being smiled down at by the grey mane and tailed mare that stood at the top with a warming smile. He had forgotten about that incident until now but his focus was on the mayor standing before him and shaking hooves with the two alicorns while Twilight and the others went to the do their own thing.

_"She's got to be the dullest colored pony I have met but I won't judge, she seems pretty nice"_ he said in his mind.

"Princesses, it's so good to see you both" Mayor Mare greeted and received the same warming smiles while Josh just watched in slight boredom of this little gathering with the three.

He was in angst of learning magic.

"Hello to you as well Mayor Mare, I trust everything is going well with all the guard that are around?" Celestia replied questioningly.

She reminded Josh with those words that his arrival had shaken the very peace of Equestria, he was now the very news throughout every kingdom, city, and town in Equestria.

Josh wasn't one for greeting's with the mayor for his past life making him quite anti-social but he could no longer walk away and be the anti-social man he was on earth, he was royalty now and had to listen to everything that goes on; Annoyance was some of those conversation's but he kept himself silent and only listened while Celestia spoke for all three of them.

"I'm not one to have so much security but technically we have very precious somepony with us now, can't have him foal-napped or hurt" Celestia chuckled and turned her head to see Luna was getting her morning love in with Josh.

She snaked her head under his right arm and continuously him while his hand caressed the side of her neck with a slight scratch that she enjoyed since it was a hard spot to get at when it was itchy.

_"Oh yes a little more to the left, that's the spot"_ Luna thought as he knelt down and scratched the crevice between her wings and back.

"A little harder my love" she beckoned but Josh wasn't sure of what she meant, he looked back up to a jealous Celestia and felt the skin of his neck become wet from the Princess of Night licking him constantly, it amused him a little as she continued with such affection that changed to kisses on his neck but he obliged to her request after figuring it out and scratched her a little harder to where her wings were ruffling uncontrollably.

Celestia was now boiling on the inside as her sister lightly sucked on his neck and continued ruffling her wings from the pleasurous scratches, she wanted to scold her for making such a move but had to remain in control so she turned away.

"Would it alright to use the library for his training?" Celestia asked in a soft tone but she was being ignored unintentionally.

Mayor Mare was no longer paying attention to her but to the Ultricorn scratching Luna's neck and being rewarded with the Princess of Night kissing his neck still while her wings finally stretched as high as they could.

"Mayor Mare?" Celestia repeated but she responded only in a blush at the affection Luna was expressing to the calm half-human.

"That feels so good my love" Luna added but their little moment was now ended with a huge cough coming from the sun princess.

"Are you two finished?" she asked with irritation in her tone and Luna snapped out of her trance but Josh only stared in confusion of why it was such a problem, she turned away in embarrassment and only muttered a few words while her older sister returned to speaking. Celestia knew what she had done and felt a little victorious for it but had to keep herself in check of the little filly inside her wanting to burst out and mock Luna.

"As I was saying, do you think we can use the library for Prince Galaxy's training?"

"Of course Princess, I will inform the citizens that the library will be closed until you are finished" Mayor Mare replied and received another warming smile from the sun alicorn.

"Excellent, now I will take my leave with Luna and our mate but thank you" Celestia finished then turned around with a look of annoyance and jealousy directed to them both, she walked past Josh without a word but inside her mind was a plan slowly coming to action as they descended the steps and headed towards the empty library. She had a devious idea going on for Josh but it was more dangerous that she thought when her mane and tail changed to a pure pink color.

It changed back the same second but she knew it was almost time and had to do something before it was too late and she forced him to such a matter.

_"It's almost here, I've never been in heat before but now that Luna and I have our mate then things will be very different; Seeing myself change into such a lustful mare last night was a good warning but if I go into heat before speaking with Josh... I love him already but having a foal is something that will not happen at least for months….darn it, this is my first time going into heat and yet….I hate it" _she thought in her silence but her look of distraught was not common to Josh.

"Celestia are you okay?" Josh asked and snapped the mare back into a reality check as she fought the urges going through her body, they came and left that fast but it was only getting worse and soon her heat would attract Josh if he smelled it. Celestia was certain the other stallions would not know for Alicorns only affect those they love and Josh is the one she loves but things only became worse when she remembered he was only half-human so that pony–side of him had potential dangers of him smelling her heat and having the instinct to rut her with no control of his animal side

She cleared her throat again but Luna was suspicious now of her attitude as they came upon the empty library.

"I am fine my love, just a little under the weather" she lied then looked over to her little sister that had a cocked brow raised at her "Luna can I speak with you alone in the bedroom upstairs?" she asked at the best of her ability to keep a straight face while entering the living room and allowing some light in by opening the curtains.

"Of course sister but what troubles y-ehg!"

She was stopped of talking by the sun alicorn putting a wing around her neck and jerking her in the same direction "I'll explain upstairs my little sister, excuse us Josh" she replied and drug the confused night alicorn upstairs while he stared in confusion of their actions. He was completely clueless of what was happening when the door slammed shut but shrugged his shoulders of it and began his little adventure in magic by pulling out a book full of basic spells.

"How to write by using magic; I think I'll stick with using my hands" he said to himself and turned to the next page.

"How to read with magic...as I said I'll stick to using my hands"

Meanwhile in Twilight's bedroom

"Luna I can't take this anymore"

"Beg your pardon sister?" Luna replied questioningly but Celestia was in a lustful panic and responded with leaping onto Twilight's bed and groaning into the pillow.

Things were tense but very confusing to Luna as she watched her sister act out in such a different attitude with another urge happening again, something had to be done or she would take action with their lover without his approval.

She was losing herself by the minute, her legs were shaking uncontrollably as the need to rut became a hot fire in her body and her senses were starting to be replaced with only the sense of being mounted.

"Luna I am going into heat!" Celestia growled loudly and went back to biting down on the pillow, pretending it was Josh's neck while her little sister was wide-eyed and gawking. Luna was speechless of this revelation but something was not right about it when they read carefully over the book about Alicorns that their parents left for reference for any troubling times.

"B-But it's not that time sister, why would you already be going into heat; shouldn't I be experiencing the same thing?" she pointed out but the Princess of Day was now going into a lust tantrum and violently shaking the pillow in her mouth like a dog tearing into a new chew toy, ripping it apart "sister please control yourself!"

"I'm sorry all I hear is rut me Josh, rut me, rut me, rut me" Celestia sarcastically replied but in truth it was all she could hear, her own mind was losing itself as she tore the pillow in half.

"Sister please calm down" Luna beckoned, trying to get some sense of her older sister to come back but it was useless.

"I can't…Luna…..I need…to rut him...I want him...inside me" she growled in return but fought the sex desire in her with every ounce of her body. Luna had to come up with something fast or it would become a powerful drama that would scar Josh should he be forced to mate and later have a foal, Celestia was losing more control by the second as the blue alicorn went into panic thinking.

_"What do I do, if she forces him then that will be rape; I have to do something now before she-wait...that spell of course!"_ she thought and felt dumb for not thinking of it sooner, the one spell she used on Twilight when she came to her for help because of her heat cycle but Flash Sentry was away.

It finally dawned onto Luna what could be done.

She gave no warning to Celestia and shot her with a powerful spell that knocked her off the bed "that should buy us time" she said to herself and was now being stared at by an angry sister that was slowly rising from the floor.

"Luna what the hay was-"

"Are you feeling better sister?" Luna asked with a smirk of pride, already knowing the answer she was going to receive as sun princess stood there in silence to examine what she was feeling now, it took a moment for her to realize that her heat was still there but it wasn't eroding her body and she had control of it "Luna what did you-?"

"I placed a spell on you that dulls your sensory to your heat" she answered then headed for the door to commence with the second part of her plan.

She opened it with only a crack and saw that Josh was sitting in the middle of the room, he was already practicing magic through levitation and surprisingly he was doing a good job from what she saw, she wanted to compliment his lightning fast progress but Celestia was in need of help so she had to remain focused on the matter at hand and looked back at her sister that was adjusting her crown and brush her mane of the stress knots that appeared "I don't know how long that spell will last sister so I'm leaving you alone with Josh while I go see Zecora, do you have a potion in mind sister for your heat?" Luna said questioningly but the sun alicorn spent no time to pause and think over that.

She already knew.

"Yes Luna, one that can prevent me from going into heat or one that will prevent me from getting pregnant" Celestia answered and with the haste of her magic, Luna left in a flash of blue light and left the two alone for how long it would take for her to get such a potion for her sister. Celestia was herself again for the time being but now she had another matter to tend to and it was downstairs with three books being levitated around his body as he focused not just magic but the swelling inferno of energy in his palms.

It was an amazing sight to Celestia as she re-entered the living room and saw that same fury of power now in a calming state with it focused by levitating himself, the books, and focusing what he was certain of was his KI. Celestia said not a word to the Ultricorn and watched in silence of his amazing progress that should take months to work on, how he was already displaying intermediate levels of magic was beyond her but right now he was displaying skill and progress that surpassed hers when she was a filly; how one could be so powerful was astonishing to Celestia but now there was another thought in her mind that brought slight worry.

Said Alicorn thinking it as she pondered just how fragile his psyche could be at this state of potential.

_"Those with powerful magic tend to have a strong mind, I know Josh has a powerful will but if he's already at this level…maybe it's not his mind our enemies will try to destroy to make him a slave, maybe they will try to corrupt it with lies and darkness; his mind is very strong but influence is still a dangerous weapon if used in the right pattern of lies…...I better retrieve the reserve guards and have them on patrol as well for we can't risk his safety at all"_

"Hey Celestia" Josh called out, bringing her out of the worried trance she was focusing in.

She looked up to Josh and saw that he was now levitating ten feet off the ground with five books floating around him and the two large orbs in his hands increasing in size while he kept focus, she smiled at his progress without teaching and realized this was not something he could have achieved on his own without help. She deduced his magic awakening to it being Twilight's little lesson that triggered his mind to learn so quickly but something was wrong as she looked up to him.

Unicorns would be joyous of learning magic but he was opposite with a look of worry on his face and his fear being sensed by her "Celestia is this normal, to be honest I'm a little nervous" Josh admitted and made her chuckle while one thought just came to her.

_"My love…..you are beyond gorgeous but you act so cute with such innocence, I wish Luna was here to see you so adorably worried for she would be as aroused at it as I am"_

"It's alright my love, you're doing very well for a first time magic user" she replied and brought some relief to him as he slipped his focus little by little but the beginning of descent scared him to where it jolted his mind and made him only float higher, Celestia knew he needed something to calm his nerves so she made herself the center of his focus.

"Just look at me honey, let your mind slip slowly but keep your gaze on me" she reassured him and it was actually working.

He was floating down inch by inch as she walked up next to his spot of landing with her warming smile, she reached out with a hoof as he stuck a hand out "that's it my love, just a little more" she continued but that was all that needed to be done when her hoof was grasped by his and his tails went into an intertwine with her tail.

He landed right in front of her but now things were going a little deeper than they should as he stared into her eyes, his heart skipped a beat as she smiled at him and the temperature of his body was getting hotter "Celestia" he whispered but she heard it and became confused at his hot breathing of her name.

"My prince are yo-MMPH"

Surprises were very nice to her but this was a surprise she never expected for she and Luna were the ones that kissed him but right now…he was kissing her.

"Luna is going to get the same kiss as well" Josh stated and before she could say another word to this, she was intoxicated by the touch of his lips and the way he held her head upward for she was a couple inches shorter than him. The moment was beyond perfect and she didn't want it to end there, she wanted more and didn't care what would happen on the couch behind them as she backed into it while pulling him with her wings

Pure love was what he felt for Celestia and Luna but right now he was alone with the sun alicorn and giving what he felt in physical form "my love" Celestia gasped.

His lips left hers but they trailed to the side and leaned further to nibble on her ear that twitched each time his mouth touched it. He couldn't get to it so he placed a hand over it to fold it over slightly and gently touch it with his teeth.

"Galaxy Flame not there, that's...too much" she moaned as the focus of her horn glowed it's yellow aura.

She removed his shirt through an ethereal spell and responded to his passion with a trailing of kisses on his over-toned chest as body laid over hers; his skin was soft and smooth with not a single hair on it but now her mouth worked down to his peck and she smiled at the thought of ripping his breath from him.

She wrapped her lips around it, forgetting that her strawberry lip balm would show around it.

"Celestia" he moaned, feeling the strong sucking of her mouth on his peck to be too much so he pleasured himself of the raw passion with something Celestia never knew was a sensitive spot on her.

He grabbed her horn and began to suck on it as hard as she sucked on his peck.

Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest

"Are you certain she can brew such a mixture?" Luna asked her purple friend.

She received a nod in return as they walked the path of safety in the everfree forest.

She informed Twilight of the situation and was led to the hut of the zebra through the quickest and safest trail to retrieve some answer to Celestia's problem before it was too late "I'm certain she can make something" Twilight replied as they came over the hill and Zecora's hut was in sight, bringing Luna some relief that it wasn't far from the town but now they had to hurry.

The two mares dashed to the house but quietly opened the door to not cause a ruckus since the zebra's ingredients sat on shelves but some were fragile and hard to find "Zecora are you in here?" Twilight asked but there was no answer.

They both entered the hut and closed the door behind them while a pitter patter of hooves was heard in another room and the one they needed to see was the one making the sound as she entered from her kitchen, she stopped and immediately smiled at the purple alicorn before putting down her little cup of some ingredient and speaking in her usual rhymes "well this is a sight for my eyes, my friend Twilight you are a surprise" she spoke with Luna staring in confusion as to why she spoke in such a manner of words.

"It's good to see you to Zecora and I'm sorry to do this but…..do know of a potion that can stop a mare's heat or prevent pregnancy during the heat cycle?" Twilight replied questioningly.

Zecora remained silent at such a request, she pondered if such an old brew still clicked in her mind.

The two waited in angst as the zebra pondered it for a whole minute, tapping her hoof on the floor and humming a tune with Luna growing impatient as she said what she felt in her mind.

_"Come on zebra, we don't have time for patience; I need this brew now"_

Finally Zecora spoke up.

"I know one of those two…but it is a very special kind of brew" Zecora finally answered but one of them was all they needed and this relieved both princesses a little.

"That's great, can you make it for us; it's a big emergency" Twilight requested and received a nod from the zebra but also a cocked brow of suspicion. Zecora wasn't certain why she needed such a potion but didn't argue in making it and began her research in her books for this concoction "Luckily I have all the ingredients so I won't need to go to the store" she started then turned back to the purple alicorn with a squint in her eyes "but I ask little princess, who is it for?"

"It's for my sister" Luna answered but wasn't done there in her explanation, she took in a breath for this embarrassing statement "she's gone into heat but I placed a spell to block the urges, I'm not sure how long it will last but she doesn't want Josh to be victim if he doesn't want such a thing yet"

"Ah I see, pregnant is not what she wants to be" Zecora chuckled then began her work for Celestia "I will prevent her potential pregnancy with a potion of power….but it will take me an hour"

"An hour, we don't have an hour probably; my sister needs it now" Luna screamed almost in her Canterlot voice but now she had to learn something she never learned, even when she was stuck on the moon for a millennia…..she had to learn patience.

Back at the Library

It was getting more passionate and hot between the two lovers.

They kissed and moaned at their touch of love which put Celestia in a sweat from her heat that was trying to break free.

It was cold from the fall weather but Josh was already sweating and left with a couple of spots on his chest and neck that would be quite embarrassing to let anyone see, his arousal became as extreme as hers but now he had a place in him that was hardened with a full 11 inches touching her nether regions as they rubbed against one another "Celestia" Josh moaned again but this time her mind came back in control and she disappointed both herself and him by putting her hoof over his mouth.

"Josh we can't do this" she said and turned away.

His mind went blank as to why she said that, was she saying no because she wasn't ready, does she not have feelings for him like that or did was he just not worthy for such intimacy; these thoughts surrounded him like a tornado as he leaned up with his confidence and self-esteem beginning to crash.

Celestia sat back up and saw the damage she did to his self-esteem, his head hung low and his tails now drooped as the color streak in his hair turned a dark gray.

"Oh….okay" he answered somberly and attempted to turn away, his destination being for the door but his neck was wrapped by her hoof and he was tugged back down for another kiss. He pulled away though and tried to remove himself from her again but was unable to move when her wings and the other hoof held him down "it's not you my love; believe me when I say I want this with you, my lover and future husband, but we can't right now"

So it wasn't him at all, something else was amuck and it was better knowing in his heart that he wasn't the problem but…...what was it then if it wasn't him that was stopping her.

"Mind telling me what's wrong then?" he asked and received a lick to his forehead while hearing her heartbeat, he listened and felt how much theirs hers was the same his.

He smiled at the synchronized heartbeat as she told him the embarrassing truth "it's because…..I-I-I'm in heat"

"In heat?" he replied questioningly and leaned up to see her turned away again in embarrassment of her answer, he knew what it was and kind of thankful she stopped their passion for it would have been bad if they bred and had a child of human and pony stature; it was different for his real father because he changed to a human for a little bit.

"So you're in a heat cycle?" he asked redundantly.

"Yes I'm in heat my love, I-I-I don't want to press this upon you and I don't want you to bear me a foal so soon; I do want a foal….but not until we are married" she added and made her own attempt to get off the couch. Celestia desired him so greatly but her heat was stopping it and she had to sadly to stand and leave him alone….or at least she tried but her head was gently grasped and turned.

They kissed again but Josh that had something in his possession that was commonly used on earth, he had his wallet still and had one inside it just for such an occasion, he was about to blow her mind with human technology "we can do it still" he said and received a confused stare at the mare.

"But Josh I'll get pregnant, we can't make love ri-"

"Yes we can, I have a little something that can prevent pregnancy" he interrupted and removed his wallet from his back pocket. Celestia was now dumbfounded of what he meant in preventing pregnancy but the mystery to her only increased when he pulled out a square package with a ring of something inside it, she looked at it curiously and even sniffed it but her sense of smell picked up nothing as he admired her cute curiosity "want me to tell you now?" he asked.

"What that thing is in your grasp then yes please" she replied.

"Okay well on earth the humans created a lubricated rubber that males put over their….well you know they put it over-"

He couldn't say it in front of her, it was too embarrassing but luckily he didn't have to.

"Their foal maker" she finished for him and pointed at the bulge in his pants.

"Yes they put it over their foal maker and…when a male releases, it holds the...stuff... back and prevents the female from getting pregnant; in other words it's called a condom and if we…..made love…..then it would allow us to make love without the risk of pregnancy as long as it doesn't break"

Celestia was astounded now.

"Amazing, I never would have known such a thing existed; this could definitely help mares and stallions if we made those ourselves" she pointed out, receiving a nod from the half-human before he sat up and placed it in his pocket "yes well, since you said no then you can start teaching me magic" he pointed out. Josh was saddened at their intimacy being put on pause but Celestia had changed her mind already and stopped him from putting it back in his wallet.

"Put it on" she said, receiving his look of confusion.

"What?" he replied questioningly but the sun alicorn was a mare of action so she removed the item from his pocket, seeing that it was in the package so she tore the wrapping carefully and did something to it that ensured their safety of a foal.

She enchanted it to never break and levitated it back into his hand before making the rest of his clothes disappear with magic "I only stopped us because of my heat but if this…..condom…will prevent pregnancy while we mate then I want you to put it on right now and make love with me" she beckoned but the tone in her voice was more of an order as she laid back down.

It took Josh a moment to process what was happening but only a few seconds to put the lubricated rubber over his large erection before standing up and trying it a different way while she locked the door with her magic "I want to try it a different way, if that's alright with you"

"With you my love, I don't care as long as we make love" she replied.

Josh took her up on that approval and began his shift of her body with the gesturing of his hands, he turned her over and made her lay down over the arm of the couch with her large, but firm and supple, rump hanging perfectly over the edge with him behind her. She knew it was about to happen but Josh wasn't any male that wanted to have sex and quit; he wanted to make love with her, one of the mares he was in love with and give her his everything in pure love and heavenly pleasure.

He placed both hands on her flanks and felt how soft but firm they were before moving her tail away with one hand and using the other to feel her nether regions so moist and a little bulgy, her position had her flanks spread as far apart as they would go.

He looked down to see she was swollen a little with a slight red tint and her fluids dripping down to the floor.

_"She's beyond ready but I think I'll make her wait another minute, she's been waiting for thousands of years so a little longer won't do any harm"_ he evilly thought and smiled a little wickedly as she looked back to him with the corner of her eye.

He gave her a slight tease of crouching down and licking the musky innocence to make her moan or gasp, she was robbed of her breath and arched her back when his tongue only licked over her opening.

"Josh please, I need you inside me now; please make love with your future queen of day now" she begged in a whisper.

"Sorry Tia" he replied and stood back up for the beginning of their exchange in physical love, his tip already poking her walls apart and causing the princess to moan louder with each inch of him entering.

She took the pillow across the couch and buried her head in it.

He was not even half-way before poking a definite sign of her being a virgin, he poked her hymen and heard the slight yelp of pain leave her body which caused him to worry "we can stop and try another time if you want?" he asked but she shook her head and turned the corner of her eye to him with a slight glare in it.

"I want this my love, now do it" she replied.

Josh didn't argue at the aroused mare and pushed a little harder until he felt the snap of her walls happen with the response of a muffled scream in the pillow. He immediately stopped and allowed her to catch breath as the pain turned to pleasure and she smiled back to him with only a trickling tear at what just happened but that tear was a deeper meaning as he hugged her body.

She realized she gave him the ultimate gift but he gave in return the same, this was more sentimental and heartwarming to Celestia as she reminisced the gift of taking his virginity and giving him hers.

"I'm ready my love, rut me" she whispered and adjusted her position a little better.

"Okay my love" he replied and began his first push with his entire member now inside her body and making cloud nine come to Celestia as she felt him in a slow pace with each inch only increasing her pleasure before it slammed back inside her body "go…faster" she whispered.

"What Tia?" he asked but she didn't answer right away for she wanted to feel him dominate her body in every way, their position remained the same except for her legs coming out from under body and keeping herself standing while the rest of her laid over couch "I said go faster, go as fast as you can" she breathed heavily, sending him to overdrive as his hands went around her stretched out wings and his tails wrapped around her legs like shackles to her body.

She was now a prisoner of love with his thrusts becoming harder.

"Oh my god...you feel so amazing" she yelled and didn't hold herself back in any way as he spent the first five minutes just standing behind her and slapping his body against hers. She felt the release of her fluids, figuring out that she just had an orgasm, something mares rarely get when they mate but she received hers and felt the amazing release of her bodies sexual stress after over two millennia.

"Oh my goodness he hasn't stopped at all, he's going to rut me until he wears out; good because he is my love and I want us to rut until our bodies can't move" she said in her mind as he pulled her back into him with the jerk of his hand firmly grasping her flanks.

Minutes went on and on as he continued without a break for himself or for his lover as she released a fifth but this time their position was on the floor with the sun princess lying on her back and him completely on top of her.

Her moans became cries of pleasure that only got louder and longer each time he filled her insides.

"Josh….I….want…to…..ride you" she moaned between thrusts but Josh wasn't listening to her, his mind was blank to the feeling that eroded his naked body.

It was their greatest moment of love, one they would repeat many times but Luna would be doing the same when it was found out; however, it was almost time for Josh's climax as he felt her walls clench on him one more time and her howls of pleasure echo in the home "Tia…..I'm close" he grunted, ready to release his essence inside the mare but she had a better idea to their love.

Josh was surprised with the push of her hooves and fell on his backside as she got up with no more control, her princess attitude was tossed away and the true Celestia was coming out with her using magic again. He had no chance of fighting the aura that washed over and lifted him to the couch, he saw her lust expressed across her face before falling on the sofa and being the submissive one.

Celestia leapt onto his body and straddled him "you're mine and Luna's my love but right now you are MINE!" she growled.

Her meaning expressed in obsession when she claimed his lips and only brushed her nether regions with his everything back inside. She mercilessly pounded against the trapped half-human with only one thought repeating and being equal to her thrusts.

_"Mine and Luna's, he's our mate, ours, ours, ours, ours"_

"Tia" Josh gasped, her final climax coming as his first one came by the sign of the hotness she felt from his arousal.

She dropped onto him, her chest touching to his as the frustration of Josh fighting his urge worsened.

"Tia...I can't-"

"Inside me, nowhere else!" she growled.

He couldn't fight it back anymore.

He allowed his first release in the mare with his protection still on and intact but she kissed him one more time and that kiss was what muffled their loud moans from two familiar princesses hearing as they made it back into town, Celestia remained one with him and could only smile as the feeling of his personal essence overflowed her body but it wasn't touching her.

She only felt the warmth of it.

This was her paradise, to take his virginity and bring him over the edge. Two things she felt proud of as he panted but one was a history she made while the other would be something she would never give up to another mare except to her sister when she wanted it.

"I love you" she whispered and allowed herself one more brush of his lips with hers.

"I love you to" he whispered back.

Celestia just wanted to fall over from those words, to snuggle him until her energy left but her mind had a telepathic jolt she knew all too well.

Her connection with Luna was back and she sensed how close she was from getting to the door, fear of her little sister took over but an idea hatched in her mind as Josh removed his filled protection and threw it in the nearby trash can.

"Josh come with me" she said in haste and before he could what it was she wanted he found himself being teleported to Twilight's bathroom and both of them in a tub large enough to hold an elephant "Tia what are you-"

"Just play along my love" she interrupted as the heated water came on and filled the tub fast while the door opened downstairs.

"Sister I brought you what you needed...sister where are you?" Luna called out.

"I'm upstairs Luna, I'm bathing with Josh" Celestia yelled back but that was an answer Luna did not expect or want to hear with HER jealousy now taking over.

Celestia immediately positioned herself behind Josh and as the water filled around their bodies, she dabbed his head with a drop of shampoo before softly scrubbing his hair with Luna running at full speed upstairs.

The door burst open and there stood an angry glaring Luna with her horn surrounded in lightning that cracked loudly, the two saw this and almost trembled as she stomped over to them **"what are thou doing, trying such an act behind our back" **Luna yelled in her Canterlot voice, terrifying Josh with such a yell of rage as Celestia sighed at her attitude but inside her own mind she was smiling at the lie working so far "he gave off too much magic sister, he's tired and was sweating so I am giving him a bath; you're welcome to help me clean him up"

Josh knew what was happening but playing stupid became playing real when he felt his energy strangely leaving his body and Luna actually took the bait, she blushed a light blue at the thought but found herself compelled to take another step in her love for Josh. She was nervous as her crown, necklace, and slippers came off and levitated by Celestia's but she stepped into the large bath with Josh in front of her "I-I-I'll wash his chest, hold still my love" she replied and commenced with the same washing Celestia was giving him while a certain purple Alicorn smelled a musky smell and Spike found it in the trash can.

"Hey what's this water balloon?" he yelled and Celestia's face had the same look of terror with Josh.

"Something wrong our love?" Luna asked.

(Celestia and Josh) "Spike put that down now!"

Meanwhile in Dark Equestria

"You fools are nothing compared to us, we are the Elements of Disharmony" Dark Sparkle proudly stated as she held the Night Furies down with her grasp of dark magic, the pegasi of the dark skies were defeated and mangled as the evil alicorn walked over to her crown that was sitting on nothing more than a stone while her comrades stood over the near dead enemies, her mind saying only one thing as the crown glistened it's enchanted black gold.

_"At last, the Element of Dark Magic is mine"_

Desecration smacked her lips in lustful taste of the Night Fury Captain, her black drool falling as her tongue moistened her jagged teeth and her torn dark alicorn wings shook "let me eat this one Dark, I haven't eaten in days" she beckoned her leader in a frightening chuckle.

"Prince Universe please forgive us" Black fire whispered as she felt the life in her wither and her rank as captain of darkness was now only a title while they overheard her.

Dark sparkles voice as sinister as a demons while she wore the Element of Dark Magic now "are you praying to your dead prince, Prince Universe: the very Ultricorn that believes darkness can be used for good.

"Don't mock our teacher!" Hellfire yelled but was silenced by Soul Breaker's hoof breaking his jaw.

"Shut up weakling, what does it matter to you when you're going to be dinner in a couple of minutes!" she taunted but Black Fire was still in hope of the true form of darkness being the ally of light. She shed a tear for the darkness that was once a power of good but her soul was screaming to keep believing before saying her last few words.

She struggled under the magical grasp but was able to turn her head and stare hatefully at the alicorn with the hope in her eyes bringing her enemies to disgust "you….won't win…..will destroy you, I know this for he is half-Ultricorn and half-human; those two bloods are the most powerful bloodlines in the-blargh"

"Shut up" Raining Agony ordered but was not listened and only heard more as the Pegasus spat blood and smiled "Prince Galaxy will win, he is the thing your princesses fear...a super ultricorn"

This got Dark Sparkle's attention.

"Oh...and you believe that will stop us?" she mocked, hoping to shatter her hope but it was a failure when Black Fire nodded and chuckled "yes, especially when he is the one that is the super ultricorn five"

"Desecration you can kill her.

"Finally" the dark pink pony laughed.

"Go ahead and kill us but know this, our souls will drift and fuse with Galaxy Flames instead of going to the afterlife"

"Don't care" Desecration replied and it was over, she and the others snapped their heads off as Dark Sparkle pondered these words in her mind

_"Galaxy Flame is it; a nice name but if what she said was true then we better hurry, we have to hurry and corrupt him before he reaches even his first stage"_

"Dark you want pony chili or a burger?" Soul Breaker asked.

**And I give you chapter four revised, tell me if it was good or bad...especially you Mr. Zamairiac, please.**

**Well I hope you all like it so far but now it's getting deep for Josh, what is this Super Ultricorn Five and what did Black Fire mean when she said their souls would fuse with Josh's; could there be a deeper motive left by his dad?**

**Comment or message me please.**

**I will be working on chapter five**


	5. Ch5 Forgiveness and Love inside a dream

**And here is Chapter Five my friends, I give you a chapter of hurt, comfort, and love but don't give me all the credit because I only had half of the idea on this chapter.**

**Zamairiac had the other half and I just did my best to make it happen so thank him as well.**

**Please comment or message me about the chapter or the story so far...especially you Mr. Zamairiac because you own half of this idea and I don't want complete credit when I only had half of the idea to this chapter. Please.**

**Now...enjoy my friends**

Trouble, absolute trouble was what Luna was in as day four went on with her not able to speak to Josh after she found out what happened in the library.

It was not a pretty sight when she got to the rubber first and figured out what it was along with the smell of their mating on the floor and couch that Twilight threw out and burnt to the ground in disgust, she was furious with it all and allowed her emotions to take over in the worst of ways with her instincts amplifying the deepened rage inside.

She had gone into rage of not being his first and assaulted the ultricorn before getting restrained by her older sister.

The King's guard are there to be loyal to Josh so she became very lucky that they didn't kill her on the spot but now she only made herself suffer by screaming she hated him and wished he never came to Equestria before taking off back to the castle; pain came over Josh in physical form and emotional form as he passed out and was taken to the infirmary with a broken left arm, his ribs broken on the left side, his skull fractured, his right leg fractured in three places and multiple burns on his chest and shoulders from the magic she fired after tossing him out the window and beating him with her bare hooves.

But there was no greater pain than the one you love causing you such harm and breaking your heart, a feeling that made him cry during his forced slumber.

He now laid on Celestia's bed alone and heartbroken with tears rolling down his cheek as the fourth night of his injuries was given a high rising moon with the night sky forming, obviously Luna had just done it but she was also in trouble with Celestia for such acts of violence.

When it was found out that he would be fine, she immediately stormed to her little sister and had her locked away in her bedroom while the guards were at the door and balcony windows to keep her inside, it broke the sun alicorn's heart to hear her sister beg and cry for enough freedom to see Josh but she left Celestia with no choice for the benefit of his safety

He was now trying to get some sleep but feared falling asleep to the nightmare that waited in his subconscious to repeat it's torment and bring his heartache to another level.

However, the nightmare was already coming to him for it had escaped her room and was trying to reach him.

He was wide awake and unable to sleep as the echoes of a screaming mare was heard and another was doing the same but it was of resistance, he heard Celestia angrily yelling while Luna was screaming desperately and crying her heart out for him but the anger she showed before damaging his body had brushed it's touch over his heart and now he feared to even look at Luna. He wanted to hide as her screams increased but the pain was too much, he was stuck on that bed and forced by fate to listen and cower at the echoing pleas the Princess of Night was speaking.

She stopped not at all with what she wanted and it was heard everytime by Josh as the fighting continued between her and Celestia.

"Let me see him sister, he's mine as well; Galaxy Flame...Galaxy Flame!" Luna screamed, repeating her desires to see him as she was held down by eight guards and her magic was blocked by Celestia's spell.

She struggled continuously and grunted each time she tried to get up but it was useless when her wings were like a crocodiles mouth, strong when closing but incredibly weak when opening and right now they were held in their fold as the sun alicorn towered over her with a hint of rage in her.

Her blood was boiling like lava.

Luna had finally given up after minutes fighting and laid her head to the side with nothing left to do but cry.

Her tears fell hard to the floor as the halls echoed with her cries of pain, the sound of the night princess whimpering as she felt like Nightmare Moon all over again but this time her darkness wasn't plaguing a world...it was plaguing a deeper pain in the ultricorn and she knew it was her fault.

"You are no longer his mate Luna, you may be my sister but I have waited over two millennia for Galaxy to return and I won't allow you around him when you are a danger to his safety" Celestia clearly pointed out with not a hint of regret to what she was saying was literally making Luna sink faster into the same depression as Nightmare Night when she returned him.

"Sister" Luna whimpered as the pressure from the guards lessened but they were still keeping her down as her emotions took over and she cried harder than when she returned from her banishment "please, please, please let me see him; Celestia I beg of you, I love him and I need him"

Celestia's lips curled at that confession of pain but the curl was more of anger to her true feelings now showing for Josh when she had broken him physically and broken his heart. If there was one mare nobody dared to anger then it was Celestia and right now she was literally contemplating inside her own mind to allow Luna permission or banish her once again but for all eternity this time.

She loved Luna more than anything in Equestria but for her to attack Josh out of jealousy was something she couldn't allow to be swept under the rug, she remained firm on her words.

"No Luna, you are not in control of yourself and dangerous to Josh; I mean come on, you put him in the infirmary"

"I know and I'm sorry, I was being stupid"

"Your apology is not mine to accept little sister, it is for Josh since you are the cause of his pain"

"Then for bucks sake let me see him, he is my mate to and I am in love with him"

She was having a love tantrum.

It was an embarrassing sight to Celestia but in truth it was also depressing when she saw not one lie in Luna's eye.

The entire truth of how she felt for Josh was shown in the eyes of her little sister, her eyes told Celestia she was in love with him and right now was desperate to keep their love afloat. Luna was expressing this desperation in more than just a want for Josh, she needed him and couldn't let things end the way she caused it four days ago.

Josh was all she had for true love and that was what she felt for him when they first met, he was her true love like Celestia's and if she didn't keep him as her mate then there was nothing left for her to live for, all she could do was try to repeat what she tried to do when she returned home from Nightmare Night but was stopped by a guard and reported to Celestia…..for trying to kill herself.

Celestia was not wanting that to repeat and this time succeed, she knew her sisterly love kept Luna alive just a little but now they both were very alive inside because of the half-human laying in bed with broken bones and a broken heart. Luna was no longer living for her sister, she lived because Josh re-ignited the spark inside her soul and now it was only a matter of time if she was denied seeing their mate and satisfying her need for his love and touch.

_"I hope I don't regret this_" Celestia said in the back of her mind.

She closed her eyes for a second and sighed at what she was about to do.

"Guards release her now, let her go see Galaxy Flame" she ordered but the eight night guards only decreased their hold a little more and stared in confusion.

One was foolish enough to question her authority as Luna tried to stand but they didn't listen.

"Princess Celestia are you s-"

"I said release her now" Celestia interrupted in her canterlot voice, startling the guards to where they leapt away and took off in a mad dash without saluting in recognition of her order. She had not used that voice in a very long time and honestly it felt good to use it while Luna stood up and stretched her body of the soreness and lockup in her joints, her wings stretched and ruffled.

Celestia took the crown that fell off Luna's head and dusted it with the brush of her wing as she came up to her with a loving nuzzle, the very same one she felt when they embraced after Nightmare Moon's defeat "thank you sister"

"You're welcome Luna" she replied with a warm smile, knowing that this was only the beginning of Luna and Josh making amends and deepening their love, Celestia knew her love had deepened with Josh but now it was the Princess of Night's turn so she stepped to the side to allow her passage to the room.

"Go to him but…..be gentle to him, I won't lie Luna…he told me he still loves but now he is also scared of you; I hope you can prove to him that he does not need to fear you when you're his mate too"

Luna nodded in return "as do I sister, thank you for telling me this" she replied then made her way to the bedroom that was inhabited by their lover.

Short walk

Luna was nervous now, her legs shook as she worried with the thought of him telling her they were over and that he only loved Celestia; what would she do then if that happened since he is the only thing she can love and be with for all eternity.

She was prevented from opening the door out of fear of the outcome, she didn't want to know but at the same time did.

"Come on Luna, you can do this" she said to herself and curled her lips nervously.

Her magic turned the doorknob but she gently pushed the door open and peeked through the crack into the room of darkness while the guards were at doors and ready to strike should one of them get physical.

It was silent like her night, she slowly entered and locked the doors for no disturbances from anyone or anything as she made amends and hopefully they still had love.

"Galaxy" she called out in her most gentle tone, her tone of kindness hopefully showing him she meant no harm.

"Galaxy….my love" she called out again but there was still no response to him and this made her begin to worry since he would always answer when his name was said; fear overtook again with every thought of him being gone or taken rushing through her mind like a rapid river except there was no end to it, her worries were a sea of endless possibilities if Josh was gone.

She continued her approach to the bed and saw that he was sound asleep.

_"Oh thank goodness"_ she mentally sighed.

It brought her heart to a relieving beat to see that he laid there and snored quietly but when her hoof moved the blanket, she felt disgusted with herself and had a sickly feeling turn her stomach worse and worse by the second.

She saw the casts and bandages on his left side.

She now had the desire to kick her own flank for causing him such damage and causing only more emotional pain when he had enough from his human father's hatred and the discovery of his heritage; shivers travelled her spine in the worst of ways as her crave to touch him took over and she allowed it with a sliding of his cheek with her hoof.

She felt the tears come back as the brushing of her hoof moved over a few cuts that were deep.

"My love...I-I-I'm so sorry" she quietly cried but he wasn't awake to hear her apologize, he did not stir even at the touch of her lips smothering his head and chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she repeated between each kiss but knew it wasn't enough to him and herself.

Luna knew what she had to do but it would require breaking her promise to Josh, she would have to apologize...by going into his mind.

This was now forbidden to Celestia, she believed it was a way of manipulating the mind she entered but Luna wasn't going to let this hold her back when she wanted Josh back with a deeper love for him that had grown over the four days she did not see him.

She ignored her sister's rule.

"I must do this" she said to herself and did her thing, unaware that he was healing as she entered her realm.

Now inside Josh's dream scape

_The world of Equestria was no longer around Luna as she flew down into the half-human's dream of a meadow and night sky above, she expected him to be having a dream of her and/or Celestia in the wrongest of ways but to her surprise it was a dream of a grassy green field._

_She landed alone and confused of her mate's mind being so pure, she felt like she entered the wrong mind but it was definitely Josh's._

_"He's a male, how does he not have naughty dreams?" she asked herself and began her walk in search of her mate._

_It was a silent descent of the meadow hill as she saw him at the bottom but it was strange to blue mare when she saw what he was doing, he was down on one knee while his right hand smoothed over a stone that was carved._

_Luna was curious of this._

_She made herself unseen with the night sky as her camouflage and the wind blowing her scent away, she gently flew down to her half-human but remained above him as words were said and the stone he was touching was really a tombstone._

_"Is he...missing somepony?" she whispered to herself, deducing this strange behavior from Josh that he was wishing someone was still in his life but they to be back from earth since no one in Equestria close to him had passed into the afterlife._

_Finally he spoke._

_"Hey mom"_

_**"Mother...so it's his mother he misses"** she said in her mind and continued to listen before trying to get his forgiveness and love back._

_Josh had nothing to give his adopted mother, she was long gone but it didn't stop him from keeping track of the days when he arrived in Equestria and still paying his respects in whatever way he could._

_"I don't know if time is different here but I believe it's mother's day and I just wanted to talk to you"_

_"Mother's Day, I know family appreciation day but humans have a holiday dedicated to mothers?" she asked herself._

_Josh gave a small chuckle to the tombstone "you wouldn't believe what I am mom or where I'm at, apparently I'm some ultricorn and in a world called Equestria" he started off and laughed a little more._

_Luna wasn't sure why he was laughing, she assumed it was because he was now in another world but in truth it was to hold back his tears for his mother, he was laughing to remain optimistic against the pain._

_"I have had quite a ride mom, I'm Celestia's mate and so far I am apparently future king of their world but I don't have a clue to what I'm supposed to do"_

_**"You're my mate as well"** she said worriedly in her mind._

_"I was Luna's mate as well but now she hates my guts; sorry mom, these are two pony princesses you don't know of but yeah I was the mate of two gorgeous mares until I messed up and now Luna wishes me gone"_

**_"That's not true! I love you!"_**

_"And yet I'm still in love with her"_

_Words had a powerful touch but the meaning as an emphasis of feeling and right now Luna was feeling that strong punch of realization when he said those words, she was giddy and ecstatic that their love still burns hot but it wasn't over as Josh continued to share his pain to the tombstone that wasn't even real right now._

_"I know it's strange mom but I can't stop thinking about them, it hurts so much when I'm not with them that I want fall over and die; Celestia fills that half of my heart and calms me down but the pain is still there because Luna wishes me to not exist"_

_Luna bit her lip on that one, her emotions began to burst through the floodgates of her eyes as she felt his pain become her own; they were now so close that she could feel his pain completely._

_She felt her will to fly leave her, the wind was carrying her tears as the emotions inside built up and readied to burst like a bomb._

_"Honestly mom I know it wasn't my fault but I wish I had a chance to win her back and say I'm sorry" he admitted._

_Luna's ears perked up at that one, the sense of remaining hidden washed away as she walked closer and now stood right behind him._

_It was only a dream to Josh but to Luna this was her second reality; everything in here was real to her from sound, touch, sight, and right now a powerful smell that made her almost fall back from it's scent being so addicting._

_She smelled Josh's scent...and was immediately aroused as he finished up "thanks for listening mom and happy mothers day, love you"_

_Josh was done, there was nothing left to say so he gave one last piece of affection to his dead mother; he pecked his own palm then touched the tombstone with it._

_"Sleep tight and tell James I said hi" he whispered._

_He was ready to leave and return to his reality that was also part of the nightmare, he only had to wait until he woke up but that wasn't going to happen. He was suddenly hugged from behind and thrown to the ground with the Princess of Night falling on his chest and crying her heart out what it felt._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry my love, I'm so sorry"_

_"Luna!?" he gasped before his lips were claimed by the mare._

_He was shocked and confused of how she was in his dream but when the touch of her lips and the snaking of her tongue made it's way into his mouth, he felt a heavy guilt leave his mind._

_"Galaxy I'm so sorry" she whispered and allowed herself to lick his ear._

_"How are you here, I'm certain I didn't dream about you" he pointed out and tried to push her off, denying the mare of her moment but she wouldn't let him go. Her hooves, wings, mane, and tail were wrapped around his body like a spider entangling it's prey and the enticing hunger she felt was the love they have._

_"I am the goddess of Night and Dreams my love, I can enter anypony's dream" she replied._

_"Well what do you want Luna?" he coldly asked, his tone of regret in the question made her heart sink but he wasn't through with his words of hurt when four days of pain built up inside him "you put me in bandages and casts and now you have the nerve to invade my mind; you said you hate me and wished I was gone so tell me why you are here?"_

_Luna felt the sorrow in herself sink deeper in her pool of guilt, she was breaking down on top of her mate as he glared up to her with the same intent of crying like her._

_Her mouth was wide open in confusion and hurt to his words, she wanted to speak but couldn't get it out for her throat clenched up._

_All she could do was whimper and cry as he struggled to break free of her lock on him._

_"If you're not going to answer then get off me and leave, this is the only safe place I've had from you so go away" he insulted to the best of his abilities but the tone of his voice had so much hurt in it, she knew this wasn't what he wanted but was denying himself their love to ignite inside his own dream._

_He was allowing the pain of heartache chain him down._

_"My love please don't struggle, just listen to me please" she calmly beckoned him but her cute tone was not working on him as he tried to roll around and throw her off his body._

_He repeated what she knew wasn't what he wanted "let me go, let me go, let me go now dammit"_

_Luna knew her words wouldn't reach him, he was bathing in his pain and allowing it to consume his heart as she grasped him tighter but this wasn't going to be the end; she was desperate and determined to become his again._

_"I said let me-mmph"_

_She forced her kiss on him again but this was progress when he didn't fight her lips or the indecent act on his lower regions. The gap she put in their love was slowly closing as the chains of guilt broke off them "Josh" she whispered his human name, the hot touch of her breath on his ear sending a shivering pleasure down his spine before she allowed herself the enjoyment of trailing him in nibbles._

_**"My god you taste so good, I've missed you so much"** she mentally sighed as her mouth came to the end of it's trail. The smooth taste of his neck in her mouth as she sucked on it and stole the breath from his body._

_"Luna...stop" he gasped but the alicorn didn't, she knew he was enjoying this and only did more while her body's most innocent area felt his hardness._

_She only stopped for a moment to lick her lips while her head hovered over him._

_Her smile crept as the true nature of her love for him came out in erotic words and the touch of her wetness._

_"Thou has nothing to be afraid of my beloved" she said in her arousing old english voice "we harmed thou out of jealousy but our love has made us realize just how wrong it was when we shall feel the same touch that was put in our sister"_

_Josh couldn't move, let alone take his sight off the mare that was slowly grinding against his hardness._

_His love for her had broken free of it's cage but he couldn't express it, he was still trapped by the mane and tail that shifted to his wrists and pinned them above his head "thou doth not need to be hurt anymore" she continued while leaning into his ear that was red from._

_She whispered the last part with a tone of obsession "for we shall do what sister does, thou will be forever protected in mind, spirit, and body"_

_His eyes widened at that part, his voice finally returned but she didn't let him speak for another kiss happened but it was aggressive powerful. He felt helpless as her growls were muffled in his mouth, he was trapped under the mare but then again...he was enjoying how much she was dominating him._

_"Thou is not just sisters beloved, we own thee in spirit and body" she added and emphasized this with a deeper action._

_It was no longer Josh's dream, it was a nightmare that became paradise as she held him down with her mane and tail but stood up to reveal her fluids all over his jeans._

_Luna smiled at the bulge in his pants, feeling her pride take new heights for being his lover still and that being certain was by the signs of him sweating and panting while his arousal throbbed painfully._

_She knew it was time for this moment but decided to wait until he said he forgave her._

_"We are sorry for the pain we inflicted on our beloved, will thou forgive us?"_

_"N-no" he replied and only made it worse for himself with the Alicorn of Night frowning once again with another grin._

_"Oh" she said and placed her hoof over his member, Josh looked down to it then back up to her._

_He cocked a brow questioningly and swallowed the clench in his throat as she slid her hoof up to the edge of his garment._

_"Let's remove these shall we" Luna teased and painfully jerked the button to his pants, his waist probably red from that but now his arousal was public._

_The button was gone and his zipper was destroyed but that didn't matter since Luna was using her magic to tear off his clothes "this is a dream my love, what happens here is mostly fake but we are very real; your princess is very real for she has invaded your mind" she emphasized with a poke to his tip._

_"Does thou forgive us now?"_

_"No, you hurt me Luna; how can I forgive you when you broke my own bones" Josh retorted but there was no anger in his voice, he only said this in the slight fear that still plagued him but that was going to change._

_"If thou won't forgive us just yet" she looks down to his arousal "then we shall earn our beloved's forgiveness and become one"_

_Josh wasn't sure what she meant by that but he couldn't do anything to fight back as the alicorn laid on her stomach and her head hovered right over it. He only watched in confusion until the feeling of her tongue went over his tip, sending a jolt through his body._

_Luna had planned this out._

_"Does thou forgive us now?" she repeated._

_"No" he growled, fighting the pleasure of her tongue._

_"Don't fight this my love, just forgive me and I'll stop torturing you" she said and continued this game with him. Her licks were only arousing herself more when he was already erect and suffering the need to feel her everything._

_Josh was slowly grasping his love for her again, he felt the shackles on his mind crack more and more with each lick from his Princess of Night._

_"Just say it my love, say you forgive me and want me; say it" she continued._

_He finally broke down._

_"Luna...I want you"_

_"And you shall receive me" she replied._

_Luna gave into her feelings for his request, she gave him the touch of her insides in full grasp but not like normal mares would. She was full of certainty and boldness with a full thrust on his member._

_She now lost her innocence forever...but to the man she fell in love with._

_Josh felt his breath jolt with the pleasure, it was ripped from his body as the blue mare whimpered a little with complete filling of his arousal._

_**"Is she in pain?"** he asked in his mind._

_"Luna are you-wha!?"_

_He was stopped of talking, his body was thrown into a turnover with Luna now under him and his member still inside. He cocked a brow in confusion as her legs went around his rump and pulled him closer, his balance was lost and landed on her chest._

_"My love you feel so good, I see why sister was so rejuvenated" she whispered, allowing herself to nibble his ear._

_"Galaxy Flame please, I need to feel you more; make love to me, make love you future queen of the night"_

_Josh could only comply, he slowly pulled back while his hands were on the soft grass and kept him up; the slow tease of him was something he wanted to start off with but in truth he was sending the blue mare overboard already. She was not like her sister, her body was smaller so to feel him inside was a tight clenching that forced her sea of pleasure to flood her nether regions._

_"Ah!" she responded with a blissful moan to his thrust, the slow repeat of his push and pull driving her insane._

_This went on for minutes without even a chance to catch their breath, he continued his love making with alicorn under him and forced her body to release three times. She moaned to the building climax but yelped when it happen, her love for Josh only increased like her need to feel him completely but this wasn't enough to her; she wanted to be treated like his lover in physical touch._

_She wanted to be dominated._

_"Josh go faster! I want you to be forceful! I am yours so please show it!"_

_**"She wants me to go all out...challenge accepted"** he said in the back of his mind._

_He increased his pace with complete effort in his thrusting, his body was no longer just touching hers._

_He pounded aggressively and all Luna could do was scream in satisfaction of the results but her lips were claimed and the sound of her voice was muffled, this in turn only made her wrap completely around him and kiss him with furious love._

_Their tongues were fighting the battle, one wrestling the other as her fluids were released again and it stuck to him with a string connecting them._

_To Josh's surprise though, he lost the tongue wrestle and was forced to roll over again with being on bottom now; he was pounded in return and watching the Princess of Night abandon all her senses._

_Her eyes went half-lidded and her tongue hung out while her ears folded down, her wings stretched out as the feeling of her fifth climax built...but so did his first one._

_She was surprised of Josh's strength again with both of his hands on her flanks, slightly nerve racked when one of his fingers accidently dug into her plot hole but it sent the blue mare into another height of pleasure when he turned over and stood up with complete grasp of her body. His thrusts went deeper as he unknowingly crammed his middle right finger into her plot hole, the sheer feeling of both holes filled was a new experience that Luna loved. _

_"Don't stop! Don't Stop!" she ordered with her mind focused on nothing but releasing and feeling his finger violate her other hole as his back began to arch and the warmth of his member became hotter._

_"Luna...I'm-"_

_She hugged his neck tighter "together my love, together" she answered so animalistic, her growls driving him to go harder but it was over for the ultricorn and his alicorn._

_She gave a howl of pleasure in her canterlot voice, her body froze at this orgasm for it was ten times more powerful than the others when he thrust inside her with no hold back; she felt the quick release of his essence and the decrease of speed in his thrusts. _

_Her body was being filled with his seed while he continued pushing and pulling until there was no more to give._

_They kissed once again as their mixture of their fluids oozed out of her and Josh slowly fell backwards with the help of his tails cushioning their descent, he laid under the blue mare and kissed her as his tails wrapped around them in a blanket and pillow._

_"Luna...I love Celestia but...I love you just as much"_

_"And I love you, we shall remain together for all eternity" she replied then pecked his lips once more before the feeling of exhaustion took over._

_"Rest my love, tomorrow we shall awaken back in Equestria"_

_And like that there was no more to say, forgiveness was given and love became more powerful for the two as they drifted to sleep in the realm of dreams with no one around._

_...or so they thought._

_Meanwhile on the Meadow Hill_

_"He has incredible potential" an alicorn stated, watching the two drift asleep while their bodies disappeared and returned to the reality of Equestria. He chuckled at the ultricorn as a hand went over his back and his cheek was pecked by human lips._

_"He is stronger than you, aren't you proud?" the woman asked._

_"I am my love but how long must we wait before revealing ourselves?" the pony asked and ruffled his wings in angst of breaking away from his secrecy._

_"I don't know but when the time is right...we'll be a family again" she replied._

_"And what of the Elements?" he pointed out._

_"They were created and will live on, Galaxy Flame is the heir to them and the seventh element; once he accepts his role as king then they will merge and become the Crown of Harmony and Equestria will have it's eternal ruler...alongside his eternal queens"_

_"Family...just wait Galaxy Flame, soon we shall reunite" the pony whispered._

Back in Dark Equestria

"Ah our student has returned with her crown, tell me what it was like fighting Prince Universe's special team of Dark Pegasi" Sun Terror joyfully said as the Dark Six entered the throne room that was completely darkened with the very essence of blackness that would put fear even in the strongest of ponies.

Dark Sparkle was the first to bow and followed by her comrades as Black Helm entered with his new daughter that was cute to those with evil in their souls but to most of the light they would be disgusted to see such an alicorn of darkness suck on a severed hoof for the blood.

All was silent in the room as the six alicorns stood up with the same dark smile and the darkness in the room being barely lit with the six different colors of eyes that glowed sinisterly to the princesses of dark forge "it took time but we were victorious and feasted on their bodies but something intrigues me about those dark pegasi" Dark Sparkle replied and received a cocked brow from the dark sun alicorn that was suspicious of her ever having a curious mind "and what is it that intrigues you my student?"

"The Night Furies are pegasi but they used dark magic in ways only alicorns or unicorns can use, they produced means of magical attacks and healing measures; how were they able to do such a thing?"

Confusion surrounded the room now, even Nightmare Moon was wondering how such impossibilities were possible and pondered maybe some sort of trinket was the cause of it. The Dark Six were awaiting an answer as those words brought a long dead memory back to her mind and it brought her enjoyment to know this only, she loved tormenting their minds and caused suspense by only smiling and walking down the steps while laughing through her jagged teeth; knowledge was a very powerful weapon when used but when certain things of knowledge were known by only few then it was deadly when used upon it's enemy as the advantage and right now it brought Sun Terror more joy to know her servants survived their first test of fighting an enemy that was not of normal power.

"Oh you are so young my student, which is why you will be the key to our victory in taking Galaxy Flame and corrupting him to being our dark king" she pointed out as her gaze averted them and fixed upon the crystal orb that was now showing Josh still in bed with Luna but she was awakening from the daytime that now appeared. She watched as the two got up and kissed but were no longer alone for Celestia had appeared and was checking up on them for some progress of their love.

_"Everything alright between you two and how are you all healed my love?" Celestia asked as the Ultricorn hopped out of bed but his side was held tightly by Luna's wing as they stood before her "to be honest I think it's some sort of magic I have but Luna and I are more than alright Celestia"_

_He kisses Luna again but gives Celestia the same satisfaction as well while the others entered._

The image disappears again but Sun Terror laughed again as her servants approached but Nightmare Moon was having a plan hatch in her mind as she left the throne room for time of her own to debate what should really done. Dark Sparkle was losing patience fast with her teacher, she had to know what they were for the next potential fight to no longer have that disadvantage to them; insanity was their fuel for living but this was a tear in their minds as she approached them.

"Those pegasi you fought my student….were once alicorns"

**And so I give you chapter five revised, a big thanks to Zamairiac since half of it was his idea so be glad he is helping me...otherwise I would be crappy at this.**

**And to warn you all I am not changing anything in chapter six but I am going to try and make it longer.**

**Please comment or message me on this chapter...especially you Zamairiac because the dream scape was your idea. Please sir.**


	6. Ch6 Pt1 Fight for Peace

**Well guys I give you chapter six part one. Not really much to say since it's just been made a little longer but come on people...comment or message me.**

**Oh and by the way guys, Zamairiac is now my adviser and help...basically he's the other half to this but when you need good work on the story then he's the guy. By the way Mr. Zamairiac I am trying that fear idea...but I'm going to have a slight twist of rage into it and hopefully you'll let me know me what you think.**

**As I said everypony, please comment or message when done reading it, let me know please.**

**Enjoy**

"Where do you want these apples at Applejack?"

"Just put them over there sugarcube?"

It was another day of normality for the Ultricorn, manual labor being his incentive today with the apple farm needing some extra help after Big Mac's recent injury. Things improved with his two princesses but their need to be around him was only increasing as he spent today only with Applejack to give the helping hand, it was no trouble for Josh though since he now had the strength of one hundred men and magic was his newest necessity in life. The two friends were the closest since work was no trouble to either of them but his help made her day easier since chores still needed to be done at the house.

Josh was curious of how all this came together.

_"I wonder how AJ and her family grew such a farm so naturally, back on earth we use chemicals and other things I can't think of as means to grow fruit, vegetables, and even cattle"_ he thought to himself while holding a crate of apples, allowing himself to slip from the world around him but the farm mare saw it.

"Hey Josh, don't be daydream'n, we're almost done and you'll be free for the day" Applejack said and snapped his wondering mind back to the reality before him and to the crate of apples in his arms that needed to be in the shelter before the first winter. He shook his head of the curiosity and finished his last job with not a drop of sweat on his body or one breath being fatigue from hard work, he closed the cellar and locked it while the orange mare locked the barn "all good here Applejack" he said and tossed her the key before brushing the dust and dirt off his pants.

"Aw'right, yer free to go but ah suggest ya head down to Fluttershy's" she replied while finding her pouch of bits.

Josh was expecting a quiet day now since Celestia and Luna were gone on business but his safety was maximum security with guards near and far, he wanted to head to Twilight's and learn more magic but AJ's suggestion peaked his worry a little since the yellow Pegasus was like a little sister to him. Before Applejack could give him his earnings for the day, he took off in the sky and tried out his new flying ability at full speed to the cottage while thinking the possibilities of why Applejack would suggest going to Fluttershy's cottage.

_"What did she mean by going to Fluttershy's, I hope she's not hurt" _he thought in his worry as the mare's home came into view and the one he worried over was outside giving her animals food "she's okay" he sighed while descending sloppily but impressed himself with landing on his own two feet, most Pegasus probably crashed on their first landing but for Josh it was a triumph that no human could do and he was the first to fly on his own.

He felt very good about himself while approaching the unaware Fluttershy as she gave the raccoons and beavers their portion of food "hey Fluttershy" Josh greeted but she answered in a startled yelp and flew into her home as fast as her wings would take her. She slammed the door and locked it tight as the Ultricorn stood there with a cocked brow in amusement of her shyness still the same around him, he only shook his head and chuckled as her head poked through the curtain and her fear changed to immediate happiness at the sight of him still standing there with his arms crossed and kicking a nearby rock.

"Josh" she yelled and repeated her speed of flying in joy of his presence.

_"Brace for Impact" _he thought before his torso was hit with what felt like a cannonball and fell over with the yellow Pegasus sharing much affection through nuzzling and hugging him tightly "oh I missed you so much, I'm glad you're all better" she said, reminding him of his injuries from Luna days ago and continued squeezing his naked torso.

"I missed you to sweetheart" he replied and returned her hug with his own embrace and pecked her head. They spent probably a couple minutes of just hugging before standing back up but Fluttershy was still as affectionate to him by remaining close to his side "come inside" she beckoned didn't give him space while walking into the cottage to get down to business "so Applejack suggested I should come see you, something going on?" he asked while taking a seat on the nearby couch.

He found it quite comfortable and relaxed as she fetched tea for both of them, something he never had before but there was always a time to try something new and today was that day when she gave him his cup of sweet tea and took her spot next to him "yes well there is something I need your help with" she answered, surprisingly she was not afraid to talk to him with not one stutter in her voice as he drank the brew she made and found it tasty. He only nodded at her and waited as she shuffled her hooves with a thought going through her mind, she was needing something but was too nervous to ask it.

"You need help with something?" he asked while looking around the room for anything that was damaged or broken, he assumed she needed something repaired but not one crack was showing on her walls and not a single object was broken or misshapen from the looks it, so what was it she needed to have done.

Finally she spoke.

"It's just…..I-I-I have this pet outside t-t-that is really cute b-but won't listen and keeps biting other ponies"

"Did it bite you?" he asked with the concern in his voice very obvious but his worry was not needed since she shook her head and got off the couch. She was confused of this pet's personality but hoped that her half-human friend could make it change in some way.

She gave her explanation "let me start from the beginning, I was out picking flowers for my vase and usually I don't have anything new happen but when I picked a few daisies I found a white furred fox lying on the ground with a bloody paw so you know me, I took it back and tended to it but when it healed and I tried to get it adopted she would bite the ponies that approached and now nopony will come adopt unless I cage her up but the point is I'm wondering if you could see if she will work with you without being so mean"

_"That was a long explanation"_ Josh thought as she approached him and placed a hoof in his lap, her saddened look coming out as he processed all of what she said and already came to a decision for his friend "please Josh, I tried being nice and even begged her but she won't listen and I'm really needing your help" she continued, begging him in a calm tone as he thought about the possibilities and risks of trying to soothe a fox. He knew rabies could be a cause but if it was then it would have been released or put down before this was brought up to him so that was out of the question, it could have had a harsh life surviving or have been abused by a previous owner but the possibilities were endless so he gave up on reason and just acted with a warming smile to Fluttershy and patted her head before answering "sure thing, just let me see this fox"

Meanwhile in Dark Equestria

"You know you're job Night Wing, go to Light Equestria and retrieve the Ultricorn; make him come to you if needed but if you fail here then don't bother coming back for I will deny everything and have you executed"

"Yes…..Princess" a dragon of teenage stature answered in his pausing demonic tone, his breathe filled with black fire and his soul craving to cause destruction as Nightmare Moon relieved him of the shackles. The Dragon of Darkness was ready for takeoff with a hunger for bloodshed but the window to his temporary freedom was still blocked by dark alicorn with her still giving that same dark glare that would pierce the fiercest of monsters "and do not tell him why you are after him, lie to him for our society as the dark ponies must remain secret; I expect you to not fail so use any means of lineage to make him surrender"

"Yes Princess, I will have him back here for you and Princess Sun Terror before the dark sun rises tonight" Night Wing answered, receiving her smile of approval before she finished the order of secret "Now go and don't fail me"

With those last few words, he gave a low growl and took to the skies with his princess of darkness watching him until he became a speck in the darkness she created for their land of evil. She was in secret from sister but her patience finally grew thin for the Ultricorn and decided action needed to be done if he was to not to be influenced to the light overtime with the ponies of good "forgive me sister but it must be done…..and soon we shall have our king" she whispered to herself while leaving the window and heading back down for the duties of the night she still had.

Back at Fluttershy's

"Is this the one?" Josh asked while pointing at the curled up fox in the fences corner, he received Fluttershy's nod and looked back down to the cute animal that was looking up to him. She mimicked the half-human with one ear up but the other was down and tilting her head in the same direction as he got on one knee to get a better look, Fluttershy was quietly laughing at their head movements being the same but things were about to pick up when he turned to her.

"What did the ponies do when she bit them?"

Fluttershy was a little taken back at his question, why he wanted to know was a little confusing to her but she gave him the answer "well they would yell at her and scold her, a couple of them kicked dirt at her"

And that's when it clicked in his head, he had the answer and turned around to the fox that he was certain resembled much of the fox he saw on his favorite anime, Inuyasha, and turned his hand over to the palm before reaching to her "hey there, I'm not going hurt you girl; wanna come out of that corner?" he said very softly but the little fox was not cooperative and became defensive. She gave off a low growl while her teeth showed as a sign of threatening, his left hand got closer and Fluttershy feared for Josh as he continued talking.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise" he added and got his hand only a foot away before the feeling of sharp teeth sink into his skin with the yellow Pegasus gasping and rushing over.

"Josh, Josh are you okay!?" she yelled but there was no response from him, not even a yell of pain was coming out as he remained in place but had his other hand on the baby fox with a smooth stroke of his palm over her back. He had the animal's teeth still in his skin for another ten seconds with the pain very excruciating but he remained silent and showed the little animal that he was not afraid and not going to act cruel to her "Josh please talk to me!" Fluttershy pleaded as her floodgates began to open. She worried greatly and felt guilt takeover until whimpering was heard and Josh spoke again to the fox while scratching her back "it's okay girl, no one is going to hurt you" he answered while it whimpered and licked his hand of the blood that seeped from four of the teeth marks that broke the skin.

He looked back to Fluttershy and smiled still while his new friend continued her apology on his hand "Fluttershy do you have any gauze, needing it for my hand" he finally replied but now she was panicking, for he was injured, and ran into her home for her medical kit. She was gone for only five seconds and returned, at a speed that surpassed Rainbow Dash, with her mouth biting on an unopened gauze package as he allowed the fox to crawl up on his shoulders. He turned around and held his hand out but his wound was worse than what he thought as she looked at it but the mystery of his magic was about to happen a third time "Josh those bite marks are deep, we need to take yo-"

She went silent at his hand glowed again.

The same green glow reappeared but the time it took to heal was much faster, he only watched with that same confusion and amusement of his strange powers happening again as the blood came alive and returned into his body with Fluttershy a little curious "how are you doing that?" she asked and waited for his answer as they watched the bite marks disappear. His hand was all fixed but how it was happening was a mystery to him still "honestly I don't know, it just happens" he chuckled and continued his affection with the little fox nuzzling his cheek. He enjoyed the little animal while walking back inside the cottage with Fluttershy already ahead and putting her kit back in its cabinet. She commenced with the next step of Josh's friendship with the fox, she went to her desk and grabbed the proper paperwork as he sat back down with it now sitting in his lap.

"What to name you?" he whispered and looked over to the yellow Pegasus that approached with a couple of papers in her mouth, he pondered the foxes new name while scratching his chin and thought of some in his mind.

_"Japanese name would be cool; maybe Hikaru, Fuku, Mayumi, or maybe Chizuru, no wait…I got it"_

"It's official little fox" he said in the blue and received a confused look from Fluttershy, he smiled again and patted the little foxes head while giving her the name he thought of so easily since it was fitting "Kilala, your name is now Kilala; what do you think?" he questioningly. Kilala gave him an excited bark and hopped to her favorite spot on her new master, forcing a tickle to his body as she jumped to his shoulders while the papers were slid to him and a quill was set beside it with ink at the ready. Fluttershy saw her best friend had made his decision but she needed to know and asked in thought as he read over the paperwork for pet adoption.

_"How did he get her to be so nice, she bit him but then licked his hand to say she was sorry; I have to know" _

"Josh how did you get Kilala to change so fast?" she asked as the half-human took the quill and dabbed it in the ink, he signed it not in his human name but the one he was given by his real father and finished it with a dot at the end.

"She was afraid and defensive Fluttershy, I knew I was going to get hurt so I praised her for being scared and reacting to protect herself; she's just a baby and needing a parent but everyone that's approached her has, as you said, yelled and scolded and a couple of them kicked dirt at her"

"So you showed her not everypony is bad?" Fluttershy asked while watching the fox take her nap on his shoulders with her tail around his neck and folded her front paws over as a pillow with a slight lean down his chest for an elevated balance. Josh gave a slight nod and slid the papers back to her across the coffee table "yup and I think I just made myself not just an owner or a friend but her parent" he replied then averted his gaze to the quick sleeping fox "she literally is only a baby but now I have to figure out if she can eat real food or needs to drink milk still; I bet Twilight has a book over what I need to know about Kilala's needs and wants"

"Well why don't you go see while I finish up here, I have to finish feeding the other animals so I'll be by later today" Fluttershy said and he agreed to it while standing up with another destination to his day. He saw himself out and waved to the yellow Pegasus "thank you Josh, you've been a big help and I'll come to Twilight's later to see if you find anything"

"No problem and thank you, I'll take good care of Kilala" Josh replied and returned to his walk towards Ponyville. He strolled through the meadows slowly with a little quiet and space to clear his mind of the last few weeks that happened, he crossed his arms and looked to the skies to see the Sacred Guards, that were pegasi, staring at something in the distance.

"What's up with them?" he asked himself while the tension of the guards escalated and two were diving down at him while another two were heading back to Canterlot and the remaining four were flying to whatever it was they saw.

"Prince Galaxy" the brown Pegasus yelled, calling Josh by his real name, as he came to a slide on the ground in front of Josh but now something was definitely wrong for he heard Kilala was awake again and growling in the direction the four guards took off at. Josh had no chance to speak as they got to his sides and pushed him with their wings while more Pegasus of all three guard, sun, moon, and sacred were appearing from everywhere and taking off with their swords and spears at the ready while unicorn guards were teleporting and appearing behind him "get the future king to the castle" the unicorn leader ordered and five unicorn guards surrounded him with a magical barrier already up. They walked backwards to keep their sights on the one stirring trouble and reached the outskirts of Ponyville but it was already on lockdown with every guard in formation and weapons at the ready. Ponies were already in their homes but Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash were still in the open and being led to the confused Ultricorn as the sound of multiple guards were heard, it sounded as though they were fighting but losing quickly with whoever giving off a loud roar that echoed greatly.

Josh finally turned around and saw the stallions protecting him in the distance were being thrown or burnt with fire that was the color of black.

"Josh you okay?" Twilight asked but he wasn't listening to anyone around him, the orders and pleas from guards for him to keep moving were ignored by the anger in him that was increasing the more he watched the monster get closer and harm more Pegasus while the unicorns fired every spell they knew to try and damage him. Nobody knew what was happening, except Twilight, as Josh began to curl his arms and clench his fists; rage was all he felt and glowed a brightly yellow like his hair, ears, and tails. She watched his body flash that color everytime his anger jolted his body, his hair was already spiky but part of it would change to a gaseous fire; part of the hairs on his tails would curl. His aura was finally visible to everyone but change from its rainbow to a dark red with black and lightning cracking around his body.

No one was brave enough to speak to Josh for he was becoming furious at the now seen black dragon laughing and demanding to them "**You fools are nothing compared to me, I am Night Wing: The Dragon of Darkness"**

Josh finally had enough of the tyrant hurting his protector's, he tossed his humanity aside and took that first stomp to Night Wing. He wanted to inflict him the same pain and took another stomp to the dragon that was now inside Ponyville, he was almost out of the barrier but was lightly nipped on his tail by Twilight; his glare of rage redirected to the purple alicorn that changed her grip to a firm hold with her hoof "Josh you need to get to safety, don't do anything stupi-"

Twilight was too slow with her words, Night Wing was a hundred feet away from Josh but closed the distance with a run that was faster than the blink of an eye and raised his fist while smirking sinisterly at his quick mission.

**"You're mine Ultricorn"** the dark dragon laughed and released his swing at full speed with Josh as the victim, he was two feet taller than Josh and punched him out of the guard circle with the impact causing a shockwave that knocked everyone away while Josh went flying into City Hall with a look of shock on his face. Mayor Mare leapt out of the way and watched as her home crumbled on top of the young prince, her home was also her place of business but now it was half destroyed with Josh under the rubble and his right hand the only thing still visible "Jooosh" Twilight screamed and immediately ran over to him while a furious Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth and charged the dark dragon that stood still.

"You're going to pay for hurting my friend" she yelled and used the speed of her flying to spin multiple times, she increased the force of her kick and it landed on Night Wings scaly cheek but she did no damage. She realized the damage that should have been done to him was done to her instead for the adrenaline came in and her mind was going into shock while processing that her leg broke in two places, her screech was enjoyment to the dragon as he grabbed the Pegasus by her mane **"Element of Loyalty, you are nothing"**

_"How does he know what I am?"_ Rainbow Dash asked in her mind before the real pain was done with him throwing her to the nearest building that was Roseluck's house. The remaining guards that were still awake were petrified and became the next target to his enjoyment of chaos and destruction, he released his fire again and burnt them while Twilight was digging as fast as her hooves would allow.

"Josh get up, please get up and be okay" she screamed while tossing parts of wooden columns off his body. She was about to grab another rock but it started to float on its own Kilala finally recovered and stood beside the mare, Night Wing was slowly approaching but stopped when the rainbow aura Josh gave off beaconed and the rubble was blasted away while he howled his rage to sky. Everyone was staring in awe as their young ruler stood with not one scratch on his body but was surrounded in the same rainbow aura with blue lightning cracking around him.

"I'm going to kick your scaly ass" he growled and took off with his fist connecting to the dragon's torso before he could even blink.

Night Wing was astonished at his power and felt the strength of his punch bring him pain before he was knocked away and slid across the ground for a few yards. He cringed in pain but smiled at the enjoyment of having a real fight after so long.

_"He's strong, stronger than his own father; I sense it but it will do you no good boy" _he amusedly thought while recovering.

He stretched his wings after standing back up and flew to the Ultricorn that was already flying at him, the two beings of power collided once and took off in the sky as their first battleground and started in a clash of aura ricochet's that were jet fast and near impossible to see. Their fight was above Ponyville and everyone was watching as they finished and the intensity increased with them trying to blur behind the other for a back attack but their speed was equal and returned to fists. Words were not exchanged as they swung with no second thought but neither of them was able to hit the other and it quickly frustrated them both, Josh was getting angrier by the minute and flared his power to a higher level before his knee connected to the dragon's knee and they bounced from one another in multiple backflips.

**"Fire Magic: Inferno Annihilation" **Night Wing yelled and leapt over Josh with his mouth wide open and producing a stronger breath of fire that confused the Ultricorn. He only stood there and realized when the fire came down that he would be burnt to death but something had awoken and invaded his mind for this moment. He felt knowledge invade his thoughts but they were different types of magic rushing through into his mind while the fire got closer, he was not sure what would happen but took the chance and countered with raising his hands to fire and chanting this strange magic.

"Wind Magic: Super Air Dome" he yelled back and a gust of wind was produced from his hands that protected him and pushed the fire back with little effort, he remained unharmed and the dark dragon felt more frustration directed to the difficulty of his mission.

The purple alicorn was astonished at this magic and watched her friend return to the town with Night Wing laughing and increasing his power **"you are strong Ultricorn…..but I will kill you and rule Equestria"**

Twilight gasped again and feared for her friends as Josh crouched and clenched his fists while curling his arms, raising his level of power to ready himself for his first battle for Equestria.

Josh felt some sense of equal to his enemy, the fury of their power raging around them like wind that was visible to the eyes.

_"If I can do a Kamehameha like in the cartoon then I should be able to do more"_ he said in the back of his mind.

"Here goes" Josh said to himself.

Without another word to say, he shot towards Night Wing in a rush of Ki shots as a distraction of explosion.

The dark dragon only smirked and charged at him in return without a care of the multiple orbs that were flying at him, he grinned even bigger and countered the attack.

**"Dark Magic: Black Shield"** he yelled and was shrouded in a barrier of darkness, his body received not a scratch from the attack and now Josh was vulnerable to his attack that was radiating in his hands. He stopped right in front of him and face his palms to the shocked ultricorn that was already rolled up into a ball for complete defense.

**"Dark Magic: Reapers Cannon"** he muttered and released a charcoal colored wave that consumed Josh.

His gritted scream was heard as the lower leggings of his jeans disintegrated but skin was not all burned, he was unable to fight against it and flew into the library with a loud crash and ponies screaming. They were terrified of the monster as he approached the spot of Josh's painful landing, he grinned again and had one thought on his mind as he watched his target still stand.

**_"He's a tough one, I can sense that hidden power inside him but he's restraining himself; Nightmare Moon will be pleased"_**

"Bastard" Josh growled and disappeared before the dragon, his speed was too quick for Night Wing to see even with his enhanced vision **"where did he go?"** he asked himself and tried to locate him through sensory but it was too late when he did.

He realized Josh had reappeared behind him and responded to this by trying to beat him at the timing of their punches.

"Gotcha" the Ultricorn screamed and connected his fist first, impacting on the dragon's cheek and throwing him off balance. The timing was perfect for Josh so he took that opportunity of openings and unleashed his fury in jabs anywhere he could hit.

His anger was displayed in a yell as the dark dragon felt every punch to his torso and face, the pain was very little but enough to make him flinch to it.

"Everything I got!" Josh yelled and finished with a magic eroded uppercut that shook the monsters body, he felt himself go sky high but was caught by the half-human by his tail and tossed to the ground face first. He attempted to back kick the man but was over-tossed to the ground again and this repeated many times, his front and back side slamming hard into the craters Josh was making out of his body but now he had enough and screamed in his mind.

**_"That's it I'm going all out", prepare yourself Ultricorn!"_**

Josh was mid-way to another slam, his grip not any less as Night Wing recovered and used the force of the throw to kick the back of his head.

"Josh" Twilight screamed, watching as he was returned the same pain in a sequence of moves; his body was lashed at by the dragons tail before any fists collided to his body. He fell to his knees after it stopped but was lifted by his hair, forcing a long yelp of pain to escape before feeling another punch to his cheek.

Night Wing only laughed as Josh fell in front of his friends with good size wounds but he was barely hurt.

"Josh get up, get up" Rarity screamed and shook his body, hoping he wasn't dead but it was not necessary when he was very much alive still...and crying.

No one knew why he was shedding tears in the midst of his rage as he stood up and glared at the dark dragon.

Night Wing was puzzled at his tears and stopped only a foot from him.

**"Why do you cry Ultricorn, you show no pain so tell me why you cry" **Night Wing demanded.

Josh pondered everything about himself, his friends, his lovers, the ponies around him for some meaning to his reason of crying in this fight but he realized none of them were the reason why he cried. He didn't cry in assumption of failing, or of losing, or dying...he was sad for Equestria.

"I cry because it's no different here"

**"What?"** Night Wing questioned, completely clueless of the Ultricorn's statement as Flash Sentry and Shining Armor appeared with a full militia behind them.

Josh didn't hold back his emotions, he clarified what he meant in a scream to the monster in front of him "I cry because it's no different here than it is on earth, there's always someone wanting to inflict pain and suffering; back home my country is at war with another country that believes in suicidal bombing or by forcing their own people to kill themselves...my point is no matter where I go there's always someone wanting to hurt others...AND I CAN'T STAND IT!"

Without warning, Night Wing was knocked away with a powerful pulse of aura around Josh but this was no ordinary power that awoke inside him; it was awoken by the fear he had inside and now was amplifying his potential greatly.

"If I can't live in peace" Josh growled and crouched a little with every muscle of his body clenching, he flexed his arms low and yelled as the fear in his heart merged with his anger "then you can be damn sure I'll fight for it!"

"Yes that's the way, get angry" Night Wing whispered while watching him flare more power, his body flashing the same transformation again but he remained in his normal form and increased his power.

"I don't know why I'm fighting when I have a choice...but I'll find that answer by fighting you"

**"Then come on, this town will be your grave!"**

**And so comes the end of Ch. 6 Pt. 1, things are going to heat up now.**

**Please comment or message me.**

**Stay pony my friends**


	7. Ch6 Pt2 The Super Ultricorn

**Here you guys, I give you part 2 and I now it's only above 3000 but in total so far chapter 6 is over 8000 words.**

**Take warning that this is more of a self-search for Josh and why he fights against Night Wing.**

**Please comment or message me.**

**Enjoy**

Current location: Dark Forge Throne Room

"What is this!?" Sun Terror spat at the crystal orb, her eyes seeing something she hoped was a lie as the Dark Six approached and gazed at the scene of their dragon slave in Ponyville. The room went from an eerie laughter to a deep anger at Night Wing as he stood ten feet from the Ultricorn. The two warriors of opposite power stood in a staredown as the citizens widened their circle but it only became worse when Cadence appeared and feared for her friend that was bloodied up, his friends were unable to help as Ponyville became ravaged in a two hour battle now.

"How dare he do this, who released him!?" she yelled furiously in her demonic voice, shaking the room and cracking the glass as Nightmare Moon reappeared with the look of normal and stupid masking what she knew.

"Why do you yell sister?" she asked and received a hateful glare from her.

"I yell because Night Wing is fighting our Ultricorn" she retorted angrily and pointed at the orb, directing Nightmare Moon's gaze to the image that was showing.

_"So it's begun, don't fail me dragon" _she said in the back of her mind then looked over to her sister that was fuming with anger and fury, her fiery mane and tail turned to a sinister black like her coat, her horn increased in another six inches as the growl leaving her made even the Dark Six cringe in terror and slowly back away.

"If he kills him I will devour his soul" she indirectly threatened.

Back in Ponyville

"Twilight we have to do something, Josh is going to get himself killed" Pinkie pointed out but Twilight knew the hard truth of this battle, she had no way of interfering for it would all end in him getting killed or one of them being killed.

She turned to her pink friend as Josh stood from his rival "we can't Pinkie, Rainbow Dash is hurt so we have no way of using the elements" she replied and returned to watching their friend answer his enemy.

**"Well boy, you said your comparison to your old home but why do fight?"** Night Wing asked the bloodied half-human, his two hours of torment on Josh having no end as he crossed his arms and watched him wipe the blood off his.

He waited for an answer.

**"Well?"**

Josh didn't answer, he only stared at the dark dragon as that question raced through his mind and all the reasons of giving up went through him. His heart raced at the idea of letting Night Wing kill him when no one else was helping him fight; he released the tension of his glare and looked over to the pony's that were just standing around.

"Mother's and father's holding onto their little one's that were crying and whimpering as they watched him.

He looked to the other side and saw that it was the same with them, they were holding onto eachother desperately.

His mind came to a block as the ponies reminded him of the human's back home, standing around and watching one person try to make a difference even when it was hopeless to try and fight. His guard came down at this epiphany and the dark dragon saw through him.

He knew what Josh was thinking.

**"You realize it don't you?"** he asked, catching Josh's attention again.

Night Wing took this chance and began approaching him **"you realize you're alone, no one is fighting with you; they are scared like you but you have the courage to fight back"**

"Stay away from him!" Shining Armor yelled but his words meant nothing for he didn't move from his spot. Josh saw this and felt the breath of his body become heavy with the feeling of loneliness take over, he saw the beads of sweat trailing down his fur and the shake in his hooves.

The Dark Dragon laughed and pointed at the Crystal Prince **"you see ultricorn, he orders but won't move in any way to help you; he is a coward and will let you die before risking his own neck"**

"Josh don't listen to him, he's trying to turn you" Flash yelled but this only fueled more of Night Wings points and deepened his manipulation on the half-human **"you see boy, they will order but won't help you when you need it...but maybe you don't have to fight"**

"Not...fight?" Josh replied questioningly, the very words enticing his mind.

**"Yes boy you can be free, I can sense how much you want to live in peace; you can have that"**

"How?" Josh asked, his manipulative rival forming a small grin as the ponies watched in trembling horror that he was winning the game of lies.

**"You are stronger than me ultricorn, give into your anger and let the darkness inside your heart"**

Now the town was frightened, they saw how easily manipulated he was becoming.

"No, Josh don't listen, please don't listen" Cadence whispered to her friend while unaware of her two year old daughter escaping her pouch, she watched with her friends and husband as Josh pondered this offer...freedom through darkness but his conscience was beating him senseless each time he thought about it.

_"I could be free"_

**_"But everyone will die"_**

_"Well I've fought all my life, what's the point"_

**_"Because your friends are counting on you"_**

_"Friends, how can they be my friends when they've been watching me fight for the last two hours"_

**_"You know they can't fight him and you made a promise"_**

_"A promise?"_

**_"DUH...your brother made you promise in sign language remember!"_**

_"The...promise"_

_Flasback one year ago_

_It was the darkest night for Josh as he sat alone in the hospital, his father too heartless and centered on smoking weed as the doctors operated on James in the emergency room. It was May 29, 2012, he was undergoing surgery from being the only victim of a drive by shooting that didn't involve him, he suffered nine shots from surprisingly protecting Josh when the cars went by and bullets were flying all over the street; Josh was listening to music on I-pod and didn't even know it until he felt his brother shielding him._

_It was now 11:08, 11 hours after the shooting._

_He was too scared to talk to even himself, he feared for his brother and rocked in the waiting chair while his hands trembled and the tears were barely held back; h__is heart raced each second the doctors walked by and looked at him with depressed looks, their faces not at all soothing as they passed without a word._

_He continued to wait for news...until his shoulder was touched "Joshua"_

_"Yeah that's me" he replied and looked up to his left, it was the chief surgeon which meant they were finished but whether it was good or bad was still unknown._

_Josh immediately sat up from his seat, the speed of his standing catching everyone's attention that were also waiting on some other patient but he didn't care what they thought if he did something stupid; his only concern was his brother._

_"Is James okay!? How bad is it!?"_

_The surgeon didn't say anything, his only response was turning away and rubbing the tear in his eye that gave off what Josh needed to know. He wanted to deny it, he wanted the truth to be that he'll be okay...but this wasn't the happy ending he was getting._

_"We removed all the bullets but the ventricles to his heart are cut"" the surgeon replied to the best of his abilities, his own voice cracking under the emotional stress of working on a patient that was autistic. He felt nothing but self-hatred as Josh's frown became an expression of gritting his teeth and opening the floodgates behind his eyes "so he's..."_

_"He's alive but maybe another minute, we closed them but the arteries can't take over; I'll take you to him"_

_It was a long walk for Josh as he tried to process what was happening, his mind said the obvious but the his heart ached in denial as they came to where they left him._

_The surgeon placed a hand on the surgery door, he stopped and looked to Josh "we had to keep him connected to the lines, they're helping the blood pump but it won't last...it was all we could do to keep him alive"_

_Josh didn't answer, he only nodded and braced hard for the most horrifying experience in his life as the door opened._

_He stepped inside the white room alone, the door closed but the surgeon stayed on the other side and watched from the window as the heartbroken human brushed his right hand through his hair, he cried harder as the sight of his only family left laid on the hospital bed and was wheezing. His monitor still running but his heart beat was only 45 a minute and decreasing, the tubes were full of blood that was circulating through him._

_"James" he whispered and the weak smile of his brother showed when he struggled to lift his head, he couldn't speak in words but hearing him making random noises was enough language to Josh._

_ It tore him apart on the inside as his little brother laid there._

_The silent creep of death awaiting to take him and Josh knew this from how pale he looked and the color of his eyes fading, he felt so useless as their hands touched and the grasp of his siblings fingers went between his. James was confused as to why Josh cried, he didn't understand why his older brother was grasping his hand so tightly and the tears just continued._

_He didn't understand this sadness._

_"Josh why are you crying?" James asked in sign language, the one means of communication they had together but even now it was difficult for Josh to answer as he watched his brothers heart rate decrease. He choked up even more as his little brother caught on why._

_He felt the brush of his hand...catching his attention._

_"Josh am I going to die?"_

_Josh responded to that with the best of his abilities, the sheer force of making himself answer was hard._

_"The...doctor can't fix you...you're...you're going to take a nap now, yes a nap"_

_He lied to his brother._

_"Okay but promise me something"_

_"Anything" Josh replied but now it was getting worse for him and his brother, the life between them had finally gapped with the heart rate of his little brother fading extremely quick...he finally lost to much blood._

_"Promise to...always be yourself, always be that protector I know"_

_"Of course James...I-I-I promise"_

_"Good...now...I'll...take ...a nap"_

_With those paused words said, he finally flat-lined and his eyes closed forever...never to awaken but his smile remained as the surgeon entered to a heartbroken man "James...James...JAMES!" Josh repeated but it was useless, he was gone with his soul taking a silent walk to the heavens where their mother was at._

_The surgeon was torn inside as well, he couldn't bear to see Josh holding his brothers head close to his chest and crying onto it. There were many surgeries he went through but to watch a man hold a brother that was autistic...was by far the most heart breaking scene._

_End of flashback_

**"Well ultricorn?"** Night Wing asked, his question of choosing sides still standing as Josh returned to reality around him but this time was very different for him as he woke up inside and to the touch of someone on his leg.

"Skyla!" Shining and Cadence yelled as their filly alicorn hugged Josh's leg, her soft touch catching his attention as the two fighters stood still for the last ten minutes.

"Skyla" Josh whispered, watching the little alicorns smile form but the more warming moment was her very first sentence.

"Uncle...Joshie-"

"She's talking" Twilight yelled.

"I...love you"

His eyes went wide in shock, he felt his heart skip two beats at that sentence as she continued to hug him.

_"She called me...her uncle"_ he said in his mind but that was all it took for him to finally go over the edge. His promise and Skyla's kind words awoke the hidden power inside of him, his mind finally had a mental snapping. In one rush of rage and fury, the ultricorn crouched over and howled with a screech of hate that echoed through the lands; his body flashed that yellow color again but this time it beaconed into the sky with him no longer visible to the eyes of Ponyville or to Night Wing.

"What's happening?" Shining yelled as he kept a hoof over his eye to block the blinding light that Josh was giving off, he felt like a coward for not doing something but his shame was no longer needed when he saw his future king standing with Skyla in his new wings.

Josh was no longer the same half-human.

Night Wing took notice not of his form first but the level of his magic that increased 30X and now the ground underneath Josh was formed into a crater from his magical pressure exceeding the greatest of ponies.

**_"No...he's surpassed his father"_ **Night Wing said in the back of his mind as he received Josh's glare.

"Uncle...Joshie" Skyla repeated and looked up to her protector that was entirely different.

His entire coat was a gold color like his now fiery mane and tail, his nine tails had merged into one and his horn was also gold with lightning cracking around it, the very color of his eyes were pure white but the mane six, Shining, and Cadence saw that his eyes had an aura glow like Sombra's but it was a dark rainbow; his wings, from what Twilight could tell, were back and still 1.5x larger than Celestia's but the feathers were sharper.

Josh was now glaring in determination at his enemy as the power eroded his body and the knowledge his father hid away inside him had awoken, he felt his mind become weightless but full of knowledge in magic and spells.

"Josh?" Shining questioned, his answer being the Ultricorn moving at a blur and stopping in front of him before he could even blink.

He held out Skyla in his wings.

"Take her" was he said and Cadence scooped her up into a smothering of kisses while her father just nuzzled her, Josh felt his heart warm up at the scene of their family moment before turning to the mane six. Night Wing was still in shock as he approached Rainbow Dash and held out his hoof, the same glow that healed him was now on the blue Pegasus and healing her leg completely but nobody was paying attention to it since his pony form was what caught their attention.

"All healed" he said in a cold tone but had a warming smile on as he did it.

Rainbow Dash no longer felt the pain in her leg, she looked at it and wiggled it a few times before standing up; she was stunned of this healing magic and had to know how Josh did it but he was already gone and standing before Night Wing.

The silence was still around as the two rulers stared without end but Night Wing had a horrifying realization about Josh...he was now just as powerful but right now...he was still holding back.

Josh took a deep breath then did the unexpected, he punched Night Wing again and sent him flying into the remainder of the library but this was not the same Josh that fought.

He would howl or yell as he attacked but this time...he was silent.

"Josh" Twilight repeated and the ultricorn shook his head before looking back to her, his glare disappeared and was replaced with an expression of no emotion as his power truly showed how much he was the key to Equestria's peace. He was now standing tall and proud as the effect of his power caused a storm to brew and cause massive gusts.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head down while putting a hoof to his chest.

"I am no longer Joshua, I can still change back to my human form but that name no longer resembles what I truly am" he replied, confusing his friends and subjects a little as he gave his speech and Night Wing was still struggling to stand.

"I was fooled not by his lies but by my own self-pity and fear, I was feeling alone when none of you were fighting" he opened his eyes and looked to the ponies that surrounded him "but then I realized it is not your place to protect me, I am the one who should be protecting you and I came to realization that I am not alone for you all are watching in fear but also hope for me to win"

**"What are you babbling about!?"** Night Wing yelled but was ignored.

"Citizens, friends" he said but paused and looked over to the Crystal Rulers "Cadence and Shining, my future niece and nephew, I now know you are all I have for a family and I will fight for it"

He looked back to the standing dragon that gritting his teeth "everyone I am your prince, your future king and your super ultricorn...PRINCE GALAXY FLAME!"

**"So what, you're still nothing boy"** Night Wing retorted and foolishly charged the young prince.

Galaxy Flame only moved his hoof, he pulled it back and summoned his first talent through it's word summon and through concentration that showed in his new eyes, his mind having only one thought.

_"Stupid dragon"_

"Space Tome: Galactic Push" he said and stretched his hoof out to the dragon that was only a foot away, his clenched claw only inches from the ultricorn but he felt an invisible force of great magnitude hit his entire body and knock him away. He howled in pain as the invisible force sent him outside of Ponyville but it wasn't over for Galaxy Flame flew at him with unknown blinding speed, his punishment continued with more powerful attack that was seen in his favorite cartoon.

"Kamehameha" the ultricorn yelled and released his gold colored wave above the dragon, forcing Night Wing to land in the meadows and take the full force of his rivals power.

They were alone now, Galaxy Flame stood a safe distance from the hole in the ground as his enemy stood up with a furious hatred for him.

**"I will kill you boy and take over Equestria!"**

"Bring it on!" Josh retorted.

**And so comes and end to Ch. 6 Pt. 2**

**I know I have been giving you guys really long chapters but 9000 words of fighting is a lot so I'm breaking it down into parts.**

**Tell me what you think and if you didn't choke up on his memory of his brother then you are heartless.**

**Seriously I cried over that.**

**But anyways, tell me what you think so far...please comment or message me. Especially you Mr. Zamairiac.**

**Now I shall work on part 3.**

**Stay Pony my friends.**


	8. Ch6 Pt3 A brother's love

**And so I give you part 3 my friends.**

**Comment or message me when done.**

**Enjoy**

Current location: Inside Galaxy Flames Soul

"My love he has awoken" the human whispered, her tone of shock snapping the pony back into reality as he pondered all of his work. He dropped his crown at the quick turn to sense his wife having the same feeling but she was smiling at this news.

"How is he already a super ultricorn, he should have-"

"The human he had as a brother and the filly alicorn did it, they awoke his anger and helped him let go of his fear" she interrupted.

She placed over his cheek, feeling the same softness it had for so long.

He turned his head and nuzzled it as she spoke "when the battle is over my love, we will appear for him and be a family again" she reminded him but that wasn't so simple for the pony. He felt a long plaguing guilt flood him, his memories bringing no great happiness to him for they were the ones that abandoned him and this only brought tears as his wife held onto him "he will hate us for the lies"

"He will not my love, he'll be happy to see us; don't you crave to hold him like I do?" she asked and received a slight nod but it was still hard for the old prince to grasp her optimism, he felt completely responsible for all the pain and suffering of his son that was now fighting for Equestria.

"He's grown up though and will be angry"

She only laughed at pecked his cheek again, his worry was an enticing cuteness to her as they felt the barriers of their spell begin to crack.

"He will be happy, he will have his real mother and father back"

Meanwhile in Dark Equestria

Silence, sinister silence went around the room as the princesses and the dark six watched in awe of the ultricorn and his equal battle with Night Wing.

Sun Terror was astounded at his change but it was all the worse for her and Nightmare Moon as they watched him only move closer into the light, Nightmare Moon was hating on herself.

_"He transformed, buck...now we'll have to seduce him"_ she said in the back of her mind.

"That stupid dragon has made our quest much more difficult, now we'll definitely have to use the elements on him to corrupt his heart" Sun Terror pointed out in disgust as the scene changed to their dragon slave being slammed into a tree and fired upon with multiple Ki shots. Darkness was nothing but an evil essence inside the dark ponies, no emotion to be felt that was of the good...but to see their dragon slave suffer for the first time made even Sun Terror feel pity for him.

"What should we do master?" Dark Fusion asked.

The dark sun alicorn already planned that out.

"Find the other elements, it's the only way to corrupt him; now go and don't come back until you have all six" she ordered while pointing at the doors. The six mares of evil left and now it was only Sun Terror with her little sister as they watched in suspense.

"You better win Night Wing, for your sake" she whispered while Nightmare Moon had one thought going through her mind.

_"He doesn't stand a chance, if he comes back I'll be punished; I better ensure he doesn't live if he retreats"_

Back to Galaxy Flame

It was another hour for the ultricorn as he fought the dark dragon with all his might, his new power and form giving him all he needs for victory but this was not a battle over who's stronger. To Galaxy Flame it was a test to see if he was worthy of being a ruler, a protector, and most of all...worthy of being Celestia and Luna's mate.

Their battle had resumed in the air, his new wings moving him at speeds he couldn't do before but it didn't matter as he aura clashed with the dragon for his instincts are helping him. He knew not how he was flying or using magic with his horn but the natural feelings that told him what to do were a great help to him, his new body was a mystery to him but all the same that it had a natural feeling when he used it.

**"Fire Tome: Burning Tornado"** Night Wing yelled and charged the ultricorn with his body surrounded in black fire, he flew at full speed but Galaxy Flame dodged it with a quick spin and flapped his wings once to regain air balance.

His unnatural feelings telling him an attack, he opened his mouth wide and an orb of great light charging quickly in his throat.

"Paradise Song" he screeched and a cannon shot of light was fired from his maw that exploded on contact with Night Wing's back, he felt more of his feelings speak and now his wings glowed even brighter as pink orbs formed at the tips of each feather.

"Heavens Gatling!" he yelled and flapped them again with the large orbs darting towards their target.

Night Wing smirked for there was only thirty of them and he could dodge at least a hundred fireballs at once **"no use boy"** he laughed and flew towards the attack without a second of thinking.

"Idiot" Galaxy Flame whispered and the look on Night Wing became worry when those thirty orbs broke apart and multiplied to 300.

**"Buck me!"** he thought and reacted.

**"Dark Tome: Barrier"** he yelled and the sphere of darkness formed around him just in time, causing the orbs to explode as the ultricorn watched but knew it didn't hurt him.

The sky was now covered in a massive cloud of smoke as Night Wing howled and surprised the prince with his own fire breath, completely hitting his chest and forcing him to fall through the sky in pain as everyone in Ponyville ran towards their battle. His fur now had black spots that was only ash but the pain was very real as he tried to recover, he forced his body into a spin and landed on his hooves but there was no time to catch his breath for he blocked Night Wings claws the second after he landed.

"Your majesty" one of guards yelled as he stood on his hind legs and pushed back, hoof and claw pushing against one another as they butted heads and their aura's swirled into a tornado.

"Galaxy Flame" Twilight screamed, respectfully calling him by the name he deemed himself to be known as now.

The two beings of opposite continuously butted heads and drew blood in the midst of it **"are you...really...thinking...you can...beat me?"** Night Wing mocked between head smashes but this only angered the prince more.

"I don't...think...I can...you...piece of shit" Galaxy Flame retorted then took advantage of their standoff. He arched his head away as far as he could and pulled Night Wing when he continued to push.

"I know I can" he screamed and flailed his forehead to the dragons with this one causing extreme pain for them both, they stumbled away from one another and held their heads with too much agony in their skulls to continue without processing the pain.

**"I am going to bury you"** the dragon growled.

"Give it your best shot" the ultricorn spat in return, receiving another laugh from him as the sky became darker.

**"You really are funny ultricorn"** he started off and stood tall again, crossing his arms while the young prince flared more power **"you have so much spirit...but I will end your pathetic life here you half-blood"**

His last phrase emphasized with a deep glare.

"Don't underestimate me because I'm half-human" Galaxy Flame growled and the battle resumed on ground, their speeds too much for the ponies as they fought in swift movement. Their fighting was wild in the eyes of the ponies but to them it was swift and calm dancing like the movement of water in a storm, their licks like lightning and their punches like a wave that crashes over a ship.

"Take this"

**"Take this"**

With their final swing, the two tied in a final punch that connected to the others cheek; it sent them both flying but they recovered mid-air and charged again. Night Wing was the first with a knee to the gut but Galaxy Flame used his attack as a vault and pushed over him, he front flipped over the dragon and kicked the back of his head.

The dark dragon felt it and spewed blood while the prince retreated into the sky, he began to fall over but hatched an idea when he saw Cadence cheering for their future king.

_**"Yes!"** _he yelled in his mind.

He regained his balance and surprised the prince with a quick run to the crystal princess, he knocked Shining Armor away but luckily it was just a push so Skyla wasn't harmed at all. Cadence screeched as she felt herself tossed to Galaxy Flame, her wings were locked up in fear as she missile to him with Night Wing behind her; he readied for a final strike as she was caught.

**"I have you now"** he yelled.

"Galaxy behind you!" Cadence screamed and he turned around to the dragon, the screams of the ponies echoing as they assumed he was beaten but the ultricorn was fast and blocked it. The sound of it was a shockwave that hurt Cadence's ears but she didn't process it for her shock returned when she stood behind him, his hooves blocking a direct attack.

**"You are strong, but not strong enough"**

"What?" the ultricorn yelled before he was over-tossed and landed hard, his grunts were heard but only as background by the pink alicorn's scream.

"No!" Shining Armor yelled as Night Wing raised his fists to the terrified princess.

"Galaxy Flame" she screeched and the enraged pony returned in a blur, protecting her with his hooves flying at the same speed towards his; the two howled in fury as they stood off in showdown of knuckle and hoof, no kicks involved but the speed of their swings was so fast that it left afterimages "leave her alone" Galaxy screamed and continued as their attacks sped up and sounded like multiple shockwaves.

Night Wing caught an opening and took it, his fist connected hard on the princes face and forced him to lose balance.

The ultricorn's eyes went wide in shock of losing that clash but when he head Cadence again he gritted his teeth and fought the pain, he remained on his hind legs and surprised the dark dragon of his stubbornness but now the tables had turned with him suffering a barrage of hits to his face, chest, and stomach. The power was so great that by the time the ponies saw him hit Night Wing...he had already punched him five more times.

"I'm gonna knock you out!" Galaxy roared and swung once more, sending his enemy away and giving Cadence a chance to run but it didn't end with Night Wing's fury keeping the fight from stopping.

_"Shit he's going for her again"_ he said in his mind and rushed to Cadence, flying to the princess and scooping her onto his back; she was confused of this as they stood off until the evil dragon was pointing at her.

**"I will have some fun with you"**

"Galaxy" she whimpered, the cracking in her voice being a definite sign of her fear to the half-human as she wrapped her hooves around his neck tightly.

"Hold on and don't let go" he said in calm tone, receiving a furious nod as he stared down the dragon.

Galaxy returned fired but their direction took towards the mountains now. Cadence was terrified and screamed the entire time as the young prince bounced off the dragon in aura clashes, their fight was now a battle to the death but it was a bout with him protecting Cadence and beating Night Wing as they stood on the ground and exchanged blows in acrobatic style, he dodged a blow from Night Wing's left claw and leapt on the side of the mountain. The killer dragon followed on ground and released fireballs in the hundreds as the young ruler flew on the side of the mountain at 100 MPH and returned the same attack in Ki shots with Cadence hanging on for dear life as the final attack came from both.

Night Wing somehow teleported through darkness and reappeared mid-air, he flew as fast as possible with a fist full of dark energy that would cut steel like it was butter.

_"My power is influenced off of Dragonball Z...I hope this works"_ Galaxy yelled in his mind and spun his body for extra momentum but to have time and test his theory.

"Please god...Kaioken X3" he screamed and flew like a missile at his enemy with his body and Cadence now eroded in the red aura.

He felt his power triple and focused it into his right hoof that was pulled back and trembling in rage.

**"Dark Reaping"**

"Kamehameha Punch"

Their attacks connected and pushed in a swirling explosion of light and dark magic, Cadence could only watch and gripped his neck tighter which told him how scared she was and how much she wanted him to win. This fueled his anger more and he exploded in raw power with his attack being victorious; the two were greatly damaged from it but the mountain suffered most with having a giant hole in it now. Night Wing landed hard in a pile of rock on the mountains but Galaxy turned Cadence onto his stomach and landed in skid to keep her safe, he landed in excruciating pain but released the mare and stared back at his opponent that already appeared in front of him.

Galaxy shot back to his hooves.

"Die!" they yelled together and flew back from hitting the other at the same time and landing again on the ground while two princesses finally teleported to the group from sensing the entire onslaught of good versus in a battle to the death.

Celestia and Luna finally made themselves appear.

"Cadence what's happening!?" Celestia asked, completely clueless of her nieces tears that were just escaping in a rapid rate as the two fighters fought with no end to their battle of wills. She rushed to the goddesses and looked up with puffy red eyes "it's Galaxy Flame, he protected me from Night Wing!"

The two Alicorns were confused of what she meant until the sight of their lover caught their sight, their jaws immediately dropped at him.

**"Fire Onslaught"**

"Kaioken Assault!"

It was that moment the two trailed the lands and sky in a bashing of aura outbursts but in doing so it left trails of burn marks and cracks across the ground, their souls screaming and burning like an inferno as they continued but stopped with the final release of their remaining energy left. Galaxy Flame stretched out his hooves out with two orbs of KI crackling but one was a dark red and surrounded in black lightning while the other was a metallic blue with fire radiating around it, Night Wing pointed both of his palms and radiated a pure black orb of dark magic that had a sinister whine.

"Dark Wave"

"X3 Twilight Kamehameha!"

"He named a magic after me" Twilight whispered to herself and watched the two attacks rage from the ground and sky, the ultricorn standing on his hind legs as he fought against the dragon laughing and smiling evilly. The ground was shaking worse and now the sister alicorns were blushing as they watched the man they fell for began to push back; the blue and red Kamehameha wave was powerful and pushed Night Wing back into a swarm of burning energy that brought him to his knees with grave wounds after he fell but now Galaxy was exhausted from using such a large portion of Ki.

The two panted and gushed blood, their energies now low as Celestia and Luna ran to their lover.

"Honey!" they yelled together and came to a stop in front of him with their horns already raging furiously as Night Wing screamed his rage **"I've had enough of you, prepare to see my true form!"**

"What!?" Galaxy yelled and the situation became worse, his fears increased as the dark dragon instantly changed to a monstrous figure. Celestia and Luna were already outmatched but they didn't care, they only worried for their mate as he struggled to stand; he felt the two help him stand as the ponies ran away and Night Wing roared a mighty laugh.

"Oh my god" he said to himself in pure terror of the full sized dragon that was smiling sinisterly.

**"You're finished now ultricorn"**

"Our love...run" Luna screamed, bringing him back to reality as the dragon stood over them. He was stunned of his mates ready to protect him but it didn't last when a fist came down and they dodged it in takeoff to the sky.

"Run honey" Celestia now screamed but he shook his head.

"Not a chance!" he retorted while flying at the dragon, his next attack being a Kamehameha but was swatted away by the monsters claw.

He couldn't recover but didn't have to for Celestia caught him "you're too weak, you can't fight anymore"

"Shut up" he retorted, shocking both mares as they flew to the everfree forest with Night Wing following; he growled angrily and glared at the sun alicorn "I am not running away, I will not let you both fight my battles; you just don't get it"

"What is it that we don't get?" Luna asked.

"It's simple...you are my mates and I am in love with you both and I can't lose either of you!"

Celestia and Luna were silent at those words, there was nothing left to say when spoke he spoke his true love for them; they flew threw the tress with Night Wing behind them but he was no longer their main concern when they led him away from Ponyville and found a bunch of trees to hide in.

They landed fast and frustrated the dragon more.

"You're...in love with us?" Luna questioned, receiving a furious nod from the ultricorn; he was shedding tears of joy and surprised the two with quick passionate kisses as Night Wing tore through the forest. He shocked the two even more and spoke what his told him.

"Before I came here I was alone, I had nothing to live for until you two came into my life; at first...I was unsure about our relationship and thought it was wrong" he admitted, causing frowns to form on their faces before the rest of his confession came out "I thought you two were just pitying me but then I realized how much you love me, Celestia you admitted to wanting a foal with me but not right now...and Luna you invaded my dreams and begged for us to be together again...and that's when I realized I am in love with two beautiful mares"

"Josh" they whispered.

"I don't go by that name anymore, I'm Galaxy Flame and right now I know now that you two are the most human like ponies I know and I am...proud to be yours"

**"Come out boy, face me now" **Night Wing howled.

"Celestia, Luna" he cried, showing how much he loved them through his tears before pulling them close with his wings "I-I-I am in love with you both, I-I can't lose either of you"

There was a moment of peace now, the world around Celestia and Luna had gone silent as their breaths were ripped away. They knew already that they were in love with him but to hear such words from his mouth was a joy in their hearts that couldn't be truly expressed, they felt a long carried heaviness leave their shoulders as Galaxy Flame kissed them again but was leaving their sides at the same time to finish his fight.

He smiled weakly and turned, flying into the sky as they thought the same thing.

_"He's in love with us...and we're in love with him; he is our true love"_

"Let's end this" Galaxy whispered to himself as the trees around were now gone and he flew higher with Night Wing noticing him, he glared directly at the monstrous dragon as his mind rushed more spells into his head but this time he had figured out his own fighting style.

**"So...are you ready to die?"** Night Wing asked.

Galaxy Flame shook his head "wrong, I am going to kill you" he retorted and received a mocking laugh from his enemy.

**"You're hilarious, don't you understand that I am the Dragon of Darkness and I am now 50X your size"**

"So...doesn't matter because I already have you beaten, but let's end it now!" the ultricorn replied and flew towards him, his final plan commencing as the monster dragon released his fire.

"I hope this works" he said to himself as his hooves generated spheres of particle magic, the two orbs were noticeable but Night Wing didn't care and continued with his attack. Galaxy Flame was only a few feet away from being burnt to death but did the unthinkable.

He teleported at the last second.

**"What!?" Night Wing yelled.**

"Space Tome: Atom Assault" the young prince howled and released his explosive attack right on the dragons head.

His howl of pain was loud but this only got worse for Night Wing when he looked to the sky and saw not one but at least 100 copies of Galaxy Flame with their hooves shrouded in Ki

**"What the-"**

"Do it our love!" Celestia and Luna screamed.

Galaxy gritted his teeth "Space Tome-"

"Oh buck" the dragon whispered.

"Particle Clone Kamehameha Barrage"

Without a second to run or dodge, Night Wing fell to the ground and caused a massive fissure as the copies assaulted him in a volley of punches that exploded with waves of energy and engulfed the monster in burning power. He screamed and howled in agony while changing back to his much smaller form, his body landed in the crater but Galaxy Flame was also back to normal and landed not ten feet from him.

"I'm exhausted" Galaxy Flame panted in his human form once again, resting on one knee in hope of the battle being done... but to his shock it was not over.

He looked up only for a second and was lifted by his throat with the dragon of darkness grinning, the young ruler struggled to break free but it was useless and his lovers were still trying to find him in the dust field.

**"It seems you're out of magic" **Night Wing mocked as the half-human gritted his teeth, fast thinking of any idea to come to him.

**"I'll finish you now"**

_"Like hell you will" _Galaxy yelled in his mind.

It was not a real honorable way of winning but he was desperate to save his home...he kicked him in his loins.

Night Wing reacted hard and tossed the half-human mid-air but that was all it took for him to have the final saying and the final blow while clenching his fist

He glared down to the killer dragon and howled his words as a young ruler and protector of Equestria.

"So what if I'm out of magic, my fists still work and they are filled with the hopes of everyone in Ponyville; not to mention my loves are counting me to win"

**"Wha-blargh" **Night Wing tried to question but was stopped by the half-humans fist, he felt his final blow be the one that would end him if it succeeded. Desperation finally took over and the two exhausted fighters stood ground with one trying to successfully punch the other while being pushed back with a claw on his face.

Galaxy Flame gritted his and pushed harder but it wasn't enough...until another hand touched his and someone special appeared to his side.

He looked to his left and saw a ghostly figure smiling at him.

"James?"

_"Sup Bro?" James answered in sign language._

"How are you-"

_"I've been watching you and so has god, he thought you could use a little help"_

Galaxy Flame wasn't sure what he meant or how it was happening it was a happy moment for him as his autistic brother did the same attack and Night Wing was feeling it; the two brothers now stood side by side with their fists touching as they pushed the dark dragon closer to his death.

_"Come on bro, give it everything you got"_ James interpreted, his glare of hate the same as the half-human but with that final gesture...his mind clicked and the faces of Celestia and Luna appeared.

"I'm fighting for them" he said to himself, realizing his future wives were his power.

"GO!" James yelled with his voice.

At that moment, roared again and made the final attack on his enemy.

"Brother's Kamehameha Punch!" they screamed and before Night Wing could process what was happening...he was engulfed in a massive wave of energy. He screamed in more pain than ever as his body disintegrated and the ultricorn fell to the floor, the howls of his agony were heard across the lands but for Galaxy Flame...it was over.

He fell to the ground, his brother no longer around but he laughed and knew that it was him that gave him that one final push to victory.

"Honey!" Celestia and Luna yelled and finally found their lover laying in the dirt as the ashes of Night Wing blew away in the wind, his body mangled and broken as they rushed to him and carefully lifted him with their wings.

"My love" Luna whimpered as he chuckled and touched her cheek, ensuring her that was still breathing.

"Hey...Luna..." he coughed then looked over to Celestia that was shedding the same tears as she held him close.

"I did it"

"Yes you did" the sun princess answered.

The three of them laughed altogether, enjoying their moment of victory as the citizens rushed around the crater until they realized he needed medical attention.

"Girls I'm ready to call it a day, can we go home?" he joked.

"Yes our love, let's take you home" Celestia answered and levitated him onto her back. With no saying to the ponies of his condition the three rulers took off towards Ponyville, the two princesses listening as his breathing slowed and he drifted to sleep.

"Sister is he-"

"It's alright Luna" Celestia interrupted then looked back at him "he's just tired"

**And so is the end of Part Three, comment or message me please.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	9. Ch 7 Love's Reward and Cadence's Truth

**Okay guys I give you chapter seven. I know I was supposed to load it this morning but I have barely typed over the weekend for some reasons.**

**Zamairiac I told you I couldn't make up my mind but that was a lie and I apologize for lying...so here's the truth everyone of why I haven't kept up on the deadline.**

**I was in huge fight with the dayshift foreman, he tried to blame my workers for a machine crashing that didn't happen on our shift. We both had a few words and I had a phone call from my ex-fiancé's mother, apparently she tried to...well you know...and I left work early. I got to the hospital and found out from the doctor that she was pregnant...and it was mine.**

**She was only a month pregnant and they couldn't do anything, I know I'm not giving much detail but I don't want to because I'm still trying to grasp that my unborn child, even a month old, will never be in my arms.**

**We took her to an institution and I basically got drunk overnight with my ex-gf finding me, the one I broke up on good terms with and basically she kicked my ass for drowning my anger in alcohol. **

**Yeah guys and girls I got my ass kicked by one of my beautiful ex-gf's...and it hurt.**

**So far I'm at home now and she's staying with me to keep an eye on me but...things might be getting more intimate since she kissed me. **

**Anyways I'm sorry for being so late on the chapter, forgive me if the grammar is off and hopefully you will comment or message me on the story.**

**Especially you Mr. Zamairiac...please.**

**As I said, message me or comment please; I'll be on here Monday- Thursday...enjoy.**

_"Where...brother?"_

_"...He..."_

_"Oh...one...less retard...my home"_

_"I'LL...YOU!"_

Josh awoke from his deep sleep, he shot up from his bed with a massive rush of breathing that didn't fit his liking.

It forced him to calm down.

He tried to look up but was wrapped completely in aches and sores that coursed through him like the slow grasping of a snakes venom, his chest ached the worst when he tried to breathe but the pain wasn't the most enticing thing when he looked around the bedroom. His realized he was in Celestia's room and on her study mat with blankets over him as the fireplace burned brightly.

He looked to his left and saw that it was probably the afternoon from where the sun was at.

He finally stood up but almost fell over from the sever jolts that flooded his four legs...wait, four legs.

"What the hell?" he groaned and searched the room for anything that had a reflective surface, his only hope was the bathroom so he headed there in a less than normal pace with each step killing him.

_"I wonder if they have morphine in Equestria?"_ he asked in the back of his mind while entering the freshly steamy bathroom that was still warm from the moisture, realizing that someone had taken a shower not too long ago but now he felt his body being clean for some odd reason.

This made him conclude that someone had washed him but there was only two ponies that could have done that...Celestia and Luna.

He looked around and saw that his cloths were in a trash can all torn and burnt while the steam escaped through the door and the mirror started to become less foggy. The scene of his tattered clothes made him remember of his fight but realize he was naked and covered in fur, something he knew was not normal of a half-human but that's when he also remembered his transformation of becoming the Ultricorn.

"I better take a look" he said to himself and looked into his reflection that was no longer human or at all the same, he was now the Ultricorn and fell back in shock of his new appearance.

His body was a charcoal coat like his fiery mane that still had the constant color changing streak, his tail was a rainbow neon but the colors moved like the goo in a lava lamp and his wings had a rainbow platinum on the underside, his horn had a rainbow glow to it but the obvious of his body was the crown that was larger than Celestia's and that fact that his horn and wings were 1.5X larger than hers, his hooves were normal except for the rainbow fire that surrounded them constantly.

He was already stunned but it only increased when he saw his eyes change color without end every five seconds.

Josh finally had enough of his surprise and found the door that led out, he stepped outside and looked around for anyone but it was completely empty or deserted in his case with not a single sound being heard.

He took the only path that was there for him.

_"Right it is"_ he thought and crept along the wall to keep his balance.

He walked for maybe ten minutes but that was ten minutes of agony he felt before going the corner and being bumped into by a couple of guards, he hissed at the bump they made to his chest but the two sun guards were already bowing and removing their helmets.

"Prince Galaxy Flame, our apologies; we did not know you finally awoke" the taller Pegasus apologized but that summed up another question for him as the twin arch doors stood closed in front of him.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Exactly 10 days your majesty" the guard answered.

His jaw dropped at that, he was baffled at how much he could sleep but found it logical since he gave it all he had to defeat Night Wing; his body succumbed to extreme fatigue from his dead enemie's power but the true drain of his energy was from his transformation that made him change twice.

He remained stunned as they helped him to the throne room with their bodies as support for his remaining walk into the throne room he only saw once in his last few weeks of being in Equestria. The doors opened and he squinted his eyes to the extra brightness from the pure white walls that were still like new but now he was hearing gasps all over and the sound of many hooves coming towards him.

He looked up to the two hundred ponies that were in two groups and staring at him from the middle of the throne room.

Not to mention two very surprised but very happy princesses.

Said princesses that quickly reacted in their joy with gentle glides to him, their eyes flooded with tears and wide smiles across their faces as he stared down slightly to them.

_"I'm now taller than even Celestia"_

"Josh" Celestia whispered, her voice still as graceful even with the emotions swelling inside her body.

_"Guess they're not going to call me Galaxy Flame just yet, I better stick with Josh for now"_

Their emotions now raged as he stood tall, the ten days of love they had not expressed was now a powerful withdrawal that made them almost go insane while he slept; his very breathing was an enticing arousal but there was one thing they had to do first before anything could be relieved.

"Everypony must leave now!" Celestia ordered, surprising her guards and subjects but none of them dared question when she raised a brow for a moment at the unicorn guard that opened his mouth.

He did not speak a word when he raised brow changed to a glare that made him swallow the question of her command and left the room last. The entire throne room was now empty and they felt their chains of princess attitude break off before smothering their injured lover.

"Our love!" they yelled together and he expected them to tackle, his expression already an embrace for pain.

However, they slowly walked over and gently touched him with soothing hugs and extremely affectionate nuzzles to his neck.

"We were so worried, the doctor said you might not wake up" Celestia cried in his neck, followed by Luna damping his chest with her tears as they stood in place. Josh only stood there and returned his long withdrawal love with the wrapping of his sore wings around them and pecking their lips.

"I'm fine" he replied but in truth he wasn't.

"Honey you're voice is rash and wheezy, are you having trouble breathing?" Celestia asked.

Josh blinked, unsure of what she meant until he breathed again and it was true; his breathing was difficult.

"I...think so" he answered.

But fortune was not in his favor when he suddenly became dizzy and collapsed on the floor, his body went numb for a minute as the surprised princesses quickly laid next to him and looked over his bandages for any sign of blood still coming through.

"My love are you alright? are you in pain?" Luna asked.

Josh didn't respond for a moment, his mind was no longer in his control with the lightheadedness coming and going.

Celestia and Luna were now panicking on the inside, their hearts immediately raced as the silence remained with their lover.

"Josh can you hear me? My love can you hear me or Luna?" Celestia asked now.

Finally he answered but it was only a bodily response of his head lifting first.

He tried to stand back up but the strength he had left was now gone, his breathing and groaning were definite signs of his fatigue to the alicorn sisters. Josh was beyond stubborn when it came to always being alright, he never wanted others to worry over him but he had no choice of not making them worry as they helped him stand up.

He almost collapsed again but was caught with Celestia's wing as leverage in his underside and his neck on Luna's back.

"I'm okay, just a little tired" he lied but they could see right through his weak smile how much the battle stressed his body.

Celestia frowned at his answer and nodded to her sister that knew what she meant and immediately ran into the corridor at the far end, her quiet reaction puzzled Josh as his leverage became solely on Celestia.

_"He's extremely weak and exhausted, it's best that Luna and I remain at his sides for any trouble that comes"_

"Honey you've lost alot of blood and used up your magic, not to mention your transformed into an ultricorn and unlocked a stage of your power; you're exhausted" she pointed out but he denied with shaking his head.

"I'm fine Tia, I just need to walk and-"

"YOU'RE NOT FINE!"

Celestia's eyes became upset and anger, her tears were not slow this time as the meaning of her point came through. She removed herself from the ultricorn for a moment and watched him topple over before lifting him again.

Josh couldn't move anything but his head until her lips touched his again.

Their kiss was only for a moment though for she couldn't allow this ignorance keep going, Celestia couldn't stand the idea of her lover overdoing it when he already overdid it in his battle against Night Wing.

"Please Josh...please" she begged with such softness in her tone, the slight cry in her voice was a pain that clenched in his chest as she kept him up and nuzzled that same chest.

"My love...please don't...I beg of you to stop being so stubborn, I know you want to do things by yourself but this is another matter"

The half-human didn't have anything to say to her, he only felt guilt take it's place when his fur became damp from her tears.

Josh never received help for the trials of his life, his mothers death was a matter he dealt with alone and James death was the same way for no one cared about him. He spent all his life doing things by himself but the death of his mother made him more lonely than ever, she was the only person that comforted him and the biggest nightmare in his life when she pulled the trigger with him still in her hug.

_"Mom" _

_"I love you Josh but...I can't do this anymore"_

_"Mom what are y-MOM NO!"_

His eyes blinked at the gunshot repeating in his memory, the blood that landed on him still had it's smell even as a memory but the trauma and pain was still there even after so many years.

He unknowingly shed his own tears as the sun princess sobbed quietly in his winged grasp; his guilt for making Celestia cry now triggered a lifetime of regret.

"Please...please" she whimpered pitifully, bringing him back to her and to the world around him but now Luna had reappeared and was accompanied by a couple of medical specialists.

Josh lowered his head.

He surprised Celestia with a soft kiss on the top of her head and nuzzled her just the same as she did in his chest.

"Okay, I'm not fine; right now I'm tired, very hungry and worst of all...I'm in alot of pain" he admitted in a gentle whisper to her ear. His words of confession were music to Celestia's ears for he acknowledged that he was not healthy and showed a sign to her that he was growing up as a true ruler and as a grown stallion with much wisdom.

She only smiled in return and lifted her head slightly to touch his lips again, the lips she craved for almost two weeks now.

"Well when the doctors are done, we'll get you something to eat and medication for your pain" she replied.

"Sister I have brought the doctor and nurse" Luna stated and nodded to them, giving permission for their lover to be examined.

The two doctors nodded in return and placed their electronics and other sorts of equipment onto the floor "very well, doctor hooves would you like to start?" Nurse Redheart asked, receiving a slight glare from him for he was awing over Josh's appearance until she interrupted it.

"Yes well not until he's in bed" the doc replied

Back in Celestia's bedroom

"Okay your majesty, just lie down and stay still" Doctor Hooves ordered.

Josh was very cooperative for his checkup which was surprising to Celestia and Luna since most ponies hated doctor visits, they despised just having a doctor around in paranoia of something being wrong.

Unfortunately that paranoia right now was for Josh as he felt sticky pads touch his chest and head while a metal ring went around his horn and colorful wiring was attached to all these things, he watched in silence as Nurse Redheart turned on a small monitor and Doctor Hooves moved his stethoscope from his chest to his stomach.

"Your heart rate is good, nothing to worry there; Nurse what's the monitor saying?"

"His magic output is only 3% but the scanner is picking up no signs of magic trying to mend any broken bones" she replied

Celestia and Luna sighed in relief.

"Well that's a good thing but his magic output is dangerously low" the doc replied and placed his stethoscope back in his bag, tensing the two sisters again while their prince just laid in quiet and listened.

He turned around to Celestia and Luna "okay your majesties, your prince is just fine"

"Thank goodness" Luna sighed.

"But there is some bad news"

_"Oh come on, you just said he's okay!"_ Luna screamed in her mind.

"Is it serious?" Celestia asked and he shook his head while Redheart removed the sticky pads, jolting Josh's body into more pain as Doctor Hooves explained.

"Magical output is a serious necessity for alicorns, it's a small release of extra magic given off throughout your bodies and manifests in a physical look like your mane and tail; alicorns usually give off about 8% of magic and for his majesty to have such a low percentage means he used too much of his abilities"

"Is it dangerous?" Luna asked.

"It's rare if it get's dangerous but the results are very harmful" Hooves continued then coughed to his clear his throat "with all due respect princesses I am telling you now under a doctor order that he must not use magic at all; he needs to rest and recover for a little while until his magic output has returned to it's normal level, should he not then he risks falling into a coma that is rare to wake up out of"

Celestia's heart skipped a beat at that one.

There were many things that she and Luna knew, they knew almost everything about Equestrian history and many other categories but to hear this was something new to them and right now this unknown knowledge made them worry even more.

"Do you have a name for this?" Josh asked.

"No but it's a rare case that books only tell of few alicorns having so long ago, I call it Magic Limbo for the alicorn will be alive but their magic will be completely gone; it's like their body is fighting to live when the soul is not even there"

"What can we do to prevent that?" Celestia asked.

"Simple, he must not use magic at all and I will have a special medication sent to you that is a pain reliever but it safely boosts his magic recharge" Hooves finished and levitated his things. He gave a slight bow before leaving the room with Redheart right behind him. Josh was now left alone in Celestia's real bed with his two lovers standing at the side but they weren't going to have him try any means of refusal to the doctors order.

He felt his body wrapped in their warm glows, the voice in his body was wanting to break free and order them to release him but his muzzle was tied to the magic.

"Forgive us honey" Celestia said as he turned over and the comforter laid over him, he felt the enticing glow release him but now bed rest was his only option with the two.

He gave a deep snort in annoyance as the crown was lifted off his head "how long do I have to stay in bed?" he asked.

"A little while my love; you heard Doctor Hooves, rest and recovery" Celestia answered but not in her most gentle of tone, her voice was a little deeper than normal and she gave a stern expression meaning she was serious.

Her stare was not one to challenge and he didn't dare challenge it.

_"Well if I'm stuck in bed then I might as well read up on the Ultricorn book" _he sighed in the back of his mind, knowing it was going to be a boring day for him.

"Can I at least have the book on the Ultricorn, I might as well read about what I am and can do"

Celestia nodded and made the book appear, placing it gently in his lap but Luna was the one to hold it in her magic to flip the pages. She only watched as her little sister took this moment to satisfy herself by crawling into the bed and cuddling up to him, her cute whimpers of trying to squeeze into him was too adorable to Josh; he couldn't take his eyes away from the alicorn as she laid in his neck but her body was wrapped in one of his wings.

The sun princess chuckled before speaking.

"I see Luna will be fine keeping an eye on you while I go fetch us all something to eat, I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Okay" Josh answered and she left the room with the door closed for privacy.

**Page 185: Equestria's Darkest Times**

_**After the Battle of Jaypone, the disappearance of King Chronos and Queen Galaxia was a major downfall for the Equestrian Army and a heartbreak for Celestia and Luna for they were now the ones in charge of the war. The castle was under their protection while Prince Universe and Princess Light-Rai were on the battlefield holding off the leader, and causer, of the war...Lord Legion.**_

_**Lord Legion: Ruler of Dark Equestria**_

_**Species: Half-Alicorn, Half-Unicorn**_

_**Appearance: Black fur, Sinister orange demon eyes, blood red mane and tail, fire like wings and jagged horn.**_

_**Cutie Mark: Six fireballs that were different colored and spun around a cracked crown that was covered in blood.**_

_**Talent: Darkness and creator of Dark Magic.**_

_**Parents: Unknown**_

_**History Title: Traitor to Equestria.**_

_**True Name: Prince Night Fire**_

_**History: Before war broke out, Night Fire was a trusted and very powerful prince through out Equestria; his very presence was a rare thing that came during visits to the King and Queen. In his time within the light, he was supposed to be the one next in line to being the heir of Equestria with Celestia or Luna as his queen.**_

_**However there was a darkness in him that nopony knew of until Prince Universe discovered it from the sudden touch of Luna in his chest. Confusion spread for two months throughout Equestria as the Princess of Night went under serious counseling and Night Fire was going to be crowned as King.**_

_**Until Celestia confessed her marriage was forced and Luna confessed the truth of Night Fire.**_

_**Night Fire was arrested for the found evidence of 5 years of molestation to Princess Luna and at one time he forced oral rutting with Princess Celestia, three accounts of raping a certain maid that died mysteriously.**_

_**After the trials, he was deemed as a traitor and stripped of his title; his wings were cut-off and his horn was broken from the touch of his head.**_

_**Galaxia was most devastated for he was like a brother to her, his very influence was a powerful one across the kingdom before he turned to darkness and escaped. In the middle of the night, he broke free with a blackened heart and the power to regenerate what he lost threw dark magic.**_

_**He returned months later as Legion: The Lord of Darkness and Ruler of a place known as Dark Equestria.**_

_**A place still unknown and unfound in Equestria times.**_

_**During this time there was a big decision made by the Four Mustangs, Light-Rai, and Universe...to send the newborn Ultricorn away for protection from Legions plans.**_

_**It was known to all the rulers that Galaxy Flame was no mere Ultricorn, his power was so greatly influenced as a weapon that Equestrians wanted to use; this angered the rulers for he was only a baby. Months of fighting broke out inside the city and castle over him, many even tried to destroy the newborn colt and harness his power...but there was one being that stood above them all as an Alicorn with a human shell.**_

_**His mother: Princess Light-Rai who is was secretly the most powerful alicorn and Queen of the Crystal Empire but known as a princess outside of her castle...she was known as Diamond Star: The Crystal Goddess with her husband: King Universe, The Crystal Ultricorn.**_

_**In the beginning of the war, the two lovers were only known as prince and princess outside of the Crystal Empire for Canterlot was enemies with the crystal ponies; secrecy had to be held of their positions to keep a second war from happening until a treaty could be signed...The Treaty of Dual Peace. This treaty signified the beginning of a long friendship between Canterlot and the Crystal Empire during the war, they knew alone they had no chance but together as one nation they would bring potential to end Legions tyranny.**_

_**Until he created two monsters of darkness.**_

_**In the Battle of Coltville, he found a unicorn of barely legal age and raped her; bearing a unicorn of dark magic that went into hiding until the time was right...a Unicorn known as King Sombra.**_

_**In the Battle of Pony-Run, he captured multiple animals and drained the magic of 1000 unicorns for infusion to his creation...A draconequss known as Discord.**_

_**Much is not known of these creatures except they were in a millennia of hiding until the time was right to take action and turn Princess Luna into a mare of darkness.**_

_**It was a difficult task but 1000 years after the Equestria war, they came out of hiding stole their dead creator's armor and forced her to wear it for it was embued with the very essence of Dark Magic; they were ultimately defeated but the armor grew stronger on Princess Luna the more she wore it. Months passed by with her slowly changing until she was overpowered by the armor and banished by her older sister.**_

_**It was a time of darkness for the two with no parents left and no one to comfort them...not even eachother.**_

_**Page End**_

Josh turned away from the book, he needed not to tell Luna to close it for the anger that seethed in his expression more than enough to tell her. He stared away from her with the powerful grit of his teeth and the attempted transformation of super ultricorn.

_"He's angry, I have to calm him down now"_ she said in her mind and tossed the book to the nearby desk.

Josh was beyond furious this history, he felt the same rage for Night Wing begin to take over in a burning sensation that magnified his pain.

He cared not for his pain, he only felt rage and hatred take over as he closed his eyes and tried to summon that natural feeling that gave him knowledge in magic; his body was only weakening as he tried to muster the power but was pressured with a body and a pair of lips that tasted like blueberries.

He opened his eyes to Luna on top of him.

She smiled and hummed as the kiss was returned and his hooves wrapped around her lower back, he felt some strength return to his body before the unexpected happened.

He was human again...but naked. Luna removed her lips from him.

"What happened back then was a long time ago my love, I feel no more pain to it but I feel the pain of our love not having satisfaction in the last ten days"

Luna's words struck him hard, he felt the immediate sensation of arousal throughout his aches and the repeat of her lips that stopped him from apologizing for being unconscious. She released him after a couple minutes and spoke with a gentle tone that was adorable and extremely arousing.

"That night I drifted into your mind, I felt so happy when you lost yourself to me and I haven't stopped thinking about it since then; Josh, my love, I crave for that again, I need to feel you so much again"

She felt his arousal underneath her, her heated essence overflowed onto him as she trailed her eyes down his body from the well made trim she did to his hair two nights ago to the throbbing arousal that was perfectly lined up with her inflamed nether regions. She trailed his body again but stopped to his eyes...his soulful, powerfully determined, loved filled eyes.

The Princess of Night touched his head with her horn, filling him with a spell that removed his pain and gave him energy. She turned again so he was on top of her, allowing him the same enticement of trailing her body with his eyes.

He felt his strength return enough to push up and look down at the mare that was already stripped of her crown, necklace, and slippers.

She smiled so seductively and wrapped her hind legs around his behind, pulling him down to where his tip pushed the entrance of her moist walls. She leaned up and whispered the words of love and reward.

"You fought so bravely, you gave everything you had to protect everypony; what better way to award you with making love again to one of your fiancés"

Josh bit his lip to that, he locked his eyes on the mare that gave the tiniest of moan from moving her body the slightest to feel her entrance opened, their bodies were just a thrust away from being one again but in reality and not in a dream. He trailed his lips with his tongue and breathed in the confession he had.

"Luna I want you so badly...but I want Celestia just as much"

Luna only smiled at those husky words that betrayed his mind, he felt it being right but also wrong as her hug deepened and she pressed herself as close to him as possible.

"Then take me first and when Celestia returns...take her"

Josh finally let himself go again, he moved forward and pushed inside the extremely hot alicorn with his motion ripping a moan that breathily left her body. He couldn't hold back the same moan. Luna was tight and warm in his dreams but now it was ten times greater when her true virginity broke and the vice of her walls repeated but she didn't care at all for the same pain that left her, she only felt true love in the real world as instinct took over.

Luna had felt pleasure like no other in his dream...but it was only a dream that didn't take her tension away.

She felt the true form of relief as each thrust melted away another piece of her tension, she felt their bond grow much stronger as the bathing of their magic took form in the release of stars and their auras mixing into a bright blue that was swirled in pink.

Words could not express what she felt as his thrusts sped up and her first release happened...her first real orgasm.

But he wasn't done there.

Josh had an idea come to him and turned his princess of night over; he surprised the princess, that was now addicted to making love with him, by groping her flanks with both hands while his tails stretched and grabbed every pillow that was in the closet and on the bed.

"My love what are you doing, I need you more" she pleaded cutely as the confusion of his actions only aroused her more. He slid his tongue between her flanks for a taste of her essence again, the sweetness that he loved as she bit her hoof and moaned.

Luna couldn't take this teasing anymore, she couldn't stand not feeling him inside her so she attempted to get up.

But was pushed back down and completely powerless as he shackled her legs with his tails, safely splitting them apart as he arched his body to match the way her plot was sticking up from being on top of a small pile of pillows.

Her front legs were then grasped gently in his hands, the trailing of his lips forced her back to bend when the gentle nibbles of his teeth found her wings sensitive spot. She couldn't fight the teasing arousal that coursed through her again as his 11 inches rubbed between her flanks and on her overflowing entrance.

Her stopped and nibbled on her ear for a few seconds before whispering.

"We've only been together for a month and a half, you and Tia are the greatest things in my life; I love you both with all my heart and I am happy to become your king and husband"

"Do you...mean that?" she asked between gasps.

He chuckled in return and released her front hooves but wrapped her neck in a couple more of his tails, he gently grasped her horn and listened to the sound of her moaning.

Obviously horns were sensitive in arousal.

This only made him happier as his tip pushed in again and he gently lifted her neck up to where her horn was aimed at his mouth.

"I'm going to prove how much I love you...by rewarding you for waiting so patiently for me to wake up"

Luna had no way to react in body movement to his passion, she only yelped in ecstasy as her lover pounded into her and sucked on her horn with one arm around her neck to prevent muscle twitching of her thrusting in his mouth. She was trapped with her front hooves now wrapped in more of his tails, she felt the true strength of them with the gentle press on each leg as he forced her body to orgasm a second time, then a third time and still going strong.

Their souls were locked and intertwined, the hardness of his arousal didn't soften a bit.

Luna realized this was no normal position, she was dominated completely but this was a style she figured out that was to force the mare into rutting without any means of escape.

And she loved it.

"I'm coming" she screamed, feeling the release of another orgasm as her horn began to climax but it stopped for she pulled it out of his mouth and wrapped his member in her magical aura.

"My love...please stop" she panted, unable to catch her breath as his climax withered away and he was stuck with the same hardness.

"What's...wrong my love?" he asked.

The last two words tickled her heart as the fearful thought came to mind, she felt his arousal leave her insides as he remained still and the throbbing addiction for that sensation came to her again in a powerful wave.

She remained still with her horn still grasped in his hand, meaning he was still going to suck her off.

"Do you remember that night, you made such passionate love to me but...you...you-"

"I what?" he replied questioningly, seeing that whatever she had to say was stuck for it embarrassed her enough to blush a light blue.

She finally said it.

"But you stuck your...finger in my plot hole"

Now that threw Josh for a loop, he remembered it in the end but to hear from her was entirely different as she smiled at the sensational memory of having her final orgasm in his dream from the feeling of his finger.

Unfortunately they were being watched by a certain pink alicorn and a white alicorn that argued the whole time as they carried soup and other foods for Josh. They argued over keeping the six month feud with Shining a secret but were too enticed and focused on the extremely arousing love that was seen through the keyholes.

"Josh"

"Yes Luna"

"I...I want you...to rut my plot hole"

He let go of her horn, his mind went blank at those words with shock that mixed with joy as the Princess of Night laid her head down and moved herself slightly to lift her rump higher with his grasped arousal touching her most innocent of areas.

"Please...be gentle though" she whispered.

He shook his head of the shock and gently grasped her horn again, pulling her head back up with the certainty of his member lubricated enough from her essence.

"I'll go slow" Josh whispered.

He only prodded her tight entrance, forcing a gasp from her as he repeated the process but each one drove a little deeper. He was opening her plot hole and giving his Luna time to rethink before it was too late, his pushes became harder until the feeling of entering made him moan with her.

"Oh my god" she moaned with only the tip inside.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

She shook her head and teased him with a wiggle of her rump "it's strange but it feels good my love, please keep going" she pleaded cutely.

Josh didn't question her again, he didn't hesitate and pushed himself deeper into the constantly moaning mare until his waist touched hers and the passion repeated in her black cherry and the powerful sucking on her horn.

Luna was now beyond cloud nine, her fear of feeling deep pain in such an area was joyfully wrong as he sped up from his own need to release. Josh was no longer allowing humanity to keep him in check, he was still incredibly weak from his fight but the adrenaline that rushed his body magnified the energy Luna gave him. He felt his conscience slip into it's animalistic need with each thrust into her, the sound of her loud moans was a mystery to him since someone should have heard.

But if they did, he did not care for his conscience was replaced by his Ultricorn half that screamed inside his mind.

_"Love her, Love her, Love her until she says stop"_

He didn't.

He only continued as the glow of her horn appeared and the feeling of her marehood release more juices was touched on his legs, he was aroused to a spiking jolt that hurt him greatly but not enough to go overload in his thrusts as the warm glowing horn in his mouth was about to release.

"Luna I'm-"

"So am I my love, do it, fill me up with your love" she growled so threateningly, her sound of predatory now putting him over the edge as he felt a sparkling essence rushing in his mouth. Luna howled in the escape of her canterlot voice with full feeling of his entire member inside her plot hole while her horn filled his mouth and sprayed his face. She felt the explosion of his seed as her flanks were quickly grasped.

She didn't know what he was doing as her plot hole was warmed and being pushed harder on with her flanks being pressed, she was not concluding except to the fact that he was trying to force more of himself in her.

A feeling she enjoyed before he pulled out and swallowed the load of magical ejaculation that was still in his mouth and covered his face in blue.

It was finally over with Josh, his body finally gave out in a collapse that Luna caught. He swung over and was gently cuddled by the mare on top of him while the same essence he swallowed had instantly disappeared. It was a mystery that would remain as such for his little focus was on the mare that locked her gaze into his.

She only stared at him with an epiphany to herself.

"Luna Flame"

Josh cocked a brow at her, unsure of what she meant.

"What?" he replied questioningly, receiving a giggle from the mare that was now buried in his chest while their peeping toms were quietly fighting.

"Luna Flame, that's my full name when we marry"

Now he realized what she meant, it was enticing thought that peaked his interests next as her smile of serenity appeared and she cuddled under his tails. Luna inhaled deeply and sighed in enjoyment of their passionate love...but also of a thought she had for a very long time.

"Queen Luna Flame...I like it but I wonder what to name the foal"

"Foal" Josh gasped, readying to sit up and ask her if this was more than just making love. He only opened his a second and was shushed before even speaking.

"I'm not in heat Josh but it's just a thought I've had for a very long time, something I have desired and I think..."

She paused right there, seeing how her words were making him happy but to say she thinks were not the right words; she was certain of having a baby with him and just the thought made her feel honored.

She smiled again and finished "I don't think it, I know having a foal with you will be perfect"

Josh smiled in return and returned that joy with a loving claim to her lips, the two were satisfied with such a thought but their bodies were aching again in lust. Luna removed her lips from his and wanted to ask for another round...but the door slammed open.

Cadence burst through with Celestia trying to hold her back.

"I want him as well, I refuse to live this lie anymore" she screamed at the top of her lungs as the white alicorn tried to hold her back with her wings but she found herself being dragged.

Luna shot up from the bed, knowing what this was about but Josh was confused and rushing the covers back over as the two tried to stop her.

"Let me go you two, I have rights to love as well"

"Cadence calm down and we will, don't act so rash"

_"What the hell is going on, did something happen while I was unconscious?"_ Josh asked in the back of his mind and only watched as the pink alicorn stopped struggling and took in deep breaths. He saw how much she had been crying from the bloodshot that was in her eyes, her nose was dry and she had her mane in a mess which meant it was a little while since she groomed it.

Celestia knew this would be a tough moment for Josh, he already enough stresses in his life but she hoped this wouldn't affect their relationship. She looked over to Josh and sighed as Cadence left her winged grasp and Luna stepped away.

Josh crossed his arms.

"What's going on?" he asked and was spared no time for a pause to clear his mind with the Princess of Love immediately explaining.

"Josh...I have lied to you since you came to Equestria"

This caught his attention.

About what?" he asked.

Cadence took in a deep breath, readying herself mentally and emotionally for whatever outcome would reach her "I am not married to Shining Armor, we've been divorced for six months now and I've been hiding this in since you came to our world"

Josh was completely lost, he had no idea where this was going as she hopped onto the bed and approached. She crawled closer to him until her head was right in front of his with the very hotness of her breath touching his skin; he smelled no alcohol on her breath but the stench of her body told him that she had not bathed in a couple of days.

"Josh I realized that you are far different from Shining, you're strong, smart, handsome, loving but most of all you're the most caring pony that has loved my daughter; ever since you saw her the first time you would play with her and make her laugh...Shining Armor didn't give the time or care for that"

She inched closer to him, forcing a blush to his cheeks while his mates only watched in slight joy of this moment. They knew Cadence marriage was not one she wanted, her love was beyond fake for it was forced onto her when Shining asked Celestia's permission to marry her; a time that Celestia was sure would be great but in truth it was a nightmare for Cadence when she was told this was a final decision. It broke her heart to lose her first kiss and virginity to the one that she didn't love, she felt her heart crash when her love wasn't earned by any stallion.

Until now.

She spoke four more words that were true and powerful.

"Josh...I'm in love with you"

He reacted in shock, his eyes blinked multiple times before the most stunning moment happened to him.

He was kissed passionately by the pink alicorn.

**And so ends Chapter Seven, tell me what you think in a message or comment.**

**Especially you Mr. Zamairiac...please.**

**Also I know some of you are mad about deleting the saiyan story but no worries because I am redoing it as a first person story.**

**Anyways...message or comment please while I try to work on Chapter Eight.**


	10. Ch8 Cadence's True Love

**And so I give you guys chapter eight of the ultricorn story, took me all day because I had to do a few Halloween preps with my ex-gf...well I think she is an ex...I don't know honestly since she kissed me again and asked what I wanted to eat.**

**God she's amazing, especially in my time of need; sorry guys but my times are a little rough right now and she's been pretty comforting so if I'm being selfish then I apologize.**

**Anyways take warning because it's basically Cadence's short clop now and things are going to heat up.**

**Please comment or message about it.**

**Now...enjoy.**

The moment was long, it was shocking and a heart stopper as Josh laid on the bed with nothing but the taste of Cadence lips that were the flavor of cherries. He felt the breath in his lungs try to escape as she smiled at him but there was no strength in his body to breathe, he only stared in silence as Celestia and Luna approached the bed again but carefully to get away should he be angry.

_"She...she kissed me"_ he said in his thoughts while lifting a hand to his mouth, brushing his index fingers over the lip balm that was now on his while the three alicorns waited for his answer.

"They were so soft" he whispered to himself.

"Josh" Celestia said and took his attention from the still silence that grasped his mouth in cherry flavor.

She worried like Luna over this matter and carefully placed a wing under his back for support, she slowly lifted the ultricorn until his gaze met theirs "Josh are you okay?" she asked, pulling her lover back to the world around him while Cadence just laid in front of him with reminiscence of what she just did.

_"That kiss...it felt so right...and good"_ she said in her mind and giggled at the jittery rebellion she felt with her feelings for him.

"Josh, honey look at me" Celestia repeated.

His eyes met hers in a locking gaze, the guilt he felt was washed away by the succulent brushing of her lips and Luna's lips as the magic inside him fluxed from his emotions "honey it's okay, we talked about this"

"Talked about this?" Josh replied questioningly.

_"I need to get his attention"_ Cadence thought and placed a hoof on his bandaged hand, drawing his locked gaze to her.

_"He's already falling for her"_ Celestia and Luna said together in their mental connection and only watched as the spark of love took it's hold on Josh in tantalizing beauty that glowed underneath Cadence's dirtiness, she flourished as the Princess of Love with a deep beauty that was now catching Josh's heart and soul.

He felt the same rush of feelings for Celestia and Luna add on with Cadence as she began to whimper in fear of his silence.

"Josh please say something" she begged in her heartache, whimpering pitifully at the half-human that couldn't decide whether to accept this love or punish himself for the assumption of betraying his love for Celestia and Luna. He pondered this guilt and looked back to his princesses.

This broke Cadence's heart.

"I knew it, who could ever love me!" she yelled and hopped off the bed in a rushing turn for the door. Her only sounds were the cries that background with her hooves.

Celestia only watched her run out the door while Luna talked to Josh, what could she say to comfort the Love Princess when her life was planned out since the beginning...what could she say when it was her fault that she ruined Cadence's love life.

_"Celestia no! I don't love him!"_

_"Cadence this is to benefit the castle, you know this will do good!" _

_"So I'm supposed to live a loveless life, give my everything to a stallion I don't love and in the future bear his foal!?"_

_"I'm sorry Cadence but he has powerful magic to shield Canterlot, we need him"_

_"Y-you always told me to follow my-my...Celestia I hate you so much, I wish I never became an alicorn!"_

"Cadence...I'm so sorry" Celestia whispered and hung her head low, feeling the long guilt and shame overtake her mind.

"That's why she's like this Josh" Luna finished.

There was no more to say to the ultricorn now, powerful truth was now told in it's most heartbreaking of ways and he felt it's every sting as the pink alicorn kept repeating in his mind; love was a very powerful emotion but also a deceiver if it was allowed to control the pony. Josh only hung his head and rubbed his eyes in frustration of the situation before him, his mind rushed pro's and con's of what this would do if he accepted her feelings.

Said ultricorn as he felt like he was betraying his Celestia and Luna.

"If I accept her then won't I be cheating on you both?"

The two sisters chuckled together, loving his adorable thinking before reassuring him with a few smooches. They were very relieved of this question from him, seeing him mature even more with his faithful pondering even when they said it was okay.

Celestia was proud of his reply and smooched his lips once more.

"Herding is very allowed in Equestria honey, some stallions in other cities have up to seven wives but this is Cadence we're talking about " Celestia answered, bringing relief to him over the matter before taking action. He gave that same warm smile to his princesses before returning their kisses, savoring their lips like a filly eating candy as his arms went around a certain spot that made the sun princess snort in surprise and pleasure.

She felt her wings lightly pinched before her flanks were groped by the same hands and Josh's teeth nibbled on her lips, he forced a wave of excitement over her as his trailing worked up to her ear and she released a gasp that couldn't be controlled.

His words were enticing and erotic to her as the heat of his breath washed over; Luna just watched and felt another round of passion ready to takeover.

"I pleasured Luna while you went to get food, I'll reward you next for being so patient for me to wake up...my love" Josh whispered then exited the room in a painful run. He made himself scarce to the princess of day that was stunned of his boldness but also greatly aroused from how much passionate teasing he put into it. This told Celestia that he does love them but now her mind was stuck on something that only Luna could answer.

How good he was in bed a few minutes ago.

She turned around to her little sister and asked "Luna how was he in bed?"

Luna went wide eyed at that one, she had never been asked such bold question so to hear it from Celestia was a big first for her.

She rubbed her hoof on the back of her neck, trying to think of how to explain such heavenly pleasure "well...it was-okay it was fantastic"

Now at Cadence Bedroom

Josh stood before her doors, his painful run lasting a good ten minutes as he followed the scent of her dirtiness that was not at all hard to follow. He imagined his nose wanting to jump off and run away as the smell fumed his nostrils, burning like fire to his nose hairs but he had to brave it and make things better for himself and Cadence...because he wanted to.

_"Okay, here goes" _he said in his mind while lifting a hand to knock on the door, his distance was only a few inches as the sound of Cadence's whimpering was heard.

He felt more guilt overtake him as his decision to knock was thrown with that sound of crying on the other side.

"Screw it" he said to himself and opened the door uninvited to the pink mares bedroom, he stuck his head in and peeked with the expectance of messiness and clutter all over but to his surprised there not a speck of dust anywhere. He was surprised of this since females had the reaction of causing messes in the midst of their tantrums, it was not a proud thing to have a fit but for Cadence he fully understood.

Then again...how could anyone not understand when she was forced into a marriage and to bear the foal of the stallion she doesn't love.

He slowly entered and closed the door with not a creak coming from its hinges as the pink alicorn was heard in the darkened room, he turned around and remembered in surprise he had no clothes on his body; this made only one embarrassing thought come to his mind.

_"Oh my god I ran through the castle naked, I hope no one saw me"_

He knew he couldn't talk to her like this, something had to be done and luckily he could do something about it with the extra magic Luna transferred to him to boost his energy in bed. It took a couple of tries but in the end he got himself to change back to his ultricorn form without all the bandages, he looked like a pony again and smiled at his accomplishment.

He inhaled deeply and sighed in a relieving exhale before making himself noticeable.

Josh's hooves were loud as he walked, the room had brightened from the rainbow fire around his hooves while Cadence heard him and looked up from her tear soaked pillow "who's there?" she whimpered and immediately wiped her tears away.

"It's me Cadence" Josh replied, reassuring the alicorn that he no stranger intruding in on her moment of sorrow. He approached the bed at a normal pace to the least amount of pain coursing through him, keeping himself from having a clumsy move while the Princess of Love stared in awe of his true from. She felt her sorrows wash away with shock as her eyes witnessed a second time of Josh's ultricorn form, his entire body was a deep arousal she never felt before.

Cadence felt no greater honor than trailing his body with her eyes as he approached, seeing his body that was slightly overtoned while his fur had a glossy coating, the way his wings stretched high were astounding but the rainbow platinum underside was a jaw dropper before they folded back to his sides; she was dumbstruck with love for the half-human that was now on her bed and laying next to her to have some sort of eye level.

He smiled again, that same warming smile sending good shivers down her spine and causing her wings to ruffle before her body was wrapped in his right wing. She felt her body shift around the bed until he sat up and forced her to sit up as well with both wings around her, Josh pulled her close and removed the gap between them with a surprising touch.

He touched her lips with his for a whole five seconds, a whole five seconds that made the princess yelp in his mouth before it became powerful love.

She enjoyed this kiss and his boldness before her body was warmed by his and her head rested against his chest with the sound and feeling of his heartbeat while his lips touched her head.

"I'm sorry for not answering" he whispered.

Cadence gasped at those words, her eyes widened as she tried to look up but his hoof went around the back of her head and she was pulled tighter to him "Luna told me what happened, I'm sorry you were forced into such a thing"

Now it was all coming out, her mental walls had finally crumbled with the floodgates of her emotions pouring through her eyes; Cadence only cried harder but this time it was in the chest of the stallion she fell for with his wings around her and the softness of his voice only making it worse no matter how gentle it sounded.

Josh had immediately proven to Cadence one thing that Shining didn't, he cared about her and was there for her right now.

"It's okay Cadence, calm down, calm down, I'm here" he said in the most comforting tone while brushing his hoof in her mane.

"I-I-I just wanted t-to be loved but I w-was forced to marry Shining" she stuttered in her sobbing but it didn't matter to the ultricorn of the words that came out of her mouth, he already knew the truth of her pain and was going to make it better with what she desired.

Fortunately for her, Josh wanted her as well and was allowed it with his herd now finalizing to a total of three before they left the room.

"I know Cadence" he replied, still holding her as close to him as possible while their powerful embrace worked over to laying down on the bed. Josh now rested on his with the crying mare buried in him, his neck being a place for her to nuzzle while her wings and front hooves snaked their way around him.

"I-I just want to l-love and be loved in return, I-I-I want to have true love!"

Josh smiled at those words, knowing he was about to make her life change but also Skyla's if he accepted this responsibility. It was a gut twisting feeling he had as his hoof went under chin and gently lifted her eyes to his, he knew what he was about to do would make him a real man in life but also make it more difficult to be free for Skyla would become his responsibility.

He loved Skyla, he was only a month and a half of living in Equestria now but that little filly was a piece of his heart and he saw her as a daughter; he loved playing with her and making that giggle happen each time he made a goof of himself or allowed her to play tarzan with his tails, he even spent many of his nights running to the little filly for she would wake up in the middle of the night and Shining couldn't get her to sleep. It brought him to tears almost everytime she was in his arms and snuggling into his chest while her favorite blanket and pillow became his tails but there was one thing he enjoyed secretly that Shining hated being called for whatever reason.

Josh loved sleeping on the floor in front of Skyla's crib because she wouldn't let him leave, she would cry and whimper in her sleep when his tails left her grasp but his biggest enjoyment...was sleeping by her crib like a watch dog and waking up to that filly with her already awake and reaching to him as far as she could...and hearing her call him papa or daddy before clarifying he was just an uncle.

But not anymore.

"Cadence"

"Yes Josh" she replied.

"Would you like to be my third mate?"

Cadence stopped breathing there, she couldn't catch her breath with the question that struck her hard like a blast of magic to the chest; her world of pain had crashed and washed away with her river sorrows that was now replaced with a flooding of uncertainty. She didn't know what to say to that, her mouth opened and closed many times with the words stuck in her throat while his hoof brushed over her cheek and the powerful gaze he had on her now was causing her heart to race.

_"Oh my god, just breathe Cadence, breathe"_ she said in excitement to her mind but the answer she gave was not words at all.

It was touch, a touch of her lips on his with the same savory cherry flavor now sending him overboard as she now laid on top of him.

He returned her affection with his own...and she enjoyed it for no one had ever been so kind to her, she enjoyed feeling his muzzle rub one head.

His heartbeat was the same as hers but now her soul was beginning to fuse itself to his like an entanglement of tentacles that can never be undone..

"You've been hurt so much...haven't you?" the ultricorn asked. Cadence remained on top of Josh as he transformed again but this time had his magic at the ready to have some shorts appear on him while listening to her truthful past.

She laid her head on his chest, loving the feel of his furless skin and arousing herself intentionally while his tails wrapped around them "I was always alone for he would be going out with his friends, always coming home late and I would be asleep with a broken heart after I made him dinner but he would say he ate while being out the next morning"

Josh continued to listen but had to ask one question.

"So what did you two do while together?"

Cadence laughed sadly at that one for there was only one answer since it was the only thing she did with Shining because he only wanted to do that with her "we did nothing, the days we were together I would be laying in bed or bent over with him rutting me maybe a good five minutes before he got tired; I mean come on...I've never even felt my first orgasm"

Josh blushed at that answer, he never expected her to say such a thing but then again he never expected some girl to admit she never came once in her life. Cadence was still laughing at herself as the pain continued through her heart, the pain of being only used for a cheap rut and being a maid to her ex-husband while he went out. It was not the best of feelings she had but now it was the crash of her self-esteem as Josh felt his own arousal happen thanks to the pink alicorns bold words.

"Maybe I'm just not attractive" she whispered, receiving a cocked brow from Josh and his slight glare.

_"She thinks she's ugly? Oh I am definitely going to fix this" _he said in the back of his mind.

Cadence shot her eyes open and sat up on Josh, staring down curiously at the laughing half-human "what's so funny?" she asked, receiving a point from his finger.

"You are" he answered "do you really believe you're not attractive at all, I mean come on, you're drop dead gorgeous like Celestia and Luna"

Cadence shut her eyes again in fear of her body being what other's wanted and nodded in return, surprising Josh even more until it suddenly came to his mind that he judged her fear too little, misjudging how much she was afraid of him saying no to her...or even leaving her to wallow in the sorrow of being unloved.

_"I'm such a dumbass, she's that scared"_ he said in the back of his mind but the thought was embarrassing to him as the pink alicorn began to cry. Josh immediately took action in fixing this problem.

Cadence was very surprised and yelped from suddenly finding herself being flipped over by the ultricorn, she crossed her hooves over her chest adorably and watched his smile creep while the next jolt of her surprise was a place she didn't expect to be touched by his hand.

Josh smiled once again and began to trail her entire body until the sight of her marehood being rubbed by his hand was where he stopped. This caused Cadence to blush a light purple across her cheeks as the feeling of pleasure strangely take over her body from his hand rubbing but every third rub he would tease her with a small poke of her entrance with his fingers.

"So you think you're not attractive...hmmmm?" he asked and looked back up to the mare, planting a long kiss to her lips that was all too intoxicating to Cadence. He continued this powerful teasing as she fought the urge to dominate him, it was not an easy feet as he tricked her into shoving her tongue in his mouth and removing his lips from hers but they twirled their saliva together.

Josh immediately falling for the mare and saw how much she needed him, needed his touch...needed his love.

He poked his right middle finger into the alicorn, forcing a small gasp from her after he slowed his teasing with only a slight push and pull of his finger inside.

"Has Shining ever satisfied you?" he whispered then allowed himself to nibble on her ear and only make it worse for the Princess of Love. Cadence shook her head furiously in response, this made the ultricorn smile but now she was stuck under him with a finger inside and the warming touch of his large member.

"Do you want me Cadence, do you want this?" he whispered to emphasize how much he wanted her right now but mostly to tease her with his voice that she found absolutely hot when it had such a sexy tone to it.

"Y-yes I do" she stuttered in her bodily shivers of ecstasy, receiving a trail of kisses that started from her ear to wherever he decided to stop.

"You want me bad don't you?" he teased and received a rapid nod from her.

"Josh please...don't tease me so much" she replied in a moan but this wasn't her time of dominating, it was her time of being victim of love to the ultricorn with his hand increasing in speed. Cadence had no chance of fighting her immediate release being so great, she moaned loudly but was muffled by the touch of his lips.

He immediately stopped at her orgasm and tasted the juices of her body, feeling the hot sweetness string to his mouth as he laid over to his side and allowed Cadence to cuddle him while one thought came to her mind.

_"He made me come with just his fingers, I can't imagine what he could do if we made love" _she said in a satisfied sigh and continued to rub up to him, giving herself a deep filling of her hearts desire while touching those lips of his. Josh wanted nothing more than to make it last, he wanted to allow her satisfaction increase but the others were probably worried.

Said Ultricorn as he stood up with Cadence staring up in worry that what they had done was only a crappy fling. Josh made sure he had clothing on then stuck his hand out to her with an open palm and a warming smile.

"You going to come along, Celestia and Luna need to know we're a couple now"

_"YES I'M HIS MATE AS WELL!"_ Cadence screamed in her mind

There was no arguing over that matter, his hand was immediately grasped with the alicorns wing firmly grasping it as she got off her bed. She knew this would be hard for her to explain to the others but today was the start of her life being much better with the one she loves, her stench was a little worrying as they walked to the door but the bathing could wait after everyone knew of their new brother and sister love. They both said nothing as they walked to the door but technically nothing needed to be said since they held hand and wing and his tails intertwining in hers, Cadence loved it and expressed this feeling with a close walk to his side and nuzzling him.

_"I'm glad I fell in love with you"_ she said in her mind as the ultricorn opened the door, he slowly crept it open without a worry of anyone being at the door.

Unfortunately there was a certain somepony at the door...and she was furious with tears flooding her while Shining stood a little behind with a confused look on him.

"Guess you two are more than friends?" he asked, showing no sign of anger or hate in his tone.

Now Josh was chuckling at his calm response as Cadence stared nervously at her friend, he was amused at how mature his friend was with not accusing what he only saw.

"Yeah we're more than friends" Josh answered, unsure of where it was going between him and the crystal prince but that answer was all it took for the purple alicorn to go too far in her anger from her little immature accusing. Josh had no warning to the mare with her angrily punching his stomach.

"Twilgiht!" Cadence and Shining yelled as their future king fell over clenching his still bruised stomach.

"You bucking bastard, I hate you so much!" Twilight screamed and swung again but to his chin this time.

Josh felt the pain return as he toppled over the sharp jolt of his gums gashing open, his mind went into a daze after he laid down unwillingly with the purple alicorn ready to strike again. He only looked up and saw her screaming angrily as two King's Guards appeared from the shadows and restrained her, his mind processed in understanding but now his heart ached for what he did while Cadence and Shining lifted him up.

Shining glared furiously at his sister, a look he only had when Chrysalis revealed herself to him in the dressing room at the wedding.

"I hate you Josh! how dare you steal her from my brother!? I hope you die! I wish you died like your brother so we never met you!"

"TWILIGHT!" Cadence and Shining screamed, ready to silence her as the others came running from hearing her but now the situation went to it's worst with those words. Josh slowly stood up without the help of Cadence and Shining but it was not to regain balance and ask forgiveness.

"How dare you" he said in a very threatening tone, his voice deepening as his aura formed around and the same blue lightning cracked around his body. He looked up with a furious scowl and glowing white eyes that sent pulled on Twilight's fear, he ignored what his doctor said and transformed into his super ultricorn form before everyone with a rage that surpassed all other.

"Twilight your brother and I have been divorced for half a year! how dare you assault Josh!"

Twilight's eyes widened at her sister-in-law, she realized her biggest mistake and turned her gaze to the ultricorn that was still in his half-human form but his body realeased a gold aura that matched his hair, ears, and tail; the fiery touch to the front of his hair also appeared as he approached the alicorn in hateful fury "How dare you insult my brother you bitch!"

"No Josh, wait...I-I-I thought you were-"

**"Silence!** Josh interrupted in a power roar that shook the room greatly, his royal canterlot voice now showing while their gazes locked onto one another but nobody was brave to get between them. The guards released Twilight with knowing that she would be punished without their help, they dispersed back into the shadows as Josh towered over her.

**"Don't you ever talk about** **James again or ever insult him again; I didn't steal her at all your stupid bitch but you didn't let us explain, consider our friendship over and if you come near me I will hurl you out of the fucking window"**

The purple mare had nothing to say in return, she felt her heart break worse than when Celestia didn't believe her over the fake Cadence but now it was backed by fear that showed in her trembling legs. Josh didn't speak anymore either, he had no more to say and only turned around with his direction now for the castle doors while Celestia shook her head of the pause and approached her teary eyed student.

"Shining Armor go get Flash Sentry, I want you both to follow him since he's probably going to leave the castle"

Shining saluted in return and took off in a rush, leaving his little sister to the eight mares that now glared at her hatefully; Twilight knew she made the most horrible mistake in her life and held her head low for it as Cadence went back to her room to clean up and the others walked past her.

"Meet me in my office now Princess Twilight" the sun princess ordered as she walked away with Luna.

Meanwhile in Dark Equestria

It was a sorrowful night for the ponies of Dark Equestria, the trumpets blew and flags were raised as the place they considered a cult was being emptied with ten dark guards carrying a wooden casket that had a glass lid over it. Dark Dragons only watched in the distance and howled with roaring flames as the figure was carried to his rightful grave in the castle graveyard.

A place where even dark royalty could be buried for their sacrifice...even if it was in vain.

The evil of these ponies was great but the loss of their Night Wing brought them to tears as they stared over the casket to see his fake body filled with the bones and scales that survived Josh's power. He was actually smiling peacefully as Sun Terror and Nightmare Moon stood behind the stone tomb in their garments and waited to say their peace about him. Nightmare Moon cared nothing more than herself but for Night Wing her feelings were very different now, she was certain he would win and only worried of herself in assumption he would bring back the ultricorn but would explain that it was her orders; guilt now overtook her as she remembered the day he found her near dead from the blast of the Elements of Harmony.

His soft scaly touch bringing her security in the memory but now that touch was forever a memory as she came to realization about herself and the others of her kind.

Even beings of evil...can cry.

_"It's my fault, Night Wing...forgive me"_ she cried in her mind and turned to her older sister that just remained silent under her hat, hiding the tears for the dragon she truly loved under all her evil; her sniffles were heard behind the whimpers as she watched him be laid in his stone tomb.

Sun Terror was now biting her lip as the tomb opened, engulfing it's dragon in the darkness below before the magic around it stopped. The stone lid was not closed over and the Princess of the Dark Sun looked up to her subjects that had the same tears falling, she wanted to stay mighty and make them cower but the sight of their tears made that wash away.

She saw that they mourned like her but this was very different for the dark alicorn as she inhaled to brace her emotions.

_"Night Wing I swear we will capture him and change him, I promise you our dark king will come and destroy Equestria"_

She opened her eyes again and stared to the ponies before her, crying and sobbing in one another as the roars of the dragons silenced and the trumpets stopped. Her little sister remained still with the dragons amulet around her neck, the very same amulet they gave him as a gift on his 18th birthday.

_"Why did I do this, why couldn't I have just been patient?"_ Nightmare Moon asked herself as Sun Terror remembered the little dragon that brought herto the castle.

_"Don't worry Ms. Moon, Momma will make you better; she's good with magic and you are her sister" the baby dragon pointed out as he walked up the castle steps to his furious alicorn mother. Her flaring gaze locked directly on him as he struggled up the stairway._

_"Momma I found somepony"_

_"And that gives you right to be out so late" Sun Terror spat hatefully, purging his heart of the joyful heroism with fear and guilt. He looked down to the steps and stopped where he was as she came down "I have been worried sick about you"_

_"But momma I found Nigh-GAH!"_

_"Shut it, you are grounded for a month you worthless lizard; now get out of my sight before I feed you to the Hydra"_

_Night Wing had nothing else to say after that, her words pierced his fragile heart as he ran upstairs to his room with a claw over his cheek that would be bruised by morning. He didn't stop at all and slammed the door shut, locking it tight with the enchantments up before anything else could happen; he only laid there wishing to leave forever and covered under his torn blanket. His life was terror and pain but now it was nothing but heart break as the sound of his mother was heard two hours later._

_"Night Wing...it's me"_

_"Go away!" he cried_

_"Night Wing open up please, honey I am so sorry"_

_"No momma! I hate you!'_

"But I love you" Sun Terror whispered, her words being the most true to her heart as the guards closed his tomb; her life now having no meaning as she felt anger and denial overtake her.

"Sister" Nightmare Moon yelled at the alicorn, watching in shock as she pounded on the tomb.

"No! I want my baby! I want my son back!"

Nightmare Moon rushed over to her, restraining the heartbroken mare that crying and howling for her son to return.

**"Release me now! I want my baby! Night Wing wake up now!"**

"Sister control yourself!" the dark alicorn replied and turned her around, forcing her to look directly into the same sorrow that was in her eyes.

"Sun Terror he's gone...he's gone" was all she could say.

"No he's not, he's...he's..."

She couldn't fight the pain anymore, her howling now pierced the sky as she was held by her little sister.

She begged to the heaven **"Night Wing...come back...please come back!**

**And so ends chapter eight with much drama and emotion, I know there was no action and another clop but hey I figured it was time for Cadence to have what she wanted for so long.**

**Tell me what you guys think**

**Comment or message me please everyone, I like to know if there is any flaws that need fixing or if you just want to talk about the story itself.**

**Stay pony my friends.**


	11. Ch9 Even Darkness can Love

**Hello everypony, I know it's a little strange that this is so soon and short but a certain friend had an idea and I liked it...and half of the credit goes to him for this chapter for he figured there should be a chapter to Sun Terror and Night Wing.**

**I like it but I ask that you all comment or message me.**

**But to my friend that is hopefully reading this, you are a genius and keep the ideas coming for we will make this story gold.**

**Now everypony I give you chapter nine...enjoy.**

Current Location: Dark Equestria

Sun terror was calm again, her sister's embrace being the only comfort as they walked away from the tomb of their Night Wing with the funeral over but many of the dark ponies were staying for whatever reason. She only held her head low and cling to the necklace he gave her two years ago, whispering to herself for the heavens to bring him back but death was not merciful in it's victims.

Death only knew to take a life.

"Sister" Nightmare Moon said in a low tone, her voice drawing some attention to the dark sun princess as they descended the steps.

"What happened between you and Night Wing after I was taken to the infirmary?"

Sun Terror blinked her eyes, confused to why her sister wanted to know but she still had right to know of their moment.

She smiled warmly "nothing major my dear sister...but I will tell you"

Flashback 13 years ago.

_The blanket of darkness was long for Night Wing, the blood red stars glistened in the sea of shadows while the crescent moon was it's dark orange. He stared up to that same night sky that Nightmare Moon created with her darkness, the darkness his aunt made._

_He was dark like his mother, he believed his evil was equal to hers._

_Oh how wrong he was while holding his sore cheek that was struck by the same hoof that held him and fed him. His pain was always bad with the dark six abusing him in any means possible._

_Dark Fusion would experiment spells on his body, Soul Breaker would rip his scales off for new armor, Desecration's torturous insults after giving him new meat treats that were actually filled with acid, Shattered Peace tossing him to her vicious pets that went days without food, Broken Harmony and Raining Agony would beat on him when they had the chance._

_Those six mares were supposed to be his friends but they were nothing but bullies to him and would always get away with random excuses or beating him to Sun Terror and fool her into thinking that his markings were self-inflicted._

_It hurt him greatly but there was no greater pain than having your own mother break your heart...and mean it._

_"This is the worst birthday ever" he said to himself while staring into his reflection of a black crystal that was supposed to be full of negative energy but Dark Fusion stole it and acted like nothing happened even when her horn was clearly radiating with the magic he was supposed to absorb to get stronger and grow faster._

_Each memory of those ponies were nothing but pain and misery as he looked into the crystal, enticing his emotions to contort at the pain he felt._

_It was not noticeable to him out of ignorance but he finally felt something powerful and extremely painful begin to grow in his soul with no way of releasing it's grasp, a deep darkness had formed inside his heart as each tear fell to the floor._

_But this scene was not private...he was not alone as two mares watched from his window high in the castle._

_"Oh look Shattered Peace, the little baby is about to cry" Raining Agony taunted, forcing the dragons attention to them as they entered his room uninvited. Night Wing was always scared of the dark six for their cruelty, he hated nothing more than them always being around but that that same fear was now becoming a sea of rage in his heart._

_"You're right Raining Agony" Fluttershy's opposite replied with a sinister grin, she turned to her comrade with the same thought._

_"Get out...of my room" Night Wing growled, his tone of threat a little shock to them before they fell over laughing. Unfortunately they were too arrogant to see that his character as a pacifist was beginning to melt away and be replaced with animalistic violence and killer instinct._

_It was torment to his ears to hear them laughed and clenched their sides, the repeating laughs of them triggering each memory of all six of them laughing and causing his fragile mind to take it's toll. Night Wing was now giving a low growl while his red eyes changed to a pure black and his claws truly showed, the beginning of his fire breath showing in a black color while his dragon side spoke in his head._

_"Tear them apart, rip them to shreds, kill, kill, kill, KILL THEM ALL!"_

_"Oh my bucking god that was priceless you stupid dragon" Raining Agony, Rainbow Dash's opposite, chuckled while standing up with her so-called friend. The two were in tears of enjoyment and holding one another for support to stand as the baby dragons mind snapped._

_"KILL THEM!" _

_He gave them no warning to his fit of rage, his first victim being Broken Harmony with her chest touched and scorched by the flames he roared from his body._

_Her screeches of pain were enticing to Night Wing but he didn't relish it as Raining Agony snapped out of her joy and glared at him "you little worm I will ki-GAH!"_

_She had no warning either, her body was impacted with him leaping at her and digging, both, claw and teeth into her tough hide. The dark Pegasus screeched next in the worst pain she ever felt as her hide gushed and his teeth bit her ear off. Scratch, cut, scar and burn was all he thought of as his instincts overtook him and controlled his body like a machine; the wounds were already deep as Shattered Peace stood up and rushed over in shock of their punching bag now fighting back._

_"Get off her!" she screamed and attempted to restrain Night Wing to punish him._

_But her foolish act was now a big surprise._

_He only felt one claw being grasped by the mare and that triggered more of his fury to react with speeds he never showed in his life. Broken Harmony was victim again with the baby dragon wrapping his other claw around her throat and slamming her against the floor, forcing it to crack under her._

_**"It is my turn to make you hurt you whorses!"** he answered in a voice that was different, his voice was now a deep demonic tone that distilled fear into their heart and make them tremble._

_Raining Agony was the first to be smart and escape with her comrade but the pain they both felt slowed them greatly and fall victim to another blast of fire, they screamed once again and fell through the sky as Night Wing watched in enjoyment. He felt satisfied in his revenge and laughed at how this would make them tell the others._

_"They won't even dare to try and touch me again" he chuckled but now his fun was over with something returning and filling him with guilt._

_He felt right and wrong return like a virus, forcing him to conclude with horrible realization that his mother would find out and punish him far greater than ever before. His fear took hold as he dove under his blanket and curled up with his picture of his dead father, holding onto this cracked frame and crying once again in terror of the Dark Sun Alicorn taking him to the dungeons and beating on him until he bled._

_Minutes went by and turned to a couple of hours, he was unable to sleep with the plaguing thought of his mothers rage._

_"She's...going to...kill me" he said to himself between sniffles._

_Unfortunately it only became worse when he heard hooves coming up the stairs and stopping at his door, his fear was now a nightmare as the shadow of Sun Terror formed under the crevice of his door. He trembled and cried under his blanket as the door shook slightly from him trying to open it, the rattles from the enchanted chains only made it worse before knocking came next._

_"Leave me alone, leave me alone mommy" He repeated in his mind._

_"Night wing, my son, please open up" Sun Terror calmly beckoned him, her tone of voice not having any form of threat but Night Wing's mind was only that of a baby._

_He immediately assumed she was acting nice only to get him to open the door so she could truly act out._

_"No! go away mommy!" he answered and sobbed into his pillow._

_The Dark Sun Alicorn felt something she experienced before, her black heart was heavy and the breath in her body was stuck from how tight her chest locked up._

_She felt guilt for the first time in her immortal life as the sound of him crying on the other side scraped painfully to the love in her heart for him "my darling please...open the door"_

_"No! you're only going to hurt me! you even forgot it was my birthday today! I hate you!" he screamed hatefully and hurled his empty crystal to the door, startling her with the sound of it shattering before remnants slid under that door and stopped at her hooves._

_Sun Terror was the darkest of ponies, her heart was the blackest of blackest, she felt no emotion to those around her but to hear her baby say such words made even her cringe on the inside._

_There was nothing to say after that, Sun Terror knew he wouldn't open the door so she took action and dispelled the very same enchantments she created to protect him...but how could she protect when she doesn't even know of his abusing._

_The door opened slowly, Night Wing was standing in the middle of his room with both claws tightly fisted. He felt the right to be angry behind his door but when his eyes caught hers...he became terrified for his life as she smiled weakly, a smile that was not anymore sinister or dark but actually loving and motherly._

_"Night Wing"_

_Said dragon, having locked his eyes on hers, backed away as far as he could; loud whimpering was the only thing that escaped him as his back touched the edge of the window._

_Sun Terror took only one step and he immediately reacted in rolling up to a ball on the floor and crying loudly, his screams of petrifying fear heard by no one though except them for his room had a soundproof enchantment._

_The sight of his cowering broke her heart._

_"He's afraid of me, he's afraid of his own mother; darn it I'm supposed to be the one he runs to for love and comfort, not the one he runs from" she yelled in her mind._

_"Baby I'm sorry" she apologized and took a seat on the cold floor, opening her hooves and still smiling as he continued to cry "my darling please...come to mommy"_

_"No! stay away from me!" he pleaded so fearfully, his response cutting into the alicorn so deeply...like a knife plunged into her heart._

_Now it was her turn to cry with the little dragon whimpering and hiccupping "my baby I'm so sorry"_

_"I said stay away from me! you hit me and forgot my birthday, you're not my mommy! mommies are supposed to love and protect their babies but you only hurt me and listen to the dark six"_

_She squinted her eyes at that last part, feeling each word of painful truth about motherhood only push the dagger in her heart deeper as she pondered why her elements were brought up._

_"What do you mean my darling, why do you bring them up?" she asked._

_Night Wing felt no reason to shackle his pain, he felt that anger takeover again as she waited for his answer._

_"You want to know?" he whimpered, receiving a nod from her._

_It was now the moment of truth for Sun Terror, her son approached in a rush but it wasn't to hug her or receive the comfort he should have been getting since he was born...no...he approached in violence with constant swings to his while telling her the truth in his new demonic voice that screamed and echoed throughout the castle as they left bedroom._

_Sun Terror only dodged each swipe and backed away more as he cried out his pain._

**_"It's because ever since I could walk I was beaten, tortured, and bullied by the dark six mommy! I came home crying to you about it but they would beat me to you and you would punish me in belief that I was hurting myself! You never listened, you always believed your elements were perfect when in truth they are monsters! My markings, mommy, are from Dark's spell experiments, my bite marks are from Shattered Peace throwing me to her pets when they're hungry, I was always sick because Desecration poisoned her meat treats or filled them with acid that made me bleed out, my missing scales are from Soul Breaker tearing them off with some occasions of me bleeding until I got stitches, not to mention my broken bones are from Raining Agony and Broken Harmony using me for a punching bag until I passed out from the pain"_**

_Sun Terror couldn't believe what she was hearing while dodging his claws, her heart now crumbled as the little dragon took their moment into the throne room with numerous ponies waiting for their court session while the Dark Six returned but the two Pegasus ponies were wrapped in bandages and stitches and using their fellow friends as support to stand._

_"Night Wing please...stop and calm down" the alicorn begged._

_He didn't stop._

**_"No I hate you so much! You believed them and hurt me and forgot my birthday today! I hate you Sun Terror! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"_**

_She couldn't take anymore of it, her baby's insults had reached her completely._

_With only a second of hesitation to time his claws, she wrapped her wings around him and forced his body to be immobile; she buried his head in her chest and cried in front of her subjects._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry honey!"_

**_"Sorry fixes nothing for what you've done! I hate you! Let me go or I'll bite you!_**

_She ignored his demand and held him tighter, waiting for him to fight back but the anger he felt could not defeat the love he had for his mother no matter how much she hurt him. Night Wing was hurt and furious at his mother but she was still the only mare that brought him joy at times, his happiest memories were created by her when they did things together._

_Sun Terror was still disbelieving his accusations to her elements, she didn't want to believe her baby's 5 years of living was nothing but pain inflicted by her Dark Six._

_Her mind fought the words but she had to know and took action with her elements right there in the room, shaking in fear as her horn touched his head and the rush of his every memory became hers now. She witnessed it all, she felt his pain in the past become hers as her mind shuffled through each one._

_"My godness...he's telling the truth" she said in the back of her mind._

_The link of mind was only a few seconds but the feeling of truth was five years that she was now feeling crash on her psyche, her realization amplified the sorrow she felt for her took Night Wing in her hooves now and lifted him to see her at eye level, locking her gaze onto the eyes of her dragon baby that was full of spite and hate while tears puddled._

_Night Wing turned away and tried to break free, he tried for a few seconds but felt his negative emotions wash away when his sore cheek was touched with the softest and most loving lips in Dark Equestria._

_The touch of his mothers lips...that now trailed around his face in multiple crying kisses._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she repeated between each smooch and immediately made them both scarce with teleportation._

_Their location being her bedroom that was only the color of black but the baby dragon was focused on his mother that still wouldn't release him._

_Sun Terror fell into her bed and laid on her side, shedding five years of sorrow on her son that want to fight this embrace "I swear I'll never hit you again or forget your birthday! My baby I'm so sorry for everything! I should have listened to you but I allowed my ambitions get in the way! I love you with every beat of my heart, I do my darling! Please forgive mommy! Please!" she pleaded._

_The little dragon couldn't do it, he couldn't fight the mare that was holding him so protectively and smothering his face in kisses._

_"Night wing...I'm so sorry" she whispered in his ear and continued to cry with the sense of failing to be there for him. The dark alicorn wanted nothing more than for her son to be happy but she failed miserably and was now feeling the full extent of the consequences for her ignorance._

_Sun Terror felt she failed as his mother._

_Night Wing knew his words hit her hard, he had punished her in a way nopony could surpass for he was her baby and to hear such spiteful words from him had brought the Princess of the Dark Sun to her knees._

_He felt she had enough and touched her cheek._

_"Mommy" he whimpered, drawing the mares attention with his voice and staring up to the eyes that were blinded by the floodgates of her emotions._

_"Yes baby" she hiccupped._

_Night Wing did no more to hurt her, he felt his relief of so much pain and only smiled while his arms went around her neck "I'm sorry to...I love you mommy"_

_Sun Terror immediately reacted to his words, her cries being joyful now as they embraced for the first time in since his birth "mommy loves you to and she's sorry for not believing you, I swear we will go out and celebrate your birthday after I deal with my elements for this"_

_That got his attention, for her to deal with the Dark Six was a first but he had to know like the curious dragon he was._

_"What are you going to do?" he asked, receiving the same motherly smile but the evil had now formed with it in her eyes. Sun Terror wanted to surprise him, she stood up from her bed and adjusted her appearance with a little magic to make herself look perfect._

_Night Wing tilted his head as she picked him up with her wings and held him close to her chest as they descended the stairs that led to the six mares that were whispering to one another and trembling at the thought of their masters rage._

_Unfortunately she was in a very deep rage but kept it inside to save each ounce of it for them._

_"I won't kill them my darling...but I will make sure that they will never touch you again; you're happiness comes first so should they hurt you again then I will devour them myself"_

_"But the elements" he pointed out._

_"Then I will find them myself and find a way to control their power" she answered then looked down to him, smiling at her baby before making him chuckle from the loving nuzzle she gave to his head._

_"As I said my darling...your happiness comes first" _

_Her last few words rekindling their love for one another as they entered the throne room._

_Unfortunately that moment ended when they saw the only inhabitants being the Dark Six, bowing fearfully before their Princess and their dragon prince. Sun Terror said nothing to them while walking to her seat and holding her little one tighter._

_Her motherly grasp now being a protective hold like an ursa major protecting her cub._

_She felt the rage begin to seep through her skin as they looked up to her with eyes wide in fear._

_"You six...are going to regret hurting my baby"_

_"Your baby?" they questioned, unsure of what she meant until it clicked in their minds that the little dragon they hurt was no normal dragon._

_He was a prince...and Sun Terrors son._

**And so it ends with the truth of Sun Terrors love for her son but now that this has happened what will happen next...**

**Comment or message me please...I will be working on chapter ten.**


	12. Ch10 A mother's return (updated)

"Josh hold on"

"Leave me alone Shining Armor" Josh replied.

Hatred, fury, hurt...these were all Josh felt as he walked down the streets of Canterlot, his formal attire being the jeans, socks, and shoes he had from Rarity's little note in his dresser but human society was not the same to upper class ponies that were watching him in shock or disgust. Josh was the most royal of beings but the respect they were giving was almost nothing, he stormed through the crowded city with both fists clenched and a glare that surpassed Fluttershy's stare ten fold.

Shining and Flash were fast on his tracks while weaving through the pockets of crowded ponies that had no sense of getting out of the way.

"Josh wait up" Flash called out but the half-human didn't slow in his fast walk, he only continued through the whispering crowds that were beginning to get on his nerves with their judgment of clothing.

_"Why is the prince in those rags?"_

_"Such ugly attire for him?"_

_"Does he not have the brains to wear proper clothing?"_

_"He must really be a moron to wear such disgusting garments"_

Josh was on the verge of exploding with hate, his teeth now grinded against the force of his jaws pressing down like vices while the whispers continued.

But a certain fashionista and pet caretaker were watching in disbelief that he was really walking by while a very arrogant pony of the upper class made his presence. He foolishly stopped in front the ultricorn and coughed, receiving his attention but not in the best of ways while the two princes caught up.

_"Who is this asshole?" _Josh asked in the back of his mind.

"Pardon me Prince Galaxy Flame but I must ask you if you really plan on wearing THAT today?" the red stallion asked.

_"Uh oh" _Shining and Flash thought together as their friend glared a little deeper and his two other friends were running up to him with Kilala right behind them. Josh took a gander at his new shoes and jeans Rarity made for him, seeing that not a tear, rip, or stain was on them and realized Rarity was being insulted for her skills as a dress maker.

He began to turn a bright red.

His eyes now shooting daggers at the top hat pony that held his head high in arrogance.

"Are you saying my clothes are not fit to your liking?" he asked dangerously, his tone of threat sending a signal for those around him to back away.

The upper class stallion answered, his words being of great disrespect.

"Yes they are not, with all due respect your majesty anypony who wears that is a fool and the one who made them should be banned from dress making"

"Hey!" Rarity yelled, feeling the same sting Upper Crust gave her on the last visit she had to Canterlot. She wanted nothing than to slap the stallion for his insult and was ready to give it until their future king spoke in defense for her, yelling loudly and towering over the stallion that was now regretting his words.

"Shut the hell up you stuck up jackass!"

Shining and Flash only sighed in annoyance with the added feeling of having pity for the stallion that now fell to his rump and trembled before Josh.

"These clothes were made by Rarity and they are freaking awesome so don't you dare insult her or me when I am the one who beat Night Wing at the risk of giving my life just so you could live your life"

Rarity was moved for his chivalry, she felt a lustful sigh leave her body as the mental image of Josh being her prince take place. It was a thought she knew would never happen but it didn't hurt to imagine it. She saw only a glimpse of this romantic image until her side was poked by Fluttershy, forcing her daydreaming mind to return to the matter at hand that was definitely far more important.

That matter was Josh...gritting his teeth and crying as the stallion now ran away.

Flash was the first to bring it up.

"Shining something is wrong, he wouldn't be crying over that; this is different" he whispered, receiving a nod of agreement from the Crystal Prince while Josh took off again to wherever he wanted to go. The four ponies took no time to pause in their thoughts about Josh, they immediately followed and caught up with the sniffling ultricorn.

His tears being a heartache for Fluttershy the most as they tried to find out what was wrong.

"Josh what's wrong, did Twilight upset you that much?" Shining asked as they passed the city spa, this gave Rarity an idea but she had to convince him first.

"No Shining it isn't her, it's something else that I need to think about" he replied but this only brought them to a bigger mystery of why he was upset. Shining and Flash were his only male friends besides Spike but he was only a baby dragon, whatever was eating away at Josh was something that only they could understand as grown-ups.

"Dude what's wrong, if Twilight isn't making you cry then what is it?" Flash asked.

"It's something she said that made me realize something about myself okay; now drop it!" the half-human answered, worrying everyone now while they followed him down the hill.

"Rarity I'm worried" Fluttershy whispered.

"I am as well but I think only the boys can figure it out" the fashionista replied.

They both continued to listen while the situation heated up for Josh, his mysterious upset was making the ponies only stress worse and bring him to a deeper self-tearing of scold and self-hate for his heroism. He stomped all the way down the city, listening to no one but the sound of his breathing and the repeating scolds he was having in his mind that directed to no one but himself.

His friends followed him into the grassy fields until his walk ended in the middle of the pond that was calm and quiet like the peace he fought for against Night Wing.

Rarity and Fluttershy didn't follow him into the water, they stopped at the edge of the pond and cocked their brows at their best friend that was standing knee deep in water.

"What's he doing?" Flash whispered to Shining but even he could not answer for the half-human's actions.

Josh was alone partially, he walked deeper into the water until his waist was touched with the cool liquid.

He looked up to the sky for a minute with his tears still falling in the pond, he closed them and inhaled a somewhat relieving breath before looking back down to the ripple that reflected him. His reflection being the only thing there until it formed another that he desired so greatly it made his body hurt.

The reflection smiled back and touched his shoulder.

Josh saw it and felt he was really there, he felt that hand on his shoulder and responded to it with his own in hope that it was not a lie or a dream.

"James" the ultricorn whispered happily, his tears almost shedding for joy as his hand crept over his brothers. He touched that same hand.

But it faded away...like his brother in the watery reflection.

"No! come back!" he pleaded, reaching not only in words but also attempting to grasp the fading reflection in the water. He splashed all over for his brother, waving his hands through and tossing handfuls in his belief that James was there.

"James!" he yelled this time but nothing happened, he was left alone in the water with nothing but an aching heart and a desperate need to hold his brother again. He stopped splashing the water, his lip quivered while his fists formed and the toll of his emotions showed before his friends. Before anyone of them could ask, he howled directly to the sky in a fit of rage and transformed once again but the outburst of his power caused the caused to wash out like a flood and carry the four ponies a little ways.

Luckily Kilala was smart and climbed up a tree.

"Josh!" Fluttershy screamed but he wasn't listening to her at all, he only continued in his howls with the situation going too far now. His body was eroding in the power he displayed against Night Wing but at a dangerous risk of using too much magic. Shining didn't know what to do at all, he could only watch as his best friend, the man that would Skyla's second father, howled in pain to the sky with ponies from the city beginning to gather; he felt useless with no way to reach him for the pressure of the ultricorn's power was too strong.

Fortunately he didn't have to try for the ultricorn's heart was about to no longer ache.

"Who the hay is that?" Flash asked and pointed at the two legged figure that instantly appeared in an orb of light and manifested from Josh's chest, exploding behind him with a powerful light that could not be stared directly at. The four ponies and Kilala were blinded by this strange light but it only attracted more attention now for Celestia appeared with Cadence, Luna, and the mane six.

She had teleported them all from sensing Josh's stress and was now directing her glare from Shining to Josh.

"What's going on, why is-?"

Celestia couldn't finish her question, not when an old teacher was standing behind their lover.

_"No...that's impossible...you died" _she said in her mind with no ability to believe or process as the figure came into full view with Japonese dress on. Luna was just as shocked as her sister, she couldn't believe who was there behind Josh as he cried and rage on with his desire for James to come back.

"Who is that?" Rainbow Dash asked but the two alicorns couldn't answer.

They only watched.

Josh was completely oblivious, he had no clue of the figure standing behind him as he released more pain in his heart. It tore her apart inside to see him hurting so much but she knew her presence would make it all better before her husband made his decision to appear.

Which was in a few days but it had to be secret.

She reminisced this moment as her right lifted and touched his shoulder, she was obviously an extremely powerful being to be able to stand behind him so closely without being blown away by his bursting energy. A tear fell from her eye as she remembered the pain of being locked up inside his soul for over two millennia, the pain of seeing through his eyes to the ones that hurt him so much and to the hardships he had to deal with all by himself.

The human felt a calming self-hate to her failure as a mother but seeing him stand in front of her proved she had succeeded in protecting him and giving him a chance to live even if it was a terrible life.

Josh stopped howling and crying, he felt the hand on his shoulder and knew it wasn't James hand for the fingers were too long and the fingernails were that of a female; he immediately reacted in defense with a counterclockwise 180 spin and swung with all his might to the figure touching him. The sound of his hand connecting was loud.

But he didn't hit her...for she was just as fast and blocked it with her palm.

_"I swung with everything I had, how did they-"_

"Is that anyway to say hello to me?" the woman asked, drawing his attention from shock to confusion for he should be the only human in Equestria.

Even if he is only half human.

He stopped staring at the water and looked up to the figure that was surprisingly taller than him. He felt the breath of his body shoot out before his chest clenched and the trembling anger inside him washed away, he couldn't believe his eyes as the gorgeous human beamed a warming smile while her eyes closed. She tilted her head slightly but now this gave everyone a chance to approach.

Unfortunately they were stopped by Celestia with her wings stretched to the sides "don't go near them, they need to talk" she said in a firm tone, knowing this was no trick or illusion for her sensory picked up nothing but purity in the woman's soul.

"Who are you?" Josh asked.

The woman reacted in enjoyment as she stood over him in height, she placed her right elbow in her left palm while gently laughing in her right palm for his adorable confusion. Josh wasn't sure who she was at all but she obviously knew him.

He examined her.

She was a tall woman which was above the average height, she had to have been at least 6,5" for he stood 6 feet tall, she was a beauty that surpassed any human with natural looks. To Josh she looked like the combination of the most beautiful American woman and the most beautiful Japanese woman, her figure was petite but she had a slight hourglass look to her body, her bosoms were large and obviously natural, her hair was a pure black that stopped at the back of her knees but what made it strange was the tips were radiating a pink aura and waving almost freely like a true alicorn's mane.

But the one thing that caught him most was her deep blue eyes and the crown on her head that was made flawlessly out of crystal.

Josh couldn't figure out who she was at all, he only knew this mystery human was drop dead gorgeous and smiling at him; he was immobile, like his eyes that were stuck on that glowing face, as she lifted her arms and surprised him with gentle hug. The half-human didn't know where this was going until the woman's lips touched his forehead and her right hand slid up to the back of his head and pushed him to her large chest.

She laid her right cheek on his head and whispered the most powerful words he desired since he could remember his adoption, words only she had the right to say for she was the one that gave birth to him.

"My baby...I've missed you so much"

Josh's eye went wide, he couldn't believe what he just heard as the woman held him tighter and the water returned to the pond at a quick rate. The ponies worried of them getting soaked but were surprised again with the water not entering where they stood, it only surrounded them with a six foot distance.

Celestia and Luna knew it was her causing the water to stay away from them but that wasn't what mattered; what only mattered was how shocked their prince was and how powerful his emotions were raging in joyful sorrow.

Josh pushed away from her, his reaction a heartbreaker for Light-Rai as he now stood in disbelief of the woman he craved to know for so long. The young prince waved his hand and washed away all the water before backing away to the edge of the pond. Light-Rai couldn't hold it back her regrets anymore or the pain of leaving him alone all his life with nothing but the suffering of an evil step-father that abused him and the torment of losing to people he loved undoubtedly.

The two remained a distance of 30 yards as their emotions meant the same and linked in a bond only mother and son could have, the tears escaped Light-Rai first as her baby fought his with a cutely pathetic expression of holding his love in; he curled his lips and sniffled while the tears escaped even with his eyes closed.

_"Please don't hold it in, please come to me"_ Light-Rai begged in her mind, pleading through her sobs as she clenched her teeth and the desire to hold her little one only made it more painful for it was not being satisfied.

She feared he was not going to accept her love and comfort, she became desperate.

"Galaxy Flame" the Crystal Queen whimpered, drawing his attention for the definite proof that she was his real mother with a trinket that was two pieces.

Josh only stood there and whimpered loudly as the necklace he always kept around his neck was glowing a deep pink in reaction, he was confused as to why it did until the second half of the crystal heart necklace was quickly pulled out Light-Rai's bosoms and held up with the same glow radiating like his. She fought the emotions and formed her best motherly smile as that trinket made him come to belief with a memory her only remembered because her magic made it so to prove their love for one another as mother and son.

His mind went blank with not a single though as the memory rushed him and ignited a deep love for his mother.

_"Hush my darling, mommy will always be in your heart; we will be together again but for now just hold onto this necklace"_

The memory came and gone for the half-human but it did what needed to be done to make things right between him and his mother. Josh was feeling the pain for his brother be destroyed by the burning love for his mother that ignited and made him crave for her embrace.

But he couldn't take that first step to her for something still had to answered, he had to know where she was at when she should have been protecting him

"If you're alive...then where were you?" he whimpered, his words striking hard to the woman's heart as his tails lashed out in emotional stress. Light-Rai had no excuse for her actions, she knew she could have been there for him but didn't try and allowed herself to remain dormant inside his soul; then the deepest pain finally took hold on her heart as she watched him fall to his knees.

She watched as her baby fell to his knees in the mud and cried into his hands.

Josh used his new Canterlot voice **"you are alive so tell me mother, where were you when I cried from being abused!?, where were you when I cried every sunday because the preacher molested me until I was 12!?"**

_"Molested, my baby was molested; how did I not see that; did his mind shut it out and block my sight?" _she scolded herself but her expression was shock and horror with a hand over her mouth to muffle the whimpers. Josh awaited for her answer but nothing came out and this only made him hurt more, he looked up to her not in rage, not in anger, or in fury...but with the face of a broken heart and abandonment.

"Where...were you...when I needed you?" he cried and stared back to the ground.

His questions still being answered with only silence as the woman stood still, her gaze locked onto him and the need to hold him only increasing but she couldn't move from hearing the unknown horrors of her son's childhood. Celestia and Luna were shocked and horrified, the knowledge of their lover being touched in such dark intention made their bodies go cold.

But this brought a new motive that was fueled by anger.

_"Sister I want to use that pull spell and bring his step-father to justice"_ Luna spoke in her mind, receiving a nod from the sun alicorn as the situation escalated between Josh and his mother.

The Crystal Queen finally had enough, she couldn't hold back her feelings for him.

"My son I won't lie, I should've been there for you...but I wasn't and I'm sorry" Light-Rai sobbed into her sleeve, shocking everyone with her response being not an excuse but a truthful apology that was needed to said. She didn't fall to her knees like him but the words were impacting the wall that separated them from a loving embrace and a reunion that would take their sorrow away.

"Galaxy I'm so sorry for everything! for leaving you and never being there! for letting you hurt and cry! I can't tell you how bad it hurts to know these things and watch you cry!"

Josh remained quiet and listened some more with his mind almost made up, his decision what to do almost coming to fruition as the woman that loved him so dearly continued to cry into her sleeve with words of apology.

"I should have been there because I'm your mother! you're my baby and I'm supposed to protect you! I should have been there no matter what!"

She stopped her words and looked up to him with the same expression of pain "Galaxy Flame please...please I beg of you to not hate me! please forgive your mother!"

There was nothing left to say after that, Light-Rai couldn't say anymore as her son made his decision; he decided what to do with her back in his life.

Light-Rai watched in terrible angst as he stood up, his silence being a suspenseful tear in her heart. She couldn't stand waiting for his answer, waiting for him to forgive her or hate her.

But that wait didn't last long...for he ran to her.

"Mom!" Josh cried, his eyes now blinded by the opening of his floodgates as he ran to her; his body in full running motion while his three mates and friends watched in relieving joy of their young ruler charging his mother. Light-Rai couldn't be any happier, her overwhelming happiness couldn't be expressed in full form so she only stretched her arms as far as they would go.

Celestia watched in full view of her lovers run, she watched the most proud moment happen as a memory replayed in her mind that happened so long memory overtook her sight and showed in a minds view of Josh one year old and one week before he was sent away for protection; she saw that same little colt stand up from his father and take his first baby steps with the destination of his walk being his mother. The tears Light-Rai cried now were the same ones she cried with the deja-vu of that little baby being embraced by his mother.

Except he wasn't a baby now... he was a grown man now and being hugged by the woman that cried with him while everyone else cried for them.

Josh fell to his knees again but was not alone for his mother followed with her arms wrapped around his head and back as tight as she could get them, he smiled and continued to cry with his head laid against her large chest. He heard the heartbeat that was racing for him while Light-Rai smothered him kisses.

That heartbeat was the most soothing sound he heard.

"My baby...my baby...you're in my arms again" she whispered as his embrace added with the wrapping of his tails.

"I love you mom, please...don't go away again" he begged in his sobs and hugged her tighter, emphasizing how much he wanted her to stay.

Light-Rai only smiled and chuckled at his request, at her baby's request. She felt the craving to hold him feel satisfaction slowly as they stood up together.

"I love you so much, I'm not going anywhere" she replied and laid her cheek on his head, crying again as she answered his need for her.

"I let you go over two millennia ago my son, my heart, my baby...I'm never letting you go again; I will die before I lose you a second time"

"Promise?" he choked, receiving another peck to his head.

"I promise" she whispered in his ear.

_"Welcome home teacher"_ Celestia said in her mind and allowed one tear to fall out of love for the woman that was a second mother to her.

Today was the best day for Josh, through all his life he suffered and hurt but today he was no longer alone...today his heart beat in joy...for his mother was home and holding him.

"Today is a momentous day" Luna whispered.

Meanwhile in Tartarus

**"What! the soul count is one short; somepony hasn't died like they should"** the king said to himself as he counted over his list a fifth time to make sure there was a mistake.

Unfortunately there was no mistake and this brought him to a tantrum with his five servants, the gate lords, watching in slight amusement while the souls of bad ponies were heard in screeches of burning pain and ear piercing cries for mercy. The King of Tartarus was beyond furious with his short soul count, he had no way of fixing it for the laws of life and death were bound in a force of magic not even he could.

Something not even a god could touch.

**"This is bad, if I don't fix it then the birthrate will increase and Equestria will flood with more souls than it needs"** he said to himself and reacted in search of a soul to take. The five lords knew what he was doing was forbidden but they didn't care since a foalnapped soul had not been done in hundreds of years, the five of them only watched as their dark king of Equestria's hell searched through his all seeing mirror until one particular soul came up.

A purple mare that was watching Josh walk away with his mother but she didn't have the courage to approach him and apologize.

He grinned in sinister joy of the pony's soul being the one he wanted, his teeth were slimed with the blood red saliva of his mouth as the souls of certain ponies cried out. He was truly a disgusting pony with his jagged horn glowing it's brown, he had no fur but brown pasty skin and a skin tail that wagged in amusement like his bone wings; he grinned even more with the horrific showing of his teeth being souls that were petrified into bone.

**"She will do"** he said to himself then looked to his lord or murder.

He already knew it would be his task **"Blood Hoof I want you to bring her to me, leave us in eight days and bring her back so we can fix the count"**

"Yessssss my lord" the half-snake, half-Pegasus replied, his next action being a flap of his wings to enter his chambers for preparation.

**"The rest of you go bring me souls for the ritual"**

With that one command, the rest dispersed and he was now left alone to enjoy his moment. He grimaced the image of the pony and flicked his wart covered tongue at it.

**"I'm going to enjoy breaking you...Twilight Sparkle**

Chapter End

**Please comment or message me.**


	13. Ch 11 Pt1 Nightmare Night and Surprise

**I know you all wanted a part two today but I couldn't help making this longer, I felt it was not to my standards so I made it better for you, Zamairiac and I's fans.**

**Yes everyopony, he is the other half that makes this story great so he deserves half of the credit and Zamairiac...I know I'm probably saying too much but believe me my friend...YOU ARE the other half that makes this story come to fruition, your ideas and my ideas are what bring it together and I hope to continue with you as my co-creator of the story.**

**Please comment or message about the story everypony, I'll be working on part two while you do.**

Time was no longer of the essence for Josh as he willingly laid in the grassy meadows under an evening sun with his friend, three mates, and mother all accompanying him on their little picnic to celebrate their peace and return of Light-Rai. He was shirtless like usual with Skyla on his chest while Shining and Cadence discussed the filly's future of having two dads; Josh couldn't be any happier or more relaxed as Skyla finished playing with Shining's tail and crawled over to him while the current queen of Equestria made him rest his head in her lap to massage it.

Josh was literally against his will as she rubbed his temples and worked her magic to take away the emotional pain he had been feeling for no reason. Light-Rai only chuckled as he rubbed his eyes the same way he did when he was a baby and continued to distort his mysterious pain.

"How do you feel my darling?" she asked so softly, her voice literally an angelic tone that surpassed Celestia's at its best.

Josh opened his eyes again and looked down to Skyla, his chest now a bed for the filly that was near asleep with his tails blanketing her for warmth from the cold chills of fall.

It was almost time for Nightmare Night, that's how close winter was but it didn't to everyone since their favorite ultricorn gave off a constant radiating warmth that had a 30 ft radius. He only chuckled at the little alicorn and brushed her cheek with his hand to reminisce the moment of his soon to be adopted daughter. It was an adorable moment that only became extremely cute when Skyla grasped his hand and yawned before laying her head on it.

_"It's weird having mom around, but it's awesome at the same time"_ Josh said in the back of his mind.

"Galaxy you're ignoring me" Light-Rai chuckled, snapping him back into reality but she took the chance as his mother to gently flick him on the head; it was a joke to her that made everyone laugh except for her son with him looking up in annoyance.

Unfortunately he couldn't stay frustrated or mad at his mother when she pecked his head and resumed massaging his temples.

"Now honey, how do you feel?" she asked.

Josh smiled up to her "I feel great, much better than before; it's like your sucking the bad out of me" he replied.

Actually that is what she was doing, he just didn't know until she explained "that's what I'm doing my darling, by massaging your temples I am absorbing your negativity and releasing it into the ground"

Josh was confused like his friends now, for her to say something was even beyond Celestia and she knew almost everything there is to know about magic; for her to hear such words from her old teacher brought worry to her and Luna as they approached to find out more.

"Light-Rai what do you mean by all that?" Luna asked, her tone even expressing worry as she and Celestia sat at their lovers sides to get in some affection by nuzzling or pecking his cheeks.

"I'm not following either mom, what do you mean by absorbing my negativity and releasing it?" Josh asked as well. Everyone was in on this mysterious knowledge, even Twilight was curious enough to write it down with an emergency quill and scroll but she kept her distance from Josh as they listened.

Her means to apologize to him still coming to fruition for she was terrified of being hurt again with his words or being thrown like he threatened. It made her almost cry as she felt the sting of no longer being his friend but she couldn't blame him when it was her fault for jumping to conclusions and assaulting him; it was painful to feel that her greatest friend hated her right now.

_"Will he ever forgive me?" _she asked in her thoughts while Light-Rai explained.

"You see honey you have a powerful healing ability that allows you to heal almost any wound and heal others; however, it converts your physical pain, that it healed, into pain for your emotions"

Now it was making sense.

"Ah get it, when he hurts then it takes his injuries and turns it into emotional pain; that explains why he has such crazy mood swings...am ah right yer majesty?" Applejack stated questioningly, surprising everyone with her wisdom but what made it even more shocking was that Light-Rai told her she was correct with a gentle nod.

Now Rainbow Dash had to ask as she tapped her hoof in confusion.

"So if Josh has all that pain then why doesn't he release it?"

"It isn't that simple my friend, for him to do it requires vast magical energy" Light-Rai pointed out ad resumed her work with Josh's head, she enjoyed her little work with him but it wasn't as fun to Josh when he was beginning to feel tired and everyone was having a laugh at how he was so relaxed. It slightly annoyed him to be laughed at as they ate their lunch, nothing was more irritating to him than being laughed like the humans did on earth; he understood that it was all in good fun but it still got under his skin.

"Hey Josh ya know what, your emotion thing is like a mare in heat; one big mood swing!" Rainbow Dash joked, falling onto her back and clenching her sides as he looked in annoyance it. He honestly wanted to get back at her for that one since it was going to far but he didn't have to since Rarity spoke up for him in an angry tone like the same one when she defended spike during the dragon harvest.

She towered over the Pegasus now and deeply glared at her "you stop that now Rainbow Dash, Josh has feelings like us and right now he is going through hard times with being unable to control his outbursts; he is our friend and you should be supporting him, now laughing at him...especially since he healed your leg and saved our lives from that brute: Night Wing"

Josh was stunned at Rarity, he knew she was a lover and not a fighter but to defend him like that was definitely a side he never expected. Everyone was shocked of this angry lecture for Twilight was usually the one for such things; however, it did make it's mark since her words made the new captain frown and feel guilt ridden of mocking her friend/ protector. Rainbow Dash was now obliging herself to apologize but that was easier said than done since her friends were not okay with her joke and the three princesses in his life were glaring at her.

Especially Luna since it was her special day with him.

Josh ignored the Pegasus a little and looked over to his fashion friend, curious of her work.

"Hey Rarity I don't mean to press on but how is that costume coming along?" he asked which was a little confusing to everyone since he wouldn't tell. It had been a couple since with the two acting secret in the boutique, Josh was busy giving her art sketches while she made him a costume that he was certain would make Rarity's day before the big surprise he had at the castle.

Rarity looked back to him and smiled in return.

"I finished it last night darling, all I have to do is style your mane and you'll like that Leon-MMPH"

Josh shushed her before anything else could be said, he cupped her mouth with one of his tails and slightly glared at her. The two remained quiet between their non-communicative talking, speaking without words but through their eyes that were locked on one another while the others only stared in curiosity...and a guard came running after he landed in his flight.

He interrupted their silent eye gaze with his words to Josh.

"Prince Galaxy Flame and Queen Light-Rai" he panted, drawing everyone's attention now as he bowed before them and Kilala made her way onto the half-human's shoulders while he held Skyla in his arms.

"Yes guard, is something wrong?" Light-Rai asked, worrying in assumption of any possibility that could harm her son.

Fortunately he shook his head and replied with the words Josh waited to hear "nothing at all your majesty but I am here to inform you that the castle is ready and the ponies from Ponyville and Canterlot have gathered"

Josh immediately knew what this was about and sprung onto his feet with a large grin on his face, he felt completely jittery at just the thought of his game reference possibly becoming a popular add-on to Nightmare Night. Luna wasn't too sure of what he was doing after giving Skyla back to Cadence and turned to them.

"Everyone bunch up together, we're going back to the castle"

Everyone, but Celestia and Light-Rai, cocked their brows at him.

"Why honey?" Luna asked with no knowledge of her little surprise that was back in Canterlot. Josh only smirked in pride and amusement of his Night Princes as she tilted her head so cutely.

"Because...tonight is Nightmare Night and I have a couple surprises for you" he answered.

Luna's eyes lighted up as Josh tried out his new teleportation spell, they returned to a crowded Canterlot with ponies all set up in their costumes while the place was entirely different with a heart warming display that shocked her as it all hung in the castle...inside and out.

W-w-what is this?" she asked while walking through the crowd that had immediately bowed at her, she saw everyone from Ponyville again and her little friend in a very amusing costume that was of Josh. She knew while walking and smiling at pipsqueak that he was Josh's fan and a big adorer of the nine-tails that he had.

It was very obvious since he had replicas on that were made by Rarity and enchanted to wave freely on their own.

The little colt smiled at his favorite princess, his emotions swelled as she stopped in front of him and reminisced their friendship. They had not spoken since Skyla was born and that was two years ago, their times were always taken up with her doing the duties of night while he went to school; it hurt them not being able to laugh and talk like they usually did. It brought them both to tears to reunite in the throne room right now and celebrate this wonderful night.

Josh was a little taken back at this reaction and almost confused as to why she stopped at the 6 year old colt that was just smiling at her. He looked over to Celestia and received some clarification of Luna's emotional output.

"That's Pipsqueak, he's Luna's first and best friend; if it wasn't for him the ponies in Ponyville would probably still be afraid of her" she whispered.

"Princess Luna" Pip greeted happily and followed with a respectful bow to her, his sign of respect was quite amusing to Luna but that wasn't what she wanted from her best friend; no, she wanted something far better that only he had the honor of giving and receiving as her best friend.

It was a friends love shown through a hug...and she wanted one right now.

Luna chuckled and sat in front of him, confusing her loyal subjects as to why she reacted so much to the little colt "my dearest friend you do not have to bow to me" she replied.

Pip looked back up to the mare, wondering what she meant by that until her hooves stretched open and she implied with a simple nod before answering.

"My friend I do not want you to bow; no, I want a hug"

Josh smiled at those words, he followed in the warming awe over his love as Pip rushed her with a tight squeeze and nuzzled that same warm chest while she nuzzled his head. The two felt more content in life, there was nothing better for Luna as she held her favorite colt and planning not on letting him go.

"I missed you princess" he whispered, that same cute voice she adored so much was a loving ring to her ears. Luna could not help herself in pecking his head a couple times.

"I missed you to Pip" she replied with their moment lasting a little more while Josh left the room with Celestia and the others. He was heading off to retrieve his costume and ready for the Nightmare Night to truly be astounding.

Unfortunately he was stopped by a night guard...that was holding a crying infant in his bat-like wings.

"Prince Galaxy Flame, Princess Celestia" he said to catch their attention but the sun alicorn's attention was already in full draw when she looked at the infant that was crying loudly but thankfully they entered the corridors with both arch-doors shut and blocking out the sound completely.

"Is that your child?" Josh asked while pointing at it, respecting the guard more in assumption that he was patrolling while tending to the infant.

However, the guard shook his head and stepped back a couple steps in fear of Celestia. He knew where this was going with the alicorn glaring hatefully at the infant, her eyes burned a deeper magenta as her horn glowed a bright yellow with blue lightning crackling around it. The others were confused as to why she was reacting like this until the infant's head showed and they all gasped at the little creature.

_"Cute little thing but what the heck is it?"_ Josh asked himself.

"Guard where did you find that monster?" Celestia spat hatefully with the creature's crying amplifying from the sensory of her emotions being nothing but hatred and anger like the others. Josh was shocked at how she could insult such a cute thing, even Kilala was leaning down on his shoulders and licking it's forehead to calm it but even that wasn't working.

Josh looked over to his sun princess with a shocked glare as the guard answered.

"I was finishing my patrol from last night around Ponyville, I was flying around and the next thing I know is I see a green light in meadows; I followed the light and came upon this"

Josh was handed the infant, his touch to the baby was a soothing feeling as she fed indirectly from his fatherly love for her. A feeling anyone has for a baby immediately except for Celestia and the others since they had a deep hatred for those specific creatures. Josh lifted the blanket wrapping from it's head and watched the whimpering baby yawn while Celestia's anger and hatred was amplified with fear at the sight.

The sight of a baby female changeling.

"A changeling, Shining!" Twilight yelled and before Josh could even turn around, he was ripped away from the changeling with it floating in the purple alicorn's magic and the crystal prince charging his horn.

"Not in this castle" the crystal prince growled while the ultricorn got up and his eyes went wide at the immediate dark intentions they were about to do.

He looked over to Celestia and saw the same results that radiated off her body, the shock towards her students action that was directed to the infant screeching again but this time she was giving off such a loud wail for she wanted to feel those positive emotions again and that secure feeling.

She wanted to feel Josh's protection again.

"Monster!" the purple mare yelled sharply.

_"WHAT!?" _Josh yelled in his mind and took action in blinding speed, he knocked everyone in front of him to the side as Shining fired a purple beam to the infant with a proud smirk on his face. He assumed like his sister that they were doing a favor for Equestria but instead they only did something that should never be done.

Anger Josh.

Not a second too soon of the attack, he reappeared in front of the beam with his back turned and his body completely wrapped around the changeling. Light-Rai was horrified as her baby took a full blow of magic that should have killed him but it only made him grit his teeth and grunt loudly with a burn on his back. Twilight and the others were guilt ridden in their stunning sight of the ultricorn's reaction but like usual with Josh, he always lost part of his temper and now scared the changeling infant with his loud voice.

He turned around and landed on one knee with his back steaming from the burning magic, pain shot through him once again but the current queen was fast in her work and began to heal him before his body healed itself and changed the physical pain to a leeching emotional pain.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Are you two fucking insane trying to kill a baby!" he screamed while his mother continued her work but she now glared with Celestia as the infant was held even tighter in Josh's arms and his emotions were feeding her more by the minute. They all had nothing to say to the ultricorn, their answer was only silence as he hissed in pain to the healing his mother was giving him.

"I know it hurts honey but just another minute" Light-Rai stated while Celestia nuzzled his cheek, helping his mind not focus on the burn that was leaving his back with a little affection of her own.

Twilight was now extremely terrified of what she just did, her only place of security being Shining Armor while Josh was finished up and finally able to return onto his own two feet but now the gap between him and Twilight had increased as he looked over worriedly to Celestia and asked what needed to be done.

"Tia what is this thing?" he asked, receiving her slight glare before she answered the truth.

"A changeling my love, a monster bred from Queen Chrysalis that feed off the love of other beings but to make matters worse you are holding a female which is very rare"

She looked down at the curious infant and saw it giggle while feeding on her future husband's love that was absolutely endless to the changeling. Celestia was no fan of the creature, she despised changelings and desired no chance of encountering another one in her life. But tonight was that night for her to be angry at fate for one was in front of her right now and giggling at her so cutely.

_"For a creature of Chrysalis, she is quite adorable" _Celestia thought but that same adorableness she was starting to adore had been shaken away by the extreme dislike she has for them.

But it didn't stop Josh from holding the changeling safely in his arms and smiling down at her.

"You're adorable, you know that?" he chuckled and received an even bigger giggle from the baby, his words being a soothing joy until the next round of emotions he had were not enough to feed her. Josh wasn't aware of her way to feed but he began his research when she changed from laughter to a deep cry that kept ringing in everyone's ears.

Josh didn't know what to do, he was panicking as the infant cried and pondered what needed to be done or could be done to sooth her cries. He rocked her a little more and even patted her back but nothing was working, she only cried harder and forced her wails to make Josh swallow a big chunk of his pride for the one person he knew for certain would have an idea to this crying.

He looked over to his mother.

"Mom do you have any idea what might be wrong?" the ultricorn asked politely but under his tone was a powerful self-scold in his mind that would not stop as Light-Rai chuckled, knowing what was needed for she sensed what the changeling was feeling. She surprised everyone with her immediate action of taking Josh's hand and lifting it to the infant that immediately smelled a close sense of his love.

"She's hungry my darling, changelings feed off love through kissing or mating or indirect leeching but she's too young to leech with full control"

"Well I'm not doing the other things!" he replied loudly but he didn't have to for his mother already made the action of feeding the changeling in motion with another answer she discovered very long ago.

She chuckled at his glare before answering again "you can also cut your palm and allow her to suck on the wound, the blood will stay for their fangs have a venom that numbs where it bites, blocks all bacteria and puts the blood to quick coagulation; this will allow her to absorb what she wants without taking your blood"

Celestia was now furious on the inside, she did not want Josh to care for the changeling at all but instead send it somewhere they didn't have to see it again. She prayed for no one to have a knife or sword on them and thankfully none of them did since having a weapon inside Canterlot was only permitted by Kings Guard and right now the night patrol was doing their duties as a barrier around Canterlot.

She sighed in relief thinking her lover had no way to feed the infant but unfortunately for her...he still had teeth to use.

Josh sighed in nervousness of what he was about to do, bracing his mind for the immediate pain he was going to inflict on himself to feed the changeling that was still crying in his warming left arm. Light-Rai only watched with pride of her son while Celestia and Cadence tilted their heads cutely of what he was about to do.

"Josh!" everyone but his mother yelled, screaming their worry as he bit the skin between his right thumb and right index finger. The ultricorn half-yelled, half-grunted through his teeth without a care for the pain, he already suffered from his old life and experienced pain no one should ever feel so this was nothing to him...especially since it meant feeding a lost and hungry baby even if it is the spawn of a monster.

He did not judge the infant for what it's mother did, to blame the infant would make him no different from any human. No, this was different to him and for him; Josh couldn't allow the infant to starve for her mother's mistake, he wondered where Chrysalis was at right now for a couple seconds before focusing back on the matter at hand that was being held in his arm and crying still.

Cadence still had ahold of Skyla while approaching quickly and Celestia doing the same in hope of somehow stopping him.

"Baby stop! why are you biting yourself!?" Cadence screamed but the self-inflicted damage was already done with his mouth covered in horrible taste of his own blood. Josh had tasted his own blood before out of curiosity when he scraped his hand once upon a time, it was better tasting when he was younger but this time the taste made him want to vomit. Luckily he could hold it in but even Rainbow Dash had a sick feeling that forced her to run off to find a toilet. Josh spat the blood out and commenced with his confusing actions since they all expected him to cut his hand open...not pierce his own flesh with his teeth.

The ultricorn was in serious pain for that one and almost shedding a tear from it while sticking his hand in front of the infant but he watched her immediately stop crying and smell where his hand was bleeding; without a second to pause, she closed her cutely green eyes and wrapped his tiny hooves around his wrist. The ponies were stunned of Josh's kindness to the changeling, he was allowing the infant to sink her tiny fangs into his wound and feed on some of his infinite love.

_"Shining would have killed it, just how nice are you honey?" _Cadence asked in her mind and watched continuously of the baby's suckling on his hand, her whimpers being the most adorable for they happened each time she sucked. Celestia was expecting the same results of her feeding, she waited and sensed for Josh to fall over from being drained by the changeling but to her shock...she sensed his magical energy had not withered even a bit.

Now Cadence and Celestia were unknowingly having the same thought but at the same...deeper feelings were being afflicted by their lovers humanity for beings that had no part in evil but were judged the same.

_"Maybe we shouldn't judge the infant, she's only a baby" _they both thought but before asking what they needed to know, Shining Armor spoke first foolishly to his friend...that is his future king and far superior in authority.

"Josh that thing is a monster, every pony in Equestria hates those things for what they; get rid of it!" the unicorn demanded, forgetting his place in the castle and receiving the opposite reaction from him. Josh was beyond furious on the inside as he feed the infant, looked over to Shining and Twilight with a glare that made their blood go cold; his eyes had turned from an angry red to a pure black like his tails. He turned to fully face them and leaned down with the same expression not as his friend...but as his ruler.

Josh spoke in a darker tone that was never heard.

"Prince Shining Armor, you do not demand from me or give me orders; I am the future king and your superior so I suggest you stand down and remember YOUR place before I have you stripped of that title and removed from the castle"

Shining's jaw dropped like the others, Celestia was the most shocked of them all as Josh stood there without another word to say. Light-Rai was astounded at his response for she saw through his eyes over the years on earth that he was a fighter but he never spoke in demand or order to other beings, he was always asking politely or keeping it to himself; for her to see such authority from him was a huge sign that he was maturing in his adulthood but also that he was learning to stop being so nice and put his foot down as a ruler when needed.

The others were stunned of his words however, he had never back-talked to anyone like that or showed such authority in the castle; Josh's own guards would do as he said without a second thought but he would always ask them. To see this display of authority had made even Celestia's spine tingle not in the best of ways.

The ultricorn spoke again but in order this time, shocking them even more.

"Prince Shining Armor and Princess Twilight Sparkle"

"Yes?" they fearfully replied and Josh leaned down a little further, emphasizing his unpleasant attitude through a stare that surpassed Fluttershy's.

"You two are to report into Celestia's office at 10:00 tomorrow morning, you will be punished for your actions of trying to kill this baby; if you are one minute late then I will come find you and drag you into the office...are we clear?"

"Clear" they both answered and the ultricorn stood tall again before turning away, his cold reaction not at all pleasant to them until his words truly hit their hearts.

"Good, now get out of my sight and make sure everything is ready for Luna's big night, Rarity please fetch the costume you made me; the rest of you please go make sure the booths are ready for the little ones"

"Ya got it prince, come on ya'll; let's give Josh some space" Applejack added, motivating the others to disperse in a run while he stared to Celestia and Cadence. They already knew, from what he was expressing, what they were about to discuss. Celestia was the most against what she felt in his soul, her bond was allowing their connection to deepen each day but to feel that he was wanting to take care of the infant made her insides clench while her anger was felt by him; the two had a staredown of silence while the changleling finished up on her feeding and removed herself from his mouth. Cadence was expecting Light-Rai to heal his hand immediately but to her surprise his hand was already better from the venom that seeped in his wound but didn't affect at all.

Celestia broke the silence.

"Josh I know what you are thinking but here me out" she started off and received his nod in return, her first action being that she pointed at the yawning changeling to direct what she meant with her words not at all possibly confusing him "that thing is a spawn of Queen Chrysalis, the same monster that imprisoned Cadence in the crystal catacombs and left her to starve, not to mention attacked Canterlot and tried to imprison us" she explained heatedly but even amongst all that anger she had...she couldn't let it affect the innocent changeling.

She looked down at the baby with a blank expression, trying to figure out what could be done in the safest way "I have no sympathy for changelings but I cannot make her suffer for what her mother did; I won't judge innocence that is born from evil"

"So what do you want me to do with her?" Josh asked.

Celestia pursed her lips and stared down the infant some more, squinting her eyes to a slight narrow at the now sleeping changeling that was turned to her side and snuggled her protector's warm chest. Her desire was at an impass with this changeling, she could not figure out if it was to be thrown away or dumped somewhere; her mind was at war with her conscience battling her kindness.

Until she had a thought come to her that should be a way out.

"Personally, I would recommend an orphanage and very quickly before anyone else sees you tending to a changeling infant that will became a queen in the future"

Josh was intrigued of that idea, he was certain like his sun princess that an orphanage would be best for it since he never raised a child of his own. He was only one answer away from enticing her idea and making her feel a little more proud with her, supposedly, kind wisdom but unfortunately there was always that one thing he had that made him rethink what should be done.

His humanity.

Josh stopped himself giving the answer she wanted, his mother knew what it is he was thinking and smiled a little more for his vast knowledge and kindness.

_"You're starting to think like a king...well done my darling"_ she thought to herself and watched the magic a happen. Josh was not too happy about the suggestion now, his mind raced like his heart as shuffling assumptions took turns in a dark hold that made him sick at just imagining them. He now knew without a doubt that the changeling would not survive if he put her in an orphanage for the words Celestia explained brought a distilling fear he was certain would come to pass.

His imagination of her life in an orphanage was sickening to him, he knew the adults, fillies, and colts would hate her even if she didn't do anything at all wrong. They would only judge her as no different to her mother and take the chance of getting some sliver of revenge in their hearts, if he gave her away then she was at a definite risk of starvation, bullies, beatings, tortures. Those ideas rushed him like a bullet but they were not the worst ones for he went almost pale at the thought of her being a child or teenager and raped or killed or even both just for being a changeling.

_"If I let her go into an orphanage or dump her off anywhere, she be dead or suffering for the rest of her life"_ he thought and felt the sick feeling continue until a powerful sense of his human side took over.

A feeling known as fatherhood.

"Honey?" Celestia questioned, bringing him back to the world around him but his answer was now going to be the biggest step in his life for it would affect what the ponies thought about him.

Josh stared back at his two princesses and wrapped his right arm around the infant, implying what his answer was before it showed in his determined eyes and was heard from his voice.

"No" he answered bluntly.

Celestia and Cadence blinked their eyes a couple times then stared back at one another with the same dumbfounded look, unsure of what they heard from their lover.

They looked back at him after a minute of processing and the sun princess attempted to sway his decision with HER reasons, she placed a wing around his back and softened his hard wall attitude with a lovely smooch to his lips before talking.

"Honey that is a changeling and they are-"

"I know what she is Tia" he interrupted then took a couple steps away from her; his response was not the most pleasant of things to Celestia, she feared where this was going as he stood there with a new color in his eyes that was the emotional expression of fatherly protection. His eyes were now a yellow color and he was definitely determined to keep her from harms way; Josh was now beyond protective, even around his sun princess, with his body turned to the side and his tails swayed to his right like a wall.

Said half-human as he stared down at the sleeping infant.

"If I send her anywhere she will be hurt or worse because of what she is, I won't allow myself or anyone to put her in any orphanage; I don't this Chrysalis but her actions will force this little one to suffer for HER mistakes" he explained in the same heated tone to his mother and princesses.

He looked back to them with a valid point "I'm a guardian, a protector and I won't let get hurt"

"Then what do you plan to do?" Cadence asked, receiving a true shock in her life when Josh answered.

"I'm the only one that's not hating her or trying to kill her...I'll adopt her"

"What!?" Cadence yelled.

Celestia sighed like Light-Rai but hers was a different kind to the ultricorn, she had sighed in slight frustration of this situation while his mother did in a quiet joy of his decision. The sun alicorn was not all too happy about this decision he had, she knew there was no way of changing his mind as he looked to her with the same determination that was hiding worry behind his eyes.

"You're not going to rethink it?" Cadence asked.

Josh shook his head and answered "no I'm not and besides, from you said about them tells me there isn't much known about changelings so this would be a great opportunity to learn about them and for me to learn being a father"

Celestia didn't have an answer to that one, she wasn't sure whether to scold him or agree with him. What Josh was doing had very high risks of losing his reputation as a ruler and protector, should he go through with such a decision then he would be battling the constant uproar of diplomats from each kingdom for his insane idea to adopt a changeling.

But there was one thing about it she knew was a beautiful thing.

Should he go through with it then he would take twice the responsibility as a father for Skyla was already seeing him as one, it was a sign of great maturity that he would be willing to learn but this wasn't his only opportunity to practice becoming a good parent.

It was Celestia's opportunity as well, said alicorn as she thought of this chance being a powerful benefit in her future as a mother of Josh's foal when the time was right.

_"He's made up his mind, the changeling will need a mother as well; I'm not still not so sure about this but...she doesn't deserve such hatred, she's only a baby and if I be her mother then she'll be influenced to be good...okay then"_

"Josh"

"Yes Tia" the half-human answered, receiving her attention in full but he wasn't letting his guard down as she approached him a second time; defensive curiosity was his expression while the alicorn made her move with a wing around his back again...but this time she pulled him close and pecked his cheek before making her decision with the infant.

"As I said, I have no sympathy for changelings for they are evil...but this one is not evil so we will both adopt her"

Josh lost his breath at that one, his chest clenched up joyfully while Cadence was having the same slow growing happiness come to her. The three rulers were in a long silence while Josh regained his breath for the moment of his sun alicorn's kindness, he couldn't help but give the infant to his mother and surprise Celestia with a little reward she loved doing every day. To Josh this was not enough to thank her but the sun princess was loving his powerful smooch and tongue wrestling for the whole minute, it was something they had not done in a couple days so she felt some relief to her craving for Josh.

Unfortunately they could not kiss any longer for Light-Rai made them separate and reminded her son of his plan for Nightmare Night.

"I'll keep her safe honey but don't you have a festival to host...hmmmm?" the queen pointed out, amusing herself with his realization that he had taken too long for dressing up but luckily Rarity was returning with his costume, Celestia's costume, and Cadence's.

"Oh crap you're right, I owe you mom" he replied and took off down to his bedroom with both princesses behind him and the human queen smiling warmly as she rocked the changeling. Light-Rai was beyond happy about his decision for it was another step in his life, she knew just from all that she witnessed that he had come so far in his life and was only ascending more into being the ruler Equestria wants and needs.

She had one thought come to her while watching him enter his bedroom and close the doors.

_"I'm so proud of you honey, you're going to become so great; I'm actually excited to see you achieve your next super ultricorn form"_

With nothing left to say or think, she made her way down the hall to help with Nightmare Night, knowing that this would be the best night in Canterlot.

Time skip/ 30 minutes

"Are you finished yet my love?" Celestia asked as she tapped her hoof on the floor, her impatience being expressed in the speed while a dressed up Cadence laid Skyla in bed and made sure of her needs to the maids that were going to spend all night with her. It was a long dress up for Josh while his lovers just stayed with him in curiosity of his costume. He had taken longer than his own princesses but it was for good reason of making it Luna's best Nightmare Night and because he had broken a sweats with the spell his mother taught him two days ago; his tails and ears were faded for the night and he actually looked normal for the time being.

Josh didn't regret being something different but tonight would be the night he impressed his lovers with his outfit from his favorite video game...Resident Evil 6.

Cadence was now impatient and had to find out if he was even coming out, she made herself noticed to him with a slight knock on the door.

"Baby are you done?" she asked but the answer she got was the door opening the next second. The ultricorn walked out of the bathroom with a completely different look that was all too arousing to Celestia and Cadence.

Josh twirled around for them and put his hands in both jacket pockets after checking his blonde, sleeked hair and his wing shooter replicas that were still in the holsters.

"How do I look?" he asked his gawking mates.

"HOT!" they yelled, receiving his chuckle while walking to the door.

"Cool...now let's go make this the best Nightmare Night for Luna" he finished and led them out the door.


	14. Ch11 Pt2 Contest of Horrors

**Okay everypony I know I was extremely late on today's chapter but make no mistake I got it done late at midnight for you guys and girls. You're asleep but this will here when you get up to read it; making this chapter was hard when you have two doctors appointments and a few errands to run that last all day.**

**One of those errands was going shopping with my ex-gf that is actually now my gf, yes people I am dating her and getting my ex-fiancé out of my head. It's not a rebound at all, we just have a strong connection and get along really well; so far I'm picking up the pieces of the unborn child trauma and getting my head screwed on straight.**

**Now please enjoy this chapter but also please leave a comment or message me.**

Current location/ Dark Equestria

All was still quiet throughout the halls of the dark castle that was no longer full of life that was spit and vinegar for attitude, the guards were even too depressed for a little fun killing some of the prisoners down in the dungeons while Sun Terror and Nightmare Moon were watching Josh go through his strange contest with Luna. They were both beyond saddened and unable to cheer up as he went down the hall of wherever it was they were at.

"What's goes on about the dark six?" Nightmare Moon asked.

Her only response being a snort from her older sister that was already standing up and walking away to obtain some form of loneliness before grieving over her son that was now buried for days and still being visited by dark ponies. It was no better in her blackened heart to see that he was resting in peace without anymore tortures or pain in his life but to see that her baby was dead before her had taken it's toll on her soul.

She hung her head low and shed another tear before answering.

"They are at the abandoned Changeling Kingdom right now, a Hydra is guarding the next element but I'm certain it will not be a problem" the dark sun alicorn replied and continued to mourn for her son while the memory came back to her.

_Continuing Flashback_

_It was cold and frightening inside the throne room as Sun Terror sat high in her seat with Night Wing buried in her underside, his fear obviously shown when he sat on his scaly rump and hugged her leg tightly while the dark six's sight of him was blocked by the wings that unfolded and came around him. The Princess of the Dark Sun was relishing this moment all to much while her guilt was swept away with anger towards them, she enjoyed seeing them bow before her in pure terror for their torturous acts on her baby._

_"Harming my son, my baby, is a powerful crime resulting in death" she intentionally stated to inflict them with more fear, her words being a sweet taste on her tongue for the death penalty had not been used in hundreds of years; a mother's love was the most powerful feeling any mare could feel, especially when her little one was hurt or in danger but right now that love was altered to a darker form as she looked down to her student that was looking up to her in return._

_"Master I speak for everypony to see we're-"_

_"SILENCE!" Sun Terror interrupted in a booming demonic voice, her tone not the most undesired when heard but it was far from over when she leaned her head and unleashed a crackling line of black lightning that painfully jolted her elements, the sound of their cries echoing through the castle brought some satisfaction to Night Wing as he watched their bodies scorch and steam from his mothers angry torture for the next two minutes. Those 120 seconds were normally short in life but to dark six it was a living hell that felt no end as they screamed and begged for mercy._

_A pleading that only made thing's worse as their ruler stood up and walked down to them after finishing her torture, she spoke in pure hatred for the six that laid on the floor in a pathic grovel and whimper._

_"You ask for mercy!? I will show you no mercy for what you did to my baby for the last five years! you are lucky I don't take each of you into my dungeons and force you to watch devour eat your eats one at a time!"_

_"Princess please, we're sorry" Dark Fusion apologized but one little apology was not going to fix anything, it only made things worse as she stood up with her comrades and received a horrifying smile from the dark princess; her jagged teeth showing once again like a horror movie as the stench of her breath heatedly touched Dark Fusion's nose with enough power to make her gag at the smell._

_"Oh you will be when I'm through with you; guards, take them to my dungeons and prepare the best devices"_

_"At once princess" the dark guards answered and saluted before taking action with the ponies showing a totally different side before; they were now begging and crying for mercy while being dragged downstairs to the one place ponies go to but never return from alive. Sun Terror was enjoying the cries as she went back to her throne chair and laid down in it before snuggling her baby like a plushy. Night Wing wasn't really a snuggle type of dragon but when it came to his mother then there was no way to argue or convince her otherwise of showing affection to him, he had to endure it and allow her to smother him._

_But no one said he was hating it all, in truth...he was very happy to feel his mother's lips touch his head multiple times while her heartbeat soothed his mind._

_She laid with him buried in her chest and both wings around to emphasize how her motherly protection before nuzzling his head and whispering very powerful words "do not worry my son, mommy has learned from her mistake and will always protect you"_

End of Flashback

"I said I would always protect you" Sun Terror whispered to herself, feeling the guilt and sorrow overcome her mind and heart again as Nightmare Moon took notice and approached worriedly "but I didn't when you fought the Ultricorn"

"Sister" Nightmare Moon said, hoping for some recognition from the dark sun alicorn but all she received was a quick hug and a crying that commenced in her chest.

_"I want my baby back"_ Sun Terror cried in her thoughts and commenced to release more of her pain the in dark moon alicorn's chest.

Meanwhile in Canterlot

"Where is he, this is ridiculous" Luna whispered to herself in frustration of her future husband's tardiness when it was his idea to have such a large gathering of ponies throughout Ponyville and Canterlot. It was now exactly 45 minutes since Josh left to go change into the costume that was a surprise for Luna but luckily for him, she had also found a costume to surprise him that was made from the fictional character she saw in one of Josh's video games that came from his memories. Luna was not proud of invading his mind but the idea of him missing any earthlings or objects from earth is what drove her to make him even more happy.

And what better way than using magic to invade his memories and dress up like the fictional character, Lady, from devil may cry.

This was totally against her tradition as the host of Nightmare Night and the star of her own birthday that is a holiday, it defied what she did as custom of her own celebration but after two millennia of the same thing...she was becoming sick of the same thing over and over again. Luna craved for more than normal candy hunting the colts and fillies did, she wanted to entertain them with the humor of seeing other be scared; to see the adults be startled would be the best amusement to her young subjects for they always hear from their parents being never scared or afraid.

To her, this was just another holiday gathering with the same setting of booth games and young ponies going about through to collect sweets and prizes. It saddened Luna to feel left out in trying to scare other ponies as she sat in the throne chair with her Lady outfit on and watched the entire Nightmare festival extend to the Gala room while the corridor to her left at the end of the hall was blocked for some odd reason with a sign up sheet on the table and multiple crystals that were definitely enchanted. She couldn't help but have gratitude go through her heart since it was now nighttime and the castle was literally the essence of horror from the outside, with truly horrific settings that Josh did, but on the inside it was made more appropriate for the little ones.

"Did he...forget our special night together?" she asked herself somberly while adjusting the hair band in her mane and tail, feeling the sense of being unloved on her own night again but with a worse sense of it being that her own lover forgetting that tonight was their very special night together.

She was on the verge of tears but fortunately...the doors opened with Celestia, Cadence, Light-Rai, and the ultricorn walking in.

Josh was in front of them while walking towards his princess of night and receiving respectful bows from his subjects, he only smiled for a second like Luna before the sight of her costume through him for a loop but so did his to her. He wanted to ask how she even got that kind of costume but the sight of her having such a sexy outfit on was the enticing arousal he got when looking at her.

But so did his costume when Luna got a good look through his jacket and saw his shirt was tight over his slightly over-toned chest.

The two were locked in a costume gaze now, neither had anything to say in their staredown but words between them was nothing compared to their love that was expressed greatly through affection in public or mostly in the bedroom.

Unfortunately, he had to speak up since Nightmare Night is her birthday and he worked those last few days earning the money to buy her a very special gift. It was a feat the half-human felt needed to be earned, he refused to use the royal funds that was in his name from his mothers inheritance; to use money not earned was like stealing to him, he wanted to make himself more of equestrian society and there wasn't any better way of earning 2500 bits by gathering every good apple in Sweet Apple Acres and storing it in Applejacks cellar.

"Josh you look...wow my love, just wow" the night alicorn complimented with the inability to hide her light blue blush that showed on her cheeks, the sight of Josh with his hair down, blonde colored, and covering his left eye was a very arousing thing to her as he snapped back into reality and made sure that her gift was still in his jacket pocket.

He finally answered but surprised his mare with the blue box now held out in front of him, it took him a moment to gather his thoughts but Luna was already knowing that this was her birthday present from him. She never desired a present from anyone, not even her own sister for it was that exact holiday night when she became Nightmare Moon and was banished; no one had bought her a gift for over a millennia but that same cold shoulder attitude about her special day was replaced with a forming smile and eyes glistening at just the leather jewelry box.

"Tia said you hate getting gifts but I had to anyways, Happy Nightmare Night but most of all...Happy Birthday Luna" he nervously stated, relieving himself of the present when she lifted it with him magic and opened it.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and best of all...it was hers.

A blue gold necklace with a crescent moon carved amulet, made out of a diamond, in the middle; her eyes glistened more over the trinket while lifting it out of the box and seeing that the crescent had three stars on each side, each with a different gem.

Luna was stunned at this trinket floating before her, she now felt like an idiot for refusing gifts...especially one so beautiful and matching to her aspect as the goddess of night and nocturnal.

"Josh...I-I don't know wha-MMPH"

Now her second surprise came in touch to her lips, a very intoxicating kiss she found herself in as Josh took the necklace and used this distraction to put it on Luna's neck while being smothered in a tongue wrestling match with him losing. The kiss lasted another few seconds before he pulled away with the mare still leaning further in for more of his loving touch; however, this was only the beginning of her special night with him. Luna was unhappy of the kiss ending so soon, she wanted to taste him even more but what is there to worry about when she felt his hot breath got to her ear in the form a very enticing whisper that only she could hear.

"I don't know how you got such a costume Luna but it's absolutely sexy on you" Josh whispered then directed to the throne chair that was empty. He made to the chair and took his spot in it with Luna at his side while Cadence and Celestia stood by each arm in the cute costumes. The Princess of Love was dressed up as a were-pony, nothing fancy, while the Princess of Day was a vampire; the costumes were the same for everyone but Luna was having her night of victory over Josh with her outfit so intoxicating that he snuck his hand under her rump and groped it a little. No one could see what he was doing since the Princess of Night was close to his side and nuzzling him but she wasn't too fond of it being around other ponies.

"My love...not here" she whispered embarrassingly.

Josh respected her wishes and removed his hand from there but he wrapped it around her side next and surprised her again with another peck on the lips.

"Sorry Luna, you're my mate and your costume is hot" he replied, forcing a blush across her cheeks before he stood up and gazed down to the vast numbers of ponies before him. They were all curious of the ultricorn's actions as he walked down the steps and spoke of the surprise he had for everyone.

Luna was right beside him during this time.

"Good evening everypony"

"Good evening your majesty" the crowd happily replied, making him chuckle in his jittery excitement.

"As you all know this is Nightmare Night, a very special night for it is the date Luna was born"

The crowd remained silent at his words, wondering where this was going while he continued his walk towards the table that had the sign up sheet. Out of all the things he had created for Luna's special night, the table with the sheet and chest of enchanted crystals was what caught everyone's attention...especially since it was right by the corridor that was blocked off.

Luna continued listening, unaware that a multiple screens made of magic were manifesting behind her while Josh took one of the crystals in his hand, he held it high for everyone to see while explaining his big surprise to them.

"I know this is my first Nightmare Night, back on my home world it's similar to a holiday we call Halloween but I thought a little tradition mix would help; which is why I am here to tell you that this sign up sheet is for a contest"

"Contest?" the crowd replied questioningly, confused as to why he would host such a thing on Luna's holiday. He looked back down to Luna, watching her head tilt cutely and one ear fold down while they held hand and wing. His excitement only increased when he knew it was him and his mother that only knew of this contest, he smiled warmly to her and continued explaining "yes everypony, it is a contest through a maze of horrors and monsters chasing you"

That got their attention not in the best of ways, Luna was a little distraught of Josh's words but he was finished in his explanation.

"Listen, listen, the monsters are not dangerous for they are made of my particle clones that were physically changed with magic; no one is going to be hurt, they will only chase you and if they touch you then you're out of the game...it's hide and seek with a sense of tag in it"

The crowd sighed in relief.

"Now here's the objective of it; this contest is based off a game I played at home and you must solve puzzles to reach the next room but you must hide when the monster chases you; the darkness is your ally but the crystal will be changed into a lantern with unlimited light"

Rainbow Dash was enlightened of this contest but she was always ready for a victory she could get, everyone knew she would participate but that was a thought that came late to their minds since she already signed up but there was one problem to her signing up.

"Hey! it say's you must have a buddy through the contest!" she loudly pointed out, receiving a nod from Josh while he stayed beside a now excited Luna.

The Princess of Night was all too excited for this contest, she realized this was a maze of horrors that would scare ponies as they participated but the fact that Josh designed such a challenge for her subjects was the most heart warming thing. She was happy even more for her wish scare and be scared was coming to fruition with her lover being the cause of it all; Josh had given her the best birthday gift and was receiving her love even more. Luna had snaked her head under his left and nuzzled his right side without end while he explained the last bit of the contest.

"Yes you must have a partner with you, this contest is for adult's only but I did put up a hint for when the monster knows you're there and is chasing you; you will hear a sinister music but when it dies down then that means they don't know where you are at"

"What's the prize?" Rarity asked.

Josh smirked at her and gave a small wink, forcing a small blush from her before he answered "the first prize is 1000 bits and a completely paid luxurious week here in the castle, second prize is 500 bits and the last prize is 250 bits; now behind you are enchanted mirrors that will monitor the contestants, each crystal will become a lantern but when you enter that corridor you will be sent to a different room...each group will be in a different environment so no level is the same"

"What about the colts and fillies, will there be anything bad?" Applejack asked, emphasizing what she meant by hugging on her little sister.

"As I said, this is adults only but if you are okay with them watching then feel free to watch with them, there is a concession full of drinks and foods for you all and futons will be brought out for you to sit on but those that are not comfortable with their colt or filly watching...the gala room is set up with games and other assortments for their fun" Josh answered but now he had to catch his breath for a second from his long talk. It was not long in though for ponies to grab a partner and sign up for the prize that was going to be hard to retrieve.

"Also there is no magic or wings allowed but if you want you quit then just smash the lantern and you will be brought back to the throne room" he clarified.

Time was short for the sign up; it had already been filled with multiple groups signing up, some being his friends and even a few sun guards were participating with their friends or loved ones. He only watched as it increased in popularity and the maids brought out multiple futons for the ponies that were only going to watch, Josh took the sheet and saw that it had one more space.

But that one spot was about to be filled thanks to a certain blue alicorn loving his idea and desiring the chance to see him be scared with his own work. Luna quickly tapped her lovers shoulder while he looked over the list, immediately catching his attention as the participants got with their buddies and entered the dark corridor with their crystal; the corridor was a scary sight when the spectators watched them disappear in a harmless darkness, it gave them chills just watching them be engulfed in the blackness before reappearing on one of the enchanted mirrors.

"My love, I want us to participate" she urged him, hoping to soften him into agreeing by standing straight up with both of hooves on his shoulders and licking his cheek. Josh couldn't fight the blush she forced upon while signing their names and grabbing the last crystal, it made him a little too aroused while most of the ponies stayed in the throne room and sat down alone or with their loved ones.

Without a second to speak, Josh was immediately nudged into the corridor by Luna and eaten into the darkness with only one thought coming to his mind.

_"This is going to be fun"_

Time Skip/ 10 minutes

It was now a full crowd in the throne room with Celestia and Cadence sitting in their luxury chairs while Light-Rai sat in the throne chair with the changeling's head covered and held in her arms, she was protecting the infant and watching as the mirror projections of the contestants showed but Josh and Luna were last to be seen with their level starting in a broken up bedroom. Luna was close to him as he held up the lantern with the light shed of light being only twenty feet around them, the bedroom was a dark and sinister essence that pulled on their heartstrings as they looked to the bed that was torn and shredded by claws, the windows were broken and part of the ceiling was broken down.

"Okay everypony, let's settle down and watch" Light-Rai announced and the contest began.

Luna was even surprised of the setting, it was actually making her nervous to enter even more as they stood in the middle of the room with nothing but eachother and the light from their lantern; she held his hand tighter with her wing as the chilling sound of the wind touched her ears. The theme was sinister enough to make the night alicorn worry for she watched Josh swallow the fear created clench in his throat.

"So what do we do honey?" she asked, snapping him out of his thoughts and shushing her quickly with a hand over her mouth.

"Luna we have to be quiet, we can't make any noise okay; now let's go" he replied in a small whisper, receiving her look of realization before removing his hand from her lips. Josh made the first step, his direction being the door that was still intact surprisingly while his princess stayed close with his hand gripped again by her wing. He gripped the brass doorknob and felt the metallic chill it had before attempting to turn it, his attempt to leave the room was a failure so he muttered to himself while his mare of the night stared curiously.

"Door's locked, there must be a key somewhere" he whispered to her then searched around the room, hoping to find something and luckily they did after a minute of looking.

"Honey there's a key on that table" Luna pointed out.

Josh turned away from the wardrobe and saw what she meant, it was a rusty key laying under a book that was torn part but this made it better for him as he felt his inner pewdiepie want to break free.

"Awesome Luna" he complimented, feeding her ego a little before reaching for it. He was only a few inches away before his startle happened and he screamed with Luna.

"Teleporting naked guy!" he screamed, referring to his favorite youtube gamer and jumping back. Luna fell with him and wrapped her hooves around his neck, her pupils the size of peas while her heart raced with her lovers. The two lovebirds finally got a grip on themselves and stood up; Josh's second attempt to the key being a slower reach this time for caution.

"Was that part of the challenge?" Luna asked as he picked up the key and placed it in his pocket, forcing himself to regain his composure for her and to continue through.

"Yeah baby it was, there's many other scares going to happen but where they will happen is something I don't know; I had my mother randomize each room so it was fair but let's get going, I'm certain that yell might have caught one of the monster's attention" the ultricorn replied, receiving a nod from the princess before they tried the door again. Josh unlocked the dead bolt but implied with a finger to his lips for Luna to remain quiet like him, once that was done then he opened the door and poked his head; curiosity was his enemy so he fought it every second while looking down the terrifying halls that were at each side of his gaze. He saw that nothing was there and nothing was heard so assumption came to place as Luna followed him out the door and stayed close into the light with him.

"Remember, we have to be absolutely quiet" he reminded Luna, receiving a nod from before coming to a decision of which way to go.

_"When in doubt, right out" _ he said in his mind and followed the right hallway with her holding his hand.

It was a long and silent walk for them as they passed nothing but broken windows and torn walls, there was not a spot that had a door but the entire floor was covered in broken objects and destroyed bookshelves; Luna wasn't one to be scared so easily but even this was terrifying her the more they deepened into the enchanted room of Canterlot.

"Josh even though it's only a game...I'm actually kind of scared" she whispered to the best of her ability, admitting her fear of this contest before nuzzling his side for comfort.

Unfortunately, they were startled again not by monsters or startles but by Light-Rai's voice announcing through the halls.

**"Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Flash Sentry have been caught, they are out and have returned to the throne room; that leaves 7 more groups left"**

"Geez mom, did you have to be so loud?" Josh asked himself, annoyed of her voice echoing when they were trying to be quiet throughout the maze but like all quietness...it didn't last long.

Especially when Luna was wide eyed and her mouth was trembling.

Josh wasn't sure why she was looking like she had seen a ghost, it took him a minute before realizing the sinister music was heard and that same gargling growl was behind him but instead of feet hitting the floor, it was the sound of something dragging. His eyes went wide like saucers, his heart jumped it's rate and the blankness in his mind immediately told him to turn around.

He didn't want to turn around but had no choice when Luna screamed.

Said half-human as he turned 180 and saw that it was the creature most common seen in the game back on earth but it had a more terrifying way of approaching at a quick pace.

"Oh hell no! Not the grudge crawl!"

"What now?" Luna asked in her panic but that wasn't hard to answer since Josh turned 180 again and jerked her by the neck to the same direction he was going.

"Run Luna! Run like hell!" he yelled and the two took off at full speed with the monster behind them and surprisingly keeping a good pace with them as he crawled with his claws. His frustration expressed in a growl that pierced their hearts as they darted around the corner, hoof and feet keeping the same full speed to avoid losing but mostly out of fear for the fake that was now 30 yards away.

"Josh what do we do!?" the night alicorn asked, unable to come up with an idea of her own for the fear plagued her mind too much. Josh was unsure what to do either, he had not played the game back home for so long and was now running from the creature that was so life like; hearts were racing, sweat was dripping in the muggy touch of air they were in while going around another corner. Luna was whimpering somewhat in her pants but by a stroke of luck, he had an idea come to him when a door came in view down the hall.

He smiled and pointed at it.

"Quick, in there!" he ordered with Luna not arguing at all about his decision. They both entered the room that was really a storage room full of crates and barrels, Josh was quick in is reaction of knocking the bookshelf, that was still in one piece, over but he still loved his favorite youtube gamer and had to impersonate him when his eyes saw wooden cylinders.

"BARRELS!" he screamed, startling his Luna before turning off his lantern and leading her behind the stack that was close to wall.

He placed a hand over her mouth and whispered the most redundant thing that annoyed her even when the creature was entering and destroying the bookshelf, their ally only being that they were in total darkness but the corner at the door had light from a lit torch which allowed them to see what they needed to see.

"Stay still and don't make a sound"

_"Obviously!" _Luna yelled in her mind as the monster entered and did his search around the room.

The growls stopped when he was half-way inside but that silence he had was worse to Luna and enough to make her desire at least hearing him even if it meant that disgusting growl. It was about five minutes before something dawned onto Josh, he felt a rock underneath his hand and had a brilliant idea while leaning into the corner with Luna tightly wrapped and snuggled to his chest body for comfort; whimpering was all she could do but it was stopped before it started with his lips on hers. That same intoxication took over as he opened his eye and targeted the half-opened door through the gap between the wall and stack of barrels.

_"I hope this works"_ he thought as calmly as possible, allowing himself some integrity to keep them in the game by bravely tossing the rock to the door; luck was on his side for it bounced of the wooden and rolled noisily out to the hall with the monster hearing the entire thing. Josh prayed and watched as it crawled out room and shut the door behind him with the catching of his foot on it, his scraping across the floor was no longer heard and that gave the incentive for Josh to be able to speak.

"He's gone Luna" the ultricorn whispered and watched as her gaze met his with a slight worry in them, he knew this was alot for her while standing up and dusting his backside; guilt was kind of taking over for her fear was showing so much as he left the darkness and asked the obvious while lighting the lantern again.

"Luna you look pretty scared, do you want us to forfeit?" he asked, receiving an immediate glare from her and an answer.

"It is quite horrifying but not enough to make me quit, we shall keep going my love...and besides, you looked like you were about to wet yourself" she replied but taunted with the last part and got him to glare in return, she giggled at his reaction while leaving the room and double checking the halls.

Unfortunately, her fear came back and that laughter immediately died while going left this time since the trail of scraping was in the objects that showed in the right hall but not the hall.

"Come on baby, let's keep going" Josh whispered.

Meanwhile in the Throne Room

The room was in silence of the entire thing, their suspense so overwhelming that they couldn't speak to the mirror projections before them with Josh and Luna being the main attraction of the home-like movie. Light-Rai was stunned of how much this festival idea brought interest to the ponies when it should be scaring them away, sure Josh's use of language was very improper but to see his random goofiness to the barrels made everyone cry in laughter, even Pinkie Pie was unable to hold back her laughs while watching with Fluttershy; all that was left in their group was Rainbow Dash and Applejack participating together throughout the maze but it wasn't so easy since the blue Pegasus was without her wings.

"Josh and Luna are doing quite well" Celestia pointed out, watching the two leave the hallway and enter a strange room that was full of mannequins and other scary looking objects.

_"This is where it get's good"_ Light-Rai chuckled in her mind, loving the surprises of her own that were added to the challenge while eating some popcorn and still holding the sleeping changeling that was curled up in her arms with one her of breasts as a pillow while her extremely long sleeve was a second blanket to keep her warm.

"I can't believe we lost so quickly" Twilight pouted as she took her spot by Flash Sentry to watch Josh and Luna still going through the challenge without a second thought of quitting. It was silent in the entire room still as the girls gathered in one spot to watch, they're time together being very memorable but Rarity was having a little fun of her own with Shining Armor sitting next to her and their gap a little too short to call friendly. Spike took notice of this and was not at all happy, especially when the two watched their friends and leaned on one another while sharing popcorn.

"Josh is doing great, he's thinking quickly of where to hide" Shining Armor pointed out.

"Indeed he is, I'm quite surprised of his quick thinking but that outfit I made him is marvelous on him"

"Sounds like you have a crush on him" the crystal ruler chuckled, assuming that his joke was going to a nice laugh during their little sit-together but for him it was about to change with the fashionista blushing as she looked up to Josh.

"Well he is very handsome and kind but the one I like is not him"

This got his attention now with a slight grip of curiosity as the crowd now laughed at Josh for his barrel reaction again, he took his gaze off the mirror projection and stared down at Rarity with the same blush moving across him while her hoof was sliding closer to his. Magic was happening as they gazed into eachother's eyes and breathed softly onto one another, the very scent being a punch to their muzzles as they leaned cleaned.

Shining Armor was feeling the magic happen as he followed Rarity into having his eyes half-lidded.

"So...who is the stallion?" he asked while scratching the back of his head embarrassingly.

Rarity only chuckled at that question before answering and being watched by only one pony that was noticing it. Cadance sensed love in the air, it was almost an aroma that was directly coming off of her ex-husband and Rarity as they leaned closer and closer with their lips now almost touching.

"He's you Mr. Shining Armor" she whispered.

With that being said, the two made the move on one another while the pink alicorn smiled and watched her ex-husband finally take a step in finding a real love they could not have together. It warmed her heart to see Shining Armor had finally found someone to share his life with without having the worry of wondering when she would be home or of being royalty; Rarity was a common pony that would have time for him and be able to share life with.

That was more than enough to satisfy Cadance but now she had to worry for her true love as he wandered through the next part of the challenge.

"Come on baby" she whispered.

Back to Josh and Luna

"You have got to be freaking kidding me"

"What?" Luna questioned, confused as to why they stopped in the room of mannequins while Josh stared in fearful annoyance to the figures covered in fake blood but to his dislike, it looked oh so very real and made him want to throw up when the aroma hit his nostrils. The half-human was followed by Luna in that reaction, her gag reflex acting up when the awful smell got her nose as well and the sight of fake organs laying in the sinks made her feel sick.

"Mom you have a sick twisted mind" Josh whispered to himself then turned to his mate that was already watery eyed from the odor, Luna was literally on the point of throwing up but luckily he was quick in stopping her with removing his jacket and putting it to her nose.

"Just breathe into that, I'll keep ahold of it for you while we pass through here" he whispered with his act somewhat chivalrous with Luna gladly accepting it.

Unfortunately, there was another startle on them to happen from Light-Rai.

**"Applejack and Rainbow Dash have shattered their lantern in forfeit and are now returned to the throne room, Shining Armor and Rarity have been caught and returned to the throne room; the number of groups is now four"**

"Hey we're doing pretty good ar-GAAH!"

Josh was unable to finish his sentence, the air that travelled through his lungs was ripped away with the startle of a line of armors appearing instantly in front of them. Luna's scream was muffled but Josh's was greatly echoing through the room and now attracting another monster that was on the other end of the hall, it took him a moment to regain his composure while holding a hand to where his heart was beating rapidly before doing letting his inner pewdiepie take over.

"I don't trust you!" he yelled while swatting one of the helmets down, confusing his night princess until the sinister music happened next.

He immediately went from anger to a serious panic.

"Shit, shit, shit, we have to hide" the ultricorn growled while hearing it happen again with the monster walking this time. There was only the door at the other side for a means of escape but they would have surely been noticed if attempted, he had to hide Luna and himself fast before it was too late but half of the wardrobe was taken up by a large crate.

_"That's it!"_ he yelled in his mind and immediately ran towards it with Luna at his side, confusing her only more until he stuck her in the wardrobe alone. The Princess of Night was immediately frightened of staying in it alone and reacted to begging him not to close the doors, she was terrified to be alone but had to endure that feeling when the were closed but she could see through the crevice that her lover dove into a pile of mannequins right before the door was destroyed by the hideous creature.

She immediately shushed herself with a hoof over her mouth as he walked in and Josh was completely hidden in the mannequin pile, her eyes fixed on the ultricorn's eyes because they were visible under one of the arms while a table was destroyed by the monster and other things were torn apart. Luna was not focusing on the ultricorn but instead was gazing in fear of the monster that just destroyed a sink not fifteen feet from the wardrobe, his fit causing benefit for them because Josh saw a key bounce on the rubble, after being knocked away, and landing in front of him.

He was ecstatic to find another key but luck was not with them now when Luna's nervousness made it bad enough to relieve herself of something that was extremely embarrassing, a large flatulence that passed her body and caught the attention of Josh and the monster; one was not amused but the other had a hell of fight with his body wanting to force out a snicker or laugh.

_"Oh my god, Luna farted!"_ he laughed in his mind as the distraction she made somehow echoed out the room and caused their presence to no longer be three but two only with the monster following the echo that was going through the hall. Luna knew he was laughing on the inside from feeling what he felt thanks to their bond, there was no doubt about it as she left the wardrobe and his head popped up from the pile of mannequins and a big grin was on his face. The alicorn shot a glare at him while blushing a light shade of blue and picking up the key before dropping it in his hand, her look still the same adorable expression as they walked towards the next door.

"Feel better baby?" the half-human snickered.

"You will keep this secret or no love making for a month" she quickly retorted before leaving the room with her amused lover, descending deeper into the bowels of their maze that was far from over with four more groups still participating.

"Saved by a fart"

"Hush my love"

**So what did you think, please tell me in a review or message. I really want to know.**


	15. Ch11 Pt3 Luna, will you

**Okay guys I have finished updating this and am now doing the next chapter, I know you wanted chapter 12 today but I was not satisfied with this chapter being so short and having such space throughout the scenes.**

**I'm pretty sure you can agree Zamairiac, if you read part 3 before I updated it, that it was pretty half-ass made and not very thought through. Technically I'm insulting myself for saying that but that's how I felt about this chapter...I felt that I half-assed it so I improved and hopefully it is better for everyone.**

**But it's done now and I will work on chapter 12 right now; please my fellow readers and fans, leave a comment or message me.**

It was now 7 hours into the contest for Josh and Luna as they made it through the final room with little bravery left in their hearts after the fourth one being a total jumpscare, they and two more groups were left but it only became more difficult for each room was a harder challenge. Josh was tired and worn out like Luna, they were glistening with sweat and controlling their breathing while hiding in the darkness behind a pile of tables. The music was at it again with the tearing of their minds while the last monster dwelled around in the corridor with them but he was hidden in the dark like them, their eyes unable to see where he was at while Luna held onto him.

Josh squinted his eyes while holding the last key in his hand and tried a little harder to see in the darkness, unfortunately he could not and gave up trying.

"I can't see shit" he whispered then looked to his mare of the night that was almost trembling as she nuzzled up to him for more comfort.

"Luna...fart again so we can find out if he's close"

Luna immediately dropped her jaw on that one and felt the embarrassment take over once again, her mind went from blank to a slight angry thought of kicking him where it hurts but that would give their location away. She only lightly snorted in such appall of his words and huffed her head away, ignoring his snickering and that he even existed now; her quiet response was all too cute for a good minute but when his hand was swatted away then that proved he made an ass of himself with her.

"Lulu I was only joking, don't be mad" he beckoned in a chuckle the Princess of Night of was firm on her silent treatment.

_"Crap, she's pissed off; I'm supposed to make this her special night, not be an ass" _he scolded in his mind, forgetting that females in Equestria are the same on earth; females have standards for themselves to remain poise and mannered so joke about her little incident was extremely embarrassing and very humiliating to her. Josh realized his mistake and took it upon himself to put a note in his mind for self-punishment later on before apologizing.

"Baby I'm sorry for saying that, I was only joking but I can see that it hurt your feelings so I'm very sorry"

Luna opened her eye and looked back to him through the corner of it, seeing her mates sorrow and worry mix as the sinister music died which meant the monster was not near them. She saw that her silence was tormenting him but technically any negative emotion towards one another was a powerful pain they both felt for their bond signaled them, if one was sad then the other would sense it or if they were in pain then the other would feel it and know it.

The alicorn saw he had enough of her silence and decided to acknowledge him again with a very arousing lick to the cheek before answering him in a whisper that was not heard through the mirror projections thankfully.

"It's fine my love, I know you were joking and this has been the best birthday ever so don't be disgruntled"

"Really?" Josh replied questioningly.

She nodded in return and made another touch to his cheek except this time it travelled up his ear with the end being a nibble to his lobe. Josh was surprised that she was doing this, he was certain his mother blocked out the mirror projection but for his Princess of Night to be so bold was truly a shocker in his view of her.

Said alicorn in her most seductive whisper while her hoof made it's way down his new favorite pants "indeed my love, I haven't been scared in a long time; you've made me feel so alive again and I could not be anymore thankful"

Josh smiled in return while stopping her hoof, making sure that the contest was still somewhat rated for the viewers in the throne room but that didn't mean he had stop her from kissing him.

"I'm glad you're happy Luna, I love you"

"And I love you" she whispered then allowed herself one more appropriate kiss before coming to a decision of the challenge. Luna enjoyed her time in this maze of horrors, it brought memories back and happiness she had not felt in a very long time but to feel her happiness and be in love was a powerful emotion she was feeling while her blueberry tasting lips brushed his and her hoof slid behind his enchanted blonde hair.

"Josh"

"Yes Luna" he replied, receiving her full attention and a seductive smirk that crept slowly across her face before enticing his needs with her own through words he did not hear.

"This is the best birthday I have ever had but do you know what would make it better for me?" she asked.

Josh wasn't sure where this was going so he responded with cocking his brow.

"No I don't know, mind telling me" he replied, causing himself a chain of events that were not for the eyes of any one but him and his night princess that was secretly feeling her powerful urge takeover again after week. Luna was not being herself this time, she was playing with Josh with her expressions and body movement of sitting in his lap and cuddling up to him._"_

But this was only the beginning of the next gift he would give when she implied it in a hot whisper.

"It would be better that when we lose or win, we go to my room-" Luna stopped there and forced another blush to appear on him with the quick caress of her tongue across his cheek "and we...satisfy our love" she finished, motivating her lover even more to win and get through the last level faster.

Josh didn't take no chance in being careful when the music stopped and the creatures growls were gone, he took this time to light his lantern and walk through the darkness with his aroused lover while pondering a way to pop his question to her.

_"Tia already said yes and is wearing the engagement hoof ring, maybe I'll ask Luna in her bedroom" _the Ultricorn thought in slight frustration, unable to think of a proper way to ask the biggest question in his life while holding the box in his pocket. He could have just asked her right there with the audience but that would have been slightly cliché even for his standards, it wasn't for Josh since he was already claimed as their fiancé and future husband but to only be two months with them was a little fast.

Fortunately, the two mares were absolutely certain for the reason of watching him with magic two years before his arrival; certainty was also within him as he walked continuously but stopped at the most surprising object that Luna found on a bookshelf.

It's golden form still the same as in Pewdiepie's video's but now it was real for Josh as his Princess of Night lifted it with her hoof. Luna tilted her head cutely at the object, her eyes glistening with the gold color as curiosity took over.

"Josh what is this object?" she asked, drawing his attention from the metallic door that was not even a few feet away from where they were hiding. Josh averted from the door that was locked tight and stared only for a second to the gold statue before processing the epic sight that was in her hoof, his eyes brightened and the energy he lost had returned to his body with a rush of adrenaline and excitement; Luna was confused as to why he reacted like that but didn't bother asking since it was obvious that he was going to answer pretty quickly.

"Stephano!" the ultricorn yelled, forgetting to remain quiet and drawing attention again while snatching the statue from his alicorn.

Said half-human now giving his best Stephano interpretation.

**"Hello Josh, where is Pewdiepie and who is the blue pony?"** he asked himself but imagined that it was Stephano really talking.

"He is not here Stephano and that is my fiancé, Princess Luna; say hi to her" Josh replied to himself and turned the inanimate object to his lover that was watching in complete confusion with her mouth agape, her right ear folded down and a cocked brow.

Unfortunately, she now had to play along with Josh speaking his odd voice while moving the statue in an interpretive imply that it was Stephano talking.

**"Hello Princess, I am Stephano and Pewdiepie's idea of a gaming pal; you are very sexy and I am so sorry you are engaged to this moron"**

_"I think my love has lost his mind; what he is doing is very cute and sort of sexy but kind of creepy" _the alicorn said in the back of her mind before answering to Josh's imaginary friend.

"Charmed" she replied, her tone hinting a little bit in nervousness as Josh retracted the statue and turned it to himself for more of his fun/

**"Let's go Josh, there isn't much ti-oh shit...it's back" **Josh said to himself in pure terror, hearing the music return as he turned around with it getting louder and the creature returning this time but it was on it's feet and running at them.

**"Run Josh!"**

"I'm running Stephano! Come on Luna!"

"You don't have to tell me twice my love!" the mare answered and took off in a mad dash with him and the statue still in his hands.

Josh was not at a full run with Luna as they passed a corner and leapt over a broken table that was recently destroyed in their last run from the one that crawled, their breathing already going to a rapid pace as the chase continued and the future king looked back to the monster not even twenty yards from them. He was now terrified and excited while running upstairs to the next bedroom that was unknown to them but their only means of getting a chance to hide, they rushed around the next corner and slammed the door shut before barricading it with what they could push.

The door was now blocked by two bookshelves and a table but not even that was enough to stop the creature for Josh forgot that the deadbolt was on the outside of part of the door and right now they were in the room and trapped with it. Josh had to think fast now or the game would be over, he had to beat the monster at it's own game.

Literally.

"What do I do?" he asked himself while backing further to the wall with Luna until they touched that saggy dry wall. It was pretty much the inevitable for them without a way to escape, Luna was wide eyed and trembling as it approached and raised his claw to them with the intention of ending the game. Josh was ready to give up but by a stroke of luck, he caught the sight of something familiar in the corner of his eye that made it way better.

"Mr. Chair!" the half-human yelled and leaped to the object.

"Josh what are y-"

"Chair mode activated!" Josh yelled and held the furniture

**"Go Josh!"**

Without a second too soon, Josh saved himself and Luna from losing with the touch of the monsters claw being thwarted with the hard swing of the chair that was in his grasp. He blocked again and countered with a twirl of the chair catching the creature's arm with it's legs. Once the monster was thrown aside with the chair, he followed his running mare and pulled the steel door shut, holding onto it for dear life as their chaser recovered and repeated his intentions but this time it was out of anger and determination like no other.

"Any idea's ...Stephano?" he grunted in full effort to keep the door shut, resorting to his odd imagination with Luna more confused than scared of the situation.

**"Nope, you're screwed"**

"Mr. Chair! Help me! Stephano is being a pansy!"

**_"Look Josh, look at the doorknob"_**

Luna was just unable to process her mates behavior and way of talking, words could not describe what she was feeling while the ultricorn listened to himself and saw a key in the door.

A gasp left his body and an idea became intentional.

"Maybe I can lock him!?" he pointed out redundantly but very excitedly before turning the key and leaping from the door. It took him a minute to wait for the realization that he was trapped now and not getting out, a victory he did himself and was very proud of even though it was only a contest made of imagination and magic.

"Yeah baby" he screamed and fist pumped the air before turning to Luna and resuming their little adventure in the game.

Unfortunately, Luna couldn't take anymore of her urges; she needed him now and shattered the lantern which caused them to disappear.

"Luna!" he yelled as the lantern dissipated into orbs of light that consumed them, forcing them to forfeit and return into the throne room with the entire crowd surrounding them. Twilight was the first to approach but her question's were go remain unanswered since Josh glared at her, forcing the mare into a grinding halt of fear while the sex addicted blue alicorn made it so they could not be disturbed for the rest of the night by using her magic.

For she surprised Josh with a teleportation spell that made them both reappear into her bedroom.

Josh was still entirely confused of her actions to being in her bedroom now, she could have at least allowed them to talk with the crowd and explain their time in the maze but he realized where this was going from how she approached him and his enhanced pony smell caught the whiff of her body's fluids that secretly trickled down her leg.

He was ready to give her what she wanted but the actions that were being taken by the night alicorn were totally different, she had never been so bold with him by placing a hoof on his crotch and gently sliding past his pants to get a real feeling of his arousal. It was not bad at all when her second action was putting her other hoof on his shoulder and fading his clothes through his bodies before the tails and ears returned.

The alicorn was quick with her lick to his cheek, allowing their intimacy to grow as she whispered something impossible to resist.

"I'm going to take a bathe, you're welcome to join...if you want to see the...surprise I have for you"

Josh couldn't respond to those words, he was already naked thanks to her and watching as her tail brushed his legs but it swirled around his erection for a moment; redness flushed across his cheeks as the horny mare walked calmly but so seductively to the bathroom with her costume fading through her body and a strange glow appearing around her. Luna turned with the corner of her eye still on him before she closed the door slightly and the sound of hot water began to run from multiple shower heads.

Along with strange blue light flashing.

Josh wasn't sure what to do with this; he barely slept with his mates, let alone bathe with them, so to have such a request made by his Luna was a little too much for his now dirty mind. He was actually ready to say not tonight and remain unsatisfied for the remainder of the night for he was exhausted after running and hiding for so many hours but the confidence he did not have was now rushing through his body thanks to Luna's cutie mark on his arm now glowing a deep blue. It took a moment of mental release before Josh finally gave into temptation, he bit his lip while walking to the bathroom and opened it quietly to his Luna being beaded down with the water while the room steamed up.

Luna was stretching her neck and sighing in relief of the water, she enjoyed it all too much but opened her eyes at the sound of the door closing with her half-human standing there in shock with a tail covering his most private of areas.

For she was not herself anymore, she was like him but still had her horn, wings, tail, and blue fur...Luna had changed mostly to a human. Josh was stunned at her body now, she was a tall and slender woman with good C-size breasts that were not all hanging down; her chest was firm and plump but the half-human didn't discriminate in examining her body completely. She was at least 6 feet tall with long slender legs, a butt that was just the right size of suppleness, it was almost like her rump had a small bubble butt aspect but he didn't care since her beauty was perfect in either form she took. He lips were strangely a blue color as well, the eyes she had now were still the same but this time they were of a human gaze that made him almost go crazy in lust as she used her new form in advantage by doing a slight lean down pose and gapping her breasts between her arms to plump them a little more; it was a sight that was beyond erotic as her mane and tail stretched towards the nervous prince.

She smiled at his nervousness and washed a hand over the bubbles, implying there was more than enough room but technically there was much room for the tub was really a pool.

"You're allowed to come in, the water is perfect and I am your future wife" she said with a hint of lust in her voice.

Josh now prayed for his confidence to return, he felt anything but confident in himself while his waist was wrapped in ethereal touch by her mane and he was lifted to her with no effort at all.

"I've...never bathed with anyone before" he replied nervously, accidently implying a victory that made Luna smirk deviously and happily before making it easier for him to enter the tub. She gently brushed his body with her hand stretched out and pulled him into the water that was hot at first but warmed over him slowly, his tails became much heavier each second until they completely soaked but his full length was visible through the spot of water that had no bubbles.

Love was all the alicorn felt as she scooped water with the nearby bucket and washed him over with it.

"Then I shall have the honor of bathing with you first, my love" she pointed out while levitating her blueberry shampoo across the room. Josh cocked his brow at the mare for a moment but his ability to stand was taken when she pressed down on his shoulders with her mane and tail and the next move being that his hair was dabbed with the shampoo and her proceeding to wash him.

It was a new feeling to Josh that he was not too comfortable with, especially when her new hands worked their way down his body with the suds but to reopen his eyes and catch that loving gaze beaming down on her so calmly was all that made it better for him.

Said alicorn washing him in pure enjoyment while explaining her bizarre change.

"You mother is the only human besides you honey, I was thinking you were feeling a little lonely so I took it upon myself to find a transfiguring spell and make you happy by changing somewhat to your species.

_"She did this for me, wow...I am lucky to have her" _the ultricorn thought in blissful joy while looking at the shampoo bottle that was in his grasp now and dabbing his hands with the liquid, he looked to his mare again but was implying what to return with the look he had and the desire she felt through their connection.

Luna stopped massaging his body with the soap for the moment and sat in his lap, feeling his heated member on her entrance as he massaged her hair gently with the shampoo.

The Princess of night couldn't help but feel jittery and excited with her lover's hands move through her strands in an intoxicating way that forced a quiet moan to escape her body, the sweet smelling liquid being lathered across her sides now with his hands slowly descending and gently scratching her sweet spots as they fell back into the water.

Until her touched her cutie marks and forced a sensitivity that was powerfully arousing her more and causing her body to uncontrollably react with grinding on her member.

It took a few rubs before she lost control and released a loud moan into the room, causing him to stop and ask worriedly.

"Luna are you okay?" he asked with such concern.

Luna shook off the powerful urge and turned her head to face him, her face showing a heavy blue across her cheeks while her nether regions began to ache for the satisfaction of her lover's touch.

"I'm okay my love, it's just that you touched my cutie mark which is a very sensitive spot for ponies"

He blinked his wide eyes in return by what she meant, realizing that he touched her in a spot that aroused a mare greatly. But to his unlucky night of teasing, he had his cutie marks as well, even in his human form, and Luna was now taking that advantage with a quick turn of her body that startled him to stand but fall onto the edge with his rump. Josh was in slight pain of hitting hard concrete with only his rump but it didn't last long when the cutie marks he had on his thighs, even in his half-human form, were touched by Luna's hands and softly caressed with small circles.

"My turn my love" she said so seductively and giggled in amusement of his reaction being a roll back of his eyes and the heat of his breath becoming to hot that it was seen in a powerful steam created by his magic that was thriving off his emotions and bodily pleasure.

"Oh my god" he gasped, feeling a powerful tingle that was almost painful to his throbbing member that twitched in response when her tongue slid across the tip, forcing his body to an uncontrollable thrust that was stopped by her mane holding his waist down. Josh had no way to fight the grip of her tail as it separated into multiple shackle strands and connected to his wrists and tails that were almost flailing in pleasure, he was incredibly strong already but Luna had one advantage on him that was made thanks through their bond.

She and Celestia had the ability to disable his powers or take his strength away thanks to their bond, an ability she was loving all to much while tipping his member with her tongue over and over again; it was torture and she knew it from the way he now laid down on the cold floor and moaned each time his heated arousal was licked.

"Luna that's ...too much...please stop" he begged in his moaning.

Luna smirked cheekily up to her lover and took his breath away again with the feeling of her mouth now engulfing as much of his member as she could get, she pleasured him so lustfully while arousing herself more by rubbing a hand in her own area. Josh was taken back by the way she twirled her tongue and lightly sucked on him, this was obviously a first for her but she was doing very well since he arched his back and cupped her cheeks gently with his hands thanks to the rush of energy in him.

He wanted to close his legs on her in response to his jolts of pleasure but they were held by her mane and spread as far as they would go, the torture of her lust was somewhat sinister as she moaned with a mouthful of his rod but it didn't take him long to release inside her mouth; it was an action he expected her to respond with by spitting out his essence but oh how wrong he was when she gulped it down and washed her mouth out with the water.

The ultricorn looked at her questioningly for she had ceased action with him...only to surprise him by levitating a few towels and putting them between her stomach and the concrete floor for some way of getting comfortable in the bathroom before lifting her tail to reveal her inflamed lips that were dripping with water and her own fluids. Luna was no longer herself as a true monarch of Canterlot for Josh; no, she was her true-self which was a mare that was addicted to her mate like a drug, she could no longer fight back her desire for him that was held back for an entire week now.

She laid herself over the edge of the bath with the towels softening her position and flared her magic to pull Josh behind her and tip his length with her entrance that was burning for physical love. He looked down to the mare that was staring back at the corner of eye with her lips pursed and her tail wrapping around his waist again; the eyes she had were not of any peace or harmony, they only showed lust, addiction for him and most of all...true love.

A feeling he felt with her and Celestia...but with Cadance it would take time.

Luna stretched out her left hand and firmly grasped his, telling him in the touch of her fingers between his and tightening them as the imply of how much she desired him right now.

"Josh, my love, I can't wait anymore; please...make love to me" she begged then turned away from him with the expectancy of his next response.

Luna didn't have to wait another second for her second present to come, she felt his entire member enter in slow filling thrust that jolted her body with ecstatic pleasure; her intensity was the tightness and heat of her walls that Josh could not resist as he pulled back until his tip was the only thing in and thrust into the addicted mare, making it better with the teasing slowness that could drive any mare crazy.

But to Luna's child-like enjoyment, she imagined the commoners jealously whispering in lust for Josh but they could not touch him for he was Celestia's, Cadance's, and hers.

"My king" the alicorn yelped in ecstasy to emphasize just how much he meant to her but Josh didn't hear it since that moan was of her releasing so quickly while he continued only with slow pull backs and quick thrusts. It was cloud nine in the bathroom as Luna was dominated over the edge and filled with hot semen by her lover that was now forcing her to orgasm a third time within only 17 minutes of their love making.

At least until he couldn't take anymore slow passion.

Josh grabbed her butt and removed himself from her insides only to receive a pouty whimper from the moon princess, hearing that she was not satisfied while the water that surrounded them had begun to cool down. Luna looked back in desperation of her second present to continue but she did not need to worry since he thrust inside her again but this time it was in a forceful domination style that she loved the most with his hands now groping her new breasts and forcing her to arch in an increase of pleasure from him playing with each boob.

She screamed in ecstasy of feeling him so much inside now but the same position was not to happen for long during her fifth orgasm when his tails wrapped around her body and she was lifted with them while he left the tub and carried her to the bedroom. The alicorn expected her place of sleep to be soaked but the half-human was smart in snapping his fingers to work a little magic that dried their entire bodies before plopping onto the bed and turning her around with her back facing him, It confused Luna as to why she sat in his lap and stared at their reflections in the mirror directly in front of them; she wanted to ask why they were changing position until their love session continued in a dominating pound with her legs spread and held with his tails while his length entered her plothole. Luna was helpless to her lover as he stood up and worked his body into strong thrusts in front of the mirror, forcing the mare to watch herself being rutted out of true love while left arm stretched back around his neck.

Said alicorn with one thought while letting go of all thought and allowing her feral lust to take over as he released his first load into her most sacred area and switched to her marehood while massaging her breasts aggressively.

_"I can see him inside me, I can't fight him, it's too good and-"_

Her lover was finally too much to handle, she finally let go and lost all care of anyone hearing as she screamed in please and her sixth orgasm.

_"OH GOD MY LOVE; YES! YES! YES! YES! LOVE ME AND POUND INTO ME SO HARD THAT I BECOME PREGNANT! I LOVE YOU JOSH! I LOVE YOU GALAXY FLAME!_

"Yes! Yes! Don't stop my king! Fill my marehood!" she yelled and laid her head back onto his chest, laying against his soft skin with her tongue out and allowing each moan to escape while her mind went blank and Josh switched holes every few thrusts.

This went on for a good two hours with the Princess of Night completely exhausted from his love making and releasing her twelfth time before he laid the satisfied alicorn on the bed and trapped her underneath his body before pounding again inside her marehood that was oozing with his essence and gripping the sides of her slender stomach. Luna couldn't help herself at all in his domination to her body, she was a prisoner of his love and she loved being that prisoner more than anything in the world but being the mare that likes to be dominated almost to the point of force with her future husband was a kinky long lasting session of love for any mare.

Josh was now in two and a half hours of love with the Princess of Night, his final climax reaching at the same time her 13th one was building.

"Luna I'm-"

"Do it, fill me with love!" she ordered, her voice hinting with a deep growl in it.

Josh didn't get his chance to say or do in his final burst that was the most powerful one of all, his body was working on it's own with one final thrust and release so strong that he changed to his pony form for those few seconds and back to his half-human form as quick as it left him. Luna felt it wash over inside her walls as she moaned loudly on her bed and turned over with the ultricorn now falling onto her chest while she changed back to her alicorn form; his legs were undoubtedly stronger but two and a half hours of love making was a little too much on Josh so he just laid remained on his Moon Princess and wrapped her in his loving warmth while she pecked his lips as many times as she could before turning over with her on him now and moaning at his limp arousal that slid out and allowed his seed to pour out of her insides.

Luna gave him that same serene smile as she cuddled up to him and sighed in relief of her body's tension. Josh felt nothing but her breath as the covers came over them thanks to his control in magic and the atmosphere of their night went from passionate true love to a calming cuddle and repeated exchanging of kisses.

"How was your birthday baby?" he asked redundantly and received her answer through a deep and passionate kiss that was already arousing her and him again.

"Twas the best birthday ever my love, you are a beast in bed and I love it; nothing could make this night even better" she replied but saying those words was not the best of choice since Josh was laying there with his tails pulling his boxers and costume pants back on but the box was still inside his pocket. He only chuckled in amusement of her answer while stroking the back of her mane and thinking of one thing could possibly make her birthday better, a thought he already planned out but kept deep inside his pocket for safe keeping until the time was right during her birthday.

He caught the mares attention with his weak laughter and received that same cute tilted head look while she laid on his chest, unaware that things were going to change for the better in her life.

"I can think of one thing" he whispered, confusing his mare in blue while pulling out the box that came from a very respected jewelry store and cost quite a few bits to purchase.

Especially since it cost him 15,000 bits to buy three, a sum of money he earned through serious work at Applejacks farm by finishing up the tree cover ups a month early, sorting every apple, tearing up the already dead ones, and rebuilding the barn that was fairly new but almost destroyed by the summer weather that went haywire thanks to Cloudsdale having problems.

Josh was certain of his choice in the matter but he was saving the other for when Cadance and him grew closer.

"I'm pretty sure I can think of one thing" he stated while holding it out in front of her like a bone treat for a dog.

Luna was stunned at the box in his hand, she couldn't breathe at all with an already mind set assumption while they sat up on their rumps, she continued to stare at the box as it opened. It was definitely what she thought but to expect it now was a shocker that she enjoyed greatly as he spoke about how he knew.

She looked back up to Josh with a hoof over her mouth, her eyes as wide as saucers and tears rushing down her face in the most powerful happiness as the ultricorn spoke how powerful his love for her was, his eyes glazing in a bright pink color that added to his ears and tails while his pupils sparkled from the moonlight that shone through the window and reflected off the jewels.

Said alicorn having one more thought as she listened to his truthful love for her and Celestia.

_"Oh my goodness...he's going to ask me to marry him; has he asked Tia and Cadance already?"_

"Luna I know you and Tia watched me while I was on earth, you spent two years supervising me and falling in love with me just as I have for you and your sister; Celestia has already said yes and is wearing hers as a sign of our engagement, Cadence just became part of my herd so it will be awhile but I know for certain about this as I sit here in front of you"

"My love, are you-"

"I know it will be awhile because of Cadance but I want to let you and Tia know that I am in love with you and I want everyone to know I am yours and yours only; you and Celestia said we are to be married anyways but I wanted to ask you properly just as I did three nights ago with Celestia"

She leaned back a little, taken completely off guard for the question he was going to ask after stating why such a step in life was wanted by him.

"Ever since I arrived here, I felt so alone and scared of this world that is actually my real home but you and Tia were right there in my time of need; you two have taken care of me, protected me, loved me and adored me so possessively, most guys would dump the girl for being so possessive because he needs space"

_"Wait, is he saying he doesn't like how obsessed we are over him?" _she asked in her mind and continued listening.

"But the thing is, I love how you both act so crazy about me that it's actually satisfying to my heart, I can't get away from either of you but I don't want to because my breath becomes short and my mind goes crazy with nothing but the thoughts of you and your sister, I'm in love with you both so much that I become weak and feel like I'm going to die when we're away for even a minute"

Those words couldn't have made her any happier, to hear that she and her sister is his everything was beyond tear jerking and real puller on her heartstrings.

Luna knew right there that her and Celestia were not just his true loves...they were his lifeline.

"Princess Luna I already know I am your mate and your future husband but I want this to be a proper engagement before the wedding whenever it happens in Celestia's scheduling" he continued but this time he made it proper with getting off the bed and pulling her to stand with him. It was now the most perfect night for Luna as her ultricorn stood on one knee and opened the box to a hoof band that was of blue diamonds and a silver band. She couldn't not fight the joy or the tears that overtook her as he looked up to her with that same warming smile and asked the question.

"Princess Luna you are my mate already but...will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes I will!" Luna screamed happily and tackled the joyous ultricorn into a smothering of kisses across his face with the greatest moment of her entire life being what she desired since Josh was sent away all those years ago.

She had suffered being alone and unappreciated for her night sky, she was alone and forgotten for a thousand years with her return being of fear and hatred for a few months until Twilight opened Ponyville's eyes to a princess that was no longer evil, her friends were few and the love she had from them was small but now all her regrets were shattered and buried with Josh being the one that made her life better with him putting that engagement hoof band around her right hoof while his second hoof band went above the second one around his right wrist and locked in place.

2000 years, 2000 years of waiting was finally over for the mare with it washing away like water over dirt, she couldn't help but cry happily in his chest and reminisce the moment of their engagement.

It would have a perfect ending of the night before going to bed together... if certain snake-like creature made his appearance an hour ago and made himself Canterlot's most wanted while watching from the window with Twilight firmly grasped in his tail grip and struggling for her life.

His enjoyment of mental torture getting ready to commence as he hissed.

Luna couldn't help but blurt out her desires now while nuzzling his chest and the sound of many hooves were coming their way, her wants now being told for there was no reason to hold them in since she was officially engaged to her true love.

"I love you so much, when we marry we are going to be happy but most of all we are going to start a family"

That got Josh's attention but in a good way.

"Family huh?" he chuckled, liking the idea of having a kid of his own while raising Skyla and the changeling infant but that was brushed aside with her next answer.

"Yes my love, we are immortal which means for all eternity so we'll have many babies; they will be beautiful like their mother and father and have their powers as well"

Josh couldn't stop himself from smiling at those words, he was not like most humans when the word baby was heard; to them it was a fright for they were a hassle but technically this was the opposite for Josh because he wanted a child, he was 21 now and desiring a baby of his own so to hear her say that they would have many was a tug on his heartstrings in a good way.

_"Babies, I like the sound of that with her and Tia, maybe Cadence in the future"_ he chuckled in his mind and reminisced over becoming a father pretty soon anyways with the adoption forms on Skyla going to happen in a couple of weeks.

Unfortunately, that happiness was quickly interrupted with his mother and the others bursting through the doors and startling them.

"Mom!" Josh yelled and stood up with the gratitude that he put his pants back on already but it didn't change the situation at all as Light-Rai glared past him and Flash Sentry yelled the reason why they just burst through the bedroom doors that were now destroyed and splinted from their hinges.

His expression clearly being rage as he cried in fury of his Twilight Sparkle being taken hostage.

"JOSH HE'S GOT HER! HE'S GOT TWILIGHT!"

Josh cocked his brow in return, unaware that what he meant was that his still best-friend was being held captive and crying her eyes out as the creature flapped his wings and hissed.

"Who's got Twilight?" he replied and expected an answer from them but it wasn't necessary for he finally he sensed the culprit's magical field.

Anger had now taken Josh over as he turned 180 with Luna and saw the one that was causing trouble in the castle was definitely a male but the species he is was nightmare for nightmare's and a gruesome sight that should never be seen . His lower half was snakelike up until the scales reached his arm pits, his arms were claws and he was scaly without a doubt and had torn wings that were like a Pegasus wings but had a bat-like feature with them being exposed with very few feathers, his head was of a Pegasus but the bottom jaw was of a snake and he had teeth like a python.

This blew the Ultricorn's mind while staring with his mouth agape slightly and his left eye twitching in expression of his mind being twisted in disgust of the creature that was laughing through his razor sharp teeth.

"What the hell is that?" Josh asked in a calm tone of confused shock while releasing his power.

The creature only smirked while his tail came unwound from the purple mares mouth and she whimpered at the touch of his claw sliding down her cheek, angering Flash even more and causing himself a scene with Light-Rai watching as he released a strange aura for a few seconds.

"Give me my fiancé back you freak of nature!" He screamed, causing a chain of events through his words that caused adrenaline for the ultricorn and the monster.

"Josh please help me!" Twilight screeched, causing the monster to laugh more before he made is way into Luna's room and closed the window. Josh was silent like his mother as they stood together with their power flaring and their guards up for any surprise attack.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Josh asked, beating his mother to punch line and receiving a straightforward answer surprisingly from the culprit that was now bowing at them in sarcasm.

"Allow me to introduce myssssself, I am blood hoof: The Lord of Murder in Tartarussssss" the snake-pony replied and began to cackle in amusement of Josh's confusion while Celestia stood in horrific realization and held the changeling infant closer to her chest.

_"Oh god no, he's...one of the monsters that killed the four mustangs after they helped create the elements; he must be after Twilight because she's a mustang descendant"_ the sun princess thought in her mind as the monster made his reputation with inflicting fear into the purple alicorn more by sliding his tongue across her cheek and laughing with such a sinister tone that was obviously of pure evil.

"Get your hands off my friend!" Josh demanded, taking the creature off guard for he assumed Twilight and the young prince were no longer friends or even acquaintances; but it was all the better to Blood Hoof with his insane desires of mental torture and breaking the spirits of anyone that dares to challenge him.

Blood Hoof continued his fun with Josh, scraping at the wall that blocked the half-human from losing himself but in doing so only angered him and the others more with a chain reaction of mane six changing to their true forms that were earned so long ago but what they didn't know was that the anger in their hearts was triggering a deeper power that could only be passed down to descendants of the four mustangs.

The rest of the mane six took true form as alicorns now, the forms that they hid to remain somewhat normal after other kingdoms accused Celestia of turning ponies into alicorns at her own amusement and free will.

"Sssssso ultricorn, you sssstill love thissss pony but my sssssuperior would love to take her off your hoovessss" he hissed so horrifyingly with the situation now becoming more confusing with the half-human now squinting his eyes and cocking a brow a him while the other's took side with him.

Josh could clearly see now that Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity were alicorns; he had a huge need to ask how that happened but now wasn't the time to ask questions, he had to remain completely focused on the matter at hand.

Saving Twilight.

"What do you mean superior?" he asked.

"Oh!" Blood Hoof joked evilly and placed his claw on his disgusting mouth, acting like an innocent filly that was holding in a secret with his same nasty smile and puzzling his chin.

"I spoke too much, I could tell you since there won't be anything you can do to stop me but the King of Tartarus would enjoy it more if he watched you tear yourself apart not knowing our intentions while failing to save her"

Josh was now becoming aggravated and transformed into his super ultricorn form but this time it was different with him able to change without going to his pony form; instead, he had the features like it but was still in his half-human form.

"Twilight messed up big time but she's still my friend and family to me, now give her back!" he demanded and flared his aura much higher now, emphasizing how much he meant business while the purple mare cried in joy for those few seconds of knowing they were still the best of friends until Blood Hoof replied the wrong words.

He was not facing Josh at the moment of those words but when he did hear them, he turned slightly with the corner of his eye on the prince and taunted him with a flicking of his tongue.

"Ssssorry but thissss one isssss ourssssss" the snake-pony answered then took off into the skies at blinding speed with his sudden burst of flight destroying the windows. Twilight was now screeching and reaching out to her friend as he became smaller in sight each second. Josh was not sure what happened and tried processing while his shock died out.

"Twilight!" everyone yelled and Josh finally snapped back to reality with his anger mixing into panic.

"Josh!" the purple mare screeched again in the distance as he took off into a blast of speed with his mother right beside him and the others taking off as fast as they could while Shining Armor ran for an air chariot. The chase was on now as the ultricorn flew at full speed with his mother and rushed to his crying friend while scolding himself for not sensing the monster at all and hearing her cries.

"Josh! Josh! Help me please!" Twilight repeated as Josh changed to his pony form and flared his wings with them glowing a gold pink now and whining with power.

"Give me my friend back now!" the half-human demanded then commenced with his attack.

"Heavens Gatling!" he howled and flapped his wings in full direction to Blood Hoof, releasing a large number of pink bullet size orbs of magic had a lock onto Blood Hoof but they were enchanted only to explode at his touch and not hurt Twilight at all, his attack was only inches before Blood Hoof took notice countered it with his own set of magic that should not be known except by him, his mother, and his father that was still doing whatever inside his soul and probably watching all this take place.

"Dark Magic: Light Repulsor" he screamed and formed a mirror that was entirely black and absorbing the wave volley like a vacuum.

Josh was stunned that he knew the dark tome, he couldn't understand how Blood Hoof knew one of the times and feared that it was going to be a hell raising fight like with Night Wing but things only got worse when the Lord of Murder redirected the energy and he was shot at with his own attack. Josh had time to react in escape or blocking it but his mind was still stuck on how the snake pony knew such knowledge, he was about to be assaulted with his own attack until Light-Rai flew in front of him and blocked it easily with the swipe of her hand before pointing out the obvious.

"Son we can't fight him now! He hold's her hostage!" she scolded but it was necessary since risks can't be taken.

"Josh!" Twilight screeched again as they flew through the everfree forest, forcing the ultricorn to grit his teeth in rage while his body flashed another amplification of power that Light-Rai knew of only.

Said human that spoke in her mind while witnessing it appear and disappear so fast while they came upon a large cave that was filled the darkest of darkness and the sound of screaming souls were echoing through their ears.

_"He just flashed to super ultricorn 2 but doesn't realize it, could those 2000 years of slumber cause his body to develop a power growth ability" _the human queen thought as they landed and stood before the cave entrance with Blood Hoof standing right in front of it and taunting Josh.

"Come and get her" he mocked and received multiple glares while the others appeared and stood at the ready.

"I'm going to kill you!" Josh growled and charged at the Lord of Murder, not knowing that the fight he was about to get into would be his first true test as the Ultricorn and a battle against gods but worst of all...it would all happen in Equestria's form of hell.

**And so Twilight's rescue comes into place but what did Celestia mean by the mane six as Descendants and why was Flash Sentry giving off a strange aura as he became angry?**

**You know what I'm talking about Zamairiac. **

**Please do comment or message**

**Now to work on chapter 12, stay tuned for the first step of Josh's trip into Tartarus and rescuing Twilight for a terrible fate.**

**Next time on Ultricorn: The Ultimate Alicorn, Chapter 12: Friendship even in Hell**


	16. Ch12 Pt1 Fight the Judgement

**I give you all chaper.12, Pt 1; I'm sorry for being a day late but I had serious things going on and I needed time to calm down but I do hope you will enjoy this first part of chapter 12.**

**Please comment or message but remember to do the same for Zamairiac because he is the co-creator of the story and without him then this story would be a bust.**

**I repeat, comment or message both of us.**

**Please enjoy but if you see any flaws in this one then let me know.**

"Paradise Song!" Josh screamed at the top of his lungs and unleashed his energy filled shout at Blood Hoof but it was easily blocked and returned with one the same but filled with dark magic. The snake pony unleashed his own version that should have damaged Josh but he was quick to react by changing back to human form while remaining in his super ultricorn state and use more of his unknown magic that was speaking to him like it was an instinct.

"Light Magic: Blinding Shield" the half-human yelled and a shield of the same form as Shining's cutie mark appeared but twice as large as Josh; the force of the dark magic only exploded with no effect but it did create a dust storm that Light-Rai used to her advantage as she ran towards the monster with her stance as of a ninja going in for a silent kill, her eyes were fixed on Twilight as she said one of her own spells that was quite impressive to everyone but very forbidden in the ancient laws.

"Blood Magic: Red Lightning!" she howled and pointed both palms at the Lord of Murder with his gaze fixed upon the lightning bolts that instantly appeared through her hands and shot at him with blinding speed.

Unfortunately, that attack was dodged and caused a mountain in the distance to be eradicated but luckily there were no living beings on that mountain as it crumbled.

_"Darn, it didn't work"_ Light-Rai thought in the back of her head.

Fortunately for her, she was unaware that her son was confused of her strange magic and coming around the dust cloud at incredibly, ready to attack the snake pony that was oblivious to his hands that were cupped. He was ready to end the monsters life with a quick Kamehameha wave at the ready but Blood Hoof reacted at the last second with a running blur and met in a quick glance that shocked Josh before he flailed him to the nearest boulder with a quick grip of his claw on his throat.

"Josh!" the girls screamed but it only got worse from here as Twilight screeched through the part of the snake tail around her mouth while Blood Hoof cackled in amusement of his easy winning.

"Oh thissss isssss rich, you fight for the wrong sssside kid; why not sssstop living assss a pony and join usssss, you can become a lord of Tartarussss to?" he asked, his voice hinted with mocking as Light-Rai watched her son spit blood and wipe what was on his mouth. Josh immediately stood up with another round of fighting in him and his determination only getting bigger while the Lord of Murder slithered in a pace but kept his eyes on him, confusing everyone for his strange behavior. The battle then took a pause for everyone as they watched Josh stand there with nothing but his full intention of tearing the rival piece by piece, the force of his magical pressure was spiking again as the ground began to shake and his first stage of power was somehow achieving the next level.

"Give Twilight back" Josh growled as Blood Hoof watched and realized what he was up against.

Said snake pony as he slithered into the entrance of Tartarus.

_"He's definitely strong, I need to lure him inside"_ he thought to himself while Light-Rai saw what her son was about to do without thinking straight.

"Give her Back!" Josh screamed even louder while running at full speed.

"No Galaxy Flame!" the human queen yelled and restrained the half-human with both arms around him, forcing herself to hold the man back that was angrily crying in desperation to save his purple friend. The girls could see Josh was not going to let this go but it was more painful for him to watch as Twilight was slowly dragged into the dark cave with both front hooves on the ground in hopes of stopping from entering the hell that bad ponies go to.

"If you want her back, then come and get her you brat!" the snake pony laughed then disappeared into the darkness with the screaming mare, his torturous mocking and intentional foalnapping setting Josh off now as his voice echoed through the cave; pain only took over with as the ultricorn wanted nothing more than to kill him, his tears overflowed as he gritted his teeth and flared his aura to it's current maximum while Light-Rai fought letting him go into the one place she and Universe once fought in during the war.

She fought that same power by flaring her own.

"Mom let me go! Let me go! Twilight needs me!" the ultricorn cried furiously as he pushed with full strength in his legs but the human mother had her heels planted into the ground to keep him at bay.

"Honey calm down! He wants you to enter recklessly! Calm down!" Light-Rai yelled in return.

Celestia and Luna could see this was not going to end well for Josh if he acted so stupid before thinking, they couldn't bear to see him in such sorrow but the idea of losing him forever was even worse; love was what they had but to lose it would devastate them for Josh was the one they are in love with, something had to be done to calm him down so they took action while Cadence and the others only watched.

However, things were not going to be the same thanks to the pink alicorn having second thoughts of her relationship with someone that is with their aunts.

"My love, please calm down!" Luna begged him as her hooves went around his neck and Celestia stood behind him with her wings around his torso, it was hard for them to get him to calm down but the alicorn sisters had one thing on them that always worked to soften Josh's mind set determination.

Celestia and Luna were his fiancés and his true love's and there was nothing greater than a kiss or an affectionate nuzzle to get him calm for it was a form of physical love that pulled them closer and deepened their souls into the connection they had. The Princess of Day only held him tighter and nuzzled the back of his head while Luna touched her lips to his as a way to calm him down, their love for him was the tranquilizer that immediately dulled his anger and sorrow but the confusing part to everyone is why Cadence wasn't over there to give him the same affection.

Only she knew that, it was the fear of realizing this was not going to be a battle for Equestria but for a dear friend that was being captive now by gods of death but also for a deeper reason...she couldn't stand the idea of Josh dying for them, she couldn't be his when he's risking his life for Twilight and pondered whether she truly wanted to with him or be friends.

After some breathing, Josh finally calmed down and regained himself.

"Okay, I'm calm" he sighed.

"Are you sure my love?" Celestia asked in a firm tone while keeping her wings around his torso in disbelief of his words. She was not as easily convinced as Luna or Light-Rai when it came to Josh's hot-headed outbursts, it was always a challenge for her to figure out if he was calm or playing calm to get away and resume his anger directed intentions. It took a moment for her to see that he was himself again but that wasn't hard since he turned around in her winged grasp and directly gazed into her magenta orbs, the worry in them was the greatest amongst everyone's but to see she was in tears over him was a shocker to the ultricorn.

Celestia received her moment of reassurance with the touch of his lips on hers now, he made that kiss a moment of comfort before he held her and Luna close while he pondered his thoughts and the others finally approached in worry of his next move. Josh kept that same glare upon Shining as Light-Rai stared to the entrance of her first battle taking place so long ago, a place she wished was destroyed during the war but now it was memory lane all over again as her baby hugged Shining and Flash before being hugged by his friends and his now two mates.

The three males exchanged glances that only they understood, it was an indirect talk of Flash and Shining threatening their future king as brother and future husband to the purple alicorn that was now waiting for her rescuer to come. This glance was silent and gut turning to the mares and Spike as they stood there with the sound of bad souls being heard through the cave and the light of the moon shining down on them.

"I'm going to get her back you two...I won't let hurt her die"

"We know Josh" Shining replied as he approached the all-determined half-human, his reaction assumed in everyone's thought's being a threat or hoof shake but to the biggest surprise of them all was their crystal prince showing the most emotion he ever shown in his life.

He was standing on his hind legs and hugging the ultricorn tightly while his head rested on his shoulder and the sound of his crying was heard.

Cadence knew Shining more than anyone, he didn't cry so to see that was almost too much for her as he sobbed and felt Josh's arms go around his back in a brotherly hug.

_"Shining" _the pink alicorn sighed somberly in her mind as he spoke through his emotional chokes.

"I'm her brother b-but I'm just a unicorn and I can't do what you can do so please..b-bring t-t-twily back home"

With those words said, there was no more to think or say as a means of Josh becoming motivated; for him to be begged by a stallion that always did things by himself and never showed such pain was all he needed to have that burning fire in his soul become an exploding hellfire of determined quiet rage.

"I'll bring her back, no matter what it takes" Josh whispered and held the unicorn for a few more seconds before turning away and staring at the pink alicorn that was looking up to him worriedly for what she wanted to say. Cadence couldn't muster those words though since she would imply that she was basically using him and playing with his emotions after the last couple of weeks of being together, how could she say she wanted to be friends when in truth she was actually in love with him but couldn't stand the idea of losing him after just getting together.

Josh could see something was wrong, he wasn't sure since she didn't touch him at all except for trying to restrain him when he bit his hand and drew blood for the changeling; other than that...she didn't even really kiss him or at least hug him.

"You okay Cadence?" he asked while leaning down to her, attempting to touch her cheek with his palm for some recognition that she was listening but also to know if they were still a couple. It didn't take long for the mare to respond in the most negative of ways, forcing the half-human to have another ache as she backed away and shook her head furiously.

"I can't do this" she replied as the floodgates opened and her adoptive aunts became horrified of her rejecting him. Josh was not sure of what she meant for a minute of her crying, confusion plagued his mind with her words repeating so he tried again to touch her but this time she swatted his hand away and sadly glared at him while her friends stared in shock of doing such a thing at such a time when Twilight was in danger.

"Can't do what?" the ultricorn asked and received her reply with heartbreak behind it.

"I mean I can't be with you! Not when you might die trying to save Twilight!"

Light-Rai now turned around with full attention to her words and saw that it was not going to be okay with her son staring at Cadence with a broken heart, his hurt now showing through his expression as he tried to process his first time being dumped.

"Cadence what are you-"

"I'm sorry Josh but I don't want to get hurt where you die trying to save Twilight; I'm sorry but...I need to think" the alicorn interrupted and with the ending of her words, she took off into the sky back to Canterlot with Skyla now in her hooves. Josh then felt himself crash partially as the mare became a speck in the distance, his heart hurting worse than ever as Flash took off angrily to defend the ultricorn and slap some sense into Cadence. Celestia and Luna stared at their mate as he turned away and directed himself towards the entrance with nothing to say after being thrown aside like trash.

The pain of being dumped was heavy but not anywhere near as heavy as the pain of knowing you were dumped because she doesn't have faith in you.

"Honey" Celestia said to him but there was no response as he walked into the entrance with his mother right beside him through the journey of Tartarus. This made her worry more and take action that was risky but love will make anyone do crazy things to help the one they are in love with.

Said alicorn that turned to the others with her own stern look.

"All of you return to Canterlot now, Shining what she did was beyond wrong and I want you to make her realize that she just tossed away a relationship that would have been best; Luna and I are going to join them to make odds better"

Shining was speechless to those orders, he wanted to object what she was wanting to do but his authority was under their so he had no way of stopping them; with only a nod in return, he disappeared in a flash of light while the others made their way back to Canterlot and the sun princess looked down to her sister that was having the same thought and anger towards their niece.

"If she wishes to be this way Luna then she doesn't deserve him but we'll talk about it later; now let's go, our mate will need as much help as he can get"

"Agreed sister, let us go help" the Princess of Night replied and followed beside her sister into the ominous cave that reeked with evil and darkness.

One hour later

It was a long walk into the pit of Tartarus for Josh, he was pondering why Cadence dumped him while the darkness remained and he was touched on both sides by his true loves that were trying to cheer him up with kisses and nuzzling. The love they had was beyond powerful but the heartache of losing a friend and being dumped had made it pretty tough for him to come out of his depression, even his mother began to worry and think that her son did not deserve all the pain he's endured his entire life.

She was scolding herself in her own mind as the sound of his sniffles rang in her ears in the worst of ways for it was something she couldn't fix.

_"He's been sent away, abused, molested, beaten so much and now that whorse leaves him because she has no faith in him; she doesn't deserve my baby BUT HOW MUCH MORE MUST HE SUFFER, HOW MUCH MORE MUST HE TAKE TOO!?"_

"My love I know it hurts but...you still have us and we're here to help you, that's how much we love you" Celestia pointed out in hopes of that making things better but it was not very effective since he only kept staring down at the dirt that changed from a light brown to a deep ash black as they deepened into the evil that was almost alive to them. The closer Josh got to the hell for bad ponies, the more he felt the darkness tug on his soul with instinctual whispers of power and joy forever if he gave himself to the darkness.

It made him sick to his stomach almost but nothing was going to stop him from getting Twilight back.

"Do you any idea of how to get Twilight back?" Luna asked her lover as she nuzzled his side and wrapped her wing around his back, showing much affection like her sister while Light-Rai listened to his plan that was somewhat intelligent but also a little foolish.

"Simple, if hell is like it is said in the bible on earth then we have to journey down the rings of hell until we get to the bottom; from then on we'll find Twilight and I'll kill anyone that dares to stop us" Josh answered bluntly to his mates, hinting them that he was not in the mood to negotiate with beings of darkness. Celestia thought it was foolish that he acting so hot headed and she was confused like her sister of what he meant when he said bible, they both wanted to ask what that was but questioning was now over for their long walk had ended at the other side of the tunnel with a blinding red light and souls of bad ponies screaming or groaning in pain.

Josh covered his eyes for the moment before adjusting to the red light but once he did...he wished went blind at the sight of what no mortal or immortal should ever witness. He was speechless and mentally scarred at the hell before them while his mates stared at the souls of the wicked that still had bodies but they were all chained together and walking in line to a ship that entirely made of the flesh and bone of other bad souls.

"Oh god" he whispered then held his lovers close for they turned away and shut their eyes at the scene of Tartarus being what it was called with every detail being nothing but gruesome and foul.

The walls were nothing but hot rock that had bone cages full of burnt ponies reaching out through the crevices be free or to be saved, the ponies were all burnt and covered in gray while cracks of red singed on their bodies and their eyes were only a pure yellow while the insides of their mouths were as black as the deeds they did to earn such a punishment. The scenary was literally an abyss that had a stairwell to wherever it took but spiked cages hung off the ledges with many ponies suffering for there was no place to grab the cage without getting stabbed by a razor sharp spike, the entire sea-sized abyss was lighted with torches that burned with not a normal fire at all.

It was a fire that was fueled by the souls it scorched for all eternity.

"I'm going to be sick" Celestia stated and right she was on that since her gag reflex came in and they all backed away before her dinner came up and landed on the black sand. Josh wasn't worried about puke, it was a common thing to him so he held her head up and rubbed the underside of her stomach to massage the uneasy feeling she was having.

"Let's get that off ya" he said in a calm tone and wiped her mouth of the remains with a handkerchief in his pocket while Luna was backing up a little too much into the cage.

"Here, drink this; it's something on earth that helps stomach churning" the ultricorn added and used his synthesizing ability to make a can of 7-Up appear, he quickly opened it and held it to Celestia's lips only for a few seconds for she guzzled it quickly to soothe her stomach and because her taste buds were loving the combination of lemon and lime.

However, Josh's attention was no longer on the sun alicorn for Luna was grabbed by her tail and she responded with a loud screech before getting tugged and grabbed by her hind legs with no way of getting free.

"Luna!" the half-human yelled and charged at his captive mate that was being held by her throat, stomach, legs, and wings. Her chance's of escaping only being her lover's help while the ponies tugged her sensitive wings and forced her yelp multiple times in pain.

"Release me now! Do not touch me! Only my mate can touch me!" she screamed frantically through her pain as Light-Rai came to the rescue as well but it was not necessary since Josh reacted furiously and mercilessly to the souls. He howled hatefully while ripping their hooves off tossing them down the abyss, putting the ponies in pain and backing away with pure terror in their eyes; rage was all Josh felt before he calmed down and turned around to his Princess of Night that was standing behind him like a cub hiding behind their mother bear for protection.

Luna was still trembling as she stood there with Josh now on one knee and checking her for any sort of wound or bruise on her body, he carefully checked before pulling the mare close and holding her head to his chest.

The Princess of Night felt her shock leave but now she had a need to cry while hearing the sounds of the ponies continue moaning and groaning or sometimes begging as they burned in the in the cage's that were etched into the hot rock walls.

"Josh" she whimpered as the tears began to flow and his lips touched her head or cheek multiple times while Celestia just watched.

"It's okay Luna, I've got you; I have you my love" he whispered softly into her ear then allowed himself a touch to her lips while the human queen pondered where they should even start in finding Twilight. The atmosphere around them was still of disgust and a sick feeling but background with comfort and love for the night alicorn as she cried into her future husband's chest. Josh didn't want to waste anymore time they already had but his love's came first when they were scared or hurt and right now Luna was scared out of her wits while regaining her composure.

"J-just hold me please" she stuttered while standing up but didn't allow herself to leave his grasp.

Josh just smiled even where they were at, it's all he could do to remain positive of the situation that Blood Hoof put them in for desires they were not sure of just yet; if time stopped then he would have held her for all eternity just to make sure she wasn't scared again.

Unfortunately, that thought was thrown aside with the sound of something very interesting and a few other voices that were behind him; a voice that was not very deep but it was rash and spiteful as it said single words while the other voices came from behind and to Celestia's dislike it was the elements...and Cadance.

"There they are, we caught up in time" Applejack pointed out, relieved like her friends that they weren't too late to catch up but that didn't mean they were not in trouble for ignoring Celestia's direct order and risking themselves when they have no true combat skills; they about to find out her anger when she stepped forward

"What are you all doing here, I ordered you all to return to Canterlot and why are you here Cadance?" the sun princess harshly questioned as the pink alicorn stared to Josh and attempted to approach but he turned away and hung his head low. Cadance could see what she had done not too long ago had affected him, she hurt him but most of all she hurt herself for denying her love Josh and now the consequences were happening with him being silent and Luna glaring angrily at her before turning to the same direction.

The Princess of Love averted her gaze to Celestia for some form of comfort but instead received the same glare that was not of coming with them but for hurting Josh like that out of her selfish desire of having a stallion that is supposed to be invincible. All she could now after receiving such a glare was speak the truth of her words and hope they would get Josh to take her back.

"Look Celestia, we came here because Twilight is our friend but she's more of a sister to me but I come here as well because I made a mistake by saying such things to Josh"

That got everyone's attention, even Josh.

"I said those things because when this happened, I remembered how much Josh has to go through just to protect us and it scared me so much to think he would not come back this time; I love him without a doubt and I realized that when I got back to Canterlot and Skyla began to cry but not just any normal cry"

She turned to Josh now, showing the tears that formed through each word she said so truthfully "she cried for you Josh, sh-she cried daddy and when Shining tried to calm her down...she said not daddy and cried some more until I gave her one of your shirts as a security blanket before crying herself to sleep"

"She...was crying for me?" the ultricorn questioned receiving a nod in return from the Princess of Love as she approached him; his mind was now clustering at the thought of Skyla crying for him, her screams of emotional pain stabbing at his mind while the group remained silent but the sound of the bad souls still echoed through his ears.

"Yes she was crying for you, just like I was when Flash stuck some sense into me" she answered then took hold of his right hand, grasping it with her hoof and saying what was left before making the next move she desired since last week.

"Josh I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it; I was scared but I want to be more than friends with you, I ask that you would please give me another chance" she finished.

Josh had nothing to say to those words, there was nothing that came to mind for the response she waited for but what could he say when her words could not be matched with another's. He only stared down to the mare that was waiting in desperation for his response before making up his mind about her apology and request for another chance. If he took her back then Skyla would be happy and his herd would be of three mares he loves greatly

A response that was quite surprising since she expected words.

Without a moment to react, Cadance felt herself being lifted and kissed by the half-human but more passionately than when she confessed in the bedroom after his battle with Night Wing; it was a shock that made her go wide eyed before falling into that addicting taste he had on his lips and returning it with a forceful press in return. It wasn't the best place to kiss and make up but to Cadance it was better than not having the one she loves in her life, to have made such a mistake was a heart crusher on them both but the alicorn was thankful he took her back and was right now forcing his tongue into her mouth for a few seconds before getting back onto their mission.

The kiss broke away slowly with her leaning still in attempt to kiss again, unaware that she just made a commitment that was practically marriage for her soul was now bonded with his and now her cutie mark appeared on his right arm but above Celestia's.

She had become his mate and made herself immortal.

The could only smile as they broke away but Cadance couldn't help nuzzling him while the voice was heard again and caught everyone's attention.

"What is that noise?" Rainbow Dash asked while Fluttershy was turning green at the sight of everything she just saw, her dinner now piling over the dry spot where Celestia threw up while Josh broke away from the alicorn and stared down the staircase that was directly to his left; curiosity was the enemy but technically that was not the worst thing since he was literally in a pony version of hell and now following the noise while everyone else stared in confusion of his silence and worry that he might be walking right into a trap of some sort.

"Baby, wait up" Cadance called out and was the first to run to his side with everyone reacting the same way, their fear only worsening as they all descended the stone staircase that was carved with different faces of ponies suffering in fire or being torn apart by what looked like demonic ponies.

"There's someone here...and they aren't friendly so stay close" Josh finally answered, receiving nods of agreement as the voice became louder and screams were heard after each single word of judgment.

**"Lust, murder, greed"** the voice said but after each word was a scream that sounded as though someone was being tortured or falling to their death.

Josh continued down the dark staircase until it ended to another ledge that was much larger but this time it was occupied with a half ring of cages that were full of ponies, he looked up to the one speaking and felt his stomach twist as the one held a bad soul by the leg and slid his long grey tongue around the screaming mares body; he smacked his lips after licking the pony, tasting her sin and judging her to his own amusing way.

**"Murder!"** he yelled and the pony was tossed into a separate cage that took off down a flesh line.

_"What the hell is it doing?"_ Josh thought to himself as the process was repeated and he examined the giant pony that was merged with the wall and guarding a door that was under his belly. He was completely grey but cut up all over and bone skinny to a disgusting level, his teeth were fangs that oozed with the blood of bad souls that killed the innocence but it wasn't the most disgusting thing for his features that Josh saw.

His eyes were the worst thing, they had no eyeballs but were a pitch black like a hole that was bottomless.

"What's it doing?" Pinkie asked as she leaned on Josh to get a better look while they all hid at the staircase and only poked around the corner to see the creature.

"I think it's judging those ponies by tasting them" Josh answered.

"Tasting them?" the gang questioned and backed into the staircase to give Josh some space before he explained his theory.

"Yeah I think it's tasting their worst sin"

"How is that possible?" Celestia asked.

"Well everyone has a strange energy that is given off by emotions but nobody can see it, I think their energy is seeped with the sin they committed so it has to taste their body to get a true judging before sending them to what ring of hell they deserve to suffer in"

What Josh said was beyond ridiculous and impossible to believe to the mares, even to his princesses, that were vast in knowledge, this was insanity being spoken but how else could they sum up a giant disgusting grey flesh pony that was using tentacles from it's back to grab a pony and lick them of their dark deeds. It took a moment to process but they were not going to get far if they just stood there and talked about it, Josh knew they were running out of time so he made his move even if it was a foolish one that shocked all of them.

"Josh what are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked as he approached the creature that now licked another pony but this time he smiled wickedly and stared directly at the one screaming for mercy, knowing the sin was very delicious for it was rare to taste in Tartarus; he stared at the teary eyed pony and spoke the word with great liking to it for it was his delicacy that he never got to taste unless extremely unlucky.

**"Suicide"** Josh heard and the monster flailed the pony into the air, forcing her to scream in fear as she flew a few feet above the monster that now had it's mouth open.

_"OH GOD" _Josh screamed in his mind, knowing what was about to happen before it did happen.

The gang turned away like Josh as the pony screamed in agony of being chewed on by the giant pony, her bones cracking like 2X4 lumber and her flesh tearing while her screams background it all before being swallowed and descending into whatever it was the monster had for a stomach. After a moment of savoring the taste, the creature smiled and sighed in relief of his craving that had been with him for the last millennia but now he was aware of Josh's presence with a very special form of sensory.

Not by smell or hearing or sight, even though he could somehow see without having eyes, but by sensing his soul that was still full of life.

**"I smell a live soul, I haven't smelled one of those in a long time"** the being said and quickly turned his head to the ultricorn, directly gazing down to Josh as his large hooves landed onto the concrete and shook the entire ledge but something was very strange about the creature as he opened his mouth. Josh cocked his brow but remained at the ready as two shining objects were stuck in the monsters mouth.

A sword that had a hilt of the crown that was part his cutie mark and a scythe that was completely black and etched with gold glowing markings, the blade of the scythe was normal like any normal scythe but it was twice as long and the top of the handle connected it with a large skull; the sword was definitely a long sword but the blade glowed a rainbow color while six strange holes were etched in it but the oddest part about it was that they were etched to match the gemstones of the elements of harmony.

Josh wanted to ask why those were in there but could not for his nose was smacked with the heated stench of the creatures breath as it examined him.

**"Who are you?"** he asked in a long tone that was deeper than usual for it emphasized the curiosity of how much Josh had intrigued it with his presence. Josh only smirked and walked from one side to the other with the creatures empty eyes following while the girls remained at the staircase but were ready to help if needed.

"My name is Joshua...but my true name is Prince Galaxy Flame" he answered, setting off a conversation that would turn out bad.

**"Galaxy Flame, the son of the Crystal Empire Creators: King Universe and Queen Light-Rai?"** the stated questioningly but to say such knowledge was bringing more questions about for Josh as he kept looking up him with not a hint of fear in his eyes.

"How do you know my parents?" Josh asked and received only a tunnel echoing laugh that shook the ledge again before getting an answer.

"Well that's simple, your parents killed the Death Steed and I had to takeover judging souls while fighting Galaxia and Chronos; a time that I enjoyed because I captured them but now it's a nightmare being here since I'm stuck to this wall" the creature answered and emphasized what he meant by hitting the wall a couple of times, scaring his victims to back away as far as they could go in their cages.

"Celestia and Luna's parents?" the young prince questioned but it didn't take long for his mind to click and realize that his situation had gone deeper with his lovers parents possibly being alive since the monster didn't say they were dead. He looked back to his Tia and Lulu, seeing them react in shock as the creature laughed at the memory of capturing the King and Queen from so long ago; Josh turned from them, knowing they were now believing that their mother and father are alive but there was only one way to find out.

"Are they still alive?" Josh asked and the judger of ponies stopped laughing.

**"Of course they are, they're Madam Lust's trophies but that one mare that passed through with Blood Hoof was quite a catch as well"** the monster laughed and formed a deep tension of anger in Josh that was now directed to the judger of ponies.

Josh was no longer peaceful, his moment of talk was now demand and aggression for it involved his best friends life and his lover's parents.

He glared deeper to the monster and clenched his fists with enough force for them to bleed, the air between them became hostile as he demanded answers and made his first enemy in Tartarus.

"That mare is Twilight! Tell me they're going and how I can reach this Madam Lust!"the young prince furiously demanded and caused the beginning of his first battle with the monster being a short fused pony that despised beings of no respect and demanded at their own leisure. He glared back in return before raising a spiked hoof as his answer and howling his retort.

**"I am Grey Triad: The Lord of Sins and Judge of Tartarus; you do not order me around ultricorn!"**

"Josh!" the girls yelled from the staircase as the giant pony came down with his hoof to crush the young ruler. It was inevitable in the girls eyes but Josh was faster and reacted with a back flip that landed him on the pillar behind. With one push, he leaped against the stone and went mid-air over Grey Triad's head with his right fist clenched and his mother already knowing what to do.

"Take this...Kamehameha Punch!" the ultricorn yelled and descended like a meteor while Light-Rai ensured he couldn't escape the attack by joining the fight with her hands touching the concrete and stings of light arcing towards their enemy.

"Light Magic: Holy Binds!" she added and the giant pony was wrapped in shackles that held him against the floor completely. He struggled and fought with enough force to break free but it was too late with his muzzle being crunched by the fist; the pain was great but not enough to ensure victory even close. Josh landed right by his mother and watched as their teamwork only pissed him off.

The howls of Grey Triad's rage was beyond ear piercing as they watched him shake the ledge but with that attack not effective in damage, it made Josh worry about his mother being hurt or killed if she fought with him. The young ruler turned away and looked to her with worry set in them, he couldn't stand the idea of losing her again but this time it would be forever; his love for her was great but what he didn't realize that she was here and was going to do everything to ensure his safety.

"Mom he's going to be tough, I don't want you getting hurt so let me fight alone" he said with the best tone of calmness he could muster as the killer pony regained his composure and glared at them with nothing but the desire to kill them.

Light-Rai was shocked to hear those words and averted her gaze to Josh, unable to process those words for she was his mother and would he was her baby boy; to let him fight alone was something she refused deep down for it was now her turn to do what she should've since his birth.

Love him, be there for him...protect him.

Said human that now cringed with a sad anger and responded by grasping both his hands and pull him so close that their eyes were barely gapped and their noses almost touched; she spoke her words not as a queen but as a mother while their enemy waited for some reaction.

"I lost you once my darling, I won't lose you again; you're my baby but you're grown up, if I can't protect you then I will fight with you"

Josh lost his breath at those words, his mind went blank as she touched her forehead to his and closed her eyes to reminisce the moments they've had together in the last few weeks.

"You're my baby and I will be there for you, we fight together my darling" she whispered then allowed herself to peck his head as he realized something not as a ruler but as the son of a queen of equestrian. Josh realized he was no longer alone and didn't have to fight alone to ensure the safety of his loved ones; it wasn't easy to process that but the emotions he felt were shown in a weak smile and tears streaming down his cheeks while Light-Rai pecked his right palm.

"Let's do this together as mother and son; let's show him our strength"

With those words, there was nothing left to say in return; Josh only nodded and followed her in this fight for Twilight's life. They turned to Grey Triad and smirked as he raised another hoof but something was odd about the two as they stood there, a gesture of their love for another being shown through a touch that was rare to see for it stopped after the child grew up.

Josh and Light-Rai were holding hands as they prepared themselves.

"Let's go mom!" Josh yelled and the two ran at blinding speed towards the monster.

"Yes my son, let's end this quick" she answered.

With that said, the first battle for Twilgiht's life commenced.

**And so end's part one of ch.12.**

**Please comment or message me fellow readers while I work on part 2**


	17. Ch12 Pt2 The Deicorn

**Hello everypony, are you happy for another part of the Ultricorn Story; I hope you are because here is part two.**

**Please comment or message.**

**And to Zamairiac: holy moly dude, I didn't think it would get so popular; I'm shocked man but tell me what you think.**

**Now my fans and friends and fellow readers, please enjoy**

Blood, sweat, and tears: a combination of how far someone would go to achieve their goals or to fix something they broke just to have some peace in their heart. That feeling was something Josh felt as an addiction in his body for it craved to hug and love the purple mare that he saw as a little sister, his mind hell bent on saving her and apologizing for everything he said that hurt her feelings while fighting his first enemy in Tartarus with his mother at his side the entire time.

His soul was screaming for him to win while his mates and friends watched in awe of their battle that has lasted 45 minutes now.

It was the greatest fight Josh was going through so far and it was now beginning to take a toll on his patience as he dodged swipe after swipe to keep him distracted while Light-Rai kept at it with her own attacks.

"Light Magic: Holy Arrows" the human queen yelled and pointed her index fingers from both hands to Grey Triad, her attack being a barrage of light formed arrows that numbered in the hundreds while her son was fighting from the air with his hands cupped and filled with a large orb of pure white ki that was fused with his magic. He gritted his teeth and poured a large amount of his power into the crackling orb while their enemy screamed in pain of the arrows, trying to block them with his hooves in front of his face but it useless since the arrows exploded on contact.

Celestia looked away from her old mentor and gazed upon her lover as he overflowed with power and strangely he was flashing to a stage of super ultricorn that was never seen; confusion was taking the sun alicorn until she realized it was his second stage trying to break free but he still had some ways to go for another stage of power before ascending.

"Light Magic: Holy Kamehameha!" the ultricorn howled after his hands came around and stopped in front of him with a pure white wave firing from his palms, raging through the dark infested skies as it shined through the abyss of Tartarus and singed Grey Triad's entire body with pure light and burning energy. The attack was long and powerful but even it was not enough to hurt the Judge of Tartarus, he only screamed in agony as his grey skin seeped with steam and Josh returned to the ground with his breath taken from him. Light-Rai was astonished of his durability against her son, to take such an attack and only suffer small burns was a fearful awe in her heart as she leaped from him swiping a hoof to hit her.

Are you okay honey?" the human queen asked, worrying over her son with a hand on his back while he panted heavily and processed what just happened. Josh caught his breath again and looked up to the monster that was now smiling in amusement of the advantage he had on them, he was taunting them without even saying a word but Josh wasn't one to give up so easily...especially when Twilight's life was on the line.

Said half-human as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tighter.

"Dammit, he's not breaking down; I can't go super ultricorn because I have to save as much energy as I can, there has to be a way to bring him down" he answered but was really him speaking to himself for some answer to his pondering.

Fortunately there was something that could against Grey Triad for they speaking to him right now, speaking to the half-human through his mind and beginning their bond to his soul and mind.

**_"Call us master"_** the voices answered for Josh but in doing so shocked him for no one but Celestia and Luna should be able to speak to him through telepathic connection.

"Who are you?" Josh asked quickly while looking around to see if the one speaking in his mind was hiding somewhere. He confused his friends, mates, and mother with his strange reaction while Grey Triad took that chance to strike.

"Die ultricorn!" The monster laughed and threw another hoof to the spot where Josh was standing.

"Baby, watch out!" Cadance screamed and he reacted just in time with a somersault while his mother side-flipped and continued firing her arrows of light.

"My son this is no time to be going insane, I need your help!" she harshly pointed out but this was no game or form of insanity for the ultricorn as he dodged a roar from the monster and sensed that the voices were differed as individuals of light and darkness, where they were coming from though was the worst part for he could not pinpoint where they were coming while fighting.

"Who are you, answer me!" Josh demanded and received groans of annoyance from the voices while his Tia and Lulu were invading his thoughts to figure out why he was acting so odd. Celestia was the first to sense the strange beings in his head but they were beings of body at all, they were objects of power that were now speaking to him through his mind but the shocker for her is that one of them was something she had not sensed or seen in two millennia while the other was definitely the Scythe of the Death Steed that Prince Universe defeated so long ago.

_**"Master we are inside Grey Triad's mouth, we have the power to defeat him but you must retrieve for us and give us names"**_

"What?" Josh replied questioningly, unsure of what to believe as he ran up the creatures large hoof and connected another blow with his fist. It was all too confusing for the young prince while he recovered and the Lord of Sins screeched at the sharp pain that came from what was in his mouth, he then roared with more fury as his right jaw poured with blood seeping between his teeth but that what was wrong about that is Josh punched his left side.

So why was he bleeding on his right side, that was the question Josh had going through his head while the Judge of Tartarus roared his intentions.

"You disgusting half-breed; ultimate power or not, I am going to rip you apart and devour your soul!"

"Uh oh" Josh said to himself and jumped over a tentacle, followed with sliding under the next one and side-flipping for the finish before charging at full speed again. His confusion was becoming an annoyance as he punched the beast again but this time the reason why he bled was showing for they pierced his skin and their handles showed while talking to the young prince again.

_**"Master please****!"**_ the voices begged this time and the ultricorn realized they were coming from the objects in the monsters stabbed jaw.

"You are going to suffer!" Grey Triad howled while attacking once again but this time he reached out with his mouth open and the intention of devouring the ultricorn before he could recover.

Fortunately Josh was thinking of a way to get the weapons and right now he was in luck with Grey Triad's reaction to the punch.

It was at that moment Josh was given the opportunity to grab the glowing weapons even if it meant getting dirty, he smirked and did something absolutely crazy with the girls unsure of what he was doing until it showed.

"Josh what are you doing!?" Rainbow Dash screamed as they watched him turn his body and dive into the creatures mouth, making everyone think that he was now suicidal and had enough of the fighting he's been enduring so he was willing to take his own life by allowing himself to be eaten.

"No my love!" Luna screeched, unaware that this was no suicide attempt but it was still crazy and risky; however, Josh was out of options and was going to take the chance that was before him.

"That's right big guy, open wide!" he screamed in return and shot into the monsters mouth as his friends and mates screamed in horror of his actions while Light-Rai just stared in shock. The monsters jaws snapped shut and the world went quiet with the elements on the verge of tears while Celestia, Luna, and Cadance were already pouring tears and crying uncontrollably; denial was all Light-Rai felt as she fell onto her butt for her legs had given out in shock of the action her son just did in front of them, she was stunned with her eyes beginning to water as the Lord of Sins turned his gaze onto her and smiled in assumption of his triumph.

_"No he can't be gone, my baby can't be gone; no, no, no!" _the human queen yelled in her mind as she sat there with too much shock going through her to even react at the next attack about to happen.

Grey Triad only chuckled while raising a hoof to finish the job.

"I will enjoy this, say hello to your son for me!" he cackled and readied for the final blow while the girls watched for they had no way of stopping, they were nowhere near strong enough to defeat Grey Triad even if they were together and the elements were useless without Twilight.

But they didn't have to fight the monster...for he was now in great pain.

"Look everypony" Pinkie Pie yelled and pointed at the Lord of Sins reacting strangely.

"W-what's goi-GAH!" the creature yelled, feeling his stomach be cut open with the first gash radiating in a bright yellow.

Light-Rai and the others were baffled at this situation, they could not figure out why the Judge of Tartarus was now punching himself at every cut that was appearing and trailing up to his mouth.

Something was tearing him apart from the inside and it was winning.

"Stop it! Just die already!" he roared while punching his own face now and closing his mouth for whatever reason, the question's were numerous as to why his body was being ripped apart and why he was keeping his mouth closed.

Celestia and Luna were not too sure but their guess was the closest one, they were certain he was trying to keep something in but unfortunately he was being destroyed from the inside before the reason of his pain appeared through a final cut that was large enough for a figure to break free and appear with his body covered in black ooze that was most likely blood; no one knew what it was for a few seconds as the figure shook the ooze off and held the weapons in each...hand.

"Ugh sick, it's in my mouth!" a very familiar voice coughed and brought hope back to his friends, lovers, and mother after speaking and wiping his face of the strange goop; fate wasn't ready for him to leave but it wasn't his lucky day with spitting out the blood of his enemy.

"Honey!" the three alicorns yelled happily as Josh finished complaining and spun his body like a tornado, air cleaning himself of the oozing blood while Grey Triad screamed in agony of his wounds that were gushing. The battle had turned tide for Josh as he glared up to the monster and gripped the sword tighter while the Scythe hung off his back with an enchantment that arced itself to it's wielder.

**"Master ,give me a name, unleash my power of harmony" **the rainbow glowing sword now spoke with it's voice completely coherent to the others while it changed shape and the gem holes began to fill with different colored jewels that were matching a few cutie marks. Josh now had the advantage for it was in his hand now and forming to the weapon that spoke to him most but to his surprise there was quite a few other things he discovered about the sword while inside Grey Triad's stomach.

He discovered that it was his father's sword but not just any sword, it was a powerful weapon that is one of the two lost elements that helped created the Elements of Harmony and bring the Dark Alicorn, Legion, to his knees.

"What is that?" Fluttershy asked as they watched him raise the sword into the air and speak the name he had found deep inside his soul.

"I name you, Sword of Harmony, Asura"

Without a second too soon and without a warning, the weapon within his hand had exploded with the power of the other Elements radiating off the necklaces and crown; power had now flowed through the sword as it changed form and was filled with gem replicas of the elements cutie marks, it beaconed that same rainbow color into the sky why the voice within it screamed in enjoyment of the overflowing power it had not felt for over two millennia.

**"Yes I feel it, I feel the elements overflowing through; use me master, cut him down"**

"With pleasure Asura" the half-human replied while the transformation finished and Grey Triad recovered but was now infuriated and wanting to crush his body; however, he couldn't for Asura was still glowing so brightly that it blinded the nearby demon ponies that were watching the fight take place. The transformation was complete and the gang stared at Josh for he was no longer looking like his normal self in figure, he was transformed like the sword that was now a katana in it's hilt.

"Oh" the girls responded like when Twilight became an alicorn, they're minds completely blown as the young prince stood not in his super ultricorn state but further and more powerful thanks to Asura working it's magic.

**"A little something for your trouble's master, I figured I could use some magic to give you a proper outfit after freeing me from that monster's mouth"**

"Thank you Asura" Josh replied while glaring up to the wounded monster but only for a few seconds for his mother caught his attention when she ran towards him to get a better look and to make sure it was really him that was standing before her in his new clothes and transformation. It was a remarkable sight as the half-human stood there with a blank expression, he was still in his half-human form but now he was in his super ultricorn stage with his appearance completely different.

For he was now using the full potential of his first form, he was no longer holding back what his true super ultricorn form was"

"Wow" Fluttershy whispered and trailed his new form from his boots to his face.

"That. is. so. COOL!" Rainbow Dash added.

His hair formed into his mane but it was a complete gaseous gold and sparkling with stars in the strands while it waved furiously like his aura, his tails were not flailing or lashing out in response to his anger; instead they were now like fire but the calm flames were gold as well while his body was surrounded with lightning that crackled every few seconds. His clothing had changed from his Nightmare Night costume to a warriors outfit that gave off the appearance of him being a true swordsman, his pants were completely black like his boots and the leather chest mail that was etched with the nine magic tomes in a circle; Celestia, Luna, and Cadance cutie marks reappeared on his right cheek like tattoos but what topped him off what the long trench coat etched with strange marks that glowed different colors ever few seconds.

"My love" Celestia gasped while processing the power she sensed that over flowed his body, seeing and feeling her future husband erode with power that now surpassed her, Luna, her parents, his parents, and the four mustangs put together.

He turned to his mother and smiled, the hint of confidence shaded in his eyes as he wrapped his arm around her neck and their enemy attacked with the thought of them not being aware of his hoof coming down and being caught up in the moment of a mother being proud of her son reaching the next stage of his destiny.

"I got this mom" he whispered but she knew this battle was done for he now surpassed her and father put together.

"Die you brat!" Grey Triad yelled, following through with his attack while the girls screamed in horror but what they didn't know was that the Lord of Sins had no chance now.

"No!" the girls howled together as the half-human raised his palm at the last second and blocked the hoof with not a single inch of his body budging under the force that should have crushed them. Light-Rai knew he could win now but she didn't expect him to block the spiked hoof that was only a foot from them and easily pushed back by her son; victory was now in Josh's grasp as he pecked his mother's cheek and spoke the first magic tome he used.

"Space tome"

"What!?" Grey Triad yelled while the invisible force built in the ultricorn's hand.

"Galactic Push"!" he said in a calm, but deep, tone and released the energy his legendary talent conjured, forcing the monster to flail back with so much power that it knocked him back into the wall and crack his skull. Josh then turned to his enemy without a shed of mercy in his eyes and drew Asura from it's hilt, showing the rainbow glowing aura the sword had while the gems in the middle generated magic that coursed above the blades edge.

Josh smiled a little bigger and held the blade with both hands as it whined and Grey Triad recovered with another attack but this time it was magic fueled by the souls he devoured and charged inside his blood dripping maw.

With not one word of anger to speak, he opened his mouth and roared a beam of black energy.

Terror was shown in the eyes of his mates and friends but it was not necessary as he finalized his attack with his mother standing behind him to get a good view of the death that was about to happen.

"Goodbye Grey Triad"

_"What!?" _the monster thought and felt fear takeover for the time as the ultricorn spoke his technique and released it with not a second thought coming to his mind.

"Harmony's Scar!" Josh howled as he swung the blade downward, unleashing six different colored waves of magic that trailed the ground; power was flowing through the blade as the attack collided with Grey Triad's and overcame it with no effort at all. The output of magic then slid in lines up his disgusting body, leaving scorch marks before engulfing him in a rainbow tornado much like the elements use but this one caused severe pain and engulfed it's enemies until there was nothing left of them.

The screams of his enemy was heard but not for long for the power that was used against him had now sent him to a place where souls go when they are destroyed; Grey Triad was sent to oblivion, where his history would be forgotten and he would no longer exist in any form of life or in any time of any universe.

The battle was long but it was over with Josh reverting to his normal half-human form while the door opened and awaited for him to enter, he was not exhausted but it still made him a little tired as he stood victorious with his friends and mates now approaching in awe of the power he just displayed in front of them; however, the questions they had were going to have to be answered while walking into the door that now opened for them.

Cadance was the first to ask about his true super ultricorn form for she was the most curious.

"Josh what did you do?" she asked all excited like Rainbow Dash but the answer she received was the sound of the blade returning to its hilt. They were uneasy of his silence, assuming that some piece of the young prince during that fight but in truth it was just that time was of the essence and he didn't want to waist anymore of it; worry was now setting in as they entered the second level of their descent into Tatarus, the scenery was not any different but the princesses and element wielders were focusing more on Josh as he walked quiet with his mother.

Until she turned she turned her head to them and spoke reassuring words while carrying a very warm smile.

"Do not worry everyone, he is fine but wishes not to waste anymore time getting Twilight back"

Now that made sense to them, it was quite understandable but to Celestia, Luna, and Cadance it was not a good thing. For him to be silent was not a bad thing but it wasn't good to the princesses for they loved to hear him talk and say what's on his mind, they craved to hear his voice all the time.

But it was no time to speak or have a conversation for their friends life is on the line; However,what they didn't know was right now that the something inside Grey Triad had awoken and merged with the element wielders, forcing the shackles of their magic to come unlocked slowly and awaken their true power one at a time.

"Just hang on Twilight, I'm coming for you" Josh said to himself.

Meanwhile in Canterlot

The air was thick through the throne room as Shining Armor paced himself in complete worry over his little sister, it had been two hours now since Josh went into Tartarus and the Sparkle Family was informed of the epidemic that took place. The throne room was quiet and empty except for him, Flash, Twlight Velvet, and Night Light as they watched from a projection mirror that was used during the Nightmare Night; only this time it was channeled with enough magic to watch Josh and the others as they ventured through Equestria's version of hell.

"Shining, Josh beat the gatekeeper but look at this book; it's amazing and full of the details about Tatarus and it's lords, and the King of Tartarus as well" Flash pointed out while flipping through the pages and gathering details of the darkness that lies ahead for Josh.

Shining was not interested at all in his silent pacing while his parents watched every moment of the ultricorn descending further into the abyss, he only cared about his sister being alive and brought back home unharmed but to certain circumstances there was on detail in the book that implied about their future king and the King of Tartarus.

"Shining listen to this detail, it's about the King of Tartarus being near invincible but there is a couple of ways to defeat him; one consists of the ultricorn and a human rising against him, the second is if there is an offspring of both bloodlines for the child would be of a different pony species for they are half-human and half-ultricorn"

That caught the crystal prince's attention.

"That's interesting, what could Josh possibly be then; He's half-ultricorn and half-human so what else could he be?" Shining replied questioningly as he approached the fellow prince that was sitting on the throne chair and searching through the details.

Until one particular piece caught his eye.

"It says that when two bloodline's of ultimate power are in one offspring, the bloods will fuse and flow as one to create a more powerful pony to ensure it's survival; this detail says that a half-human, half-ultricorn offspring would be of human and alicorn features but in truth the child would be a god among gods, the offspring would be known as...the deicorn"

Now things were starting to pick up for the princes as they read it over, seeing the truth about Josh's heritage come to light in their darkest hour.

"What else does it say?" Shining asked and the Pegasus prince flipped another page in the book about the ultricorn.

_Page 303: The Deicorn (Day-I-corn)_

_Race: Sixth breed of pony: born of true human blood and ultricorn blood._

_The Deicorn, a powerful breed of pony that is born from the bloodline of the only Ultricorn, Crystal King: King Universe, and the human, Crystal Queen: Queen Light-Rai. This pony is of neither bloodline for the bloods that flow through have merged together and created a being that is a god but still has mortal features._

_When the War of Equestria took place, there was a secret discovered about the human and the ultricorn; a powerful secret that would ensure peace if they had an offspring._

_The human, Queen Light-Rai, was of no normal heritage; she was the last of true human race that existed in Equestria before they were wiped out by Legion. This human race was known as the Arch's: a race of human that have the power to wield untold magic but are not affected by magic, they possess one ability that transforms them into a state of power that changes their hair into that of an alicorn with a gaseous mane and tail, their magic potential increases 30X it's normal rate, making them near invincible._

_This state of power was very rare for few true humans could achieve it, this form was known as Nerokai mode: a transformation of ultimate light that makes the true human almost a god._

_The Ultricorn, King Universe, was the only pony of his kind; he was once an alicorn but it was chosen by Aria, The First Alicorn and King Universe's mother, that there needed to be a pony that existed as a fifth breed and the protector of all life in Equestria. So she created, through intense magic and metamorphosis, the Ultricorn: a pony that exists as the result of all four races and the one pony that wields the four legendary talents: Light, Darkness, Space, and Time._

_The power the ultricorn wields is the greatest, besides Empress Aria herself, but there is one aspect about the Ultimate Alicorn that is the key to the Deicorn's power...the magic that flows through has the ability to multiply a pony's power permanently._

_History: In the beginning, the two beings were undoubtedly lovers and student's of Aria; nothing could separate them but when the war began, it was decided by Aria that there needed to be a descendant of the true human race and the ultricorn race. So it was agreed that the offspring would be born of true heritage and power but when it was discovered that the child carries the four legendary talents and the nine tomes, the choice was made by Aria for her descendant to be sent away against the parents will. Time went on after the war and Aria returned to the heavens to watch over until the Deicorn returned to take his rightful place as the King of Equestria; it is believed that when the child returns then so will Aria and the world will be brought to peace and tranquility._

Shining Armor closed the book, finishing his reading on the page that was now the most shocking information to have ever passed down in Equestria History; Mind blowing shock was all he could feel and express with his fellow prince while the scene of Josh changed over to him and the others taking a quick rest before going further into Tartarus.

"Please your majesty, get my baby back" Twilight Velvet said to the image as the tears began to form, begging in a motherly whisper while Night Light held her close and comforted her to the best of his ability.

Shining and Flash were still silent as they turned to one another with the same jaw drop on their faces, knowing together just how royal Josh truly is.

Unfortunately, they were not alone anymore thanks to most of the guards being at the cave entrance; one opening in Canterlot's defense was all she needed and took to make herself appear alone while her children waited in the streets, disguised as other ponies.

"Holy buck! Josh is Aria's Grandson!" the two stallions yelled, stirring the queens interest as she entered and sensed that her daughter was somewhere asleep in the castle. She took this chance to make herself visible with a malicious smirk as triumph overcame her body, her indirect victory in her grasp as she watched them act so childish.

"Oh is he now?" the changeling chuckled, drawing everyone's immediate attention with her voice.

It took not one second for Shining to realize that voice, how could he ever forget that voice when it was her that almost ruined his wedding two years ago. He could never forget the mare that tried to use him as food and leave Cadance to rot in the Crystal Caverns beneath Canterlot; time felt like it stopped as the crystal prince turned his gaze to the queen that was now before them and smirking at the knowledge she only knew.

"Chrysalis!" Shining and Flash yelled angrily.

"Hello Shining Armor, it's been a little while; how is Cadance?" the changeling queen asked the unicorn now standing before her and furious of just her presence. He had his horn charged and ready while Flash stood behind her to ensure there was no escape, blocking any way for her to leave but that wasn't her intention at all; what they didn't know was that they couldn't touch her for serious reasons.

"She's fine now that she's with the one she's truly in love with, Josh, but right now you're a fool for entering here so idiotically" Shining retorted but his words had no effect on the changeling queen as she stood there with that same smirk now annoying him while his parents only watched in fear of the outcome that was about to happen.

Chrysalis had the advantage no matter what and she was about to say why.

"I wouldn't touch me if I were you, if you do then I can have you removed from Canterlot or even executed now that I am a princess here with Josh as Changeling King"

That got their attention in the worst of ways but to take chance was now foolish because whatever she meant had to be found out, even if it was nothing.

"What are you talking about Chrysalis; you're no princess here!" Flash pointed, remembering that she was banished to the outskirts of Equestria after the spell Shining and Cadence used but to Chrysalis luck there was a very valid point of why she was a princess of equestrian now.

Said Changeling as she paced from one side of the room to the other in amusement as she spoke.

"Ah but I am now for you see I lost my daughter from her having a magic outburst that resulted in teleporting her to wherever"

"So, that doesn't mean-"

"Silence you Pegasus, let me finish" Chrysalis interrupted, the tone of her voice completely hinted with hate and the intent to kill before she regained her composure. It took a moment for her to regain her train of thought as she stopped walking and tapped her hoof somewhat cutely to her chin.

"Now where was I; oh yes, now when your prince found my daughter, I was trying to find her but something came to the hive that was truly delicious to feel when it connected with me"

"And what's that?" Shining growled as he scraped a hoof across the ground, receiving a calmer smile from the changeling as she salivated, in her mind, the last piece of knowledge before telling them.

"You see a female changeling cannot have a king unless she chooses who is worthy and makes them one with the hive; the hive connects my children to me but should a female changeling bite someone, then they are forever connected to the hive and deemed as family to me and my children but seeing as my daughter is an infant then the role of having a mate belongs to me while HE will be her father"

The Crystal Prince knew where this was going now and wished it wasn't as he remembered the infant sucking on Josh's hand only a few hours ago; the atmosphere now changed to a terrifying realization for the prince's but for Chrysalis it was a victory she longed for and now she was going to get it while seeing the look of fear on Shining's face.

She took this chance to torment him.

"That's right Shining Armor, your ultricorn is a Changeling King now for my daughter bit him and that makes me royalty here; how does it feel to know you failed and must step aside for your new princess?"

Shining Armor was backed into a corner on this one, there was nothing he could do to stop the changeling that was now walking past him and taking her spot on the throne chair while Flash was baffled at the results they were just told. There was nothing they could except watch as she patted the throne chair to get a good feeling and savor the taste of victory that was coursing through her body.

"This is comfortable but it would be better if my future husband was here, unfortunately I know he's in Tartarus getting Twilight back so I will wait" she said allowed then turned her gaze to the mirror projection.

"How many of you are there left?" Shining asked, receiving a slight glare from the newly appointed princess before she answered.

"Well after you defeated me, I was left to watch my children starve or be devoured by the creatures of the everfree forest; I have exactly ten left and they are waiting happily for their new daddy to return home"

_"Buck, there's no way out of this; Josh you better hurry back, I don't know how long Shining can take her presence"_ Flash said in his mind while watching his friend tear himself apart mentally over the matter at hand while Chrysalis continued to watch Josh on the mirror projection.

"Do hurry my new mate, I await your arrival and so does your children; they are eager to meet their father" she whispered happily.

Back to Josh

"Honey we need to stop" Celestia stated.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked as he turned around to the girls, seeing that they were behind him but not as close for whatever reason that was causing their travel to pause. He was curious as to why everyone stopped and decided to approach while they surrounded the Princess of Night that was laying on her and groaning in pain of the secret she had been keeping since the bad souls tried to tear her through the cage. The pain had finally taken over enough to where it was like fire burning through every inch of her leg as she nuzzled her right hind leg to soothe the soreness but touching the spot where it hurt only made things worse as Josh scrunched into the group and kneeled down with slight worry over the matter.

"Luna what's wrong?" he asked and she immediately pointed at her hoof that was throbbing in pain.

"It's my hoof my love, I just can't walk on it anymore" she replied through her fighting of the pain, receiving a confused look from the half-human. It took only a moment of the young prince checking the leg before she yelped in pain from the light squeeze he put on it, pointing out in her level of pain that it was no mere sore spot as he stood up and turned to Celestia.

"I think her leg is twisted, sprained, or broken, not bad but there's a chance it might be fractured and we can't risk her walking on it" he whispered into the sun alicorn's ear, trying to keep everyone from worrying as they tried to listen but to Celestia this was a strange occurrence; question is...how did she get hurt.

"She was fine before, how did she get hurt?" Celestia asked and Josh already had a theory to Luna's injury, something that was pretty obvious since she did not trip or get hurt except for the time she was grabbed.

"I think when the ponies in the cages grabbed her, they might have pulled on her leg"

"So how do keep going, I can't teleport out of here for it take too much time and it might draw attention" she whispered in return, pointing out the obvious of their troubles but it was not to worry for the ultricorn was already a step ahead. He couldn't use any magic or energy to heal her so he changed back to pony form with both weapons now disappeared; Luna wasn't too sure of what was happening as her lover now laid beside her.

"Girls, help her on my back" he calmly requested of his friends and watched as they cocked their brows.

It was slightly confusing to them for his actions but the idea of not wasting anymore time came in to place, they were running out of time and had to respond without hesitation if they wanted to save Twilight. With not another moment of think, the girls helped Luna on Josh's back and resumed their descent into the abyss that seemed to be endless in their views; chivalry was now being done with Josh carrying his Princess of Night, he was seen a little more as a gentlecolt to the girls but Luna was loving how she was laying on top of her lover's back with both hooves around his neck and her head buried in his wavy mane that still smelled like the shampoo she put in his mane only hours ago.

Celestia couldn't help letting out a chuckle as she watched her little sister close her eyes and sigh in love from his touch and of being carried like a princess should be.

"Enjoying your ride Luna?" the sun princess laughed and received raspberries from the mare while the scenery changed around them, altering to a more blood-like area with waterfalls being full of blood and the bad souls now being hung off of spiked chains. The unicorns were hung by their horns, Pegasus were hanging by their wings that were nothing but bone from being torn apart, and the earth ponies were held by manes to forever feel the pain of being bung by their hair; torture was all they felt while hanging like that and being burned by fires that rose from geyser below them.

"This is so sick" Cadance blurted out as she began to turn green like her friends but the journey was far from over as they watched the same ship made of flesh pass by them and Celestia asked a redundant question.

"Josh what you going to do if we see this Madam Lust?"

That was beyond redundant for Josh while continuing down the steps but he could understand why she asked since it involved her parents being alive and held captive down in that hell hole. It was easy to see through her eyes and feel through their connection that she was craving, like Luna, to see her parents again and hopefully take them home after being gone for the last two millennia; desperation was what the ultricorn felt inside the mare so he made it disappear by stopping in his walk and touching the mare's lips with his own for the moment.

Celestia was a little taken back by his response before that same addictive feeling took over with her returning the gesture of love by pushing back while their tongues touched in the other's mouth.

The others were a little amused of this for it showed Josh still having the spirit to kiss his future wife even when he should be beyond depressed after losing his friend to the snake-pony that was way ahead and taking his time. The half-human kissed her for a couple more seconds before letting go of those strawberry tasting lips and answering with the words she wanted to hear.

"There is no if my love, we will and I'm going to get your parents back" he sad aloud and reassured her for that moment.

But not all great moments last, especially when your in place that is full of demons that craved power.

"What is that!?" Rarity yelled and pointed at the culprit that was appearing out of the ground and forming with the rock while the same black ooze from Grey Triad flowed freely in the middle. Things were now picking up again with Celestia immediately levitating her sister off Josh and taking the responsibility of carrying her while he changed back to his half-human form.

The girls were backed away now and watching as Josh drew his new scythe and held it tightly, ready to resume his action until the demon formed into something that was awfully strange and familiar.

"What is that?" Pinkie now asked as their friend processed the extra shock he was now feeling while five more of them appeared.

They demons shaped into humans but were twice his height with oversized bodies and fire blazing through the cracks while their eyes were a deep black. This was beyond sickening to Josh as he shook his head of the stunning touch and realized something deep about Tartarus.

It was not just a hell for ponies but for humans as well.

Fortunately he was not caring, he only cared about Twilight's safety and held the weapon tighter as the strange lettering on it glowed and his teeth gritted in anger of the time stall they were in now.

"Who invited you fat asses!?" he spat and received only the action of them all charging him.

"Alright then, LET'S DANCE!"

Meanwhile in the deepest part of Tartarus

All was quiet throughout the monsters room, nothing was stirred in his chamber's while feeling the savory craving of Twilight's soul being his in a matter of days and something a little more wrong to his liking as she laid over his desk.

"Yes my king, yes" the Vampony howled as she felt each thrust of her dark lover pound deeper into her marehood, the force of his arousal so powerful that it rocked the room like an earthquake as he laid over her and painfully nibbled on her ear.

A pain she enjoyed too much and began to moan at the climax she now felt...until the look of horror came upon his face and he pulled out so quickly.

"Ugh...why did you stop?" she asked in annoyance, standing back up unaware that the King of Tartarus felt something surge in the worst of ways as he stared out to the burning souls in the pits beneath his spire.

He responded in shock.

**"Grey Triad is dead"** he answered, his voice hinted in denial as the words struck the vampony hard and inflicted her with worry.

"What, how is that possible!?" she asked in the same startle of this news while he shook his head and processed what was happening.

**"The ultricorn" **he gasped.

"What about him King Plague, he's been missing for two millennia!?" she pointed out but that didn't do any better as his anger built.

**"His spawn, the Deicorn...he killed Grey Triad, I sense his power; He's here for Twilight, Galaxia, and Chronos!"**

"What do you want to be done?" the pony asked, receiving a deep as he answered so sinisterly amongst his rage.

**"I want to warn Lord Suicide, have him prepare for it all; that even means using the Deicorn's human mother he possessed all those years ago, hurry Lust"**

"Uh...yes at once" Lust replied and without a second to grasp the situation, she took off down the hall for the upcoming battles while her lover returned to staring out the window in awe of the situation that now came.

But like a dime turns, his anger became malicious joy at the thought of Josh's presence.

"You are surprising Deicorn, come and take them back if you can" he laughed.

**And so end's part two, tell me what you guys and girls think; tell me if you enjoy the story so far.**

**Please comment or message me.**

**Now I shall work on chapter two of A Princesses Sin, please enjoy your weekend because tomorrow I have to go to work.**

**Until Monday everypony; also, what you think Zamairiac? think it's good so far or does it need some work.**

**Let me know my friend.**


	18. Ch13 Pt 1 You're the demon here, not

**Hey everypony, sorry I was a day late on the chapter but I had a bunch stuff to do before getting a chance to write.**

**I give you all chapter 13 Pt.1 and I do hope you all like it because Zamairiac and I had some good ideas on this one.**

**Please comment or message about it after you read it.**

**Now...enjoy**

Current location/ Lord Suicide's realm

The darkness was foul with the stench of bad souls, all were ponies that did heinous crimes in the past killed themselves to avoid punishment before being caught. The irony of their escape being a place far more corrupt than the evils that plague a pony's heart when tempted to something they know is beyond wrong; however, there is one that is not evil but not good for the mind she once had was shattered by the years of being the source of a garden that was created from her sorrows and regret's of leaving Josh alone to the world.

It ate her away on the inside, just thinking of him being tortured on earth by his step-father was enough to drive her insane but there was no escape from the flesh tentacles that formed from her body and terra formed a garden made of the souls that took their own lives while she hung twenty feet from the ground that was made entirely out of skin from ponies.

"Josh, I'm so sorry" she whispered to herself, followed by hanging her head and shutting her eyes after a tear made of blood escaped one. The human had no way of saving him or reaching him through a hell that is one for pony's and human, a hell that was made by god but it was ironic to her about the hell she was forced to live in with her soul bound to the monster that took her.

No matter what world you are in, there is only one heaven and one hell.

"God please" she whispered, her voice empty of hope like her heart as the sound of the twin arch doors opened and her nightmare walked in with his same malicious smirk that oozed the blood of his captive human. She could only glare for a second before turning away in horror of his face being only a skull that strangely had mouth movements, his smile being the most disgusting of them with the sound of bones cracking and reforming for the expression needed to made.

Said dark pony as he stared up to the human he took all those years ago and reminisced of her pain that went deeper than physical punishment, it was emotional torment that plagued her for leaving Josh to a world of suffering hatred.

"Good evening my little trophy, today is a special treat for you" Suicide said, his tone of insanity being the one that made even the most evil of ponies cringe in fear.

The woman responded in anger, spitting on her captor's head with the assumption of being tortured once again.

Unfortunately her torture was about to increase a thousand fold with not a touch of physical pain going through for it was going to be her son that would be in pain and nothing was more painful to her than seeing Josh in pain.

"What do you want you freak!?" she barked and received another laugh from Suicide as he brought her lower to the flesh floor.

He took enjoyment to the order that was given to him, to do what was requested made the half skeletal pony jittery with the utmost sinister intention of bringing her to tears while half-human died at his hoof.

"Well" Suicide started off while, supposedly, polishing his hoof with a dead mares bloody mane to get the blood shine on it before taking action "today we are going to have some fun with your little boy; did you know that he is not a normal human"

This got her attention in the worst of ways.

"What are you talking about?" she asked and watched the cold smile on him become a deep evil with his empty eyes glowing a bright orange before receiving her answer.

Suicide then paced around the trapped human to torture her more, answering as he walked in a circle.

"You see Nozomu, your adopted son is actually the Deicorn: a pony that is half-ultricorn and half-true human but the bloodlines mix so well that your precious baby boy is actually the sixth breed of pony that we worked so hard to keep from existing two millennia ago"

Nozomu couldn't believe what she was hearing, her son was another species that is of a pony race and something that is obviously of great importance but the question to her is why they would try to keep him from existing.

She had to know.

"Why were you trying to kill my son!?" Nozomu yelled with her soul full of life once again from the motherly anger for her baby that was wherever right now. The will in her beating heart ignited once again and gave her the strength to fight back her flesh stringing shackles but no matter how she tired, they would become tighter and restrain her more while the Lord of Suicide stood in front of her and breathed with an aroma escaping from his mouth that would kill plants.

However, that didn't stop her from trying to break free even when there is no hope of escape.

"Why you ask?" he replied questioningly in amusement of her struggling, seeing her so full of energy again while his hoof lifted her chin to make their gazes lock before the repeat of possession took over.

"Because your son is the key to our destruction; if he killed me, my fellow lords and our King of Tartarus then there would be no more controlled life and death, the balance would return to normal and be natural with fate taking those that must pass on while giving new life in return"

"That's the point of life and death, it is supposed to be a natural for everyone has a time of when to die; you're controlling two destinies that are not to be tampered with" the human pointed out, reminding the demon pony of the true fate that was given with natural intention of it's children.

Life and Death were not fates or destinies at all, they were brothers of opposite that co-exist naturally with the time of dying and the time of birth equal so not one side outnumbered the other. Suicide knew of this all too well and hated when it was pointed out to him but it didn't matter in his mind since he would be taking enjoyment of hurting the human's son that they fought to destroy so long ago.

"What is Josh, he is still my baby but tell me what he truly is!" the captive human demanded and immediately received the answer that would shock her mind and crash the world in her consciousness that revolved around her baby.

"Your son is the future king of Equestria and his true name is Galaxy Flame, he is the spawn of the two most powerful races to live; his mother is a human like you but she is the last of her kind: The True Human and right now your son is here on his way to rescue his pony friend that Lord Murder foalnapped"

"What!?" Nozomu screamed and fought the binds even harder while the pony finished his enjoyment over her mental breakdown.

"Yes that is right my little trophy; your son is on his way to save her and from what I heard, he is also going to save his fiancés parents to which by the way are alicorns, your son is in love with pony's"

_"Fiances, my son is in love; even if they are pony's I am happy for him but I have to do something to keep Suicide from hurting my baby, god give me strength" _the human said in the back of her mind and braced for the next action that was about to repeat years ago.

"This might sting a little" Suicide laughed.

Without a warning of her body being violated, Nozomu felt the monster entire her body through her chest and began taking over by stripping her free will. The human felt her shackles release as she clawed her head and screeched not in pain but in resistance of letting her captor do it all over again, she was alone for so many years now and knew Josh would be upset seeing her again but there was one thing Lord Suicide could not comprehend about mothers as she fought his overrule on her body.

Mother's may be weak physically but they have a spark inside them that surpasses anyone else's, they cannot do what fathers can physically but that spark inside was a hellfire of power inside that soul that fueled them with near endless energy to protect their babies; a mother would die to protect her little one without a second thought of it.

Nozomu was one of those mothers and was right now showing that fury by fighting with the monster inside her head.

**"What the hay, stop resisting human"** the dark pony yelled through her voice but the battle of will now began with her flailing around the garden and tearing herself apart to ensure Josh would be safe.

"No...I won't ...let you hurt...my baby!" she answered furiously, fighting every ounce of control that tried to slip inside her mind while inflicting herself with pain, forcing herself to bash her own head into a nearby wall to remain conscious through pain and willpower.

**"Where did you get this willpower, you didn't have this much will when I possessed you and made you kill yourself"**

And so the woman answered in pride and love, confusing the demon even more.

"It's called being a mother you dumbass, something only us MOTHER'S can understand because we have children but let me tell you something, Josh is my baby no matter what he is and I won't let you hurt my baby, you will have to kill me first before taking my body again and making me hurt him"

**"Very well human, if you won't let me in then I'll force my way** **in"**

And so the battle of wills began in the mind of a woman, her burning love against the darkness that now tried to possess her again.

Back to Josh

All was quiet throughout the realm of Lust; a place Josh knew as it was titled for the body's that were someone's forced lover, laid out and burnt under the pony's to torture their minds while they hung in cages with spears repeatedly stabbing them through the control of a mechanism that was somewhere else.

"He's taking a nap now everypony, let's leave them be before returning to our journey" Light-Rai pointed out while controlling the fire that burnt in the middle of their circle.

It was now a full twelve hours into their mission of saving Twilight, the realm they now rested in was more foul than when they entered and saw only a glimpse of the entrance before their future king fought Grey Triad. The cave the took refuge in was luckily empty and it gave them time to rest with nothing but the illusion of Equestria's nature thanks to their human queen using an illusion spell that was soothing to their minds, the sound of birds chirping like normal and the sight of different animals in their natural habitat as they stayed warm with the fire that Josh made with a fire tome after defeating the human figured demons and locating branches from dead trees.

"Is he alright your majesty?" Fluttershy asked while staring at the tent that was synthesized for Josh and his three mates to give them a little privacy like lovers deserve.

The hint of worry in the mares voice bringing some joy to Light-Rai as they ate vegetables that were also synthesized by her magic and cooked over the fire, it was warming to her that the ponies cared so much for her baby that was now resting with his three mares blanketing him with warmth from their bodies. They were all laying on the half-human's tails that were stretched out greatly and twined into a large circle to pad their time of relaxation, the softness of his tails already put Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash asleep but everyone else was wide awake in with the same worry over their purple friend.

Light-Rai wanted to say he was okay but that would be a lie, something human queen never did so she answered honestly with her expression changed to a slight sorrow as her eyes trailed each flame that stood taller than the other.

"Honestly Fluttershy he is not okay, he hurts greatly over the matter of our friend being taken; his pain is far worse than ours"

That got their attention.

"Ah don't understand yer majesty, how can Josh be hurt'n worse than us when we're all hurt'n for Twilight?" Applejack replied questioningly while pondering any thought of physical pain that would make it a legitimate reason.

However, what the ponies didn't realize was the ultricorn was definitely feeling pain that exceeded theirs altogether; it was a pain that they never felt before but it was understood by the human queen for she could see it in his eyes and sense it through his quiet output's of negative emotions to himself.

It was confusing of what Light-Rai meant but the answer was about to be received with deepened heartache as she lifted her gaze from the fire and stared at each of them.

"He's hurting worse because you are all not just his friends, you are all a family to Galaxy Flame that he never had" she started off then looked back to the tent, seeing it was still dark with her son or her future daughter in laws leaving it.

"Family, how are we family to him?" Rarity asked curiously and returned to her cooked sticks of celery.

Light-Rai continued with her statement.

"Galaxy Flame has been alone, he lost his human mother on earth and his human brother as well; he had no one for a family until he met all of you, why do you think he cried so hard when Twilight was taken into the cavern?"

The mares remained quiet with not an answer to reach their minds as they listened and received the next answer with the true human smiling a little bigger.

"It's because she is a little sister to him like you all are, when he watched her being dragged into this place...it tore him apart because he can't stand losing another loved one in his life; he's lost two already and doesn't want to lose any of you for it will kill him inside, he loves every one of you and is proving that right now by fighting demon ponies that are gods in this place but Galaxy Flame doesn't care"

Light-Rai stopped there and gathered her breath for the last part, she was now fighting her own tears for the words that drove her to an emotional outburst.

"Because he loves you girls"

There was no reply or questioning left to Light-Rai's statement, she made her valid point of Josh's intention of bringing Twilight back safe and resumed eating with them while pondering her thoughts. The atmosphere went quiet now as they ate while the ultricorn was cuddled by his lovers and warmed up with their bodies.

Josh laid in the middle with three of his tails stretched out and laying under their bodies, he laying on his back and resting his eyes while Celestia and Luna laid close to his sides and Cadance laid right on top of him.

Their cocooning with love and touch keeping him warm while enjoying the sound of his quiet snoring.

Celestia couldn't help but let out a chuckle before sneaking a kiss on his lips and nuzzling his cheek while the other two took the same chance and spoke.

"He's been fighting so hard for Twilight but nopony has ever fought so hard; not even when the war happened" Celestia pointed out to her little sister and received a nod in return.

Luna looked back down to her lover, smiling at the ultricorn as he turned his head and snuggled into her chest. The sight of that was fantastic to the night alicorn, she loved feeling his breath on her chest while Celestia stared with a hint of jealousy in her eyes before satisfying herself with arousing by sneaking a hoof around Cadance and sneeking it down his pants.

"You're right sister, it's amazing how he has fought so hard for us but it only proves he is the king Equestria needs; there is no greater honor than us falling for him and marrying him in the future" Luna replied then nuzzled his cheek again while the sun alicorn had her fun with Josh, feeling his erection happen while Cadance remained asleep with her tongue stuck out a little.

The two sisters only nodded in agreement of their words, knowing the choice they made that would affect Equestria in the best of ways before falling asleep with their future husband.

"Goodnight our love" they whispered.

Meanwhile in Canterlot

_"Oh man, Josh you need to hurry up" _Flash Sentry said in the back of his mind while watching the sparks between Chrysalis and Shining Armor worsen by the hour of their stand off with nothing more than glares and terrifying silence that surrounded throne room. It was morning now with Twilight Velvet sleeping against her husband as he woke up and resumed watching their future king continue finding Twilight, the unicorn paid no attention to his son sitting in front of the throne chair that was occupied by the changeling he feel victim to in a mind controlling spell.

But was he really the victim of the mares anger, that was a question that hit Flash hard in his spectating of their stare down; he had to know.

"Chrysalis why are you here; you know the princesses will have you arrested?" the Pegasus calmly asked, interrupting the lockdown of stares that now averted to him.

It was a good question since they knew not of her intentions, the only knowledge known was that she was now a princess of Equestria thanks to the changeling infant biting Josh and forever connecting him to the hive as the Changeling King.

Unfortunately, his question was immediate confusion when he saw something in Shining Armor that was expressed but never seen; he saw the stallion express fear as the changeling's smile became a deep frown. This was now a strange atmosphere for the three but Flash was of the utmost confusion as she stared in sorrow to him, something that was never seen in a being that was evil but...was she truly evil or were there reasons of her attempt's to invade the castle.

"Do you wish to know Pegasus, why I have come here?" she asked, implying her words to Flash but mostly to the crystal prince that was almost trembling in fear of the answer she was ready to give.

_"Why is he shaking?"_ Flash asked in his mind before given the answer.

Chrysalis spoke as she walked down the steps and circled the Prince of harmony.

"It's because I have been miserable for years now and I crave the same thing that mares desire out of a stallion, I crave to be loved and cared like the princesses do with the ultricorn but I cannot for I have been seen as a monster in everyponies eyes"

"Well you did invade our home twice and tried to take over Equestria so why wouldn't we?" Flash replied questioningly but in doing so only led him deeper into the truth that was buried ago and coming back from its grave.

Chrysalis continued her statement as the tension increased and Shining Armor began to quiver.

"I invaded because I wanted revenge on Shining for what he did to me when I was a teenager in high school and, believe it or not, friends with Cadance; I want to free you ponies from the white darkness Shining Armor has fooled you into thinking is the light of truth about me when it is really a camouflaged darkness that has been fooling you for years"

The tables had turned for Chrysalis now, whatever she was speaking of was only known by her and unfortunately known by the crystal prince but the confusion only worsened for Flash Sentry as he approached.

"What are you talking about; Shining Armor has been our leader for years now and a faithful protector for Canterlot"

Chrysalis only laughed, somewhat in a cute way while stopping her circling around the Pegasus and standing before him before continuing the torturous truth that hurt her cold heart still.

She looked back and saw the damage that was already happening with Shining Armor, his fear clearly showing in the mix of his anger but he was too petrified to stop her from answering.

"Pegasus, I was once a normal being like you with friends and a mother that loved me unconditionally" she started off then turned back around to Flash, showing her sorrow that now a surprising anger with tears trailing down her cheeks and landing onto the tiled floor between them. Flash was stunned of her emotional output, Chrysalis never cried and to see this from her was more shocking than when Twilight became an alicorn.

"I was once friends with Cadance and I was happy until that stallion hurt me and made me go into exile"

"No Chrysalis!" Shining Armor yelled but it was too late for him to react with his magic, he was already stopped by the changeling being faster with a entrapment spell that was near unbreakable and surrounded him with no way out.

Luckily she was smart to put a soundproof spell on it to block out his screams but to see unicorn like this was beginning to affect Flash's thought's about Shining Armor while the bug-like mare glared angrily at him.

"You will no longer win this battle you monster, it is YOU that will suffer the pain I have been left alone to feel!" the changeling queen spat as her tears increased and the smooth tone of her voice began to crack in emotional choke ups .

The darkness then started to come into the true light, Flash was now going to hear about the truth from the mare that experienced it completely.

"What are you talking about?" the Pegasus asked redundantly, knowing he was asking a question that would be answered in negativity.

Chrysalis turned back around and returned her gaze to him before answering, she took a deep breath before giving the truth.

"Your friend, Pegasus, took my mother from me by cutting her throat open after raping me and impregnating me with his children you see as my changeling's; that's also why I'm here, I want to be loved by the ultricorn and see Shining Armor face trial for his crimes of raping me and taking my mother from me.

It was at that moment that Flash's world began to crash but most of all...his friendship with Shining was beginning to shatter.

He took only a glance to the crystal prince that had stopped fighting the barrier around him; betrayal began to flood the Pegasus mind as Twilight Velvet and Night Light stared in horror of the changelings statement. The three ponies couldn't believe that Shining Armor was a bad pony in any way at all, they always saw him doing good and helping others but that was all about to change with the Changeling Queen focusing enough magic in her horn for some strange reason.

"If you don't believe me then I will show you" she stated somberly then without warning connect three strands of green from her horn the their heads while Shining Armor glared furiously at her and returned to his attempts of breaking free.

Seconds went by for the Pegasus and two unicorns as they sat on the cold tile floor and watched every memory one of Chrysalis memories shuffle their minds in the worst of ways, it was a horror that was nauseating to the stallions but Twilight Velvet couldn't hold in her disgust of the memories. Though they were only memories, the pain was still felt somehow with their bodies feeling every ounce of pain the changeling went under when she was held down by four stallions and raped multiple times by Shining Armor in one night.

The heartache of those memories continued with the shuffling of where Cadance didn't believe her and ended their friendship, it was the most tearful moment the ponies felt but the worst had finally to them when the changelings last memory, her most sacred and painful memory, came to them in the most horrific scene.

It was the memory of Chrysalis being raped in her own home and being forced to watch her mother be decapitated.

"Make it stop!" Flash screamed, having seen enough of the pain she went under and felt the world return to him with Chrysalis still in front of him.

The tears were overwhelming for the Prince of Harmony as he stood up with a heavy heart for the changeling and the pain of being fooled by someone he thought was his friend, someone he thought was everyone's friend.

Chrysalis turned her gaze from him, returning to staring down at the floor in shame of her past.

However, that truth had revealed something to the ponies that they thought was a fact but instead it was a long plaguing lie that made one mare suffer greatly and lose everything that made her happy.

Chrysalis was not the monster, Shining Armor was, and still is, the monster.

"Now you know why I keep trying to invade Canterlot" she implied as the tears began to overflow but only Flash understood what she meant and pointed it out to tell her in a reassuring way that he understands.

"You want Shining Armor to face justice but most of all you want Josh, you actually have some feelings for him but he is the only one that doesn't know of the lie that Shining Armor spread through Equestria; he's your chance to be happy...isn't he?" Flash replied questioningly and received another nod from the crying bug-like mare.

It was at that moment that Flash had his heart broken like Twilight Velvet and Night Light, they felt so betrayed of the crystal prince lying to them for years now as he stood there with a furious glare and the barrier around him coming down.

"You lied to us" Flash pointed out but it didn't affect the unicorn at all as he charged his horn and started to smirk with a deep intention that had been dormant in him for many years now.

Shining Armor only chuckled before answering.

"And I'll keep doing it because this is my kingdom"

Twilight Velvet and Night Light were shocked of his answer but that was not the end of it with a furious Pegasus being shot in the chest with Shining Armor's magic and landing into a pillar; his scream of pain echoed through the throne room as he fell onto the floor and the unicorn reassured himself by blasting the pillar and burying the Prince of harmony under it.

"Flash!" the sparkle parents yelled while running towards the rubble, working at their best to move the pile of rock that was crushing the Pegasus while Chrysalis stared in petrified fear of Shining Armor approaching her with that same malicious grin he had all those years ago.

She was too scared to move at all as laughed evilly and the color of his horn changed to a powerful black like his eyes.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you but before I do, let's make a history repeat with that plot of yours"

"No! You stay away from me!" the changeling queen yelled in terror and attempted to run but it was too late with the unicorn on top of her, his hooves pressed down on her bug wings while he grasped her flanks with magic and forced her hind end to stick up at his arousal.

"Release me now!" she demanded but only received another howl of laughter from the former prince.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this but let's take it slow so I can watch you scream and beg for mercy!" Shining Armor chuckled.

Chrysalis fought as hard as she could but it was useless with the unicorn inches on top of her and inches away from bringing back the same pain she felt all those years ago, she made a vow to herself to only give her body willingly to the one she was falling for and that stallion was Josh.

It was strange to her how she could love when no one was kind to her, she wanted nothing more than to make the ponies pay but when the ultricorn came to Equestria she felt something in her life through the half-human's eyes that was never felt before.

She felt a chance for happiness and love, something she believes only Josh can give her.

"I'm going to rut you until you bleed you demon!"

Within seconds, the stallion was close to repeating history with the changeling queen; sinister desire was all he felt as she began to sob but through a strange twist of fate there was a stallion there to stop him with a strange power that had no been seen for generations except by Chrysalis herself...for she was the one that met his mother after years of hiding.

The air around them became hot as a powerful force of light appeared through the rubble Flash Sentry was under, he howled in a deep rage of betrayal and a need for justice to be served as the rubble was blown away by his explosive power that now showed on his body.

Shining Armor took attention to this like Chrysalis, he was confused of this strange power outburst while the changeling queen gasped in shock of her mentors statement being true.

Said changeling in her mind as she grasped the reality before her that was glaring furiously and gritting his teeth.

_"I don't believe it, she was right all along; her son is the prince of the Pony-Sune, you were right teacher"_

"What the buck!?" Shining yelled and reacted with leaving Chrysalis before firing another beam of black to the transformed Pegasus but it only bounced of his chest and fueled his rage more as the few guards that were still in Canterlot arrived to see the new form of their Pegasus friend.

"Shining Armor" Flash growled as he took full form.

His body had completely changed at that moment, he was a foot taller now with his coat a blue color that was mixed with orange like his new gaseous mane and tail, his wings disappeared and were replaced with larger ones that were completely made of a fire-like aura but the flames of his new wings were a bluish-orange, his armor was now gone and an aura like horn appeared on his head. He was completely open to attacks with no armor on but that quickly changed with the armor he had now morphing into a sharper look before reattaching to his body, he now had silver armor that was etched with gold markings and boots to match while a crown appeared on his head and he opened his eyes to reveal the left one was orange and the other was a deep blue.

Chrysalis was the one to speak up amongst their confusion, forcing question to only stir some more as the changed Pegasus now looked more like an alicorn but he wasn't really one.

"He's Star Gazer's son, the Prince of the Pony-Sune"

"What!?" Shining Armor yelled at her but his answer would not be received for the changed pony approached while speaking in a deeper voice that was near demonic.

**"From this day forth, a new light awoke inside me when you knocked me into that pillar and a voice called out to me"**

"What are you blabbering about; it doesn't matter, just shut up and die!" Shining Armor howled and repeatedly fired beam after beam of his magic but each one was now deflected by the Pegasus aura-like wings as he continued speaking.

**"I don't know my mother but this voice told me she is my mother and she said...power...use...your power"**

With not a second of warning, Shining Armor was now standing in front of the changed Pegasus that moved at blinding speed and towered over him. The advantage was clearly seen by Chrysalis and the sparkle parents but that advantage was then shown when his aura wing's morphed into dragon claws and one gripped the unicorn by his throat.

The Changeling Queen and the Sparkle parents assumed he would be arrested by this new Flash Sentry standing before them but undergoing strange changes always affects one's true nature.

"Flash stop!" Night Light yelled after the Pegasus released Shining Armor but now he was succumbed to a repeat of the aura like claws tightly clenched and repeatedly upper cutting his torso while Flash howled in rage of being betrayed and used by the one stallion he saw as a brother. The process of pain was too much for Shining Armor, he had no way to fight the onslaught of punches and fell to the floor after about twenty hits to his stomach but was forced to look at the Pegasus with his mane grasped and lifted back.

His eyes met Flash's but they were completely changed by color and by feelings.

He felt he so betrayed and yet...it hurt him to bring the unicorn to justice after saying his peace for the changeling queen.

**"You're the demon here, not Chrysalis!" **Flash yelled and connected one more punch to Shining but this time it was his cheek.

Time skip/ 8 hours later

It was the resume of their walk through Tartarus without a word spoken from the ultricorn, his kind and gentle attitude replaced with something that was opposite of him and almost terrifying to see for the mares. His loving attitude and carefree nature was gone with nothing left but the intention of killing anything that stood in his way of saving Twilight, the very color of his eyes, ear, and tails were changed to a color of pure black that matched his heart right now.

He was filled with a murderous intent that was showing in physical appearance but only Applejack was the bravest to ask.

"Ya aw'right Sugarcube?" she asked worriedly with the uneasy feeling of fear taking over for his response was only turning his gaze towards her for a second, the silence was so sinister around them as he returned staring back towards the road that they were taking to the next real of Tartarus.

**"Master please answer them, you worry us all with silence" **Asura pointed out but it was useless, nothing was getting through the ultricorn as they came around the corner.

Unfortunately, it was not an empty rode now for something tall stood in the way of their path that was female and smiling evilly as she held onto something very familiar to the alicorn sisters.

A crown that was of the highest royalty.

"Mother's crown" Celestia gasped and the half-human's mind immediately clicked with realization and anger before he spoke to the pony that was showing her fangs now that were covered with fresh blood like on her lips.

"Are you Madam Lust?" Josh asked and received a respectful bow from the vampony as the crown hung on the chain around her neck.

"Yes I am and I have heard so much about you, you handsome boy" Lust answered while standing straight up again and continuing her fun with words of compliment to seduce the half-human. She gave him that same seductive look mares give to a stallion that catches their eyes, fluttering them with a slight turn of her head to added some cuteness of her fake infatuation.

However, nothing affected the ultricorn in his ambition to get Twilight back and rescue Celestia and Luna's parents.

"I'm not here for your enjoyment freak, release Celestia and Luna's parents now and tell me where Twilight is" Josh coldly demanded the mare and received a cackle from her in return.

This was not going to end well for Madam Lust if she didn't comply but like all beings of evil...they loved to torture their enemies.

"Josh!" the girls yelled, panicking over their future king that was instantly knocked away by the mares hoof after she moved at the same speed as him. The young prince skipped the ground multiple times but recovered and stood again but this time was glaring at the mare while flaring to super ultricorn that was strangely unstable.

The mares all saw him repeatedly changing form but the second form he took kept disappearing as Light-Rai felt his power spike every few seconds and realized the odd situation Josh was in as he gritted his teeth and...cried.

_"He's on the brink of reaching his second form; I know the mare is like a sister to him but...does she mean that much to him?"_ the human queen asked in the back of her mind as the signs of Josh's growth.

His next stage of power showed through veins that glowed a deep gold and trailed to his eyes, his fists clenched tighter and began to drip with blood as the color of his eyes changed to a deep red but his tails only tipped off with fire while his gaseous hair returned to that of his first form but the top half of his hair was like fire.

It was at that moment there was a deep trigger in the ultricorn that was waiting to be pulled, his own voice full of rage as he approached in a walk.

"Give them back!" he demanded in a deepened voice and the vampony's expression changed to confusion.

"What?" she replied questioningly but in doing so only fueled his rage more and stir the need for him to put her down.

"Give back Celestia and Lunas' parent now!" Josh yelled this time and without warning he moved in the blink of an eye and connected his fist against the vampony's mouth, forcing her to fly back from the force of his fist and crash into the wall's of her castle that held the alicorns captive. Lust was shocked of his hit, she never felt such force get to her before and felt the pain rather badly with her lip now cut open.

She felt shock that was never felt in her dark life before, a sort trembling anger that took over as she wiped her mouth and saw the blood that was spilled from her body.

Lust had just been hit for the first time by a man that was of the utmost moral in not hitting female but when his loved ones were in danger...then the gloves came off, metaphorically speaking.

"I will not tolerate your shit, now tell me where Twilight is and give us Celestia and Luna's parents or you will die by my hand!" Josh angrily stated while flaring his aura to show her how much he meant business and how dangerous the situation was getting for her by the minute.

Lust was infuriated now of her face being assaulted.

"How dare you touch me! I will kill you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and charged the half-human.

"Bring it on!" Josh retorted.

Within seconds, the next battle took place but this time...it was the battle for Celestia and Luna's parents.

**And so comes to ch. 13. Tell me what you all think so far, what you think Zamairiac?**

**I think it's good but could use a little more...I don't know...feeling.**

**Please comment or message about it, now I shall work on the next chapter of A Princesses Sin.**

**Stay pony my friends**


	19. Ch13 Pt2 Prepare to Die

**Now comes part two of chapter 13.**

**I hope you all enjoy this story so far because I couldn't do it without Zamairiac.**

**Comment or message, we would greatly appreciate it but if you have questions as well then ask please.**

**Now please...do enjoy**

**Oh and to clarify since there's been confusion.**

**The mane six are all alicorns, if there is a mess up of grammar in that then I apologize and will fix it. I'm just so used to how they are in the cartoon.**

Current location/ Canterlot

"Shut up and die" Shining Armor howled in the throne room as he dodged a swipe from Flash's aura wing and released another barrage of beams that were powerful enough to cut through stone like it was better, all aimed for the Pegasus chest as he stood there gritting his teeth in pain of being betrayed and rage without a care of getting hurt by the unicorn's attack. Flash was now a changed stallion with a broken heart like Twilight Velvet and Night Light as they watched him take the attack his former friend fired and deflected it off his chest without even trying; damage was happening on the inside of the barrier Chrysalis put around the two stallions to keep their fight contained but it was proving useless with Flash using his new powers at a powerful rate that cracked the green barrier a little more each time he tried to punch or kick.

It was a horrific scene for Twilight Velvet, watching the son she raised show nothing but hatred and evil towards the stallion that would be Twilight's husband in a matter of weeks. Her heart raced in pain of the stallion smiling wickedly as he tried to kill Flash, her motherly sight of him was crushed in one night and the love she had for her baby was shattered and shown through the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks. The unicorn mare had nothing come to her mind in any attempt to make Shining stop and face the consequences for his crime, she couldn't muster any form of motherly words to make him calm down but when you discover that your son is a rapist and a murderer then there is nothing that can stop the monster that is supposed to be your son.

Twilight Velvet blamed herself for all that was happening right now, the fight between the two stallions being her fault in her mind for the reason of not being there enough to teach him right and wrong, to show him the way of good; Night Light on the other hand was different in this matter but all fathers are, he believed they did what they could and the reason of Shining Armor doing such evil was by his choice and not influenced from any form of bad parenting.

Either way, they had to watch their son being beaten by their soon to be son in law and arrested for his crimes.

"Why...won't...you...die!?" the unicorn yelled while unleashing a desperate barrage of beams that exploded on impact with Flash's chest but not one of them mad a dent in his new armor or made a scratch on his body, he was practically invincible against Shining Armor and right now victory was inevitable with the unicorn using the last bit of magic he could summon.

Shining Armor almost stumbled from exhaustion as he backed into the barrier wall and panted from his magic depletion, the sweat off his brow followed by the many drops that fell off his head as the heart aching Pegasus approached in a surprise expression of tears that were escaping his eyes of rage and falling to the floor as a trail for he took one step closer in a slow rate.

**"You used us, you betrayed us and made us all believe Chrysalis was a bad pony"** the Prince of Harmony pointed out but those words went far deeper for him as the fiancé of Twilight Sparkle, he was a brother-like friend to Shining Armor that was someone he could go to for advice or just to have some fun after work.

Flash took one slow step at a time to the unicorn but the closer he got, the more memories of their good times rushed his mind and flooded him with emotional pain. The laughs they had together in the bar, the times when they did sports on weekends, and just hiding from their mates to get away from the mood swings they were having...they were all just lies filled with false emotions the unicorn expressed to keep him under his hoof.

He feared the outcome of what would happen when Josh found out, knowing that the ultricorn would be furious of the situation but the worst fear that made him tremble was how Twilight would take knowing her brother is a rapist and a murderer.

_"Why Shining, why?"_ Flash asked in the back of his mind as his slow walk stopped with him towering over the exhausted unicorn.

The two could only stare at one another now but one had a different look than the other, one of hatred and anger while the other was of pain and betrayal being shown through the tears that continued to stream.

Shining took notice of this and smirked with what little energy he had left before mocking him.

"Why are you crying, are you that pathetic!?" the unicorn laughed foolishly, anger the Pegasus enough to where he allowed his anger to control him and inflict more pain on the former prince. Pain was all Flash felt as he lifted Shining again by the throat but released him again to repeat the same uppercuts to his stomach for a third time; failure then coursed through Shining Armor's mind as he fell to the floor hard but was forced to look up at the crying Pegasus with his mane tightly grasped by one his aura wings that morphed into a dragon claw again.

Flash took no enjoyment of what he was doing, especially to a stallion that was supposed to be his best friend; a broken heart followed as he glared down at the unicorn dripping with blood from his mouth and cuts across his body.

**"Pray that they come back soon, cause you're going to need it!"**

With not another word to say, the changed Pegasus punched him again but this time his hoof connected to the unicorn's cheek with enough force to break his jaw. Shining Armor felt the full impact of his pain while flying out the barrier that broke from his body having too much velocity, sending him across the room until he crashed into a pillar and fell head first onto the floor. The fight was over now with Chrysalis mentally hurt by the snapping control she had on the barrier but nothing that could damage her, Shining laid in pain and complete exhaustion with his mind slowly slipping out of consciousness as Flash somehow powered down but was still a foot taller than before.

Flash Sentry flapped his wings, that were back to normal, and gently glided down to the injured unicorn but continued to shed tears over the matter with no control over himself. He stared down at his former best friend with pity and regret as his wings folded back and the worst action he had to do was plaguing his mind each second the others watched.

Flash didn't want to do this but he was left with no choice in the matter, he only prayed Twilight would forgive him.

"Shining Armor you are under arrest for rape and murder of a former changeling queen, you will face punishment those crimes and the account of the murder being treason when the future king returns" he stated to the best of his ability, hearing his own mind scream in pain while Twillight Velvet's crying was heard across the room; nothing was left in the say so for the truth that was learned, they could not protect Shining in this matter so Flash did what he had to do by turning to the guards that were standing in formation but on the inside they were still mind blown of their newly appointed prince being something that is not of normal Pegasus heritage.

"Guard please take him to the dungeons, I want him completely shackled and his magic blocked with one of the rings"

Meanwhile in Lust's Castle

"Darn you!" Josh screamed at the top of his lungs, expressing his hatred for the mare as he unleashed a one handed Kamehameha that trailed the walls in an attempt to hit Lust with it but she was too quick and able to dodge at the last second even when backed into a corner.

It was now two hours of their fight going on while they tore through the castle that is her lair and the place where Galaxia and Chronos were being held captive, Lust was enjoying her fight all too much while the girls stood in angst of their future king winning but it was much harder than they thought with him fighting alone because Light-Rai was already using this time to search for her old friends.

"Josh!" Fluttershy yelled in worry of her brotherly friend being knocked into a crack pillar but he recovered quick and stood off against the mare with his head butting against hers a few times. The fight was brutal between the two as Fluttershy stood watch while her friends and the princesses left to help find the current rulers of Equestria, she just couldn't leave Josh alone to fight the Vampony that was equal to him in power and giving him a run for his money in power and ability.

"Josh" the yellow mare whimpered, her heart tearing away as she kept seeing the ultricorn deal damage to Lust but she did so in return. It was mind bending for the yellow mare as his screams of pain stabbed at her heart but they were followed by howls of rage and multiple bashings against the walls of the castle.

_"I have to help him somehow"_ she said in her mind and took only one step.

That one step was a proof of bravery but she couldn't take another for the man she loves dearly saw what she was trying to do and stopped it with the sound of his voice.

"No Fluttershy, you'll only get in my way!" Josh screamed at the top of his lungs and returned to throwing fists at the vampony, punch after punch being countered with her hooves connecting to his knuckles but it didn't bring him down or let his fire wither even a little as they now tossed one another into walls and smashing eachother with tables.

Unfortunately, Josh was thrown into a broken up wall and fell hard with more pain than usual and a yellow Pegasus screaming at the top of her lungs in fear for his safety.

Lust landed on her hooves and folded her bat wings before approaching with a powerful desire to taste him, desiring to kill him by sucking every drop of his blood that had a seeping aroma that was so powerful it made her sensory go crazy.

"I'm going to enjoy sucking you dry" she said aloud then salivated her mouth with her tongue.

But what she didn't know was Fluttershy began to react in anger and show some things that were not normal of her or of a mortal alicorn; however, the ultricorn was fast by grabbing a nearby ingredient used in food. He secretly opened it and poured the content into his right hand before Lust turned him over and straddled herself just for the fun of his death being his choosing.

"So what will it be handsome, I suck your blood and rut you or I rut you and make you my slave after draining your blood and infecting you with me venom" she questioned just to mock his situation but foolishness was written across her face when he smirked and gave the answer.

"How about salt?" he asked and received a cocked brow from her.

"Salt?" Lust questioned and the half-human took action with his implied answer.

"Yeah, salt in your eyes!" Josh yelled while throwing the handful into her face but doing so gave him a huge advantage with the Lord of Lust now screeching like a bat and rubbing her eyes that were now burning from being dried out and unable to produce tears from how tight she shut them. Josh immediately stood up and clenched his fists before assaulting the mare in her stomach, neck and repeating most of his swings on her face.

Fluttershy was still watching the two keep at it but now it was Lust's turn to take the advantage on him with her own ways of blinding her enemies.

She finally got her sight back and at the last second of dodging a kick, she opened her mouth wide and spat a black ooze that landed in the ultricorn's eyes and forced him to scream in pain now. His first reaction was to wipe it out but Lust acted quicker by pinning him down and continuing her fun of mocking with a little more seductive talk that irritating to him.

"Come on baby, just one bite will make you one of me; it won't hurt that bad" she said with the hint of sultriness in her voice.

Josh only glared at the vampony and retorted while Fluttershy's worry began to form into anger, something that is never seen by the mare but that wasn't what made things abnormal for the mare; she was gritting her teeth and radiating a blue mist that actually water particles forming and increasing in size by the second.

"Blow me!" the half-human spat, only to make the mare chuckle in return while the situation changed with two more beings of darkness appearing and a furious Pegasus beginning to change form. Lust felt her fun was not satisfied with Josh, she felt a little needy to torment him and what better way than to toss him mid-air and use the advantage she had with the other two lords now making an appearance because they ran out of patience.

Josh crashed into the ceiling for her toss was too strong to recover from, he could only fall in agony and watch the Lord of Lust take side with a normal looking unicorn that was of black fur and the other being his first enemy that was actually holding his friend still.

Fluttershy was on the brink of exploding in anger, fueling her deep inner rage by remembering how much Josh had done for her in the couple of months being in Equestria from defending her against Blueblood to getting Kilala to be friendly and now he was risking his life just to save the friend that was now in the presence and doing her best still to get away from the Lord of Murder.

"Leave...him alone" she angrily whispered as the ultricorn froze in shock for the moment of the mare that was in his sights.

"Twilight!" Josh screamed after realizing it really was her, his first reaction being a mad dash towards the three lords that were shocked of him recovering so quickly but in truth he just ignored his pain to save her and did so with three lords of Tartarus becoming more enraged then they ever felt before.

With no time to react; Suicide, Murder, and Lust were knocked away and sent out the castle through the walls with a powerful repulse of his aura. The timing could not have been more perfect for Josh when he ripped part of the snake-pony's tail off and now had a wide-eyed Twilight in his arms.

The moment was heart warming for the ultricorn as he held her close and released tears of joy that landed on the mares head, his presence still not believable to Twilight as she felt the tears touch her head and his voice brush her ear in the happiest of ways. Nothing was more precious to Josh than having his best friend back in his life but now he had to make sure she was going to be glad to see him.

He hoped their fighting was water under the bridge after everything that has happened.

"Twilight, thank god you're okay" Josh cried uncontrollably on her head, allowing himself to cry in joy of the mare he had been fighting to rescue for hours now.

It took a moment of realization before she knew her best friend was holding her happily, figuring out after getting her mind back intact that her savior was really here and holding her tightly but gently with the feeling of security washing over her.

She looked up to the ultricorn, seeing that familiar face shed tears before she spoke to reassure herself.

"Josh" the purple alicorn spoke, receiving the most affectionate love that he could give as a friend but most of all as a big brother in her heart.

She received a kiss on her cheek before his head touched hers, expressing just how much she meant to him as their reunion made Josh want to fall down and cry without a care of the enemies that were definitely coming back to kill him.

"Yes Twilight, I got you and I'm so sorry for everything I said before; I promise to never hurt you again" the young prince cried on her head but in doing so brought a new joy for them both while the situation became worse, their enemies now returning as Twilight broke down in his arms and buried her face into his chest, crying like him but saying what she needed to say that was aching in her heart.

"Josh I'm sorry too, you're like a big brother to me" she sobbed in his chest but that wasn't the end of what she had to say while things became tense.

"Please Josh, please take me home" she begged and the half-human couldn't help but smile in return of those words.

"Yes Twilight but-"

"Give me back that pony!" a voice interrupted, breaking their moment with his tone and a surprise whiplash of a tail that knocked Josh midair but still holding onto the purple alicorn for dear life as she screamed.

He wanted to recover and finish it fast but it was three on one now and the first attack the three lords did was a combined spell that bound the half-human in chains and rock that was compressing on him and Twilight. His growls of struggle heard by Fluttershy and Twilight as the three lords flew up to them and smiled in amusement of their winning battle.

"Let us go!" Josh yelled but that only tickled their black hearts before taking action to his emotions and mind.

"Sssssuicide, letsssss torment him" Murder beckoned, unaware that the yellow Pegasus was now surging with electricity and a circle of water forming around her.

Meanwhile in Lust's basement

"Ah think we found'em ya'll" Applejack pointed out in her shock of seeing the two rulers in large tubes of crystal, catching the attention of her friends and the princesses with her words that came from a room the orange alicorn found by tilting a picture frame that empty.

The girls made a run into the secret room but Celestia and Luna were there first in a mad dash that came to a grinding stop with their minds in shock and horror of the scene before them, their parents forced into a long slumber with their bodies remaining afloat in the black crystal tubes that were nullifying their magic. It was a moment of happiness for the two mares that they wanted to express for finding their mother and father but it was way too soon to celebrate when the situation was getting worse for their lover by second.

It was an amazing sight to the element wielder and Cadance; the king of Equestria was a pure coat with his wings like fire but they literally had stars etched in them while his horn glowed a black aura, the queen was of a more majestic beauty and color with half of her body a pure white that worked up to a shade of deep blue at her stomach and ended into a shade of deep red that started at her back. Galaxia's mane and tail was all three colors but were a gaseous inferno with curls while her horn was a light orange.

Unfortunately that time of reminiscing was quickly interrupted by Light-Rai running past them and leaping with her right fist retracted, some of her thigh was actually showing in the air as she got closer and it would have been a major turn for males if there were any around and awake.

"Light-Rai what are you doing!?" Celestia asked but the human queen didn't answer except in a large howl.

"Light Magic: Thunder fist!" she yelled while swinging her fist to the crystal prisons.

The ponies only saw what their eyes allowed them to see and that was the sight of her missing the crystal chambers but in truth the human queen swung her fist so fast that it was unseen by everyone in the room. Light-Rai followed with a jump off the wall as the cases broke and the two alicorns fell out of them but she caught them both and landed safely with the two now being rushed by their daughters.

Celestia and Luna were beyond desperate in waking them up, they needed to know their parents were still alive and well after being gone for two millennia; nothing could have been more memorable for the alicorn sisters to have their parents back in their lives and tell them of Galaxy Flame returning as their future king and husband.

"Mother please wake up" Celestia beckoned.

"Daddy, Daddy get up" Luna added in the moment of their reunion, shaking their parents slightly to snap them back into reality.

Fortunately the two sisters didn't have to worry anymore with the parents now waking up and groaning in annoyance of their grogginess. It was long and silent for the entire group as they watched the King and Queen slowly awaken with half-lidded eyes and deep yawns, both still unaware of the world around them as their daughters silently cried in joy.

"Celestia, Luna; what happened?" Galaxia said first, bringing untold joy for the two mares before they hugged their necks tightly and cried deeply on them.

The two rulers were confused as to why this was happening, why their daughters were hugging them and crying uncontrollably in their chests while Light-Rai held her joy in for she sensed the immediate danger that was happening with Josh's power spiking but so was Fluttershy's and some other life force that was not evil.

"Celestia, Luna, tell us why you are crying" Chronos spoke next before turning away to see their old friend staring down at them with a blank expression, he wondered why she was so silent, pondering her strange silence before realizing the next second that their old friend was happy on the inside to see them but his and Galaxia's sensory immediately went off with the large signatures of power sending them into complete defense.

The reaction of their awakening was a scary sight for the mares, seeing the two rulers stand slightly taller than even Celestia as they spoke to their old friend.

"Light-Rai what has happened and where are we?" Galaxia questioned and received an immediate answer while their daughters nuzzled them so affectionately.

"There's no time to explain, right now Galaxy Flame is upstairs and in trouble"

That shocked the two rulers.

"Galaxy Flame is back!?" Chronos yelled and the human queen nodded.

"Yes but we must-WAAH!?"

Before Light-Rai could finish or anyone could respond, a massive shake of the basement took place and knocked most of them back onto their rumps which forced fear to distill the group but the small fissure was not what caught the alicorns attention.

It was the spiked powers that now raged and caught their attention as they rose higher and were on the brink of climaxing dangerously inside the castle

"What was that?" Chronos yelled.

Celestia was the first to respond in fear of the situation that just climaxed.

It's Galaxy Flame, we're coming my love" the sun princess yelled.

Back to Josh/ five minutes earlier

"So Galaxy Flame, do you remember your mother on earth?" Suicide asked but in truth it was tormenting imply that now scratched at Josh's mind as he remained chained in the air with Twilight in his grasp and Fluttershy taking forever to do something to help them.

"Why are you bringing her up, she has nothing to with this" Josh pointed out questioningly and believing that she had nothing to do with what was happening now as the three lords circled him, torturing the half-human with their suspenseful talk while the chains tightened from each time he struggled with Twilight holding onto his neck for life.

Things were about to greatly change for the young prince and his belief on the woman that killed herself in front of him, his very mind was now shattering at Lord suicide, the dark furred unicorn, when he gave a malicious smirk and changed into a form that was a heart stopper in his chest. His mind was on the verge of snapping when her crying voice was heard and her figure was now in front of him, he couldn't believe who was in front of him right now when she should be dead.

It was his mother.

"M-mom" Josh stuttered and the human cried in panic for his safety.

"Josh I'm sorry, I tried to fight him but he-GAH

"Mom! Mom what's wrong!?" he screamed in complete worry as her body contorted painfully, her cries of pain being a dagger to his brain before her voice altered back to Suicide and her figure did the same. It was too confusing for the ultricorn, he was frantically asking himself what just happened and kept his gaze fixed on the pony to receive some form of answer but all he got was laughing from all three which angered him more and pushed his limitations.

"What did you do, where is my mother!?" the prince demanded.

Now it was the moment of truth for Josh as Suicide tormented by answering while circling him and Twilight.

He took much enjoyment in the half-human's mental suffering.

"Well dear boy, let's just say I was experimenting on magic that allowed travel to different worlds but only one could be made for it shut forever when the user closes it"

"So how does that involve my mom!?" Josh spat, his voice hinted with the intention of killing as the Lords continued laughing.

"Well let's just say that your magic peeked my sensory and I decided to have fun with her soul, hence the...suicide"

"No" Josh gasped, feeling his world crash as the dark unicorn stared with a more wicked smile creeping across his face arrogantly. The light of Josh's heart now burned with a raging inferno of hate as the pony acted lewdly in violation of his space by sliding his black tongue across his cheek, allowing himself the dark torment on the ultricorn as his rage was building but Fluttershy was exploding into new form with water-like power.

"I enjoyed...making your mother kill herself...and now I'll enjoy taking this pony from you to our King" Suicide whispered while sneaking his magic around the Sword of Harmony, attempting something that would benefit their ruling to remain intact or cause something drastic to happen from the ponies and human queen that were now back to floor level and seeing the horror happen.

It was at that moment the rage inside him had exploded and one thought came to mind before a new light was beaconed from his body, a powerful thought that became a memory of his mother pulling the trigger but this time he saw the truth of it all before Suicide did something entirely stupid, the truth of her death being forced by the dark pony seeping through her body.

"A fine sword you have boy, let's see how sharp it is" Suicide chuckled as he examined every inch of the blades fine work, almost desiring to wield the sword himself as it floated in his grasp. He examined it for a few minutes before pulling the sword back with his magic and glaring evilly at the ultricorn, smiling and laughing at the attack he was about to do.

Josh knew immediately what was about to happen and went wide eyed for it would also harm the purple alicorn if she remained close to him.

"No!" Fluttershy yelled but it was too late for her to take action, her eyes witnessed the half-human use one focus of energy to knock Twilight away and let her escape to the group. The mares followed in yelling when Twilight took her chance and returned to the group, she turned her head and witnessed their future king stabbed through his torso with the sword but it wasn't over for Lust took the scythe at lightning speed and plunged the curved blade into the right side of his chest.

The horror was too much for Light-Rai, she fell to her knees and screamed at the top of her lungs as the chains and rock disappeared, following with Josh falling onto the floor with very little life left inside him.

"Josh!" his three mates yelled.

"Galaxy Flame!" Chronos and Galaxia screamed while running towards him and coming to a slick stop around his body that was gushing with blood even when the blades should be stopping the flow of blood. He was then surrounded by the tear filled ponies but Twilight remained away in self-blame for what just happened, she saw the grey take over in his eyes while the three lords approached her without a worry of being stopped because the others were too focused on the ultricorn that was coughing blood.

"My love! My love look at us!" Celestia yelled but her words didn't reach the half-human as he watched Twilight back into a corner and scream in terror of the three lords that towered her. His hearing was fading like his life force but the screams of his best friend were still heard as the ponies and Light-Rai finally turned their attention to the purple alicorn that was captured again by the Lord of Murder. Josh witnessed Twilight reaching out for him before disappearing into a dark light that engulfed her with the snake-pony, he was reaching out to her as well while the life was leaving his body and his breath became his last one.

Until something inside him awoke and exploded inside his body.

His humanity and love for the purple alicorn screamed in his soul like a siren as he somehow went super ultricorn and was slowly rising to his feet even with the sword and scythe still in his body. No one knew of his strange rising until he ripped the two blades out of his body and screamed in pure rage for the second kidnapping of his friend, his mind full of animalistic intent to kill as the ponies, human queen, and the two lords watched in pure shock of him even able to stand.

They were mind blown and it only became worse when his body was healing the wounds and he shook violently with his hands clawing his head, his howls of fury echoing to the sky and drawing everyone's attention completely.

Unfortunately he was drawing their attention with fear of how he was reacting and still alive.

"What's happening!?" Luna screamed as the force of Josh's aura spiked and beaconed to the black sky like a light shining through the eternal darkness.

No one knew of his strange behavior and mysterious healing but their questions were about to be answered when he flailed around in mind bending torture of two things that were too much on his heart.

The truth of his mother's death and Twilight being taken again.

"Galaxy Flame" Galaxia said in a calmer tone as she approached him cautiously but that was all she could do before his eyes opened again and the flood of tears poured out with the rage that was being expressed. The next second was beyond astonishing for a reaction by the ultricorn, he glared up to the sky and howled in pain as his body glowed again and exploded a powerful gold aura that was larger than before and enough to make the castle explode with his energy.

Lust's castle was no more as the half-human continued to howl and take form of a power only his mother knew of but she was too shocked to say it aloud while watching him finish in his pain filled howling and reveal to them the form he had now taken that surpassed his super ultricorn form.

The gang stopped covering their eyes and gasped in awe of the newly formed Galaxy Flame in front of them, unable to process the power he was radiating now.

"His magic, it's-it's incredible" Chronos pointed out as the examination of his form took place from a distance.

Josh was still in his half-human form but the entire outlook had changed into something was beautiful to his mates but terrifying to his enemies. His hair was still the same way of his mane in his super ultricorn form but now the same gaseous form had taken place with his tail, his face was slightly sharper; his forearms were now shrouded in a gold fire like legs, burning but not hurting him at all.; However, it was the eyes were the insane part about him.

They completely white as a representation of the blind fury he felt right now while veins were forming around them in a gold color, all of it aimed for the lords of Tartarus he was glaring at right now.

"Baby" Cadance called out but her only response was him disappearing and reappearing in front of the lords at unknown speeds.

_"Oh my god, he's became a super ultricorn two" _Light-Rai thought as the terror for Lust and Suicide happened.

**"You're going to die now"** Josh answered in a much deeper voice that beyond terrifying but the focus on his voice was ripped away when Lust was turned to ash the next second, her voice only heard for that one second when the ultricorn raised his right hand and chopped her in half but the burning energy he gave off in it had burnt her to a crisp in less than a second.

But it wasn't over there with Suicide backing away in terror as the ultricorn's gaze turned to him and his next few words truly inflicting him with fear that plagued his heart.

**"My name is Galaxy Flame, you took my earth mother; prepare to die" **Josh answered but wasn't alone in the situation.

"Fluttershy?" Rarity questioned, pointing out to everyone of the mare that was in a completely different form as well and taking her spot next to Josh.

"Whoa" Rainbow Dash whispered as Light-Rai realized what the Element of Kindness became.

Said human in the back of her mind as the yellow alicorn changed to a color of blue with a water ring around her body that had two tentacles lashing around her.

_"Oh my goodness, she's a mustang descendant; she's tsunami's descendant"_

Chapter End

**And so come's another cliffhanger in the story, I know you are all sick of cliffhangers but I can't help myself.**

**Please do tell me what you think in a comment or message.**

**Now I shall work on the next chapter of A Princesses Sin and hopefully have it up in the morning.**

**What you think Zamairiac, after all half of the credit goes to you.**

**Let me know what you think my friend.**


End file.
